Out of Death
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Slash! Starts during "The End of Time". The Doctor saves the Master from the Drums and they become friends. But is something more happening between them?
1. The Doctor Lives, The Master Lives

Chapter One - The Doctor Lives, The Master Lives (Posted April 24th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE : The story starts in part 2 of "The End of Time" just after the Master turns everyone into himself. I use part of the stuff in the episode because they're important to my story and to set the story up. it's kinda shippy, so i had to use it. The story starts to change a little before the time Wilf gets stuck in the radiation container. This is my first fic but I want tons of criticism so I can make it better :)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own or claim to own anything associated with BBC or Doctor Who or whatever. I just borrowed them for a little bit. I promise I won't make _too_ much of a mess with them lol

RATING: I'm not gonna rate individual chapters separately from the whole story, so a higher rating will be used for the whole story. I don't plan on getting very graphic, mostly because I'm not very good at writing scenes like that, so the rating shouldn't be like really bad or anything. I'm gonna go with PG-13 and possibly R later for violence or language, but right now I'm sticking with PG-13

The Doctor was strapped to the chair, unable to speak. After Donna's frantic phone call, and a smug wink from the Doctor, the Master finally unstrapped the belt around the Doctor's mouth and allowed him to speak.

"_That's_ better, Hello! But really, d'you think I'd leave my best friend without a defense mechanism?" He explains to Wilf what happened to Donna, all the while earning a puzzled and angry glare from the Master.

In the sexiest, yet evil, voice he could muster, the Master spoke to the Doctor. "Tell me, where's your TARDIS?"

"You could be so wonderful" the Doctor answers.

"Where is it?"

"You're a genius. You're stone-cold brilliant, you are, I swear you really are."

At this the Master turns his head in agreement.

The Doctor continues. "But you could be so much more. You could be beautiful. With a mind like that. _WE _could travel the stars, it would be my honor.

Cause you don't need to own the universe just to see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

Through the Doctor's speech, the Master looks contemplative. "Would it stop then?" he asks, "the noise in my head?"

"I can help."

"I don't know what I'd be without that noise."

The Doctor considers this for a moment. "I wonder what I'd be..." he says, "without you?"

The Master thinks about this, and laughs as if he wonders that too. "Yeah."

Wilf finally gains the courage to interrupt. "What does he mean? What noise?"

The Master goes into a detailed description, complete with flashback, about his 'childhood' on Gallifrey. When the drums began. Then he realizes that every single person on earth is hearing what he hears. They are all being tormented with the Drums. He laughs evilly.

Then, a sudden look of pain sweeps across his face and he crouches down.

"The Gate wasn't enough," the Doctor threatens, "you're still dying."

"This body was born out of death, all it can do is _die_." the Master retorts. "But what did you say to me? Back in the wasteland? You said 'the end of time'."

"I said something is returning and I was shown a prophecy. That's why I need your help."

"Well, what if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The Drumbeat is calling from so far away, from the end of time itself, and now it's been amplified six billion times! Triangulate all those signals, I could find its source! Oh, Doctor, that's what your prophecy was! MEEEE!" and he smacks the Doctor fiercely. "Where's the TARDIS?"

The Doctor doesn't give in so easily. "No. Just stop. Just think!"

The Master sicks one of his soldier-selves on Wilf, threatening to kill him if the Doctor doesn't tell him where the TARDIS is. Then, the person inside the suit hits the Master with the butt of his weapon. He reveals himself as one of the spikey-headed green aliens from the salvage team, who are most definitely _not _cacti.

They wheel the doctor away on the chair. The poor Doctor has a bit of a bumpy ride. All the Masters run frantic to catch them. They escape to the ship, but the Master knows they're there. He commands all of his selves to concentrate on the signal. To find the signal. All of a sudden, not only can they _hear_ the Drums, but they can_ feel_ them as well.

Wilf receives a message from a stranger, and tries, unsuccessfully, to give the Doctor his gun.

Then the Master's voice is heard. "A star fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense, Doctor. All of my life, my destiny. This star... is a diamond. And this diamond... is a white-point star! And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now this star is mine. I can increase the signal. And use it as a lifeline. Do you get it... now? D'you see? Keep watching, Doctor. This should be... SPECTACULAR! Over and out."

In the midst of Wilf's confused mumbling, the Doctor voices his revelation. "A white point star is only found on one planet. Gallifrey. Which means... it's the Timelords. The Timelords are returning!"

Wilf speaks up, "Well, I mean, that's good isn't it? Those are your people!"

The Doctor yoinks the gun out of Wilf's hand and rushes off to find a way to get to the Master before it's too late.

The Master strengthens the link to the Timelords through the Drums and the star. He opens a pathway for them. "Come home." he says to them. "We have contact."

The Timelords come through the path. Just then, the Doctor falls through the glass ceiling, gun in hand, but week from the pain.

The Doctor begins to tell the Timelords the Master's plans, but the Master does it himself. He threatens the President, but he retaliates by returning every human back to themselves. "On your knees, mankind." the President orders.

"I saved you!" The Master tells the Timelords. "Don't forget that!"

Then realization strikes. Not only have the Timelords come back, but so has Gallifrey and Skaro, and everything once trapped in the time-lock. The whole time, the Master is begging and trying his hardest to convince the Timelords that he's on their side, but to no avail. They see him only as a tool. A mongrel. Nothing more.

The world is in a state of panic as bright, orange Gallifrey invades the Earth. A man is stuck in the radiation containment centre, and, of course, Wilf is the one to set him free and get himself stuck in the container. "The war turned into Hell! And that's what you opened. Right above the Earth. _Hell_ is descending!" the Doctor yelled at the Master.

"My kind of world" is the Master's reply.

They learn that the Timelords aim to bring about the end of all time, and to ascend as beings of consciousness alone. They want to be free of the constraints.

And the Master is very pissed that they used him. His 'disease' was the work of his own people. They had put him through all the torture with the Drums.

The Doctor battles with himself. He knows he has to use the gun. He can feel it. But who deserves the bullet more? The President? Or the Master? He waffles a few times, finally taking aim at the Master and saying "get out of the way."

The Master smiles and the Doctor sends the bullet on a collision course with the machine generating the signal, he destroys the link.

"The link is broken! Back into the Time War, Rassillon!" the Doctor yells.

But the Master isn't finished with them yet. He's still royally pissed. He hits them with every bit of energy he has left in his withering body. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me!" He sends beams of blue force at them until he collapses to the ground, and the Timelords disappear, taking Gallifrey and everything back with them. The Doctor collapses as well, right next to the Master.

A few moments later, the Doctor awakens. "I'm alive... I'm alive!" He sits up, and sees the Master lying beside him. He bends down again and begins shaking him, screaming "Master! MASTER! Wake up!" But the Master doesn't stir. So he rolls him onto his back, and leans down to his chest. He listens, to see if he can hear his heartbeats. They're so faint, he is so close to death. And the Master is a menace, but the Doctor can't just let him die. He can't. So he places his hands on either side of the Master's face. He's about to try to get inside his head when something stops him.

What about the Drums? He only heard them for a few seconds before, but they were so maddening. Would he be able to handle that again in order to save the Master? He decided that he had to risk it. He touched his forehead to the Master's and probed his mind. He called out to him, hoping he would get the message and heal himself. The Doctor did as much as he could, then he felt the head in his hands turn slightly.

"Master?" he said in a low voice, "are you all right?"

The Master moved his head from side to side a little bit, then he opened his big, beautiful eyes, and stared into the Doctor's. He looked away and sat up suddenly. "I'm alive?" He asked, very confused.

"Of course you are." The Doctor said, relieved.

"And you're alive. You were supposed to die!"

"Yeah, still trying to figure that one out." the Doctor acquired a look of puzzlement on his still-bleeding face.

"The Drums..." The Master said quietly, almost whisper-like.

"What... what about the Drums? Is something wrong?" The Doctor asked frantically.

"Yeah, something's wrong. They're gone."

"They're... gone? You... can't hear the Drums anymore?"

"They just stopped. It's so... odd... not to hear them. My head is so clear. So... free and... I don't know just... it's just me in there."

"That's it!" The Doctor stood up. "The link! The link isn't just gone! It's completely dissolved! You're... you're free from the Drums forever." The Doctor crouched down, and and put their heads together once more, just to test it. For all he knew, they could be lying dormant in there, waiting to resume the beat at any moment and threaten Earth again. He searched. And searched and searched. He found nothing. Only silence. It was quieter than all the other minds he'd ever looked at. Probably because the Master wasn't sure of what to fill it with, having only just been liberated moments ago. "Nope. They're gone. Completely gone. How do you feel?"

"Well, it feels like..."

Just then, he heard the knocking. Four knocks. On glass. Only one thing that could be. Wilf... stuck in the radiation chamber. Both the Doctor and the Master looked over at him. And he kept knocking. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4.

The Doctor's face became immediately sad. The master looked at him. "What's wrong? What's going on?" He asked desperately. "I thought you said the Drums were gone! What's that then?"

"Shhh!" the Doctor put a finger up to the Master's lips. "Hang on. This one's not for you. This one's mine."

"What you mean it's for you?" The Master asked.

"All this time, with that rhythm in your head, I thought it was you. But it wasn't. It was Wilf. I was so caught up on the number, i never thought about the sound. None of it was ever _knocking_. it was always thumping or ringing or banging. But this. It all makes sense now. You couldn't kill me before the battle because you needed me to save you. You can't kill me now because you've already been saved. But now he's knocking. So it is you, but it's the aftershock of the you who was still experiencing the Drums." The Doctor did have a habit of explaining too much of the deeper meaning without having defined the original concept.

"What are you on about now? I didn't do anything!" The Master said, jumping to his feet.

"I know. That's exactly my point. You know the prophecy. 'He will knock four times' and then I die."

"Well if this is the right knocking then why aren't you dead yet? And, speaking of, why aren't I dead, either?"

"The Drums used so much of your energy, and your resurrection was even weaker than your real body. But with the destruction of the link, your mind has healed itself and reenergized you so that you've still got some life in you. It delayed your death, but not by much." The Doctor said. "I, on the other hand, have an old man to save. I think it's about time now, anyway, don't you?"

"You're asking my opinion on whether or not you should die?"

"Why not? It's going to happen anyway. I'm just trying to delay it as much as possible. But that window is closing. If I don't go now, Wilf will die. So, Alons-y, I suppose." He walked to the chamber, quickly opened the door, and stepped inside. He was about to press the release button, but the Master delayed it just a bit more.

"Doctor. What happens to me then? If you die, am I allowed to go free? I can just go, wherever I want whenever I want?"

"I suppose so. I won't be there to stop you. Plus, honestly, you haven't got much time left." And with that, the Doctor pushed the button, sending Wilf out and allowing the radiation to pour out onto him. The pain was awfully excruciating. The Doctor was whaling and writhing from the absolute magnitude of pain. Wilf and the Master stood there looking at him.

"Should we do anything for him?" Wilf asked.

"There's nothing we can do. But if I know him, he'll figure something out. He always does. He has such a hero complex. Drives me insane." The Master said.

And then it stopped. All of it. The noise, the screaming, the flailing. The machine died. And the Doctor was curled up into a little ball on the floor of the container. If it would have been anyone else, he would have seemed so insignificant. But almost everyone on earth and beyond had some kind of connection with the Doctor. And for the two people standing before him, this was so not insignificant.

The door to the Doctor's chamber slowly creaked open, and Wilf ran over to him and dragged him out onto the glass-covered floor. The Master just stood there and looked.

"Is he dead then?" Wilf asked.

"How should I know, you old ape!" was the Master's reply.

"Well, you're one of him, you should know something."

"In case you haven't noticed," said the Master through clenched teeth, "I'm not on his side."

"But you don't really want him dead, do you? Not really?"

The Master just looked at Wilf for a moment, then at the Doctor. He looked away for a moment, as if trying to come up with an idea. He stooped down and laid a hand on the Doctor's chest. He felt no heartbeat, but he noticed the scars on his face were healing, meaning the regeneration had already started. That meant the Doctor would live, but as another man.

Then the Master got an idea. "I wonder..." he said to himself as he rubbed his hands together. There were some sparks, indicating he still had some power left. He put them over the Doctor's chest, one hand over each heart, and channeled the energy into them, causing them to beat again. He could hear it as soon as they started, similar to the Drums, but less repressing and maddening. Then it died off, and the last of his power was used up. He felt for a heartbeat again, and this time both hearts were fully functional.

The Master slapped the Doctor's face once more as well, to wake him up. The Doctor came out of his sleep and was a bit startled to find both Wilf and the Master peering down at him. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You are stupid, Doctor." the Master said. "Your right where you were before you went into that radioactive death-sentence."

"But I'm supposed to be dead."

"You were dead. You were completely gone. So the prophecy did hold true. But then I brought you back to life. Did the prophecy say you had to stay dead?"

"How? Why?"

"I used my power to restart your hearts, that's how. All you have to do now is regenerate and you'll be fine." the Master replied.

"That doesn't tell me why you did it." the Doctor pointed out.

"I can feel my body dying. And now that the Drums are gone, and I see what I've used my life for, I figured I should do something better before I go. And I couldn't think of anything really great, so I saved you. Consider us even, then.

By now, the scars on the Doctor's face were completely gone. He looked hazy, like he was half asleep and about to sneeze. The Master spoke even though he was having trouble taking breaths. "You absorbed all the radiation You need to regenerate. If you don't then you'll die, like me. I can't regenerate because I've only got this one body." He answered the Doctors unspoken question.

So the Doctor stood, and erupted into a great golden flame as the Master stood and watched. But the Doctor had an idea. He was almost done healing, and he like the body he had now (even though it wasn't ginger). Had he not stopped the last stage of regeneration once before? He could do it again. Only last time, he channelled the energy into his cut-off hand. He didn't have anything to deflect the energy to this time. Unless... when the hand absorbed the energy and then Donna touched it, it released another Doctor. Granted, it was a part-human doctor with only one heart, but it was a Doctor nonetheless. He wondered what would happen in he transferred that energy directly to another Timelord.

He thought through it, holding back the regeneration for as long as he could. When he couldn't fight it anymore, he made a spur-of-the-moment decision. "Hey Master... Catch!" He directed the energy to the Master. He hoped it would give his body the boost it needed to reconnect with its Timelord functions, and that the Master would live and be able to regenerate again and again and again just like any other Timelord. He could at least give him that. He deserved another chance. He was brilliant, after all. And the Doctor really didn't want to change.

So he aimed the energy at the Master, and the flames died, and the Doctor still looked the same (though less bruised, obviously) as he did before. He shook his head a few times, and made sure everything on his body was in order before looking over at the master. The Master stood there, looking at his hands, feeling his face.

"How do you feel, Master?" the newly healed (but not regenerated) Doctor asked.

"Perfect. I've gone completely back to normal. Minus the Drums. But I don't understand. I know I was about to die. Don't tell me that's the second time you saved me!"

"I couldn't help it!"

"And how come you look the same?" He hesitated a moment. "Oh, wait I get it. When I was in your head, I got a glimpse of your memories. You gave me back what makes me a Timelord. My body is healed, and the next time, I can regenerate."

"That's right. But I guess, not that everything is safe, I should be getting Wilf home. His family needs him." The Doctor grabbed Wilf by the shoulder and led him away from the Master.

"Wait!" The Master yelled after them. The Doctor turned around and waited for the Master to speak again. "What should I do? I don't have a TARDIS. Should I just..."

The Doctor interrupted him. "You can do whatever your heart desires. You can roam the Earth a free man. Just don't get into politics or anything mainstream like that. You know the rules. No one can figure out you were Harold Saxon. You're cover would be blown."

"Yeah, I got that much. But what about you? Who're you traveling with these days?" He asked, with a hint of hope in his voice.

"No one. I'm going at it alone. It's better that way." He turned and walked more, but was stopped again by the Master.

"But you said it would be your honor..."

"What?"

"You said it would be your honor to travel the stars... with me. Can't I come?"

"I don't know." The doctor sighed.

"Please let me come with you. Just for a little bit? See parts of the universe I've never seen. Is that offer still open?" The Master seemed saddened that the Doctor had forgotten his words, but his sadness was unnecessary.

"I did say that. And it would be my honor. Come on then." The Doctor's answer made the Master so happy.

The Master ran and stood next to the Doctor, and the three of them walked to where the Doctor was hiding the TARDIS. They boarded and the Doctor set the controls to take Wilf back to his family.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow. this first chapter relies heavily on the second part of "The End of Time" and I apologize for having half of it be that. But it needed to be there, it kinda ties it all together. This will be a serial but maybe not a very long one. I'm thinking ten chapters or something like that. Let me know what y'all think. If you liked it, plz tell me what you liked. If you didn't like it tell me what you didn't like and what you would recommend I change. I want the truth!


	2. Aboard the TARDIS

Chapter Two – Aboard the TARDIS (Posted May April 24th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay!!! Second chapter!!! I'm gonna try to update weekly (probably two chapters a week, actually), and I think I will be able to keep up. I wrote the first chapter in one night so I should be able to write two in a week lol. This is so much fun :)

DISCLAIMER/RATINGS: Please see first chapter :)

The Doctor, the Master, and Wilf were all inside the TARDIS, floating through time and space to get him back to Donna and the rest of them.

"Will I see you again, Doctor?" asks Wilf.

"Oh, definitely. I'll make sure to come and visit before the next time I regenerate. Or else you won't recognize me." he answers.

"But, you stopped the regeneration this time. Why can't you do it again if you don't want to change?"

"Because, the first time I stopped the regeneration I was with... well, that doesn't matter, anyway, I channeled the energy into my hand that had gotten cut off. Then, well you know what happened with that, Donna and the Metachrisis. And this time, well this time I shot all the energy at the Master, who absorbed it. That's why I didn't change. I doubt I'll have something around to absorb the energies every time I need to regenerate."

"I'm lost" said Wilf. "If you gave whatever was supposed to change you to him," he pointed to the Master, who looked bored, "why didn't _he_ change?"

"Because... I really don't know why. But when I channelled it into that hand, and then Donna touched it, another me came out. Granted, it was part human, but that's because a human released the energy. I'm guessing that, since I transferred it to another Timelord, he's not part human because no human was involved. And his body was practically dead, so it needed all the energy just to repair itself, and make it into one that can regenerate itself. There wasn't enough energy left over to regenerate, so he's stuck like that until he needs to regenerate again." The Doctor wasn't really only theorizing, he knew exactly what he was talking about, as the Doctor normally does.

"Ok, fine, I'll take your word for it." said Wilf, giving a little laugh.

Just then, they felt the TARDIS land and the Doctor opened the door. He and Wilf stepped out, but the Master stayed inside.

"So, this is it? For a while anyway?" said Wilf.

"Yeah. Only for a while. But I need some time off. It becomes overwhelming, you know? Saving the world over and over and over again, with hardly any breaks in between." the Doctor looked a little sad.

"No, I don't know, but I can see how it might. Look, you going to be alright with him in there?" Wilf motions to the TARDIS. "You'd better keep a close watch on that one."

"Oh, don't worry, I plan on it. He's my responsibility now. I'll make sure he behaves."

"Good. Promise you'll visit."

"I Promise. And don't let Donna alone for a few days. If she becomes sick or something is wrong with her, come find me. You know how to do it."

"Yes sir!" Wilf gave a quick salute, and headed inside his house.

Through the front window he could see Donna and her fiancee. He turned and reentered the TARDIS. He stood in front of the controls, not quite knowing where he should go next. He was about to push and pull some random knobs when a thought hit him. Perhaps he should ask the Master where he wanted to go.

"You haven't said a thing since we stepped foot in the TARDIS, Master." the Doctor said, still facing the controls.

The Master was just sitting on the floor, leaning against one of the oddly shaped pillars. "What is there to say?"

"Well, you could tell me where you'd like to go, for starters. I can't think of what place we should visit first."

"Can I ask you a question, Doctor?" the Master asked as he stood and made his way over by the controls.

"Sure. Go on, fire away!" said the Doctor, glad the Master was finally speaking.

"How many companions have you had?"

"Well, lots. Why do you ask that?"

The Master leaned closer, so close that the Doctor could feel his breath moving past his face. "Which one was your favorite?"

"That's a rather difficult question to answer." said the Doctor, looking down.

"No it isn't. You know the answer, Doctor."

"What? I just said I've had so many wonderful companions, it wouldn't be right to pick favorites." the Doctor couldn't look up.

"But you already have." said the Master, causing the Doctor to look up a little. "You should know better than to lie to me, Doctor. I saw her, in your head, when I probed your mind."

"So what? What if she was my favorite? What do you want with her?" the Doctor was almost in a state of rage.

"Calm down, Doctor! I'm not after her. I couldn't hurt her if I wanted to; after all, she is stuck in that other world. Sealed off." the Master stepped away and leaned against the controls. "I saw your memory. You loved her, didn't you?"

"I..." the Doctor's voice was cut off and he couldn't finish.

"You did, I felt it, but you couldn't say it. You still can't say it now." the Master hesitated a few moments, giving the Doctor the opportunity to speak. When the silence continued on, the Master spoke again. "You know, I can help you."

This caught the Doctor's attention, his head shot straight up and he looked the Master straight in the eye.

The Master continued. "We can't go and get her, you know that. But I can help make some of the pain go away."

"How? What's in it for you?" the Doctor's eyes looked only slightly more moist than usual.

"I want you to help me. How do you live with yourself? I killed so many people..."

"That wasn't your fault, that was the Drums and the Timelords." the Doctor came over and stood beside him.

"Doesn't matter," the Master said, "I still did it. And now the Drums are gone, I still can't believe the Drums are gone, but they are and it feels so good. But it hurts. All this room to think. And I can't think about good stuff, all I think about are all the lives I took and how much pain I caused."

"And that's what you want me to help you with?" the Doctor asked.

The master looked sideways for a second, then faced forward again and nodded a little.

"I can do that." The Doctor grabbed the Master and pulled him into a loose hug. At first, the Master just left his arms hang down, and he hardly moved. Then the Master gave in and wrapped his arms around the Doctor, brining them closer and into a tighter squeeze. "Remember what I said last time? 'I forgive you.' I know it doesn't mean much, but it's a start, knowing that the one person here with you doesn't hold it against you."

The Master hugged tighter, and pressed his face into the Doctor's chest. He grabbed at the Doctor's coat and let out a few deep breaths. The Doctor laid his head on the Master's and stood there hugging him for a while. It felt funny, he's hugged the Master before, but the Master has never hugged him back. It felt funny, but it felt nice too.

Then the Master pulled away a little, but left his arms hanging around the Doctor. He kept his eyes low and said "Sorry."

The Doctor bent his head down and looked into the Master's eyes. The Master looked up and, for only a second, the Doctor forgot what he was going to say. "What for?"

"I'm so embarrassed. No one's ever come up out of the blue and hugged me like that. It was like... nothing else mattered... but thanks. I feel better." said the Master, still gazing into the Doctor's eyes.

"Don't mention it. So I helped then? It doesn't feel so bad, now?

"No, it doesn't. So, I guess now I have to help you." the Master said, turning out of the Doctor's grasp and breaking their eye contact.

"I don't really need it. I've done fine all this time." The Doctor sat on the floor.

The Master sat down right next to him. "Exactly. You haven't dealt with it at all. You've just locked it away. You know that's not the right way to do it."

"I know. But I don't know the right way."

"Neither do I." the Master admitted. "But I know a few things we could try. You could try just talking about it. I wouldn't mind listening, after all you've done for me."

"I don't think I want to do that. Every time I try to talk about it..." the Doctor's voice became soft.

"Ok. Well, I was going to say that if you told me about it, maybe I could figure out what to say to help you come to terms with it. But maybe, if you don't want to talk about it, you could show me."

"You said you saw it already"

"No, I said I saw little parts of it. I don't know the whole story. But I want to help you, Doctor."

"Alright," said the Doctor, "you can look. And then I'll try to talk about it, and you can tell me whatever you think will help me. But after that, I don't want you to ever bring up the subject again."

"No can do. I promise if it hurts too much then I won't ask you to do this again." whispered the Master. "But you have to move on, Doctor. If you don't you might end up missing something important. There's someone else out there for you, and maybe you don't think so but there is. You need someone like that."

"I guess... I guess you're right. What do you want me to do?" the Doctor asked.

"Just lie back. I'm going to touch our foreheads together, just like last time, when I showed you the Drums, okay?"

"Fine." the Doctor said as he laid down on the floor of the TARDIS.

The Master was thinking about the best way to do it. He didn't want to go from the side and have to hold the Doctor's head up the whole time, and he didn't want to have to straddle him and bend down over him. So, finally, he decided to kneel behind the Doctor's head. "I'm going to lift your head for a second." he said as he did so and placed the Doctor's head in his lap. Then he placed his hands on either side of the Doctor's face and put his own forehead down against the Doctor's. He didn't even have to search for the memories, they were there already waiting to show themselves to the Master

He watched as a former incarnation of the Doctor met Rose, and he watched as they traveled and fought together. He felt all the love the Doctor felt in those memories, but he could also feel how much she loved him back, and how much it hurt that he didn't show how he felt. He watched the whole thing. Right through the first time she was sealed away, and the Metachrisis, and when she and the clone Doctor were sealed away for good. He saw everything and felt everything and by the end he knew exactly what to say to the Doctor.

When all the memories had played for the Master, he lifted his head a little above the Doctor's and spoke. "You are such a confusing person, Doctor. But you're amazing. What you did for her, you're amazing."

The Doctor didn't open his eyes as he spoke. "I don't feel amazing. I feel like... well I feel like I've just lived through all that a second time, and was unable to change any of it."

"That's true. You can't change it. But listen," the Master explained, "She must be so happy, and so thankful for what you did for her. She probably wishes she could do the same for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that, you gave her a version of yourself, exactly like you, only human. He had one heart, he only had one life. He'll die with her. She probably wishes she could give you someone who would live with you... someone with an equal lifespan to love you. I don't think she'd want you to be hurt over her being gone. She might not want you to forget the time you shared together, but she'd want you to find someone. I'm sure of it." The Master ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair in an effort to comfort him.

"You really think so, do you?" the doctor asked in a somewhat pained voice.

"Yeah." the Master said as he let go of the Doctor's face and they both stood up and faced each other.

"There's no one she would be able to find who can live like me. The only other person who can live as long as I can is..."

the Doctor was cut off when he felt hands grab his shoulders, a pair of soft lips press lightly against his own. The Master's lips. The Doctor let the kiss go on for only a few seconds before pushing the Master away.

"What are you doing?" the Doctor asks in a weak voice.

"I just... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I... I think maybe you should drop me off at the next stop." was the Master's answer. He truly hadn't been planning on kissing the Doctor. Not right then anyway.

"No, it's fine, just... I already said you could come with me. Just don't..." The Doctor wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say. Did he want to say 'don't do that again' or 'don't go'?

"I'm sorry." the Master said as he looked away from the Doctor. "I know I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't help it. All those feelings... in your memories. But, I really do think I should leave. I want to help you, but the more I think about it, the more I realize I'm only going to make it harder for you."

"No, don't be like that. You wanted to travel with me and you're going to travel with me. Just, tell me... was it _only_ the memories that made you want to...?" the Doctor took a step closer to the Master.

"That would be the perfect cover story, wouldn't it?" the Master asked as the Doctor raised his eyebrows in a bit of shock. "Truth is, I've wanted to do that ever since you listened to the Drums. The fact that you heard it made me so happy. And then, you saved me, and you refused to let me die even though I killed and hurt all those people. Even after I'd done all that you still trust me enough to travel with me..."

The Doctor couldn't look away from the Master. Could what he was saying actually be true? Did he actually have feelings for the Doctor just because he saved him?

"Oh, wait a minute." the Master stepped back. "That's part of it, isn't it? You _don't_ trust me. You're still worried I'm going to try to hurt you or..."

"That's not it." the Doctor said as he moved closer to the Master. "I trust you. I let you see my memories of Rose, didn't I? It's just that... I'm not... I wasn't ready for it. Now, can we please just forget about this and go somewhere?"

"So, you don't mind traveling with me even though I..."

"Why would I mind? I can handle that. I saved you. Plus, I don't think either of us wants to be alone right now, right?" the Doctor moved over to the controls.

"Right." the Master answered.

"So, Master, where would you like to go? We have almost limitless possibilities. Pick one and we have the rest of our lives to see all the rest." the Doctor places his hands on some of the knobs and buttons.

"I don't know. Someplace relaxing. Warm. Maybe a beach or something."

"That sounds good." The doctor messed with the controls and seconds later arrived to the first place the Doctor could think of. He didn't even realize he'd chosen this beach in particular.

When they stepped out of the TARDIS, both the Doctor and the Master knew where they were.

"Why'd you bring us here? I thought you were going to try and get over her.' the Master said as he stood on the very beech he'd left Rose on. The one in this Universe, anyway.

"I do want to get over it. I guess, after I showed you the memories, this place was still lurking in my subconscious. When you said 'beech' I just automatically came here." the Doctor looked around when he said this.

"What year is it?" the Master asked.

"It should be about twenty years before Harold Saxon shows up. This way, no one will recognize you and we aren't messing up your personal timeline. That's what I told the TARDIS to do.

"It's completely empty." said the Master.

"Yeah, you said you wanted relaxing. I've got towels in the TARDIS, if you want to sit on the sand. I might have some swimwear, but I have no idea where that might be, so if you want to go in the water you'll have to do it in your jeans and hoodie. Actually, I might have some more comfortable clothes if you want to change later." the Doctor said, walking back inside the TARDIS.

"I don't want to swim, I just want to relax. I'll just take a towel for now. I have a shirt on under the sweatshirt, so I don't really need any clothes, either." the Master said as he watched the Doctor grab two towels. "Thanks" he said when he handed him one.

"Sure." the Doctor said. The Doctor wasn't wearing his long tan coat, it hung over one of the pillars in the TARDIS. He looked at it for a moment, as if deciding what to do with it. Then he went back to where he got the towels. When he came back out he still had the same shoes and pants on, but he now had on a light blue t-shirt where his suit jacket was before. And his hair looked a little messy from the change. He laid his jacket over his coat on the pillar. "Give me your sweatshirt, I'll put it here" he said to the Master.

The Master did as he asked and removed his black hoodie, revealing a red t-shirt, and handed it to the Doctor. Once the hoodie was draped over the pillar they headed back out onto the beach with their towels. They each spread their towels out upon the sand. The Master laid back and stretched out fully on his, but the Doctor simply sat, watching the ocean.

"Master." he said.

"Yes, Doctor?" the Master said.

"I think I'm finally over Rose."

The Master sat up and faced the Doctor, but the Doctor just stared at the ocean. "What makes you say that?" the Master wondered.

"It's just that... I've been thinking about what you said," the Doctor turned his head and looked at the Master, "about her wanting me to find somebody. And coming to this spot now. Every time I thought about visiting this place, I thought I'd never be able to stand it, because I'd want her here with me. But I think I can finally let her go now, because I don't want to be here with anyone other than you, Master."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: What did you think of this chapter? I'm sorry if the beech part is a little vague, it's supposed to be the beech they're at in "At Journey's End" and all those parts where Rose gets trapped in the parallel universe. I wanted to do this chapter because both Timelords had something they needed to deal with. I couldn't let our Doctor be killed by a psychotic Master. And I liked Rose, I don't want to just cast her aside like she was never important, so I wrote this chapter so the Doctor could move on to someone else. Please review and if you like it recommend to your friends :)


	3. Confessions and Realizations

Chapter 3 – Confessions and Realizations (Posted April 26th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I love writing this story. I can't stop writing lol. I really wanted to wait until the weekend to post this chapter, but I already have it written and I'm excited about it so I'm posting it now. I do want to create some suspense though, so chapter four will definitely only be up on saturday! I'm thinking about starting another story too, for a different show though. But I wish more people would review. So, please, let me know what you think and I'll do my best :)

* * *

The Doctor and the Master sat in silence for a few seconds. The waves were the only things making any noise with their slow swooshes, coming in and going back out and coming in again.

The Master wasn't quite sure what to say in response to the Doctor's words. He had to think. This was a very tough subject, the Master was very happy the Doctor was coming to terms with his loss of Rose. But he was sure the Doctor was still very fragile. But the silence was quickly morphing into tension, so the Master had to say something. "Why me? Isn't there anyone else you can think of?"

"Not one." the Doctor turned his head to look at the Master. "There are plenty of people who are special to me, sure. But none of them really know what I've gone through. You know all of it, well, you understand it at least."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad you convinced me to let you help. Not just with Rose, but we both have things we'd rather forget. Things on the same level." the Doctor looked out at the ocean again.

"Yeah." this is all the Master could think to say.

"Hey, Master." the Doctor leaned back and rested on his elbows.

"What, Doctor?"

"Will you tell me something?"

"Anything." the Master replied.

"Do you... I mean how... What do you feel for me?" the Doctor laid completely back and put his arms behind his head.

"That's a good question." the Master said. "I guess, before, when I kissed you, I was just so overwhelmed with everything that happened, I couldn't stop myself. But, like I said before, no one else could hear the Drums, but then you did, and you just wouldn't give up on me. But I think it's deeper than that. I mean, we were friends, back on Gallifrey, until my life was taken over by the Drums. Even after that, it was like we were still friends. We were enemies, you were always running after me trying to get me to stop, but we were still friends. I don't think that ever went away, the friendship. It was like, you wanted to save everyone from me, _including_ me. That's a good friend."

"You're right about that. I never stopped thinking of us as friends. I didn't know what the Drums were then, but... we just kept running into each other." the Doctor said. "But, that still doesn't quite answer the question. If you don't want to answer, that's fine, but don't avoid the question."

"I wasn't finished yet." the Master said. "All we've been through, apart and together, it's a lot of heavy stuff. And you always were the only person that ever really seemed to care what happened to me, you know. So I think... what I feel now... is just a stronger version of whatever I was feeling then. A different kind of feeling, but the same, in a way."

"And what feeling is that?" the Doctor asked.

"Doctor, I love you. And I'm sorry."

"Why're you sorry? I'm glad you're being honest about it." the Doctor said.

"I know you said you think you're over Rose, but I don't want you to take this lightly. You shouldn't rush things like this. And I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't worry about it. You're right. Rose is gone, and she wouldn't want me to be miserable. I still love her, but not the same way I used to. It's more like a deep and sincere appreciation for everything she's done for me, everything she's been. It's not as painful as I thought it would be." the Doctor said this and closed his eyes.

"If you're sure you're okay."

"Yeah, I'm sure." the Doctor insisted.

"Then, will you tell me how you feel about me?"

The Doctor didn't speak. The Master's heart hurt more and more with every second that the silence continued. "Come on, Doctor, I answered your question. Just tell me. If you don't feel the same way, I understand. I promise not to make things weird. And if you ever want me to leave, I will."

"See, that's why it's so confusing. I don't want you to leave, I'd never make you. Especially now, I need you. But I don't know about... I just don't know. You can do things for me that no one else could. Confuse me, for one. And help me get over Rose. I never let anyone else inside my head either, I didn't even think about it, I just showed you the memories and let you inside with no restrictions. I wouldn't let just anyone do that. But I just knew I could trust you, I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

"I wouldn't. Not on purpose." the Master said, with pain in his voice.

"I know. And I know I feel... something. But I just can't say it. I don't know what it is." the Doctor admitted.

"You can't say it because you don't know what it is? Or you can't say it because you don't want to acknowledge it?" the Master asked, scooting over closer to the Doctor. He didn't care if he got sand on him, he just wanted to be close to the Doctor. He stretched out on his side so close to the Doctor he could smell him, but the Doctor didn't notice.

"I don't know." the Doctor said.

"Yes you do." the Master whispered and the Doctor flinched, not having hear the Master move so close. The Master took a hand and rested it on the Doctor's chest, over his hearts. "Just admit it, you still can't say it. Rose had to get herself sealed in another dimension just to hear your clone say it. I want you to say it. Please."

"I can't. I don't want to..." the Doctor was at a loss for words. Should he voice his feelings?

"Don't want to what? Look, Doctor, I don't want to push you, I know this is hard, but please. What are you worried about?" the Master said in a soothing voice.

"Worried?" the Doctor asked. "I'm not worried about anything."

"Yes, you are." the Master argued. "With Rose, you worried about putting her in danger. Well, I'm probably going to put you in more danger than you could ever put me in, so no need to worry about that. And you were sad that you couldn't grow old together. Well, that doesn't matter because both of us will still live for a very long time. I can't think of one single thing stopping you, except that maybe you really do hate me after all, and I'm only embarrassing myself thinking you might feel otherwise."

"I don't hate you, Master, you know that. And you're right about all those things too. I honestly don't know what to say. I don't know how I feel. I mean, it wasn't that long ago you were still under the influence of the Drums. I think we'll do well as friends for now, but if something more starts to come along, then we'll go with it and see where it takes us. But I'm not ready for anything more than friendship right now."

"Alright." the Master said. "Whatever you say. As long as I still get to travel with you, that's enough for me. For now."

"Thanks." said the Doctor.

"One more thing."

"Yes, Master?"

The Master lifted his hand from atop the Doctor's chest. He grabbed the Doctor's arm closest to him from behind the Doctor's head and held the Doctor's hand. "I'm sorry, but doesn't that feel better?"

"Yeah. It does."

"Do you mind if we stay like this for a while?" the Master asked.

"No, I don't mind." the Doctor said as he felt the Master's hand squeeze tightly around his own.

They lied there for a while, holding hands. Even though the Doctor was unsure of his feelings, he didn't want to move. And he knew the Master didn't want to, either. So they just lied there, together, and thought. The Doctor about what he should do about the Master's feelings for him, and the Master about where they would travel.

It felt like only a few minutes went by when the sun finally began to set. "How long have we been here?" the Master asked.

"I have no clue. Maybe an hour or two." the Doctor answered. "I thought you had a watch on."

"Nope." the Master said.

"Oh well," said the Doctor, "guess we should be heading back to the TARDIS, don't you think?

"Sure." But neither of them moved for a few minutes.

The Doctor let go of the Master's hand, and they both sat up.

"Master?"

"What?"

"Are you going to be okay? Traveling with me? I can't promise you anything." the Doctor's serious tone was a little sad.

"I know. I'll be fine, it'll be great, us traveling in the TARDIS together.

"Yeah. Well, come on, get up." the Doctor said as they both stood.

They stood there and looked at each other in silence for a second, then they walked side-by-side back into the TARDIS. Once inside, the Doctor stood, looking at the controls. "How about we take the TARDIS somewhere where we can hide her, and we rest for a while? I know we don't really need sleep, but I think it would do us good, to rest our brains for a while, after all we've just been through."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, Doctor." The Master said this to the Doctor and realized he was, actually, very tired.

The Doctor smiled at the Master from over at the controls. And the Master's hearts almost stopped. He walked over to the Doctor, put one arm around his waist and stroked the side of the Doctor's face with his other hand.

"I'm sorry, can I... just one more time? Please, then I promise, I won't ask you anymore." the Master whispered with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"Wha... oh. I guess it can't really hurt. Go ahead."

"You sure, I don't have to...'

"Just do it, Master." The Doctor barely finished his sentence as the Master's warm lips touched his own. The kiss was almost the same as last time, only a little sweeter and softer.

The Master cherished the moment, and pulled away when he knew it was time to end it. "Thank you."

"Yeah. But you should find a room. There are a bunch of guest rooms in the TARDIS. Just keep thinking 'bedroom' as you walk around, she'll take you to one."

"Okay. I'll see you when I wake up, then." the Master said as he walked into the halls of the TARDIS.

"Yup. Oh, and if you want to change your clothes, just think 'closet' and you'll get there."

"Got it."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, what did you think of this chapter? I'm kind of embarrassed that I wrote it, let alone enjoyed writing it. So, anyone have any suggestions on where they should go or what adventures they should go on? I've got some ideas swimming around in my head, but I want to write a story you want to read :) Chapter 4 up this weeked!!! What will the Master find inside the TARDIS???


	4. The Halls of the TARDIS

Chapter 4 – The Halls of the TARDIS (Posted April 30th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm not sure I liked how this chapter turned out. It's not as good as I hoped it would be. Well, if you read it, let me know what you think! Much appreciated!

The Master walked around the TARDIS for what felt like hours. The Doctor had told him that if he kept thinking 'bedroom' he would end up at one. But so far, he hasn't seen any. He'd come to bathrooms, kitchens, storerooms, studies, and all sorts of odd places, but not one stinking bedroom. Finally he gave up and tried to go back to the Doctor. Only he couldn't find his way back. He kept trying to retrace his steps, but nothing looked familiar and it seemed like he was just going deeper and deeper into the ship. Frustrated and exhausted the Master used his last resort. He yelled for the Doctor.

The Doctor heard the scream from the TARDIS's hallway and, thinking the Master was in some kind of trouble, he went to his rescue. It only took a few seconds to find him, he just kept thinking 'Master' and the ship rearranged herself to lead him to him. "What? What's wrong?"

"How'd you get here so fast?!" the Master asked.

"The ship, she just took me to you."

"That's impossible. I did what you said, and look where it got me." the Master pointed out that they were standing outside a Gothic-style library.

"I see. I guess the TARDIS is messing with you, probably thinks you're a threat, well, I can see why, but if I want her to let you alone she will."

"Right, I'm sure."

"No, really, she will!"

"Stop talking about the TARDIS as if it were a person!"

"Maybe if I take you, she'll let you be."

"Okay, Doctor, lead the way."

The Doctor started walking away and the Master tried to follow, but they were separated almost instantly and the Master was lost again.

The Doctor walked for a little before looking behind him and realizing the Master was not with him. Sighing, he went to find him again.

"Your ship hates me." the Master said when the Doctor popped up next to him.

"She does not, she just isn't used to people walking around back here, I don't let many people wander these parts of the TARDIS."

"How do you suppose I get to a room then?" the Master whined, irritated.

"Give me your hand. She always takes me where I want to go. If you're attached, there's nothing she can do, she wouldn't dare."

"Fine. But does this mean you'll have to lead me anytime I want to go somewhere?" the Master said.

"Just until the TARDIS realizes you aren't an intruder." The Doctor grabbed the Master's hand and walked forward. Within a few steps they were in front of a large wooden door. "There you go, this can be your room."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Get some rest. Then we'll go somewhere fantastic." The Doctor opened the door for the Master, and the Master disappeared inside.

The Doctor made his way back to his own room and climbed into the huge bed with bright red covers. He laid down and tried to go to sleep. But even though he wanted to sleep, he found that he could not. His body was worn out, but his mind was still refusing to rest. So he got up and decided to wander around in hopes of possibly discovering a forgotten room or something. He walked passed many rooms, none of them really sparking his interest. Until he ended up outside the room he'd given to the Master. He realized then that he must still be thinking about the Master, and decided to try and sleep again. He was just about to walk away from the room when he heard a muffled voice coming from within.

Being the hero type, the Doctor wondered if someone was in there, a possible threat to the Master. So he opened the door quietly and crept inside. He heard the voice clearly now. It was no intruder, it was the Master himself. The Doctor inched closer to the medium sized bed and saw his friend sleeping on his back in the dead centre, halfway covered by a thick black blanket. He was twitching a bit, having nightmare the Doctor guessed. As he came closer he could make out words "Sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Don't! I didn't mean it!" and he could see tears streaming down the Master's face and the words just kept coming. "Doctor. Sorry. Drums. It hurts! Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry."

The Doctor couldn't stand it. The words just kept coming and it hurt to see him like this. So he sat on the side of the bed, and turned his upper body so he could lean over the Master a little and stroke his cheek. "Master." he said. "Master, wake up. Come on. It's only a dream, Master." and then the crying and yelling stopped and the Master's hazy eyes were staring up at him.

"What's going on?" the Master asked, still half asleep.

"You were having a nightmare. I woke you up because it... well it was probably very scary. You were crying."

"Oh yeah. I remember" he sniffed "I was dreaming that you sent me back to Gallifrey with the Timelords. And the drums kept haunting me. They wouldn't let me go and you wouldn't come back for me and..." he started to cry again, but not as fiercely as he had been before.

"Oh, Master. It was only a dream! I'd never do that. See, I'm right here. You're fine. There are no drums and we're the only Timelords left at all. They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them."

"Thank you." the Master said, pain in his voice.

"Do you need me to stay with you? I don't want to come back in here again and find you having more bad dreams." the Doctor asked.

"Would you?" the Master pleaded. "Please, just until I fall asleep. I'll feel so much safer knowing you're here, with me."

"Sure."

The Master grabbed the Doctor's shirt with tight fist and curled up against him. The Doctor tried not to disturb him as he pulled the covers up over both of them. His hand brushed against denim. "Master, do you still have your jeans on? I told you you could borrow something to sleep in."

"I got lost, remember?" he answered sleepily. "After I was already here I didn't wanna go back out again."

"Oh, you should have said something."

"But I didn't." the Master said, nuzzling his face a little closer to the Doctor's neck.

"Well, you should sleep. You're probably even more worn out after that dream."

"Yeah. Please stay here, don't go unless you're sure I'm asleep."

"I won't go anywhere, even after you've fallen asleep. I wanna be here to make sure you make it through the night."

"That's sweet. Thanks, Doctor."

"Sure..." the Doctor said, a little uncomfortable. Then he heard the slow and steady breaths of a sleeping Master, and felt him breathing in and out against him. Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped his arms securely around the Master and also fell asleep amidst the comfort. Neither of them had slept in a long time, so neither of them really knew what to expect. But both felt better knowing they had someone there with them.

Hours passed, very many hours, as the fatigued Timelords slept. And when one of them finally did wake, of course he had no idea what was going on at first. The Master woke up all entangled and intertwined with another warm body and was a bit startled. Then it all came back to him. The TARDIS, the dream, everything. And his hearts gave a thud when he remembered who lied in bed with him, arms and legs all mixed together. He looked over at the sleeping Doctor and was almost surprised to find that this part was not a dream.

The master slowly and carefully removed himself from the bed, desperately trying not to disturb the Doctor. While he quite liked the idea that they'd cuddled all night, he knew the Doctor might be a little embarrassed or something, so he didn't want to still be there when he woke. So he looked around the room for a bit, not wanting to venture out into the halls and get lost again. There wasn't much in the room. A wooden bookcase that matched the door, a black leather chair just big enough to fit a snuggling couple, a small black table with a lamp, and a little wardrobe in a back corner.

The Master had wanted to take a peek at the books, but something about the wardrobe made him walk over and pull out a drawer. Inside were just a few blankets, so he opened another drawer. This drawer had but one thing in it. A key. The Master grabbed the key and held it in his hand. What would the Doctor need a key for? And why would he keep it in a wardrobe? If he was trying to hide it he wasn't doing a very good job at it, because there was nothing in the drawer to cover it with.

The key puzzled the Master, and, hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice it was missing, he put it in his pockets. Unfortunately, since his pants were of Earth origins, the pockets were _not_ bigger on the inside, so there was a faint outline of something, but he didn't think it would give it away. Having no desire to continue to sift through the contents of the wardrobe, he went over and looked at the books on the shelf. There were a few Earth books, Agatha Christie was all over that shelf. There were also books from other worlds, some of them even the Master had never seen before. He was about to pull out one that had no title on the spine when he heard a shuffling noise and looked over to see the Doctor rolling over.

The Doctor sat up, looking around, confused for a moment, and then nodded his head deeply when he remembered. He looked over at the Master, who smiled at him, and he smiled back as the Master tip-toed over and sat next to him.

"Morning." the Master said.

"Hello." answered the Doctor. He heard the Master laugh a little and asked what was so funny.

The Master said, "It's not very often you get a Timelord with morning breath."

The Doctor thought for a second, then looked away and said, "Oh. Sorry." and got up. "How long have you been awake?"

"Few minutes. I didn't wanna wake you up if you still wanted to sleep."

"Thanks, but I'm awake now anyway. You wanna change? I'll take you to the closet."

"Sure, these clothes aren't that comfortable after you've been wearing them for days." the Master laughed a little.

"Come on, then." the Doctor said and walked to the door. He waited there for the Master, and when he caught up he asked, "Do you want to hold onto me again or do you want to try to walk by yourself? I'm not sure about the TARDIS yet, she..."

"Better not risk it," the Master interrupted, immediately grabbing the Doctor's hand "I don't want to get lost."

"Ok, off we go." the Doctor said. Shortly they arrived to a room which had the door already open. Clothing was everywhere. Tones of clothing. The Doctor disappeared, promising the Master that the TARDIS couldn't move the insides of the rooms around, and left him to find his own clothes. The Master looked around for a while, seeing many different types of clothing. He finally settled on a black suit, having worn similar attire during his Harold Saxon days, and looked for a place to change. Seeing that there were no changing rooms, (why would there be?) he just looked for a place that was kind of hidden. He put on the fresh suit and held his dirty clothing in his arms as he looked for the Doctor.

When the Doctor did pop up, he was predictably wearing his brown suit with blue pinstripes, looking stunning as usual. His hair, however, was droopy and messy, but it didn't look bad, really. "Just put your clothes anywhere, just remember where you put them so you can get them if you want. No laundry room, I usually only change clothes when I regenerate, so I don't wash anything. Maybe I should though..."

"I'll just put them near the door, that way I'll see them when I come in here again. Thanks for the clothes."

"Don't worry about it. Where to next? Anything you want?"

"Well, we should both brush our teeth."

"Right" the Doctor agreed "To the bathroom then. If I have one. I can't remember if I do... Oh well, guess we'll find out. Come on." this time the Doctor didn't even ask before he grabbed the Master's hand and rushed out of the room. They came to a room with no door at all, complete with sink, shower, and toilet. "Ok, apparently I have a bathroom. Wonder how it works? We're not hooked up to anything. Well, maybe there's something underneath, you never really know with this TARDIS, she's secretive. Anyway, I don't know where anything is, so have a look in the cupboards and I'll go through the drawers."

They each did their tasks and eventually toothbrushes, toothpaste, and other hygiene materials were found. The Doctor let the Master brush his teeth before he brushed his own. "Now," he said, "we're all fresh and clean. Anything you want to do? I've got a bowling alley somewhere. There's all kinds of games from other planet's I've visited, but I've got Earth games mostly, sorry."

"Well, I wanna try something, but I don't really know what I'm looking for." the Master said, thinking of the key.

"Just try and describe it to me, I'll have the TARDIS find it for you, Master."

"Well, I have no idea what it is, and I think you don't either, so maybe you could just keep thinking 'where ever the Master wants to go' while we walk around and we'll get there." the Master said hopefully.

"Sounds like you're being sneaky, but I've done my share of sneaky things, and I trust you. Ok, grab on." he said, offering his hand.

The Master gave a quick smile and took the Doctor's hand again they ran off. The Doctor, as promised, was thinking over and over 'wherever the Master wants to go'. The Master was thinking 'whatever door this key unlocks'. And they walked for a rather long time, considering it usually only takes a few seconds for the Doctor to get around in the TARDIS.

Finally they came to a door that they just wouldn't pass no matter how far they walked, so they knew this had to be the room they were looking for. Whatever it was. "I don't really know what room this is." the Doctor said, then he tried to open it. "It's locked anyway. We can't get inside. What were you looking for?"

"Well, obviously," the Master started, thinking up a sly little fib, "This isn't what I was looking for. Is your darling TARDIS loosing her touch, I wonder?"

"Come on, that's not fair! Anyway, you might as well just tell me what you want. I can find it for you. I'm actually kind of worried about what you're looking for." the Doctor admitted.

"What?" the Master asked. "You think I'm up to something sinister?" There was a little sadness in his face, but the Doctor didn't notice because it was masked by a sneaky smile.

"Well, in all honesty, yeah. I mean, everything's happening so fast. You only just got released from the hold of the Drums hours ago! And then, well then you tell me all these things that, really, I did _not_ want to hear, at all. Then you have nightmares. And now, you're creeping around the TARDIS and not telling me what you want. It's a little concerning because I have no clue what's going on inside your head!"

"I'm not plotting anything. I swear." the Master protested.

"Yeah, well, whatever you're doing it's driving me insane. No wonder the TARDIS won't let you wander about on your own! Even _she_ can't understand you!" the Doctor said.

Thinking this was a great opportunity, the Master said, "Actually, I think the TARDIS is warming up to me. She might let me walk around now. I want to try. I'll just call for you if I need help."

"I don't think so. You're coming back with me to the controls so I can keep an eye on you."

"I don't want to! Please? I just want to see the TARDIS. Just for a little bit? I don't want you to have to hold my hand every time I want to go somewhere. Maybe she just needs to see that I will behave. Please?"

"You have five minutes. If you're not back at the controls or I don't hear you call for me, I'm coming to get you and then you're never going anywhere by yourself again. Got it?"

"Got it" the Master smiled.

The Doctor looked at the Master for a second, skeptical, and then walked back to the controls.

And the Master, who had been holding onto the doorknob behind his back so the TARDIS couldn't change things around on him, removed the key from his pocket. He inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. He peered inside the room, which appeared large, but it was very dark inside. But as soon as he stepped inside, the lights switched on.

Then he heard a voice behind him. "Oh, so that's what you were up to." and the Doctor stepped inside the room along side the Master.

"I thought you were gonna leave me alone!" the Master said, seeing that the Doctor had been watching all the while.

"You really thought I was just going to let you go around the TARDIS unsupervised? Not likely." the Doctor responded.

"But you said..."

"I lied. I had to see what you were doing. You were looking for this room? I haven't used this place in a really long time. A few regenerations ago at least." the Doctor looked around. "I even forgot it existed." then he turned to the Master. "Where'd you get the key?"

The Master was dumbfounded. He stammered "Well... I... it was just... sort of..."

"Give it here." the Doctor said, holding out his hand.

The Master, not even thinking about it, handed the key to the Doctor. "I'm sorry," the Master said, "I just wanted to see what you'd have to keep locked. I was only curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"_What_?" the Master asked, his face clearly revealing his confusion.

"Human adage. It just means you shouldn't go poking your nose into other peoples' business." the Doctor explained. "But, I guess, this time it's harmless. But please, don't go picking up things you see lying about in here. Even I don't know everything that goes on so you need to be careful."

"But, when did you ever use this? I mean, a _dance hall_? And why'd you have it locked?"

"I can't remember. Like I said, I forgot it was here. But I used to dance. You saw me dance before, in my memories, with Rose, in my last regeneration. Mind you, even then I'd never used this room so I don't know how long it's been sitting here gathering dust." the Doctor said.

"You? Danced? So much you used a dance hall? Did you have parties or something?"

"No. I just danced. Had a few guests, companions and such, a few times, but sometimes alone."

"Is there music?"

"Of course." the Doctor said, a little mockingly.

"Wanna dance?" the Master asked, nodding his head towards the dancefloor.

"I don't think so. I don't dance very well. That's why I never had partied."

"That's a little sad." the Master laughed.

"True, though. Let's go."

"I wanna dance with you."

"That's too bad. I've just woken up and you've already got me exhausted so let's just go somewhere. Outside or something."

"I'm not going anywhere until I get a dance."

"Ok, see you later then." the Doctor said and started walking away. Before the TARDIS could separate them too much, however, the Master caught onto the Doctor's sleeve. "Come on, Master, I don't dance anymore. Why do you wanna dance all of a sudden anyway?"

"I just want to. You've got a whole big room just for dancing. I've seen the room now I wanna dance in it."

"You're like a child! Fine, one dance. Only one! Then, please, just come out to the controls like a good little boy and I'll give you some coloring books or something."

The Master gave him a look that said 'that wasn't funny and I will get you for that' and then he smiled and walked further into the room. The Doctor followed, grumpily, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"What're you going to do with that?" the Master asked.

"Turn on the music! You think I'm gonna go all the way to the back of the room to switch it on?"

"No. Guess not. You aren't a morning person, are you?"

"I just really have a lot on my mind right now and I just want to be at the controls. It helps me control my thoughts."

"Ok, I'm sorry. But we're here now, so you might as well dance with me and then, I swear, I'll leave you alone."

"Thank you." the Doctor said. "Sorry I'm so grumpy the last few minutes. But you have to remember, even though you saved my life and told me you... well just because you _seem_ different, doesn't mean you actually _are_ different. I'm a nice guy but I'm not stupid."

"You're absolutely right. I promise, after this I'll show you I'm all better. I know it's a drastic change but I really don't have those evil thoughts anymore. That was all the Drums, and they're gone so it's all Master inside my head. Granted, the last time it was all Master in there, I was eight, so I'm not quite sure what exactly 'Master' is. Just give me a chance, Doctor. You can look if you want. I won't hide anything from you."

"Alright. Now, let's get this dance over with." the Doctor said.

The Master smiled a wide, happy smile and wrapped one arm around the Doctor's waist and grabbed the Doctor's hand with his other. The Doctor let his free hand rest on the Master's shoulder after he pressed a button on the screwdriver, starting a classical-sounding dance number. They didn't really dance any particular dance, they just kind of spun around a few times in each other's arms.

Sometime, when they were beginning to become more comfortable, the Doctor opened his mouth and asked a question. "You still willing to let me look inside your head?"

"Sure, if you have to in order to trust me. Go ahead." So they danced for a few more seconds, and then the Doctor bend his head forward a little and the Master followed and they allowed their heads to rest against each other's. The Doctor looked through the Master's mind, and they kept dancing, slower, but still dancing.

The Doctor searched around a bit inside the Master's head. He looked through his thoughts only, not his memories, that would be pushing it, but he found no 'evil' thoughts at all. But then he felt something. The Master was hiding some of his thoughts from him. "Master," he said aloud, "hiding it only makes it more suspicious."

"You don't want to see that." the Master replied. "Well, you can if you look hard enough. I'm not keeping you from seeing it, but you don't wanna feel it. Trust me."

"Master, I've felt every kind of pain out there and I need to see your thoughts if you want to stay here with me."

"Then," the Master said sadly, "Maybe I should leave."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did you think? Was it too weird? I hope it wasn't pushing it. But please tell me what you think. Please please please please PLEASE review!!! I wanna hear what you have to say :) I wanted the Master to find something cool in the TARDIS. I had a better idea, but I lost it. Kaput. Gone. Can't remember it for the life of me. But, this goes better with the story I had planned anyway, even if it's not as good. Anyway, new chapter may be up yet this weekend or sometime this week at least :) please don't stop reading, the next chapter will be better :)

PS – to **A Heart on my** **Hand** – I wanted to thank you for your review but you don't allow PMing, so I'm doing it here :) Firstly, I'm flattered that even though you dislike the pairing, you like the way I wrote it and subscribed to it. Second, I agree with you, it did happen rather quickly, the confession I mean. It wasn't 10 minutes ago, more around about a day ago, but you're right, it was too fast. But, the way I tried to explain it, it was that he'd always had these feelings for the Doctor but couldn't really do anything about them or even really recognize them because the Drums dictated his life, then when the Drums are gone it's like he doesn't really know who he is or what's going on and he can't control himself because he doesn't know how. So he didn't _really_ want to confess right then, but it just kind of came out, like word vomit. I did it this way because I wanted the confession to come, I couldn't wait for it lol. So if that didn't come across the way I thought it did, I'm sorry for any confusion it caused for you or any other reader. I just wanted to clear that up. Thanks for the review XD

REMEMBER CHAPTER 5 WILL BE UP SOON!!! I'VE ALREADY STARTED WRITING IT!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 333


	5. The Master Leaves?

Chapter 5 – The Master Leaves? (Posted May 1st 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm hoping this chapter is better than the last one. Not that the last one was terrible, but it wasn't what it could have been. I'll try to do better in the future to make up for it :) I couldn't decide if I wanted to post this chapter right away, or if I should wait and create a little suspense, so I waited a few hours. That counts as suspense, right?

"You really want to leave?" the Doctor asked. "Are those thoughts that important?"

"They're not important, not important at all." the Master said. "I just don't want you seeing them. You won't like them and you'll probably make me leave anyway so why don't I just leave now? Save us both the trouble." the Master said, letting go of the Doctor and storming out of the dance hall. He walked through the halls and ended up at the controls, the Doctor hot on his heels. "Well, of course," the Master sighed, " she would let me go where I wanted if I wanted to leave, wouldn't she?"

The Doctor patted the console, "Oh come one girl," he said to the TARDIS, "don't be like that! It's rude!"

"Doctor, now is not the time for your... silliness! I'm leaving! Take me somewhere and drop me off. I don't care where, even Earth if you must, but please, just get me out of this ship."

"Why you being so defensive lately? Those must be some wicked thoughts. I only wanted to see them so I would know how to protect myself. The Doctor said.

"You don't have to defend yourself, because I'm leaving. Come on! Push butting, pull levers, do whatever you have to do, just go somewhere." the Master was being frantic.

"Look, maybe I can help. It might be something I can help you with. Come on, I trusted you, for the most part. Even if you're still having some lingering thoughts left over from the Drums, I'm not going to throw you out on the spot! You can work it out." the Doctor said jovially.

"No, I don't think you understand. These aren't bad thoughts. They're quite nice, actually, but I'm afraid they might make you feel uncomfortable. That _I_ might make you uncomfortable. And the only way to prevent that is by getting away from you."

"Look, if you're thinking about... how you feel about me... don't worry about it. I'm fine with it, really. After what you've been through, all the hatred and scorn you felt, you needed to feel something like this. Just relax. I'm not going to freak out or anything. Plenty of people have fallen victim to my irresistible charm." the Doctor said in a sexy voice.

"You think this is just a side effect of the Drums? You think I feel this way because... because you were the only person around? It's wasn't an accident, Doctor. It's not a passing fancy." the Master stood real close to the Doctor now. "I didn't just choose to love you. And I'm fine being your friend, that would be wonderful. But you don't trust me to be alone in your ship, and I can see why, but it still hurts, Doctor." he sounded slightly angry now. Then, he just walked to the TARDIS door, opened it, and walked out.

"Wait! Where are you going? We haven't even gone anywhere yet, the TARDIS is still parked from when we slept!"

"I don't care. I just want out." the Master said, not turning round to face the Doctor.

"But I don't want you to go." the Doctor said. "I trust you. I promise, I really do. Or if you really don't want to stay, at least let me take you somewhere else. We're on a parking garage planet, not much you'll find out there."

"I'll take my chances. I'll find somebody to give me a lift."

"But we don't even know what time we're in! Just come on. You don't wanna be stuck in a garage for the rest of your life." the Doctor reasoned.

The Master turned around and said, "I also don't want to spend the rest of my life cooped up in the TARDIS's control centre because _you_ don't trust me."

"Master, I said I trust you. I'm sorry I doubted you. Please, you're my friend. I can't just leave you here. Nobody lives here at all, people just park their spacecraft here when they need a nap. Then they take off again, no one even really gets out of their vehicle unless they're lost. You won't find anyone."

"Why do you have to care about everyone? Why can't you be someone who'd just let me go away? Then you wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I know you don't love me, and I'm ok with that, believe me, I understand. And I know you may not trust me, and, really, can I blame you? But don't lie to me, Doctor. I know you're not ok with my feelings. I'll get back on the TARDIS but if you don't take me somewhere I'm going to jump out the door again and never come back." the Master was furious and pained.

The Doctor tried to speak, but at first no sound would come out. Finally he managed to say "ok" and let the Master back on the TARDIS. When they took off, the Doctor again asked the Master where he wanted to go, but he only said he didn't care, so that left the Doctor scratching his head for a minute. "I've got just the place. Truck stop planet. There's one near here I think. Not that it matters. You'll like it there. Lot's of travelers passing through. You'll be stuck in one time, of course, but you'll get to travel all over if you find someone."

"Sounds good."

The next few minutes were silent while the TARDIS flitted through time and space to one of the many truck stop planets near the parking garage planets. The silence ended when the TARDIS landed and made its screeching noise.

"This is it." the Doctor said. "You are free to go wherever your heart desires. Outside that door, is a world full of traveling creatures, scouring the universe for adventured." The Doctor hopped down to the door and swung it open. "Off you go then. Have a safe trip. And by the way, we're one hundred years after Harold Saxon, so, in case you would happen to be on Earth anytime, you should be safe, but it wouldn't hurt to be discreet anyway. Just a warning."

The Master just stood there, staring at the Doctor. Was he really just going to push him off into an unknown place and time? Just like that, no hesitation?

"Don't give me that look, Master, you said you didn't care where I took you and this was the best place I could think of. You'd never be happy staying in one place, here you can find someone to travel with and you can get your mind off other things."

"Sure." the Master said, walking to the door.

"You don't have to go, you know." the Master whispered. "I won't mind if you want to stay. Or if you ever want to come back, just call to me and I'll do my best to come to you."

"No I should go. Maybe someday, I will come back." but he hesitated, looking out the door as if speculating the outside. "I should definitely go."

"You probably should. But you don't have to. You do have to decide soon though because I'm taking off again after I've eaten something. I'm hungry. About half an hour I guess. By then, If you want to stay, just come back to the TARDIS. If not, if you find someone you'd like to travel with, just don't come back, and I'll leave. Simple as that." And the Doctor turned and walked off toward what looked similar to a human diner.

The Doctor entered the diner and saw a purple (woman? man?) creature behind the counter. The Doctor ordered some toast and jam. He figured by the time he ate that and drank the tea he would order afterward, the Master will have made his decision.

Back at the TARDIS, the Master was still trying to figure out what he should do. He really didn't want to leave. He was traveling with the Doctor! But, at the same time, he felt the Doctor needed space, and being cooped up in a box with a man who is in love with you is most definitely _not_ space. He knew it would be easier if he could be sure about the Doctor's feelings. If he knew, absolutely _knew_ that the Doctor didn't love him, and there was no chance that he ever would, he would be able to stay with him. Because he'd know the boundaries. He'd never push it.

But having it up in the air like this was torture for the Master. The Doctor never did give him a straight answer. Did that mean that he was considering it? That he was contemplating maybe possibly starting to have some small feelings for him?

He couldn't be sure. It wouldn't do him any good to leave. He could tell that the Doctor was handling it. He knew he could. The problem was, the Master couldn't handle it. Sometimes he'd see something in the Doctor's face that seemed to lead him to the conclusion that he felt _something_. But the Doctor had said that something was merely friendship. Would he really be ok staying with the Doctor, then? Would he be able to stand spending every day with the object of his affections if he knew the feelings would never be returned? After much deliberation, the Master decided he would stay. He was a little embarrassed, after having made such a fuss about leaving, but he didn't care. He just wanted to stay with the Doctor. He wanted to be good and leave him be without having to deal with his advances (which he knew he'd have to learn to control) but couldn't bring himself to do it.

The Doctor had just finished his toast when his tea came and he heard the door to the diner open, the little bell ringing. He felt someone take the seat beside him at the counter and, knowing who it was without having to look he asked, "So, have you found anyone yet?" and sipped his tea.

"I haven't even been looking."

"Didn't think so. What have you been thinking about? Have you decided if you want to go? You don't have to tell me your decision, you can just leave if you want. You're not a prisoner."

"Damn right I'm not a prisoner! But I'm staying anyway. I don't really want to go. Sorry I made you do all that and then I didn't even leave." The Master sounded disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry about it." the Doctor said, gulping down the last hot sip of tea and jumping off his stool. "I wanted to come here anyway. Love the toast. Sure, toast is toast anywhere you go but I like it here. It's on the other side of the galaxy but the diner is modeled after the ones on the earth. It's homey. A nice break from traveling once in a while. Go ahead and order something, they don't mind, they always just add it to my tab."

"I'm not hungry." the Master said.

"Suit yourself. If you don't wanna hang around any longer we should get going. We've got places to see and things to do!" he yelled excitedly, heading for the exit.

"Where are we going?" the Master asked, following.

"No clue. Any ideas?"

"Not Earth."

"Not Earth? I love Earth!"

"I've noticed. Look, I don't really hate humans or anything, but they do get annoying. I have a feeling we'll end up there eventually, more than a few times if I know you, but not now. Let's go do something fun." the Master followed the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... let's go... watch some kind of otherworldly sporting event or something."

"Sports? I never even gave that a thought. I was thinking shopping."

"Shopping? Big, bad, scary Doctor wants to go shopping?" the Master choked back a laugh.

"Not like spending hours in a complex or anything, just checking out different gadget shops. You know, pick up song technology to tinker with. And I did promise you a coloring book." the Doctor replied.

"Ha ha, funny." the Master said sarcastically. "But that does sound interesting. I suppose the first stop in the intergalactic market?"

"You up for it?" the Doctor asked with a smile.

"I suppose. I guess, when you think about it, possibly the two greatest minds building something! This just keeps sounding better and better."

"I'm glad that you decided to stay, Master."

The Master's hearts kicked it into overdrive when he heard the Doctor say this and saw his breathtaking smile, but he resisted the urge to act on any impulses he may have had, and just smiled back brightly and said, "Me too."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This was a pretty quick chapter. I'm sorry it's so short. I'm already working on chapter 6, but I'm not quite done with it. Any suggestions? Please, if you read this, review. I see a few people who have subscribed and favorited this story (which makes me SO HAPPY!!) but I've only got a few reviews. Please, if you like (or don't like) this story, please tell me and let me know why :)

PS – I want to start another story. Anybody have any ideas for a story they want to read? I'm open for ideas 333


	6. A Slight Problem

Chapter 6 – A Slight Problem (Posted May 5th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I'm sorry the last chapter was like really short, I'm going to try and make it up to you! Just keep those reviews coming and be sure to recommend this story if you like it! And remember, I'm always open to suggestions!!!

"So," the Master started, "What do we do now?"

"Now," the Doctor messed with the TARDIS controls a little and then smiles at the Master "We go to the Market. Shouldn't take long to get there..."

"What exactly do you want to get at the Market?" the Master asked.

"I don't know yet." the Doctor wore a face that showed he was pondering. "I guess we'll just walk around until something catches our eyes."

"Sounds like a plan"

Just then, there was a low rumble from deep within the TARDIS.

"_What's_ that?" the Master asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure..." the Doctor said, checking the screens and pressing buttons.

Then there was a loud bang, and the TARDIS shook, flinging the Timelords around a bit.

"We're crashing." the Master shouted with a hint of questioning.

"I think so" the Doctor confirmed, not looking the least bit worried.

The ship kept rocking, and the Doctor and the Master were hanging onto the console.

Then there came a splintering cracking noise. The TARDIS had crashed into something, sending both Timelords toppling over one another. The Doctor heard a thud as he landed on top of the Master, and then all the lights went out.

The Doctor waited a moment, to make sure the ship was completely stopped, and then he stood up. He drew his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and pressed a button. The familiar blue light flashed and the screech was very loud in the silence. The lights flickered on again and the low hum of the working TARDIS returned to his ears.

"No damage done that I can see. Do you know what we crashed into?" the Doctor asked loudly. Receiving no reply, the Doctor said "Master?" and looked around.

Finally spotting him lying under the overhang of the console, his face turned to one of surprise and worry. He hurried over the the Master.

The Master's chest was rising and falling at a normal rate, so the Doctor knew he hadn't crushed him when they fell. Not that that would have actually been the case, but it was the first possibility to pop into his head.

The Doctor tried to gently wake the Master, but to no avail. Finally he just decided to carry the Master to the room he'd given to him. He figured he must've hit his head during the fall and gotten himfself knocked out.

He laid the Master in his bed and looked at him, thinking about what to do. He didn't want to just leave him there, what if he needed him? If the Master tried to leave the room, the TARDIS would get him lost. That gave the Doctor an idea. He walked out of the room, again pulling his screwdriver from his pocket. He pointed the sonic at the perimeter of the bedroom door, locking it in place. Now, all the other rooms were free to be moved by the TARDIS, but this one was locked in place. If the Master needed him, he need only to walk out and turn, and he'd end up in the control room. Brilliant.

So, after quickly checking that the Master was still knocked out, he set to work on fixing the TARDIS. He looked into her to see what was wrong. Nothing was out of place. Everything was in perfect condition. There was no internal damage. That must mean something outside must have caused the crash.

So, the Doctor was about to walk outside when the TARDIS's humming became a little louder, invading his head. She was trying to communicate with him.

'What is it? What's wrong?' the Doctor thought to her.

Words didn't come, but somehow he could understand what she was thinking.

'You crashed yourself?' he asked her. 'Why did you do that? You had me all worried!'

Again she put thoughts into his head and just told him she refused to go anywhere else with the Master.

'You can't do that! I won't let you! He's my guest and you _have _to listen to me!'

She said it wasn't malicious, and insisted it was in both their interests.

'How is crashing in our best interest? I was scared you got hurt!' the Doctor replied. Another thought came to him from the TARDIS, to which he replied, 'Well, of course I was scared he got hurt, he's important too!' and no more came from his ship. He was frustrated with her, but decided it would have to wait until later. He needed to check on the Master's condition.

He walked back to the Master's bedroom and saw he was still laying in the same position he'd been left in. The Doctor slowly walked over to him, studying his face for any signs of discomfort. He looked peaceful but confused at the same time. The Doctor wondered what the Master was thinking about.

Then, he got another idea. The Doctor didn't really like invading anyone's privacy, but this was the perfect opportunity to see exactly what the Master was hiding. The thoughts he wouldn't let the Doctor see.

So, he scooted onto the bed as close to the Master as he was comfortable, and like he'd done many times before up to this point, he bent down and touched their heads together. This was becoming so commonplace it was almost a comfort to his racing mind.

The Doctor poked and prodded around in the Master's mind, seeing all sorts of things he'd seen last time. The thoughts he wanted to see were still elusive; the Master had some good defenses put up. But, being asleep left him more vulnerable, more susceptible to the Doctor's power. Eventually he was able to nudge his way through the excellently crafted walls and found what he'd been looking for. It was easy to see them now, so within reach, and the Doctor felt a little bad about what he was doing, and considered leaving, but he looked at them anyway.

What he saw was not what he'd been expecting. Not at all. He knew the Master was trying to hide his feelings the last time the Doctor was in his head, but he had no idea how powerful these feelings really were. He could see all the things the Master thought about him.

How he should leave so he doesn't risk hurting the Doctor, but how he should stay simply because the Doctor wants him too. How leaving would hurt himself because he'd have to be away from the Doctor, but how staying hurts too because the Doctor doesn't return his feelings. Different things he liked about the Doctor, like his smile and his caring nature. The fact that he wouldn't give up on anybody, not even a guy who'd caused so much destruction. His habit of babbling endlessly about things, even if he was unsure what he wanted to say, because he'd figure it out eventually.

All these things made the Doctor's hearts hurt, to feel what the Master feels. And he knew he had to get out of his head now, because by watching these thoughts he was making the Master think them, undoubtedly making him hurt too. So the Doctor backed out of the Master's mind and promised both of them that he would never enter the Master's head uninvited again.

After watching those things, the Doctor couldn't stand the thought of leaving the Master alone. Not for one second, even if he was asleep. So he just sat there in the bed with him, and watched him sleep. Seriously considering his own feelings, and trying to sort out his own head.

He sat like that for hours, and then he realized that if the Master woke to find himself being stared at, he would probably be upset. So, leaving the bed for only a minute, the Doctor grabbed a book from the shelf, and sat next to the Master again and began reading. His mind wasn't really on the words printed on the pages, but it helped him focus whatever he was thinking about if he had something to look at without staring off into space.

He got about halfway through the story, not really paying attention to what's been happening, when he felt something stir beside him. The Master sat up and stared at the Doctor, and the Doctor saw all that emotion pouring from his eyes as he looked into them.

"What happened? Why was I asleep?" the Master asked a little frantically.

"The TARDIS crashed and you bumped your head." The Doctor said, not taking his eyes off the Master.

The Master lifted a hand to his head and said "Why did we crash?"

"Don't know. She crashed herself. Won't tell me why." the Doctor answered. Then, he put a hand on top of the Master's head and paused for a second before removing it. "No sign of concussion or permanent damage. But you should rest more."

"I'm fine." the Master protested.

"You have a headache. Not a good thing after you bump your head, even if you are a Timelord." the Doctor said.

"You... you were in my head!" the Master accused.

"Didn't know how long it'd take you to figure out. You must have hit hard, I thought you would have called me out on it the second you woke up." The Doctor smiled and gave a little laugh. Then his face turned serious, knowing he'd have to explain himself. He owed the Master that much, at least. "Ok, I'm sorry. I just... I had to know what you were hiding from me. I didn't want to pester you about it, and I figured since you were asleep it would be easier. And it was. And I really am sorry. I won't ever do it again, I promise."

"So, you saw everything? Every thought I have about... you?" the Master asked, scared.

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "It's my own fault for being curious and invading your head."

"I'm sorry I feel those things."

"No." the Doctor said, placing a finger over the Master's lips. "Do not be sorry for that. I'm the one who is sorry. I wish I could return your feelings."

"But you don't?" the Master asked, more than a little disappointed.

"No. But, I do feel very strongly about you. I don't want you to leave, but at the same time I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you to stay."

"You're not forcing me. I don't want to leave you."

"I know." the Doctor said. "And I'm glad for that. But I also want to tell you something."

"Anything." the Master said, bringing his face closer to the Doctor's.

"I think I might be falling for you. Just a little. I can't be sure, but knowing how you feel about me, and seeing how much you care, and when I look at you I just... I can't really be sure about anything."

"Doctor." the Master whispered, their faces now less than an inch apart.

"Yes."

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Why?" the Doctor sounded worried.

"Because," the Master stated, "Now I'm going to be after you even more. Now that I know you might be having feelings for me, I'm not going to give up on mine. Not that I really could, but I'm not going to try and calm them down anymore. I love you, Doctor."

"I know." was all the Doctor could think to say.

"I guess you do." The Master's words were barely audible when he said them, and almost before they even came out his lips claimed the Doctor's.

This kiss was unlike its predecessors. It was fiery and passionate. The Master didn't hold back. And not only did the Doctor let the Master kiss him, he kissed back. It felt nice. It felt right. Even if the Doctor wasn't completely sure of his feelings yet, he knew that this wasn't something he'd want to pass up.

But it ended abruptly. The Master pulled away, leaving the Doctor dumbfounded and breathless. "Just one thing. This is real, right? This isn't you just trying to have a laugh or taunt me or something?"

Finally figuring out how to breathe the Doctor gave the Master a sincere look and said, "Of course it's real. I wouldn't trick you like that."

"Are you sure this is really what you want? You don't have to do this just for me. I'm happy with whatever you're willing to give me, you know." the Master said this, but his voice rang with a tone that told the Doctor how genuinely happy he was.

"I'm sure. I just want to take it slow, ok? I don't want to fall too hard and land the wrong way." the Doctor confessed.

"Don't worry," the Master said before planting a quick kiss on the Doctor's forehead, "I promise you, that no matter how hard you fall, I'll be there to catch you. Just promise me you won't get too scared on the way down, that'll only make it harder for us both."

"I promise, Master." the Doctor said, slightly shocked at the Master's romantic statement and very much overjoyed that they were both really going to do this.

"Good." the Master smiled, but the Doctor sensed a little pain in his face.

"You've still got a headache. That might not be such a good thing for you. Why don't you lay back down and sleep some more?" the Doctor said, brushing his fingers through some of the Master's hair.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to go out and do something. With you. Where did we crash?"

"I actually don't know. I was about to go outside when the TARDIS told me she was fine and that she crashed herself. Then I came in here to check on you and... well, after I looked in your head I didn't want to leave, so I just stayed here with you and I've been here ever since." the Doctor said.

"That's sweet. But you should've checked where we are. What if it's not safe?" the Master asked.

"It's got to be safe. The TARDIS crashed herself, so she wouldn't just land anywhere dangerous or anything. I'm not too worried about it. But if you want me to go and check..."

"I'll come with you." the Master said, cutting of the Doctor.

"You should rest."

"Don't want to. I'm coming out with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me." the Master gave his evil smile, but it had a pinch of pure happiness as well.

"I doubt that, but I'll let you come anyway. Come on, Master." the Doctor said, swinging his legs off the bed and standing up.

The Master was a little slower, and called out when the Doctor was about to walk out of the room. "Hey, wait, I can't go anywhere on my own. Just wait a second."

"Ok, I'm waiting. But I locked your room in place, so you can come here or to the controls whenever you want. Just come out your door and turn, and you're at the controls. And as soon as you enter the hall from the controls, just turn the other way, and there's your room!"

"Why'd you do that?" the Master laughed. All the brilliant things the Doctor could do with his time, and he locked a room in place on his spaceship.

"Because. Before I looked in your head, I wanted to work on the TARDIS, and I was afraid you might wake up and need something. So I figured this way you could find me easily." the Doctor said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Clever. What about your room? Is that locked too, in case I can't find you at the controls and you're in there?"

"I don't use that room much. Last time I was in it, well, I don't actually remember when that was. Usually, if I'm bored and need something to do, I go to a library or searching for forgotten or undiscovered rooms."

"Oh." the Master said, finally standing up and walking over to the Doctor.

They walked out passed the controls, and the Doctor opened the blue doors and they stepped out into the unknown.

Only it wasn't exactly the unknown. The Doctor had been here many, many times before. They were at the Intergalactic Market. The TARDIS had purposely crashed them where they wanted to go.

"Huh." the Doctor said. "Why'd she pretend to crash if she got us to our destination anyway?"

"Don't ask me." the Master said with a laugh. "She's your ship."

"Yes."

"Well," the Master said, taking a quick glance around, "where do we start?"

"We should find a map. They have a transport system that takes you to the section you want, but we have to find the transport and then actually decide where we'd like to go."

"There's a huge map on a screen over there." the Master said, pointing behind the Doctor.

"Good!" the Doctor shouted as he spun around. Then, he acted on an impulse that he didn't quite know the origins of. He spun back around to the Master and offered his hand.

"What?" the Master asked, glancing down at the hand and then back into the Doctor's eyes.

"Well, I thought... given the circumstances, you might want to... hold my hand... while we walk around?" the Doctor said, losing confidence.

But the huge, silly smile on the Master's face as he tightly grasped the offered hand was more than enough to fully restore his confidence a thousand times over again.

They walked to the map, close together, hand in hand, and decided to first look in the small machinery area of the market. So, then they found a transport pod and rode until their stop was announced.

When they stepped out, the Doctor looked satisfied, but the Master was awestruck. He'd never been to this part of the Intergalactic Market, not in whatever time the Doctor decided to bring them.

They wandered around for a long time, occasionally stopping to look at something, inspect it with their free hands.

Then they came to a table, a table that was just like any other table, with some parts that everyone was selling, and some unique things, but the other customer at the table looked at the Doctor, and the Master saw instant recognition in her eyes. He didn't know her, and knowing how the Doctor's kind of went out of order, he wasn't sure if he knew her yet either.

The Master tried to get a good look at her. She was rather short and had long blonde hair. Her smile was somewhat familiar, but he couldn't quite place it.

She kept watching the Doctor hunch over the table, scrutinizing every piece of technology laying out for all to see. She must have gotten tired of waiting for him to see her, so she tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up from some conglomerate of melted metal and saw her. "Oh! Hello! Didn't think we'd landed around your time! I didn't know if I'd ever see you again."

"I know." she said in a clearly female, yet powerful, voice.

"So, what are you doing around these parts?" the Doctor asked her enthusiastically.

"Apparently the same thing as you." she answered. "Just trying to find something to call me to it."

"Precisely." the Doctor smiled. He looked at her closely and said, "You're as beautiful as I remember you!" and felt the Master's hand squeeze his a little tighter.

"Doctor," the Master started, "Mind introducing us?"

"Oh yeah!" the Doctor said. "Sorry, kind of slipped my mind. It's not every day I get to see her. This," he gestured to the man holding his hand, "is the Master. Master," he then pointed to the blonde woman, "is Jenny."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sooooo... was that long enough for you? How did you like it? Was it ok? I wasn't exactly sure how to do the scene where the Doctor and Master decide to try being in a relationship. I don't know if I pulled it off, so please review! I want feedback! The more reviews I get the faster I'll post the chapters!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! PLEASE!


	7. Humans

Chapter 7 – Humans (Posted May 7th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: You all know who Jenny is, right? Well, I'm sure you do, but if you don't I'm not going to spoil it for you. The Master doesn't know, so it's pretty important that he find out now, don't you think? Let me know! Also, there was some confusion in the last chapter (when the Master asks if the Doctor returns his feelings and the Doctor says no, then he turns around and says he's falling for him) so I thought I'd try to clear that up before I get started. The Doctor was supposed to say he doesn't love the Master, but he might be starting to possibly have those sort of feeling for him. I'm sorry I didn't make that too clear before. Also, I got some reviews last time that really made me feel good! I'm going to try and get this story out as fast as I can! Now... onto the story!

"Nice to meet you, Jenny." the Master said, extending his free hand to hers. They shook each other's hands and Jenny smiled.

"Nice to meet you too!" she bewildered him with her sweet smile yet again.

"So," the Doctor said to Jenny, "how old are you know?"

"I just turned six!" she announced.

"Really?!" the Doctor shouted. "Six years! I'm sorry it's been so long. How've you been?"

She was about to answer but the Master interjected. "Wait!" he said. "Six? How can she be six?" he gave the Doctor an expectant look.

"She was born six years ago." the Doctor stated matter-of-factly.

"I got that." the Master retorted. "But how can she have been born only six years ago? She looks like she's 20? She is human, right?"

"Looks can be deceiving." the Doctor said. "You of all people should know that! And, yes she's human. Didn't you see her in my memories?"

"Um... no?" the Master looked thoroughly confused.

"You mean, you don't know who she is?"

"No."

"Master," the Doctor said, "Jenny is my daughter."

"What?" the Master's voice was smaller than usual.

"What do you mean 'what'?" the Doctor asked. "I thought... I thought you saw her when you saw my memories."

"She's blonde..." the Master said, making Jenny look puzzled.

"Yeah, so what?" the Doctor asked. "You feeling ok, Master?"

"You didn't... is she... who's her mother?"

"Oh!" The Doctor laughed, but he sounded apologetic. "_That's_ what you were worried about! You don't have to worry. I'm her father, but I'm technically also her mother. She was made when I stuck my hand in a progeneration machine. It just created a new life from my DNA alone. That's why her name is Jenny."

"Oh." the Master breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought... well nevermind what I thought. It's very nice to meet you, Jenny. I had no idea I'd be seeing you today. Now I know why I recognize your smile." the Master said this and smiled himself. "But how can she be human?"

"Well," she said, "that's how the machine was encoded. I guess, really, I am whatever you are, but with human qualities and parts, so I'm human."

"So," Jenny said, "what happened to the girls I saw you with last time? The loud one with red hair and the pretty darker one? What were their names again?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor said. "Donna and Martha. Well, Martha is still working with... related projects, and Donna is back home with her family."

"Really? Then, who are you traveling with?" she asked, sliding her eyes to the Master suspiciously.

"I was alone for a while. But, recently, the Master has joined me. We're traveling together." the Doctor was kind of embarrassed, and didn't quite know what to say.

"Yeah," the Master added, "We just started out together."

"So, you two are... more than _companions_ then?" she asked, nodding at their entwined fingers.

"Yeah." the Doctor said, surprising the Master a little.

"That's great! I'm happy for you, dad, congratulations!" she said.

"Thanks." the Doctor said, curling his fingers a little tighter around the Master's. Their hands were so tight, they were probably about to fall off, but it felt like they were still so far apart.

"Well, it was great seeing you! You'll have to visit me sometime." Jenny said. "I don't really stay anywhere for extended periods of time, but I'm sure you'll be able to find me. I'll be thinking about you." she threw her arms up and hugged the Doctor, and he hugged her back, letting go of the Master's hand. "I'm glad I got to see you!"

"Me too!" the Doctor said.

"And you, Master, I'm glad I could meet you today." and she threw her arms around him too. Caught a little off guard, it took a second before the Master hugged her back. "Take care of my dad."

"I plan to." he said, after they released each other.

Jenny started to walk away when the Doctor yelled back to her. "Oh, Jenny, if you ever want to take a ride in the TARDIS, just let me know. Might be fun."

"I'm not so sure about time travel. And I don't want to get in your way. But maybe next time. Bye!" and she skipped off.

"That was brilliant!" the Doctor shouted as he grabbed the Master's hand once more. "It's been a long time. Probably longer for her, but I'm sure we'll meet again. How are you feeling, Master?" he asked, placing his other hand on top of the Master's head. "Jeez, you're worse than you were before. Do you wanna go back to the TARDIS?"

"No. I've just been introduced to your daughter. Your _daughter_! Do you know how much that means to me?" the Master cupped the side of the Doctor's face with his hand. "I just met someone important to you. And she met me! And you said..." the Master looked like he was about to cry.

"What? What did I say?" worry was clearly audible in the Doctor's tone.

"You said... well, she asked if we were more than companions... and you said 'yes'. I don't know if you understand how you really make me feel, sometimes, Doctor. Just hearing you say that, it's like... it's a step in the right direction. You being able to admit that we're more than friends now makes me so happy..."

The Doctor gave a relieved and sexy laugh. "I'm glad it made you happy. I wasn't sure what to say, but when I said it... I didn't even really think about it. It just came out."

The Master's face was full of awe at this. "Really? You didn't even think about it? That is so... like a novel I read on Earth. I guess your humans know what they're doing. Sometimes, anyway."

The Doctor gave an embarrassed little laugh and hung his head to one side. The Master let go of his face and he felt kind of awkward. Until he felt the Master's arms wrap securely around his waist and felt the Master's lips on his own again. He was getting used to this happening by now, but he wasn't quite sure how to react. He didn't know what to do with his arms, how to hold the Master. But it was over before he was able to figure it out. And the Master started walking away, turning around after a few steps to check that the Doctor was coming.

"Come on, Doctor! I couldn't have stunned you that much." he said as he came walking back to the Doctor.

"Sorry. It's still hard to... it's like I only just really realized I'm with someone. This is new for someone like me. I've never..." the Doctor was really trying to get his feelings to come out.

"I'm sorry. I know, I said I wouldn't rush you, and I won't, but you've gotta tell me when you want me to stop. Because I will, if you ask me to."

"Well,... it's not that. I just get a little shock every time I think about it."

"I do too." the Master said, making the Doctor raise his eyebrows. "To think that I'm even here with you now, even if I was only your companion, it still amazes me how being with you makes me feel."

The Master and the Doctor just kind of looked at each other for a while. Then the Master had to break the silence, fearing that anything might ruin his chances.

"Did you plan on buying anything? Do you even have any money?" he asked.

"Money? No, money confuses me like you wouldn't believe. Bartering though, now that's what I do. These people want money," the Doctor said as if teaching a lesson, "but they're always happy to trade."

"What have you brought to trade?" the Master asked, as they walked side-by-side.

"Well, Wilf's gun, for one thing. I am never going to use it, and I think these people would be fascinated with its primitive design."

"They're not all like you, Doctor." the Master laughed.

"No, but who doesn't like a good antique once in a while?"

The two Timelords browsed what seemed like every piece of technology the market had to offer. They were not very interested in much, until they came to a table with a sleeping old man behind it.

They perused the odd-looking components. The Doctor looked like a human child in a toystore, and the Master took the time to appreciate seeing him like this.

"What... is this?" the Doctor asked quietly as he picked up something that looked like a black plastic box. There was but one button on top of the box, which, of course, the Doctor had to press.

A high-pitched, quick beeping noise rang out from the box, and characters flashed across a screen the Doctor had not noticed before.

"That..." said the old man, now clearly awake, "is a Life Counter. Whoever turns it on will have their age down to the last second displayed on that screen."

"Ooh, where'd you get this?" the Doctor asked, inspecting the machine further.

"I got it in a trade and figured I could make something off it." the old man replied.

"What is the time measured in?" the Doctor asked.

"That's the funny thing. It's measured in _Earth_ years. For such a primitive people, they sure do surprise us once in a while."

"Yes, they do, don't they?" the Doctor said, even more fascinated.

"Well, guess they didn't do a very good job with it though. It says your over nine hundred years old! Something must've gone wrong in the wiring." the old man said.

"Probably, yes." the Doctor smiled and pressed the button, turning it off and placing it back on the table.

"Wait." the Master said, picking it up. "I want to see what it says for me." So he pressed the botton and what showed on the screen confused all three of them.

The Life Counter kept flashing. It showed a number a little larger than the Doctor's, but it also showed a much _much_ smaller number. It kept alternating between the two numbers, further confusing them all.

"Two weeks?" the Master said. "Why's it saying two weeks? There _must_ be something wrong with it."

"That is extremely weird." the Doctor agreed. "Give it here" he said as he grabbed it and reached into his pocket for his sonic screwdriver. He hit it with the sonic beam and looked at the screwdriver. "No, it's in perfect condition. Nothing's wrong with it at all."

"Do you want it then?" the old man asked.

"Sorry, no, we were just looking around. Thanks for showing it to us though." the Doctor said, walking the Master away.

They stopped near an empty area and whispered closely to each other.

"It got your age right!" the Master said. "How come mine was wrong?"

"It wasn't wrong." the Doctor corrected. "Not _really_."

"What could you possibly mean by that?" the Master asked seriously.

"I mean... how long ago were you resurrected by your disciples?"

"About... two weeks."

"And the body you have now," the Doctor continued, "was _created_ then. You are a little older than myself, but this body specifically is only two weeks old. That's why it kept flashing. It got confused because it was getting mixed readings."

"I... wow... that's a little scary. But this body looks just like it did when I died." the Master argued.

"So. That's how they brought you back. The Secret books of Saxon were just that, _Saxon_. They brought back the regeneration that was Harold Saxon." the Doctor said. "Plus, you're a little different now. You don't look as young. You're not too thin anymore. And your hair is blonde, and thicker too."

"You noticed all that?" the Master asked, smiling slyly.

"Yeah. Why?" the Doctor said.

"Nothing."

"Anyway, that's kind of funny. I wonder how long it will be until you regenerate then. This body might actually last you a long time."

"I hope it does. It's the best-looking one I've ever had." the Master said, looking at his hands and then feeling his face.

The Doctor laughed. "Are you thirsty? I'm going to get a drink."

"I guess so, yeah. Where is the bar?"

"You're not having any alcohol. Not in your condition. We're finding a vendor and getting a juice or something." the Doctor said.

"I am fine, Doctor!" the Master protested. The Doctor gave him a serious look, a look that was more of a warning, and the Master said "Fine, whatever you say."

Then the Doctor gave his quirky smile and a little nod of the head. They walked until they found a stand selling snacks and all sorts of things. The Doctor read the menu, he didn't know what language it was but thanks to the TARDIS he could understand any language, but that didn't mean he knew what the things on the menu actually _were_.

"What does that say?" the Master asked.

"Oh," the Doctor started, "just look a little closer at it. You've been inside the TARDIS long enough, you should be able to read it."

"I can't read it." the Master said.

"That's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny. I can't read the menu."

"That is _not_ a good sign. We need to get you back to the TARDIS right this second."

"But I don't feel bad at all." the Master was being completely honest.

The Doctor knew the Master probably did feel just dandy, but he placed his hand on the Master's head anyway just to make sure. "Nope. You're head is definitely fuzzy. You can't feel it because it's... well... fuzzy. You need to sleep. You shouldn't have gotten up right away."

"I don't care! You think I was going to pass up an opportunity to actually _go_ somewhere with you? Not a chance." but the Master was starting to look tired. He looked unsteady and droopy.

"Come on." the Doctor said, grabbing the Master's hand and pulling him back towards the TARDIS

"Humans..." the Master said in a tired voice, "why do they make so much trouble?"

"What do you mean, 'trouble'?" the Doctor asked, looking sideways at the Master.

"Well, they lure you in to save them and then they don't thank you. They use your DNA without your consent to create Jenny, who is lovely by the way, but she's not a Timelord. They create some weird device to calculate any living creature's age, and we just happen to come across it. And now, I'm sleeping like them. I haven't slept so much since I was in my original body." The Master loosened his grip on the Doctor's hand.

"It's not so bad though." the Doctor said.

"How so?"

"Well, if it wasn't for those tiny little creatures, I wouldn't be who I am right now." the Doctor admitted.

"Yeah, you''d be younger and possibly more open about your feelings." the Master said darkly.

"Don't be like that." the Doctor said. "I only meant that, during the days after the war, I went to those people and saved them time and time again. Granted, I saved other worlds too. But Earth is all thanks to me. I saved them so many times, and they've given me great friends and happiness."

"You really love those stinky apes, don't you?"

"I feel responsible for them. Like stray animals. You feed them once and they keep coming back and you just keep feeding them because you feel like you have to, but you don't mind. And you become attached." the Doctor's eyes were far off somewhere, reliving some memory or other.

"That's an interesting explanation." the Master whispered.

"There's the transport." the Doctor pointed to a pod that looked like the one they'd ridden in earlier. "Let's get on and then we'll be back at the TARDIS."

"Alright." the Master said, beaten.

So, they climbed into the pod, and within minutes they were back where they began. The Doctor snapped his fingers and opened the TARDIS doors, and they walked inside. They scooted right past the controls. Right as they were about to enter the halls, the Doctor turned and stared into the Master's eyes. "Are you going to want me to stay with you?"

The Master looked down, as if he was ashamed. "Yes."

"Let's go in this one then," he said as he steered them into his own bedroom, "I don't like the bed in your room. It's not big enough."

"Are you crazy? That bed cold hold ten people!" the Master said, just as they entered the Doctor's room.

"Well, I still don't like it. I toss and turn when I sleep."

"How do you know that if you're asleep when you're doing it?" the Master asked as he stood with the Doctor.

"Once, I slept on the bed in that room and woke up on the floor behind the chair." the Doctor said with a totally straight face, making the sleepy Master give a little laugh.

"I'm telling you, I'm fine."

"You're falling asleep as we're talking!" the Doctor said. "Here, lay down. Go to sleep. Your head isn't right, you need to let your mind rest."

"Fine." the Master said, crawling slowly onto the expansive bed.

The Doctor walked around to the other side and saw that the Master was ready to fall into a deep sleep within seconds.

"Doctor." the Master called.

"I'm coming." he said as he laid down beside the Master. The Doctor stretched out and put his arms behind his head. He felt the Master nudge a little closer to him, but not touch him. He turned his head and saw the Master staring at him through half-closed eyelids, as if he was deciding on something.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't want me to touch you." the Master pointed out.

"I never said that." the Doctor refuted.

"But you never said you _wanted_ me to touch you."

"No." the Doctor confirmed.

"So, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you mind if I touch you?" the Master asked, a little hurt.

"No I don't mind."

"Do you want me to?" the Master asked. The Doctor just stared at him, unsure exactly how to answer. "Well, do you?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know? It's a yes or no question. Either you do or you don't. No grey area. Just tell me 'yes' or 'no'." the Master said sternly.

"Yes." the Doctor whispered.

The Master smiled a little before saying, "Yes, _what_?"

"That's my answer to your question."

"And what question might that be?" the Master asked, obviously trying to trick the Doctor into saying it out loud.

"I... I want you to... touch me." the Doctor admitted quietly.

"Ok then." the Master said, curling up against the Doctor, and falling asleep.

And so the Doctor held him while he slept. He was tempted to watch the Master dream, but decided against it. So he just held him, and thought about their relationship. Their past. And their future.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, there you have it! Chapter 7! So, what did you think? Please tell me it was ok. Some of you were surprised I brought Jenny into this. Honestly, this will not be the last time she shows up in this story, but I had to introduce her to the Master before they meet again, or the story wouldn't make sense. She'll come later though. But also, I put her in now to kind of let the Master into the Doctor's personal life a little bit, and to show him that even the people that should be close to him might go years without seeing him. I also wanted him to feel like he knew a little more about the Doctor, knowing that he has a daughter made him feel like part of the Doctor's life. It was supposed to make him feel important. That's why I had her hug him too, it was too cute to resist. So, look out for chapter 8... it'll be coming your way very soon! And remember: more reviews = chapters being uploaded faster 333


	8. Captured

Chapter 8 – Captured (Posted May 10th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I've noticed in my stats that this story is most popular in the UK, but it is almost just as popular in the US, which is cool. I think it's cool, anyway. Has anyone watched DreamLand, the animated series? I just watched it and it was way cool, so you guys should check it out. There are other ones, the Infinite Quest and all that... those are next. So, that's all I really have to say! Here we go!

The Master slept for almost an entire day. And the Doctor was content to hold him the entire time. He had to shift his position once in a while, but other than that, holding the Master was the only thing he wanted to do at the moment.

When the Doctor finally felt the Master shuffle in his arms, he was almost surprised he woke so early. "Well, I think you've had enough sleep to last you the rest of your life."

The Master rubbed his eyes and looked at the Doctor. "I hope so. I don't like sleeping. But this is nice." he said, rubbing the Doctor's arm.

"Yeah." the Doctor smiled.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" the Master asked in a voice that clearly said he'd only just woke.

"I don't really know. I thought maybe we could just spend some time together. Just be together." the Doctor answered in a low voice.

"That sounds really nice." The Master sat up.

"I thought you'd like the idea." the Doctor said, also sitting up.

"Oh, I _love_ the idea of spending time with you, Doctor." the Master said, moving his upper body closer to the Doctor's and resting his head on the Doctor's shoulder.

Much to the Master's surprise, the Doctor let his head droop onto the Master's. The Master closed his eyes, thankful for the moment.

"Doctor." the Master said, breaking the silence.

"Yes?"

"I feel better."

"I knew you only needed some sleep." the Doctor said proudly.

"Yeah. But..."

"But what?" the Doctor asked sweetly.

"When we were walking back to the TARDIS, I said something about how you love humans. But you skirted around it and just said something about feeling responsible for them." the Master said.

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"Well, what about it?" the Doctor asked, lifting his head.

"Why didn't you say you love them?" the Master asked, taking his head off the Doctor's shoulder and looking right into his eyes.

"What?"

"_I_ know you love them. And _you_ know you love them. Why didn't you say it when I asked you?" the Master asked.

"Does it matter? I didn't think you actually hated humans, I thought that was the drums... I..."

"Shh!" the Master said, interrupting the Doctor. "I _don't_ hate the humans. I just want to know why you won't say you love them."

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that." the Master tilted his head to the side a little. "Say it. Say you love them."

"_Why_ is this important?"

"Because you can't." the Master said.

"Can't what?"

"You can't say it at all." the Master looked at him as if he was a giant puzzle. "You are completely unable to say you love anything."

"I doubt that." the Doctor said.

"No, it's true. Say you love humans. Or say you love the TARDIS. Or say you love the color blue or you love pears or you love _some_thing!" the Master raised his voice a little.

"Hey wait! I hate pears! Why would I..." but the Doctor didn't have a chance to finish that question.

"Have you ever said you love anything?"

The Doctor hesitated, then answered "Probably."

"Well _I've_ never heard it." the Master pretested.

"You haven't always been here with me, I might've said it but you weren't there to hear it." the Doctor rationalized.

"I don't think that's it. Not at all. You can't say it. I want to know why." the Master leaned closer to the Doctor, and brought their heads together. He attempted to read the Doctor's thoughts, but the Doctor's head was so frazzled and his thoughts were racing so fast and they were so unorganized that the Master just couldn't get a grip. So he pulled back, and saw a sad twinkle in the Doctor's eyes.

The Master had to ask. "How can you function? Your mind is a mess! Why wasn't it like that the last time I was inside?"

"It changes. I think a lot. And I don't want to forget things so I keep thinking them, but then I think other things and keep adding them to the thoughts already swimming around in there. Eventually it'll stop, after I've sorted everything out." the Doctor said.

"So, what have you been thinking about that you haven't resolved since then?" the Master asked, intent on figuring the Doctor out right that very minute.

The Doctor didn't answer, he just pursed his lips and looked deep into the Master's eyes. That was his answer. And the Master sighed when he figured it out. The Doctor had been thinking about him, about _them_ since they started out. He's been trying hard to figure something out. Something about his feelings for the Master.

"Say something." the Master demanded.

"Like what?" the Doctor asked, voice cracking.

"Anything. Except what we were just talking about. I'm sorry I'm pushing you. I keep forgetting you're having a hard time with this. Just forget I said anything." the Master smiled a little, but it didn't look as happy as it could have been.

"I'm sorry." the Doctor said.

"I said forget it, Doctor." the Master said, cupping his hand over the Doctor's mouth. "Now, what did you want to do today? I'm kind of hungry. Do you have a kitchen in this ship?"

The Doctor, wide-eyed, just nodded as he was unable to speak.

"Will you take me there?"

The Doctor nodded once more.

"Ok, then. Let's go." the Master removed his hand from the Doctor's mouth and climbed out of the bed. "You're right. This is one huge bed." he ran his fingers along the edge of the covers.

"Told you." the Doctor found his voice.

They walked to the door leading to the hall. The Doctor grabbed the Master's hand and they walked to the kitchen. "Here we are!" the Doctor announced as they entered the huge room.

"This is a kitchen? For one person?" the Master asked.

"I didn't build the TARDIS." the Doctor said, and laughed.

The Master laughed with him. "Say, speaking of the TARDIS," he said, searching through the cupboards, "did you ever find out why she crashed herself?"

"I completely forgot." the Doctor said, leaning against a refrigerator.

"That wasn't one of the thoughts you keep whirling around inside your busy head?" the Master asked before thinking.

"Guess not." the Doctor said.

"You should ask her." the Master continued. The Doctor laughed, causing the Master to ask what was so funny.

"You called the TARDIS 'her' and 'she'. Before you just called her 'the ship' or something. But now you said 'she crashed herself'." the Doctor smiled again, like it was some kind of inside joke.

"I'll admit, she's growing on me." but the Master looked frustrated by this.

"That's a good thing. If you want to stay with me, you two should learn to get along."

'I'm trying." the Master said. "For you."

"I see that. Thanks."

After fixing something that looked lumpy and green, the Master stood by the Doctor and ate. Neither of them said anything while they stood there. When the Master had finished eating whatever he'd made for himself, he asked what to do with the container holding it. The Doctor took it and walked off with it, returning empty-handed.

"Should we go to the controls now?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure."

So they grabbed hands again and walked, rather slowly, back to the controls. "Let's see if she'll fly, then." the Doctor said, pulling on levers and pushing buttons. But the TARDIS wouldn't budge.

"Try asking her why she won't fly." the Master said.

The Doctor nodded and attempted to communicate with his psychic ship. 'Will you _please_ tell me why you refuse to fly?'

The TARDIS's reply was 'Someone was calling out to you but you were too busy worrying about yourself to notice. So I landed right away so you could take care of it.'

'Who was calling me? I didn't run into anybody. Jenny, but she's fine. She wants me to visit her.' the Doctor said to the TARDIS.

The TARDIS's psychic connection seemed angry as it told the Doctor who was calling to him. 'The Master needs you, but you wouldn't help him. His constant thinking was interfering with my functions, his mind is powerful.'

'The Master was calling to me? Why would you crash to help the Master? And how is crashing going to help him anyway?' the Doctor asked her.

'The Master's thoughts are almost all about you in some way or another. And if he doesn't stop projecting his thoughts I'm going to crash anyway. Plus, this way you could devote your time to him. You've been too preoccupied to notice how much he needs you for some reason.'

'Oh.' the Doctor thought. And that's where the TARDIS stopped, she wouldn't say any more.

The Doctor looked at the Master, and tried to concentrate on him, focus on what he might need.

"What did she say?" the Master asked innocently.

"She said she crashed because someone needed my attention, but I was missing it." was the Doctor's reply.

"Someone always needs you."

"True. But she said this someone needed me so bad it was affecting her ability to function properly." the Doctor said as he walked over to the Master.

"Interfering with the TARDIS? This must be someone powerful." the Master looked as if he was trying to figure out who might need the Doctor that much.

"Oh, he's absolutely powerful." the Doctor confessed.

"Who..." but the Master was unable to ask because the Doctor's lips met his in a nervous frenzy.

It was an unsure kiss, riddled with pain and confusion. Was it the right thing to be doing? Was it ok? These were all things the Doctor was asking himself, along with why he felt compelled to act on this impulse.

The Master was positively stunned. Before now, he had been the one starting these things, but now it was on the Doctor who acted first. And it was brilliant. Kind of awkward but beautiful nonetheless.

The Master was about to wrap his arms around the Doctor and never let him go, but he pushed him away instead. "I don't want this."

"Don't want what?" the Doctor asked, as if he was just about to fall apart.

"I don't want you to do this just because you pity me. I don't want you to have those kinds of feelings for me. They don't mean anything." the Master looked down at the floor.

The Doctor lifted the Master's chin with his finger. "It's not pity."

"Then what is it?" the Master got almost close enough to kiss the Doctor, but didn't, the Doctor's answer would make or break whether he did or not. After a few seconds of silence, the Master backed away. "Well, until you decide to answer me, I'll be outside." and the Master exited the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor standing alone inside, wondering what had just happened.

The Doctor figured the Master would return soon, but it was a few minutes and he still didn't show. After about half an hour he was beginning to worry. Assuming the Master might have gotten lost and might want to come back eventually, and knowing he didn't want to go anywhere without the Master, the Doctor walked through the TARDIS doors back out into the market.

The entire place was deserted. It must have been the end of the season when they arrived, meaning it wouldn't open again for a while. The entire planet was most likely abandoned, with maybe a few stragglers still tying up loose ends.

The odd thing was, the Master was nowhere to be seen. The Doctor circled the TARDIS a few times, looking out in every direction for a blonde man in a black suit, but he was nowhere around. "Master!" he called out, but received no reply.

There was one large building in the distance, so the Doctor decided on a whim that he should look there for the Master. If he didn't find him there, he'd just have to keep looking. He didn't want to walk, it would take forever. And he couldn't take the TARDIS, because she refused to fly, and if the Master was anywhere near the area his thoughts were still probably upsetting her. So he hopped aboard the transport and rode to the building.

When the Doctor arrived at the building, he climbed out of the pod and gazed up at the enormous brick structure standing menacingly in front of him. It was a crumbling cell block, left over from when the planet was used as a prison.

Knowing it was probably one of the only buildings for miles that the Master may have somehow wandered off to, he walked inside. The doors were hanging open, so it was a sign that the Master may have gone inside. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver just in case.

He entered, and it was dark. Two or three small overhead lamps flickered as he explored the halls. Of course, since he was not paying attention to the floor, he didn't notice the large crack and he tripped. His sonic screwdriver flew out of his hand and rolled away. One of the lights buzzed and flickered off, leaving it extremely dark. The Doctor searched frantically for his screwdriver, but couldn't find it. He reached into his inner coat pocket to retrieve his glasses, only to find that they'd been crushed in the fall.

"Great!" the Doctor yelled, sitting back on his knees. Then the rest of the lights burnt out and he heard shuffling in front of him. "Who's there? Master, is that you?" He stood slowly, cautiously.

But hands grabbed his ankles, pulled him forward, causing him to fall flat on his backside. "Ow!" he yelled, and then he was grabbed under the armpits and hauled off somewhere. "Oy! Put me down! I said put me down! Who are you?" but no one answered. They just kept walking.

He heard a scraping that sounded like a cell door opening, and then he was thrown onto the hard ground, and heard a giant metallic slam. He felt around the floor before standing up. "Where am I? Why've you taken me?"

Then he heard a voice. "Doctor?" It was the Master.

"Master!" the Doctor shouted. Then he heard fast footsteps and felt arms wrap around his neck. He wrapped his arms around the Master and asked "What are you doing here?"

Just then, all the lights came on. It was light enough that they could see they were in a prison cell. They looked around, at the ceiling, at the iron door, at the walls of the cell. They stood, still in each other's arms.

Then the Master let go suddenly. The Doctor looked at him as if to ask why, but looked back at the cell door. He walked towards it and grabbed hold of the bars. The Doctor gave them a good shake. "If I had my screwdriver I could open this in a second!" he said exasperated. "Who kidnapped us anyway? And why are they keeping us in a human-style jail cell?"

"I don't know. I was just walking around the TARDIS and then I got dragged here. I've been here... hoping you would come and save me, but hoping you wouldn't get caught. Now we're both stuck." the Master said.

"This is wonderful" the Doctor said sarcastically. "Just wonderful!"

"You sound much angrier than you normally would be in a situation such as this one." the Master said, his voice a little shady.

"Yes, well, this isn't exactly the best thing that could've happened right now!" the Doctor yelled.

"Why? What's wrong? We'll figure out something eventually. It's not like we have anywhere to be."

"Yeah..." but the Doctor's mind was flinging around trying to figure a way out of there right now. He kept shaking different parts of the door, as if getting it at just the right place would make it open for them.

"What could've put you in such a mood?" the Master asked. The Doctor could hear the smile in the Master's voice but paid no mind to it.

"If you must know, I am in a foul mood because everything is messed up!" the Doctor threw his arms in the air. "My TARDIS won't fly, You think I don't love you because I can't tell you that I do, I _broke_ my glasses..." the Doctor was interrupted by a sharp inhale he heard from the Master.

"Doctor!"

"Shush, I'm not done! We're stuck in this cell because I _lost _my screwdriver, oh yeah and now it's _dark..._!"

"DOCTOR!"

"WHAT?"

"What did you just say?" the Master asked loudly.

"I said it's dark! Haven't you noticed?" the Doctor was cross.

"No, before that. What can't you tell me?"

"What?" the Doctor asked, utterly confused. "I'm so frustrated right now I can't even remember what's happening!"

"Doctor..." the Master pushed the Doctor against the wall, and pinned his wrists up at his sides. He had to shut the Doctor up for a second, so he planted a giant, passionate kiss on him, their lips meeting in a hasty fury and their breath coming in huffs.

The Master pulled back, a huge silly smile plastered across his face.

"Master, now is not the time for..."

"Doctor, shut up." the Master said, immediately silencing the Doctor, who shot him an annoyed look. "Calm down. We're fine. Just... slow down your brain for a few minutes. _What _can't you tell me? Think _carefully_ about what you just said."

The Doctor rolled his eyes back, and thought about it. "I said the TARDIS won't fly..."

"Yes..."

"And I said..." the Doctor's face slowly drained of confusion.

"Yes...!" the Master jumped.

"I said I can't... I can't tell you I..." the Doctor wasn't sure he could get the words out again.

"Just say it, Doctor! Please say it! You just did. It'll be easier this time, you just have to say it." the Master's eyes bore deep into the Doctor's.

"I..."

"Come on Doctor, just say 'I love you' and it's over. You have to say it. You can do it."

"Master, I... I lo... I... love you." and the Doctor didn't even have time to say anything else before his lips were claimed by the Master's again.

The Master was leaning over the Doctor, still pinning his wrists to the wall behind them. They slid down the wall, the kiss never breaking, until they reached the floor, when the Master pulled away.

"Master..." the Doctor started.

"Sh." the Master said.

The Master stood and yelled. "Ok, you can turn the lights on and unlock the door now."

"Got it." a familiar female voice said from farther away. And every light came back on. Then someone was heard walking toward their cell.

Jenny rounded the corner, a huge brass key in her hand which she used to unlock the door.

The Doctor was thoroughly confused, and this confusion was amplified when he walked out of the cell and she handed him his sonic screwdriver. "Sorry about your glasses." she said. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"Plan?" the Doctor asked, annoyed.

"For one of the cleverest beings in all the universe, you sure have bad moments, don't you, Doctor?" the Master laughed as he said this.

"Excuse me? Am I missing something?"

"Apparently." the Master confirmed. "This was a setup. To get you to admit your feelings for me. I just didn't think it would work so well!" he and Jenny smiled at each other, but the Doctor still wasn't getting it.

"A setup? You mean you two put all this together? Neither of us was ever in any real danger?" the Doctor asked.

"Nope." the Master said.

"I should explain." Jenny said. "I was driving my ship, just ready to leave the planet, when I passed your TARDIS and saw the Master standing outside looking a little down. So I stopped and asked him what was wrong. He explained the whole thing to me, and we came up with this plan to get you to admit you love him."

"So, you planned this entire thing? I tripped and lost my screwdriver..."

"That's why we had the lights off, so you would trip. We knew that you'd get out of the cell in a flash with that thing." Jenny said.

"Who carried me to the cell?"

"Both of us did." the Master said proudly. "I got you by the ankles and she got you by your arms. Then when we put you in the cell I stayed in so it would look like I was a prisoner too. It was quite clever, don't you think?"

"Very clever." the Doctor said, stunned.

"Are you angry?" Jenny asked.

"Um... no? I'm still recovering from shock. I really thought I was going to have to whip out some brilliant plan to escape and find out what was imprisoning me and why. And now I find out it was you two trying to get me to admit my feelings." the Doctor pointed out.

"But it worked. And it made me really happy." the Master said.

"It did?"

"Uh... duh! I've only been trying to get you to say it since we left Earth. I was beginning to lose hope." the Master said, putting an arm around the Doctor's waist.

"I'm sorry, Master."

"I don't want you to be sorry. We needed to work at it, but I knew it was in there somewhere. But now, I can be sure, and I couldn't be happier." the Master kissed the Doctor's cheek and leaned against his chest.

"I'm glad you're happy," the Doctor said, and then he took a deep breath and let it out saying, "and I'm glad it's because of me."

They romantic moment was ruined when they heard a cough. They looked away from each other and locked their eyes on Jenny. "Oops." the Master said. "Sorry, I got carried away."

"It's alright. But I've got to go. I've been here for a few days, and I'm already itching to go somewhere else." she said.

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" the Doctor asked.

"I'm sure. I do want you to visit me sometime, and maybe then I'll take a ride in your time machine. But for now, I think you two need some time alone. So I'll just travel around in my little ship for now." she smiled.

"Thanks, Jenny." the Doctor and Master said simultaneously.

"No problem. It was fun helping you guys out. It was nice to see you, dad, and I can't wait to see the both of you again soon. Bye!" and she turned and ran out of the building.

They watched her go and hugged each other a little closer.

"Isn't it a little sad?" the Master asked after they exited the building themselves.

"Is what sad?" the Doctor asked.

"You and your daughter. You hardly ever see each other, this is the first time since she was born? She gets to see you after six years and now she just goes off again? Don't you feel a little sad?"

"It is a little sad, but she's my daughter, so she loves to travel. And since she can't travel in time, she needs to constantly be on the move. She may only be six, but she knows what she wants and she wants to travel until she's seen everything and even then I gather she'll still keep searching for new places to explore." the Doctor said as they reached the transport. "I'd like to see her more, now that I know she's out there, traveling. But I'm sure we'll meet a few times more."

"I guess you're right. I just think it's odd." the Master said as they came to the TARDIS.

"Is there anything _not_ odd about anything that's ever happened to either one of us?" the Doctor made a point.

"Not really." the Master laughed lightly.

They entered the TARDIS and the Doctor attempted to fly her. She made her signature screeching noise, meaning she was willing and able to fly. She could take them wherever their hearts desired.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok, so this chapter was really long and confusing. There might be one or two more smaller chapters coming, because now that their relationship is pretty much developed I want them to explore other things. Any suggestions? I'm totally open to ideas. And I'm extremely open for REVIEWS! please review and suggest to your friends, or give me ideas about other stories too. And don't forget to watch the new episodes, I'm sad David Tennant is gone but Matt Smith is doing a really good job :)


	9. Heart to Heart

Chapter 9 – Heart to Heart (Posted May 15th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm really really really sorry it took so long to get this one up. I had an über busy week. On Tuesday I had an AP Psychology test from 12-3, and then on wednesday I was in the oratorical contest and I was rehearsing with the other contestants all day (I came in second for the Junior class competition yay!), and then thursday my physics class went to Hersheypark for physics day, so friday I was so tired I went to sleep at five. Anyway, thanks you guys for the awesome reviews and for being so patient. Here is what you've been waiting for!

"So," the Doctor asked now that the TARDIS was cooperating, "where do you want to go? I'll take you anywhere you want."

"Anywhere?" the Master asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Disneyworld."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"I said I want to go to Disneyworld. On Earth. I've never been there." the Master admitted.

"There are millions of times and places in all the Universe, and you want to go to Disneyworld on Earth?"

"Absolutely."

"Ok, but after that, we are going to a completely different planet and getting into some trouble." the Doctor said a little annoyed.

"If you don't _want_ to take me to Disneyworld..."

"No, no, I said 'anywhere'. And I want to do something special for you. It's just a little shocking that you would want to go anywhere near Earth." the Doctor said.

"I have a better idea. You can take me to Disneyworld later. It's not like we have a schedule to stick to or anything."

"Alright, out with it then."

"Well," the Master said "we could just float around in the TARDIS and look at all the stars and planets and galaxies. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Yeah, that does sound really nice. Just sitting back, watching it all whirl around us." the Doctor imagined the scene in his head. "Sometimes you say the most profound things, Master. It really catches me off guard."

"Oh," the Master said, trapping the Doctor in his arms, "but that's what you love about me, right?" and he kissed the Doctor teasingly.

When they pulled apart, the Doctor said, "It's one thing, yeah."

And then the Doctor set to work with the TARDIS controls, getting her to just idle around the stars was a bit difficult, but he could do it, of course. They felt the ship slow down, and the Doctor went and pushed the doors open, then sitting on the steps looking out at space. "You coming or what?" he asked the Master.

Then the Doctor heard quick steps and the Master was finally sitting next to him. A little to the Master's surprise, the Doctor wrapped an arm around his waist and scooted closer. So the Master did the same and they held hands with their free arms and the Master laid his head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Now, I could stay like this forever." the Master said.

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed.

"So, what are some other things?" the Master asked.

"Hmm?"

"Before, you said one of the things you love about me is how profound I can be. What are some other things?"

"Well, your voice. Sometimes when I hear it everything else stops for a second." the Doctor said.

"That's good."

"And you're so clever. Tricking me into saying I love you. That took some genius. And with that, your determination. Even when you thought there was no chance, you still stayed with me. No one else did that."

"I couldn't leave you anyway." the Master admitted. "No matter how many times I threatened to leave, I never really meant it. I _thought_ I meant it, but once I realized what that would mean I always decided to stay."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm not going to lie, Doctor, it really hurt to be here with you, to pour my heart and soul out for you and have you reject it. It hurt a lot..."

"I'm sorry..." the Doctor interrupted.

"Don't be. Anyway, even though it hurt to be here with you, it hurt more to be away from you. I couldn't leave you even if you wanted me to because it would've hurt too much. That's how I realized I loved you." the Master professed. "When you saved me, and told me I was free to do whatever I wanted, it felt so great. But then I realized that you might not be coming back, that I might never get to see you again, and I couldn't stand it. So I asked to come with you. I was pretty sure you were going to say no, but you said yes, and here we are. Stargazing together."

"It's a beautiful thing. Two people who have been so busy fighting for hundreds of years, suddenly realize they were actually just wishing to be together." the Doctor added.

"Absolutely. It's hard to believe that all our lives, we could have been like this. If the Drums hadn't messed everything up, things could've been so much easier."

"True. But those things, we cannot change. Well, we probably could, but I won't have my TARDIS turned into a paradox machine ever again. But don't dwell on everything. Just be happy with what we have now. You're not unhappy anymore, are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course not! I'm so happy I think I'm going to burst, Doctor. And what about you? Are _you_ unhappy?"

"No. I'm very happy with you Master. It's a different kind of feeling, actually being with someone, but it's a wonderful feeling."

The two Timelords sat in silence for a long time, just enjoying each others' presence. It was perfect. A new couple, just watching everything. Two time travelers who are unsure about their future.

"Doctor." the Master broke the silence at last.

"Yes, Master?"

"What do you think she meant?"

"Who?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

"Jenny."

"What did she mean by what?"

"Well," the Master started, "what did she mean when she said we might want to be alone?"

"Huh?" the Doctor is not easily confused, except when around the Master.

"Jenny didn't want to travel with us because she said we'd want to be alone. You don't think she meant we wanted to..."

"To what?" the Doctor asked.

"To... you know... be _alone_..." the Master leaned closer.

When the Doctor finally grasped what the Master was getting at, he jumped up and shouted "Oh! How in the world did you get that idea from her? She didn't say anything like that!"

"So, you don't want to, then?" the Master asked seriously.

"I don't want to what?" the Doctor asked, as thick as ever.

"Sleep with me. You don't want to sleep with me."

"Oh, ummm." the Doctor stammered. "I... well... not just now. Don't you think it's a little early for that? I mean, we've only been together a few days. And we've got plenty of time, because I don't plan on splitting up."

"Me either." the Master said.

"Besides..." but the Doctor couldn't finish because the Master stood and kissed him.

"It's ok." he said when they were exhausted. "This is definitely something I don't want to push. I love you, and if you're not ready, then I don't want to do it."

"Thanks." the Doctor said. "I love you too, Master. I don't know why it's me you love, but I have lots of problems that you might have to help me work out."

"That's what I'm here for." and he hugged the Doctor tightly, feeling overjoyed when the Doctor's arms wound around him as well.

The Master slid out of the Doctor's arms and said, "_Now_, can we go to Disneyworld?"

"I don't see why not." the Doctor smiled as he told the TARDIS where to take them.

And they were off to Disneyworld, ready for anything. Well, _almost_ anything.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so this was really short. But I have a really good reason. It was longer, but I cut the second half off and am going to post it soon (probably tomorrow) as chapter 10. It's been a long time since I updated last, and I just wanted to give you guys some idea of what's going on. What will happen in Disneyworld? Let me know what you think!


	10. Disneyworld

Chapter 10 – Disneyworld (Posted May 16th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so this was originally the second half of chapter 9, but it just didn't fit there, so I made it its own chapter, which means there may be more chapters to come because this is not what I planned as an ending. So, I suspect maybe two or three more chapters after this to tie the story all together and everything. And, as always, I'm open for ideas and I want reviews!

The TARDIS landed and the Master ran to the door like an excited child. "So," he said to the Doctor, "outside is Disneyworld? Not Disneyland or Eurodisney? Actual Disneyworld?"

"Absolutely." the Doctor replied. "Nothing but the best for you."

"Well, come on then, I want to see it." the Master insisted, grabbing hold of the Doctor's hand and pulling him out of the TARDIS.

When they stepped outside, besides feeling like they hadn't been outside in a very long time, they felt like explorers in a new world.

"Doctor, have you ever been here?"

"Once or twice maybe, not that I can remember really." the Doctor answered.

"Hey," the Master said, looking all around, "why's it dark?"

"Oh, there's a parade! With lights and fireworks and the whole bit!" the Doctor gushed. "And then, I've got a surprise for you. And you can thank the TARDIS too, because she helped me work it out."

"What is it?" the Master asked.

"Well, it's a _surprise_, Master. But," he became serious, "it comes with a bit of bad news."

"Bad news? Then I don't want the surprise." the Master said.

"I'm afraid you have to take the news though. It's not bad, really, but you won't like it." the Doctor said.

"Can you tell me later, then? When I'm about to get my surprise?"

"Sure. I'll wait as long as possible, but it'll be before the night is over, I guarantee it." the Doctor frowned a little.

"Ok, so, forgetting about the bad news," the Master swung their clasped hands back and forth as they walked, "what are we going to do until the parade starts?"

"Just walk around a bit, see all the nifty shoppes and things. Should be starting any minute though. We should find somewhere to stand." the Doctor said, looking around.

"Stand?"

"Well, yeah, it's a parade. And I don't have folding chairs." the Doctor laughed.

"Fine. What's that light?" the Master pointed off into the distance.

"Must be Cinderella's carriage! Oh, this is going to be great!"

The Doctor and the Master had such fun watching the parade go by. They saw dancers and singers and princesses and knights and all sorts of interesting things.

As the parade was coming to its end, however, the Doctor noticed that the Master was leaning against him, and that his eyes were a bit droopy.

"Feeling alright, Master?" the Doctor said, not needing to ask.

"You're not going to believe this..." came the Master's reply.

"Oh, I think I am. You're tired, aren't you?"

"How is that possible?" the Master asked angrily.

"I figured it all out. You remember that clock we saw at the market?" the Doctor asked, "the one that kept flashing your real age and the age of your resurrected body?"

"Yeah, it's still confusing the hell out of me too."

"Well, think about it. A newborn baby is always tired, always sleeping. You're new body was just created. It's a little stronger than a baby, so you can be awake more, but you need to sleep regularly. Just for a few weeks, a couple months at the most." the Doctor said, wrapping his arms around a sleepy Master.

"But I don't _want_ to sleep. I don't _like_ it. I miss so much when I'm asleep." the Master said, lying his head on the Doctor's chest.

"I like it when you sleep. I think it's nice."

"That's because you get to lay there, awake, and just be with me. I have to be asleep, instead of being awake and spending time with you." the Master said.

"Well, if you don't listen to me now, the long-term effects could be fatal, you know that. Best do what you're told so you can get better as soon as possible." the Doctor rationalized. "Now, for your surprise. Get to the TARDIS."

"But I wanted to ride the rides. Why couldn't we have come during the day?"

"You're too tired. We can come back tomorrow, after you've gotten your sleep. Is that alright?"

"I guess so." the Master said.

"Come on, do you have enough energy to walk to the TARDIS?" the Doctor asked, letting go of the Master.

"Yes." he answered and they got back inside the TARDIS.

The Doctor played with the controls making the Master look confused.

"Are we going somewhere else?"

"Yes. It's your surprise. It's not far, it's here in the park, but it's too far for you to walk." the Doctor said. Then the TARDIS came to a stop. "Ok, Master, walk to the door, then close your eyes."

"Close my eyes?" the Master asked as he walked to the door.

"I said it was a surprise, and I don't want to ruin it by having you see anything. Now close them." the Doctor said as he walked to the Master and placed his hand on the Master's back.

The Doctor, first checking to see that the Master had his eyes closed, opened the doors to the TARDIS and pushed the Master out. "Come on, I'll guide you, I won't let you get hurt, I promise. Just do as I say and keep your eyes shut."

"They're shut, Doctor. But I am curious." the Master said.

They stepped out of the TARDIS and into what looked like a basement. The Doctor led them to a flight of stairs and said "Master, we've come to some steps. Looks, like..." he silently counted them, "Seventeen. Be careful, and I'm right here if you fall."

"Stairs?" the Master said, reaching out for a handrail, which the Doctor directed his hand toward. The Master grabbed the rail and continued, "Is that my surprise? A staircase? A bit anticlimactic, isn't it?"

"Don't be like that." the Doctor laughed. "Just think, they _lead_ to your surprise. If you don't go up these stairs, you won't get your surprise."

"Fine." the Master said.

Once they were near the top, the Doctor said, "Alright, just one more step, then your on flat ground. But don't go ahead, there's a door, and I need to make sure the coast is clear."

"Why d'you need to do that? Are we in some kind of danger?" the Master asked, standing still at the top of the steps.

"We are if they catch us sneaking around the basement like this." the Doctor said.

"But we're on Earth! How could we be in danger if we're caught lurking around in someone's basement?"

"You don't actually think _humans_ run Disneyworld, do you? Maybe you have been hanging around them a bit too much, Master." the Doctor said.

"Not funny. But _is_ Disneyworld run by humans or not?"

"Certainly not!" the Doctor said. He cracked the door open and peeked his head out just a smidge, then said "Oh... shh, someone's coming this way."

When whoever it was was out of sight, the Doctor grabbed the Master's hand and pulled him through the door, bringing them into a lobby of sorts. There were some people in business attire walking around and the Master could hear a low hum of human voices.

"Where are we?" the Master asked.

"Shh." the Doctor replied, pulling him by the hand.

"Can I help you, sirs?" a female asked.

"Yes," the Doctor said, smiling at her, "we'd like to check in?"

"Front desk, right that way." she pointed.

Then the Master was being pulled once again. "Check in?" he asked, "Are we in a hotel? Nothing special about an Earth hotel. Is that the surprise? I get to sleep in a hotel near Disneyworld. Not your best work, Doctor."

"Would you keep it down with all the 'Earth' stuff? We are surrounded by humans! And we are not in a hotel. Well, sort of, but that's it. No more hints! Keep your eyes _and_ your mouth shut." the Doctor said in a whisper.

"Fine. But hurry, I'm tired of walking around like this. Why couldn't we have taken your TARDIS to wherever it is you're taking me?" the Master inquired.

"Because, there are wards in place. You must be extremely tired to have forgotten that the humans have no idea who is really behind everything here. That could be a problem, if you're too tired for your surprise. But I guess, if you fall asleep, we always have time." the Doctor said, still pulling the Master by his hand. "Ah, front desk. Hello?" he asked, ringing a bell.

A clerk appeared at the desk. "Good evening, sir, you must be Mr. John Smith."

The Doctor nodded. "Yup, that's me. Care to check us in? My guest here is very tired."

"No problem, sir. You're all ready to go, I just need to see some ID, if you please." the clerk asked.

"Sure." the Doctor said, reaching into his inner pocket with his free hand and pulling out his psychic paper. "There you are then, Mr. John Smith. And this is my guest. May we go up now?"

"Sure, everything is ready. Please enjoy your stay at..." the clerk never finished because the Doctor practically jumped across the desk to cup his hands over the boy's mouth.

"Nope, don't say it. It's a surprise. For my guest." the Doctor said, catching his breath. The clerk, startled, just nodded.

"Ok then." the Doctor said, standing up. He took the Master's hand again and led him away from the desk.

"Please tell me we don't have to go up more stairs." the Master said.

"Nope. Elevator this time." the Doctor said, pushing the call button.

They stood there and waited for the elevator doors to open. When they did, the Doctor said "Watch your step." as he helped the Master inside.

The Doctor pressed a button and the doors shut.

"You can open your eyes until the elevator stops." the Doctor said.

The Master opened his eyes, looking around for any sign of where they were. There weren't any.

"Can you _please_ tell me where we are?" the Master begged.

"Absolutely not. This worth waiting for. I am sorry it's taking quite a while to get there. It seemed faster in my head." the Doctor admitted.

"Everything is faster inside your head, Doctor." the Master laughed a little.

A ding sounded and the Doctor said, "Ok, close your eyes, we're getting out of the lift."

They stepped out into a brightly lit hallway. There was a door in front of them, into which the Doctor stuck the key the clerk had handed him. The Master heard the sound of a door being unlocked and opened. He was pushed inside.

The lights were off and the Doctor left them that way as he shut the door behind them. "You can open your eyes now, Master."

The Master opened his eyes, but was very confused. He couldn't see anything. "Doctor, is this a joke? It's dark. Why would you take me somewhere dark?"

"Don't be stupid. I just haven't turned on the lights yet, that's all. I thought it would be funny to see how you reacted. Anyway, here we go." the Doctor said, as he turned on all the lights.

The Master looked around, taking in the beautiful, and somewhat overdecorated scenery of the room. "Where are we?"

"Take a guess. Now, I know it's a little stupid, now that we're actually here." the Doctor looked around. "But, I got you all excited for this so I can't just say 'we're leaving' and never tell you what your present was."

"If we are where I think we are, it's not stupid. A little weird, but not stupid. It's sweet." the Master said, hugging the Doctor.

"You sure? The more I think about it, and you know how much I think about things, it just seems stupid." the Doctor hugged the Master back.

"You only think it's stupid because you're insecure. You have to stop thinking like that. I'm happy you brought me here. But what possessed you to do it, I'll never know."

"Well, you said you wanted to go to Disneyworld. And I _knew_ you'd be getting tired soon. So, I figured I'd book us a night in Cinderella's Castle. And, not to worry, I checked everything out, the people who were supposed to be staying here won't damage the universe in any way at all." the Doctor said.

"Doctor, you are so strange. But I love you anyway. Too bad I have to sleep, this place is amazing." the Master said in a slightly tired voice.

"Well, you see, that's the other part of your present." the Doctor said, grabbing the Master's hand and leading him into another room in the suite.

"What do you mean?" the Master asked as they entered the bedroom.

"I mean, you don't have to sleep just yet." the Doctor whispered before kissing the Master. "Or," he continued when they broke apart, "you can sleep and have the second part in the morning. Your pick."

"I need to know what the second part is before I choose when to have it." the Master said.

"Hmmm, I suppose that would help, wouldn't it?" the Doctor asked, sitting down on the bed. He patted the spot next to him and said, "Come sit with me."

The Master, wary, sat next to the Doctor, who immediately pulled him closer and kissed him, pushing both their bodies back up all the way onto the bed.

The Master interrupted the kiss to ask, "Doctor, _what_ are you doing? Do you realize what kind of... position you're putting me in right now? I don't want to rush you, but if you keep acting like this I may not be able to stop myself."

"That's what I'm aiming for." the Doctor said. "I know, last time I said I wasn't ready. But since that conversation ended, it's all I've been thinking about. Not just the actual, you know, _act_, but us getting closer. I think that, if you want it, then I definitely want it. I think it's the right time and place. That is, if you want to."

"You know I want to. But I don't want you to think you _have to_ just because I want to. You don't have to."

"I know that."

"Good." the Master said, relieved. "Just one thing. Why here?"

"Well, like I said, you wanted to come to Disneyworld. Plus, I don't know if you noticed, but the TARDIS isn't exactly the most romantic setting for something like this. Actually, I guess, neither is this, but it was the best I could come up with on short notice."

"It's fine, Doctor. I like it." the Master said, kissing the Doctor's forehead. "But stop getting yourself all down and depressed, you're ruining the mood."

"Sorry. I just really want to make sure I don't mess this up. This is an important step for us."

"Indeed." the Master said. "Now stop talking."

"It seems you've gotten some of your energy back." the Doctor laughed.

"Of course. I'm not going to let stupid sleep take this away from me. Now, tell me, who's show is this going to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, in case you haven't realized, we are both males. Which one of us will be doing which part?"

"I never thought about that." the Doctor said, a little nervous. "I guess, since this is your present, you can choose..."

"Aaw, you'd do that for me?" the Master asked in a sexy voice. Then he rolled over onto his back and pulled the Doctor on top of him. "In that case, I'm fine where I am. Now, it's time to stop talking." and he brought their lips together again, with a new found passion and delight. "You sure about this, Doctor?" he asked, giving him one last chance to walk away from this commitment.

"Positive." he said, bringing their lips back together.

The Doctor proceeded to make love to the Master, further solidifying their relationship and bringing them closer as a couple. When it was all over, the Master was so happy that he and the Doctor had shared something this special, and he fell asleep in the Doctor's arms. The Doctor, also glad that he was able to give the Master what he wanted after hurting him so much, held the Master until the next morning.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so was it bad? It was bad, wasn't it? I'm really no good at writing those kinds of scenes, that's why I totally skimmed over the part where they actually do it. If it was really terrible, I'll rewrite it and get rid of this one. Tell me the truth. Also, I don't actually know what the inside of Cinderella's Castle looks like. And no, I couldn't think of anywhere else to have this scene in. I wanted it to be somewhat magical (even if it is only by Earth standards) and somewhat lame too, as Doctor Who sometimes is (which is why I love the show). So, just give me some feedback, and check back to see what happens when they head back into the park!

***XxCoffee-and-CreamxX** has posted her first fanart for this fic on her DA account! It can be seen here: [coffee-and-cream .deviantart .com/art/Out-of-Death-Hold-Me-174993736] and i suggest you check it out, i luuuuuuuv it :D


	11. It Makes Me Think

Chapter 11 – It Makes Me Think... (Posted May 19th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok so here goes, my attempt to clean up the mess I made of the previous chapter. I like fluff, and I adore needy!Master, so I kind of have to write it, but idk how it ended up like _that_. I guess it's not that bad in actuality, but apparently some people really didn't like it because it was too fluffy. But I love fluff. I _live_ for fluff. And I actually got more positive responses than negative ones for chapter 10 so I don't know what the haters are thinking. Anyway, I appreciate every single review, so thank you everybody! But, I'm getting off topic – so I'm going to keep the chapter the way it is, I'm not going to rewrite it. In this chapter, the Doctor and Master, after a nice night, venture back out into the park and have a nice little chat.

"Good morning." the Doctor said with a cheesy smile when the Master's eyes finally fluttered open.

"Morning." the Master smiled back.

"You ready to get up? Or do want to rest a little more?" the Doctor asked sweetly.

"I'm fine staying like this for a few minutes." the Master said. "This is real, right?"

"Of course it's real. Why wouldn't it be?" the Doctor asked, brushing the side of the Master's face with his fingers.

"I don't know." the Master replied. "It just seems too good to be true, pardon the human expression. Just knowing that you love me, and are willing to share something like this with me. It means a lot. And I don't know if I deserve it."

"I don't know either. And to tell you the truth, I'm not sure _I_ deserve to be in love with anyone at all. Looks like we're a perfect match."

"I guess so."

"Something wrong?" the Doctor asked, a little hurt by the Master's lack of enthusiasm.

"No!" the Master insisted. "I've just been thinking about what you said about my body."

"I've said many things about your body in the time we've spent together, Master, especially recently. You'll have to remind me which thing it was that's got you thinking." the Doctor said jokingly.

"Doctor, I'm being serious!" the Master laughed. "When we were at the parade, and you told me why I was tired. I don't understand it. Every time we regenerate we have a brand new body. Why is it different this time?"

"Well, your resurrected body is almost entirely the same as the last body you had. It's like an exact copy, only with blonde hair and a slight bit crazier." the Doctor said, rolling his head to the side in thought.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm only joking." the Doctor said. "Anyway, there was a gap in your lifetime, a temporary period in which you were not alive. So, the clock knew you were very old, but it also knew you were very new in some ways, so it couldn't keep it straight. And I have a theory about that too."

"Oh yeah? I'd love to hear your theory."

"Well, a Timelord has a certain amount of regenerations. And, through your absolute brilliance, you've managed to live longer than you were supposed to, you've lived beyond your allotted time." the Doctor said.

"And that's bad?"

"It depends really." the Doctor answered. "It could mean one of two things. One, you're dying and you might have one regeneration left in you from what I did to save you. Or two, you've been completely restarted and you get a do-over, you get an entire second Timelord life."

"How will I know which it is?" the Master asked.

"Well, you'd have to die and see if you regenerate. Twice. But, if it's the first theory that's the right one, you don't want to risk that. And even if it's the second, you don't want to waste two regenerations. So, we'll just have to wait and see." the Doctor said.

"That's a little scary." the Master said.

"Sorry."

"So, I take it we're going to try and steer clear of danger. That's no fun."

"I know, it's not very appealing. But I don't want to lose you. I don't want to risk it."

"I know. I'm sorry I always ruin everything." the Master said, rolling on his back and staring at the ceiling.

"Don't apologize for that." the Doctor said. "I love you. We can still travel, and even do exciting things, we just have to make sure we keep ourselves safe."

"Both of us?"

"Why certainly. I've only got a few regenerations left myself." the Doctor said.

"Does that mean that, if your second theory is right, that I get another Timelord life, that I could outlive you... by a lot?"

"Probably."

"That's sad."

"Very sad." the Doctor agreed.

"I hope it's the first one..."

"Don't say that." the Doctor said harshly.

"But I mean it! How would it be fair that we both find this, but one of us dies and the other has to keep on living a very _very_ long time? I hope it's the first one, unless you come up with a way to live beyond what time you've got left." the Master said.

"We'll figure it out when the time comes. But I'm good under pressure, so don't be too willing to give up your entire life just because you may not be able to spend it with me."

"I don't want to talk about that now." the Master said, rolling onto his side again to face the Doctor. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For being here right now and for trying to make me happy. It means a lot, from you." the Master said seriously.

"You're welcome. But I really can't help it, I'm just so... happy. More than happy, but I can't think of a word for it in all the languages I know."

The Master just smiled and sat up, as did the Doctor. The Master looked over at the Doctor and said, "Yes, this is definitely real. You're still naked." Then he grabbed the Doctor's face with both his hands and pulled him closer for a long, sweet kiss.

"I think we should get dressed though." the Doctor said when the kiss ended. "You do want to go back out to the park for a little, don't you?"

"Most definitely. I know I put Earth down a lot, but I've never ridden the rides, so I want to. I know," the Master put his hands up to stop the Doctor interrupting, "it sound weird, but it's true. I'm excited to ride the rides."

"That is kind of weird, but it's nice." the Doctor said. "Finally something leisurely, instead of having to save something or other from total destruction. Maybe I need a break after all this time."

"I think we both do."

"Alright then." the Doctor stood out of bed and found their clothes. He put his own on and then he threw the Master's to him and said "Get your clothes on. I'll go down and check us out a while. Meet me in the lobby." and then he was gone.

The Master sat in the bed for a few more seconds and thought about the Doctor. About the night they'd shared. And about things they'd do in the future. Now that everything was sure, now that he and the Doctor were in love, he felt so much better about everything. He was happier. He knew everything was happening really fast, but that's how a Timelord life goes. You just keep moving right from one thing to the next. And that worried the Master a little. Sure, he got the Doctor to admit he loves him, but did that mean that the Doctor would always love him? He thought about this, looking over the memories that he'd seen in the Doctor's head. He evaluated the Doctor's relationships with his companions, and decided that his own relationship with the Doctor ran much deeper than any of them.

So he stood and dressed, took a quick look in the mirror to make sure he was in tip-top condition, and left the room, closing the door behind him.

When he made it to the lobby, the Master looked around for the Doctor. He began to worry when he didn't see him, but he spotted him sitting in a chair by what seemed to be the front doors. He began walking over to him, but when he passed the front desk, someone called out to him.

It was a female voice. "Hello, sir. Did you enjoy your stay in Cinderella's Castle?" The Master turned and looked at her, she was a human he'd never seen before. Obviously just another clerk.

"Oh, very much. Beautiful place." the Master said genuinely.

"Wonderful!" the female shouted. "You didn't come alone did you?" she said, looking around for any sign of family or something.

"No." the Master replied instinctively. "I came with... a friend of mine." he turned and pointed to the chair that held the Doctor, "him, over there."

"Oh, got ya. Glad you two had a good time. Have a nice day!" she said and walked away.

The Master smiled as he walked over to where the Doctor was seated. He crept up quietly (the kind of quiet that only a skilled Timelord can achieve) behind the chair and wrapped his arms around the Doctor's neck, kissing his cheek.

"Ready to go then?" the Doctor said as he looked up to lock eyes with the Master.

"Yep." said the Master.

Standing, the Doctor said, "Come on, this way. Be sneaky about it though, we have to get back down in the basement to get to the TARDIS. Can't just leave her here, she might get angry."

"She'll probably be very angry if she ever finds out you don't think she's romantic enough to bed me." the Master pointed out.

"I suppose so." the Doctor laughed.

They found their way back to the staircase and went deep into the basement, seeing the TARDIS tucked away in a darkened corner.

"There she is!" the Doctor exclaimed when they reached her. "Wanna see something cool?"

"Like what?" the Master asked, uninterested.

"Just watch." the Doctor said. He stood back, motioning for the Master to as well. Then he raised his arm and snapped his fingers, opening the TARDIS doors.

"Now you're just showing off." the Master said.

"Yeah, but it is cool."

"Very, Doctor. Now let's go!" the Master said, pushing the Doctor inside the TARDIS.

"Alright, alright. Back to the park to ride the rides." the Doctor teased.

"Yes, stop making fun of me now, or I won't let you ride with me."

"Fine, I'm sorry. It's just so... not normal to see you act like this. You're like a kid getting all hyper to go to the amusement park. This is going to take a while to get used to."

"Well, I know I've always been sort of... crazy and evil and all that... but it wasn't really _me_." the Master said. "I'm still trying to figure out what I'm really like. It's like I've regenerated, but I have no previous personalities to compare it to because the Drums controlled me for so long. Maybe this is the real me," he said, "all childlike and innocent. It would be a nice change, anyway."

"It is a nice change. And I'll be here every step of the way while you're figuring things out, remember that." the Doctor said. "Ok, here we are, middle of the park. Disneyworld is just outside the TARDIS doors."

"What are we standing here for, then? Let's go!"

The Master ran outside and the Doctor followed him, ecstatic to see the Master so happy.

"What would you like to ride first?" the Doctor asked.

"A coaster of course."

"Ok, which one?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, I don't exactly know what they are. Can we just walk around until we find one? You'll go on with me right?"

"Yes, to both of your questions. I think we're near the Rockin' Rollercoaster, does that sound good?" the Doctor asked.

"Sure. No idea what it is, but it sounds fun." the Master answered.

"It straps you in tight and blasts music in your ears. I've never been on it, but I've heard it's loads of fun." the Doctor explained.

"Ok, lead the way, Doctor." the Master said, taking the Doctor's hand.

"Over here." the Doctor said, pulling the Master along side him.

When they came to the coaster the line was very long. Not so long they'd never get to ride, but long enough that the Master became severely annoyed.

"Why'd you pick a day when the lines are long?" the Master whined.

"Because, there are many important events here that, if disturbed by us, it could end badly. I didn't want to take the risk, I just want to have a good time with you." the Doctor said.

"Well, then I guess it's acceptable."

"It won't take _too _long, Master, let's get in line. Twenty minutes or so, come on."

So they stood in line, the Master's excitement growing each second. When it was finally their turn to board the coaster, the Master practically leapt with joy. They got strapped in and when the ride started, the Doctor was amazed by the Master's pure enthusiasm.

The coaster started, and Aerosmith jammed in every rider's ears. The Master rather enjoyed himself, as did the Doctor, and when the ride ended they were both pumping with energy and ready for more.

They rode all sorts of rides; they went on water rides and rollercoasters and spinning things and the tower of terror and the haunted mansion. They went in shops and looked at all the souvenirs, but were unable to purchase any as neither had any Earth money, let alone American money.

It was almost dark again when they came out of Donald Duck's boat and headed back to the TARDIS. They walked hand-in-hand and took in the beautiful lights and scenery.

"Did you have fun today, Master?" the Doctor asked as they strolled.

"Absolutely. It was great. You and me running around Disneyworld. I had a wonderful time." the Master said as if gushing hot gossip.

"I'm glad. I had fun too. Didn't think I would, good old Disneyworld never really caught my eye, but I'm glad we came."

"Mmmhmm." came the Master's reply.

"Feeling tired, are you?"

"Not a bit." the Master said.

"Come now, don't try and fool me." the Doctor said, laughing.

"It's not fair! I don't _want_ to sleep! How much longer is this going to last?" the Master asked desperately. "I want to spend my nights with you, talking, traveling... and other things." He smiled a little when he added the last part.

"Me too, Master, I want to spend as much time with you as possible, but my first priority is keeping you alive and healthy." the Doctor said matter-of-factly. "Should only be a few more weeks. Then we can stay up all hours doing whatever we want."

"Good." the Master said a little angry.

They finally came to the TARDIS. They opened the doors and walked up to the controls. The Master sat in the Doctor's chair while the Doctor took the TARDIS somewhere safe to park.

Once the TARDIS was situated, the Doctor grabbed the Master's hand and they entered the hallway. The Doctor stood at the entrance, looking between his and the Master's bedrooms. He could feel the Master becoming sleepier and more sluggish as they stood there, but he had to do something.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and set some adjustments. He aimed it at the door and activated it, pointing it all around the perimeter.

"What are you doing?" the Master asked, sleepily.

"I'm taking the position lock off this room." the Doctor said. "We don't need it anymore." The Doctor looked at the Master then, and they smiled at each other.

"Fine with me." the Master said. "Are you gonna have to lock yours in place then?"

"Maybe, depending on the TARDIS's temper. But I'll worry about that once you wake up. And it's not just mine, this room is ours now."

"I like the sound of that." the Master said in a deep voice.

The Doctor laughed and pushed the doors to the bedroom open. They went over to the bed and climbed in, the Master getting comfortable and the Doctor trying to make the Master as comfortable as possible.

"You know," the Master said while stroking the Doctor's arm, "I'm not _too_ tired just yet. We could..."

"No. You _are_ too tired." replied the Doctor, kissing the Master's forehead. "Maybe once you've gotten enough rest."

"Spoilsport." the Master mumbled.

"Yes, well, my intentions are good."

"Mmm." the Master sighed, clearly about to fall asleep.

"Sleep well, Master."

The only response the Doctor received from the Master was a light snore. The Doctor found this quite adorable. The once destruction-bent, evil villain reduced to sleeping... and _snoring_. "He must have really been tired." the Doctor said out loud to no one.

The Master slept for a shorter period of time than his last sleep. He woke to find himself lying almost completely on top the the Doctor. It took him a few seconds to come out of the daze of just waking up, but when he finally did he just curled up closer to the Doctor, who was staring right at him.

"Hello, sleepyhead." the Doctor smiled brightly.

"Sleepyhead?" the Master smirked. "Where _do_ you learn these words?"

"Feeling better?" the Doctor asked, ignoring the Master's sarcastic question.

"Yes." the Master admitted.

"Great!" the Doctor said, sitting up.

"Oh, wait a minute..." the Master said in a sneaky voice and sat up as well. "What did you say before I fell asleep?"

"I said 'sleep well'."

"Before that. I wanted to play around a little and you said to wait until I woke up." the Master said, letting a smile come through in his voice. He put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and pushed him back down. "I'm _plenty_ awake now."

"I can see that." the Doctor said, allowing the Master to give him a teasing kiss.

"Want to tire me out again?"

"I thought you didn't like being tired." the Doctor said, rolling over so that he was the one pinning the Master against the mattress.

"It depends on the circumstances."

"I see."

They fooled around for a while, still getting used to this new part of their relationship. Not to say that they didn't enjoy it, they most certainly did, but each was constantly worrying about the other.

When it was all over, they laid in each other's arms, soaking in the glory of all that's happened between them.

"I've been thinking..." the Master said once he was able to speak.

"Does it hurt?"

"Ha ha." the Master sneered at the jibe. "But seriously, I've been thinking about something."

"And what would that be?" the Doctor asked, eager to hear what the Master had to say.

"I think we should get a pet."

"A pet?"

"Yeah. It think it would be nice to have a pet." the Master said sincerely.

"I don't know..." the Doctor tried.

"Please?"

"How are we going to take care of a pet?" the Doctor asked.

"By feeding it and cleaning it and stuff. Duh."

"What kind of a pet?" the Doctor tried to compromise. "It has to be something small. But I'm not big on keeping things in cages. I've been kept in a cage, by you actually, and it's not fun. But a loose pet would get lost in the halls of the TARDIS."

"Don't bring up things like that." the Master said in reference to the cage. "I know, technically, that didn't happen, because of the whole paradox and time reversal thing." he continued, standing and leaning against the wall of the bedroom. "But I'd rather not talk about things like that, they make me... well I just don't like thinking about it. But we could get a big pet, just put a barrier of some sort at the entrance to the halls. Simple."

"Wait, it makes you... what?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"Huh?"

"You said thinking about those things make you... but you never finished the thought." The Doctor rose and walked over to the Master, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I changed my mind." the Master said, then tried to change the subject. "Now, about the pet, I was thinking..."

"No, hold on just a minute, I want to know what you were going to say. You shouldn't try to hide things from me, Master, it only makes me worry more."

"You'll be mad if I say it. And I really didn't mean it the way it sounds..."

"Master, tell me or I'll look for myself and offer you no chance to explain." the Doctor said wearing his serious face.

"I... well, thinking about all those things that I did, and I'm not talking about killing all those people or taking over Earth, I'm talking about all the things I did to hurt you." the Master said, cupping the Doctor's face with his hands. "Everything I did and you never gave up on me. All that destruction and you're still in love with me. I was going to say that thinking about those things... it makes me hate myself."

"Master..."

"No, it's ture!" the Master's face became grave and sad. "I find it hard to believe that this is really me, that I'm laying here with you and that even after how much I hurt you, you can even stand the sight of me."

"Come here." the Doctor said, wrapping the Master tightly in his arms.

The Master responded by securing his own arms around the Doctor's neck. "I'm sorry." he said against the Doctor's chest.

"Don't you say that." the Doctor said. "I'm the one who was stupid enough not to see that you felt this way. You've just recently been thinking like that, haven't you? I didn't see it the last time I was in your head."

"Does it matter?"

"It matters to me. I don't want you hating yourself. I... we've both done things we aren't proud of, and that's putting it lightly." the Doctor said. "But, we've talked about this before, I love you and you _know_ that."

"I love you." was all the Master could say.

"I know, Master, I know. Now, listen to me. I don't want you to hate yourself. You have no reason."

"But, the Drums... I know it wasn't me, but I let them control me. I wasn't strong enough to fight them. I couldn't stop."

"It's in the past now. Well, our past anyway, sort of. And it's _over_ and you shouldn't think about it anymore, not if it's going to make you act like this. Learn from it, but don't hate yourself over it."

"Doctor," the Master asked in a whisper, "why exactly _do_ you love me?"

"Why would you ask a question like that?"

"I just want to know. It might make me feel better."

"Alright then, come on, let's sit down." the Doctor agreed as they made their way back to the oversized bed.

The Doctor sat at the bottom end, and the Master laid down with his head on the Doctor's lap.

The Doctor ran his fingers through the Master's hair while he spoke. "Honestly, that's a difficult question. I've never thought about _why_ I love you, it was usually just _how much_. I know that, when we were at the market and you left the TARDIS, I was so worried I was never going to find you, and I'd never see you again. And then when I did find you, I was mad at myself for letting you get trapped. But I think when I was too afraid of losing you to worry about anything, that's when I knew I was in love with you."

"That's sweet." the Master gave a little smile. "But it doesn't really answer my question. I mean you don't have to... I'm starting to feel alright..."

"I want to tell you. You deserve an answer." the Doctor said, bending his head and looking the Master straight in the eye. "You're amazing. That's part of it. You're brilliant and fun and energetic. And you're _not_ a bad guy, you're sorry for what you did, even knowing that it wasn't your fault, and that makes you better than almost everyone else."

"Is that it?"

"No. You're beautiful. I don't mean to sound sappy, but you have such a beautiful smile. And you are completely crazy, but in a good way." the Doctor said.

"How can anyone be crazy _in a good way_?" the Master asked, a little annoyed but with a slight laugh.

"You just do whatever you want. You care about others, but you know what you want and you go for it, no matter what. I can't even do that, I'm always worrying about keeping everyone safe and comfortable, but you're willing to push the limits just enough to get what you want."

"Like how I got you." the Master said, a smile definitely showing.

"Absolutely." the Doctor said, and leaned down just enough to kiss the Master sweetly on the lips.

"I am so happy you told me that, Doctor. I have to be honest," the Master confided, sitting up and leaning against the Doctor's body, "this sounds stupid to me now, it did before too but I couldn't stop wondering if maybe... you only loved me because... I'm the only other Timelord left besides you."

"That's just a bonus, for the both of us." the Doctor said, rubbing the Master's back.

"I guess so." the Master said, feeling better about himself. "How is it that you _always_ know just what to say?"

"I don't." the Doctor said. "I just try to find words and hope they're the right ones."

The Master laughed and pulled the Doctor in for another kiss. "Now," he said a little breathless, "about that pet."

"Not this again!"

"Oh, please? It'll make me so happy, Doctor! Just one pet for us to have. It can't be so terrifying, can it?"

"Fine," the Doctor said, catching the immediate smile on the Master's lips, "we'll look around for a pet until we find a suitable one. _Only _one, got it?"

"Yes!" the Master said, throwing his arms around the Doctor.

"Looks like you're feeling better." the Doctor laughed, a little startled.

Then the Master pushed him back roughly onto the bed and kissed him fervidly. "Much better." the Master responded when he pulled back for air.

"If we keep this up," the Doctor pointed out, "we're both going to be very tired by tonight."

"Good. Then I won't be the only one who has to waste his time with sleep."

"Come on, we've gotten too far into this to stop and talk." the Doctor said with raspy breath.

"Fine, fine, but then we go look for a pet, ok? And then we go looking for something to do. I want us to go out, Doctor, on a real proper date."

"Sounds good to me."

So, for the rest of the day the Doctor and the Master spent all their time in the bedroom, mostly on the bed. The Doctor was incredibly happy that the Master had this new-found confidence. It was something they needed to work out. For once, the Doctor thought, maybe they could have a problem-free moment.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yeah, so I wanted to do something _completely_ different for this chapter. But I had a friend who was having issues with her confidence, so I couldn't stop thinking about how her issues related to the Master's. So, yes, they were supposed to find some mysterious surprise in Disneyworld, but by the time I had the Master's confidence problem resolved, there was no room left in the chapter for that surprise to be found. They're simply going to find it in another place, because it was this something that encouraged me to even start this story in the first place. Also, I wanted to give a huge shoutout to everyone who adds my story to their alert/favorite list. I usually try to thank each one individually (because it means a lot to me, it really does) but I've been so busy lately and I've been getting so many that I can't PM every single one of them, so this is one giant thank-you to all of them! And, again, please review, I appreciate everyone's opinion! (sorry this chapter and this author's note was so long though, I seem to be having a problem with being able to stop talking and I think it's happening with typing lately too lol)


	12. Back Into Death

Chapter 12 – Back Into Death (Posted May 22nd 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, we've come to the end. this is it. no more. This is totally not what I had planned for the ending, but since I clearly have no talent I figured I should abandon my original idea for something I could actually pull off. Not that it's good, it's not, I hate it. But, it's time to end this story.

[PS - I added this little blurb after I decided _not_ to end this story. Please proceed to chapter 15 to continue reading Out of Death as chapters 13 and 14 are merely me trying to figure out what to do :) thanx]

The world is in a state of panic as bright, orange Gallifrey invades the Earth. A man is stuck in the radiation containment centre, and, of course, Wilf is the one to set him free and get himself stuck in the container. "The war turned into Hell! And that's what you opened. Right above the Earth. Hell is descending!" the Doctor yelled at the Master.

"My kind of world" is the Master's reply.

They learn that the Timelords aim to bring about the end of all time, and to ascend as beings of consciousness alone. They want to be free of the constraints.

And the Master is very pissed that they used him. His 'disease' was the work of his own people. They had put him through all the torture with the Drums.

The Doctor battles with himself. He knows he has to use the gun. He can feel it. But who deserves the bullet more? The President? Or the Master? He waffles a few times, finally taking aim at the Master and saying "get out of the way."

The Master smiles and the Doctor sends the bullet on a collision course with the machine generating the signal, he destroys the link.

"The link is broken! Back into the Time War, Rassilon!" the Doctor yells.

But the Master isn't finished with them yet. He's still royally pissed. He hits them with every bit of energy he has left in his withering body. "You did this to me! All of my life! You made me!" He sends beams of blue force at them until he collapses to the ground, and the Timelords disappear, taking Gallifrey and everything back with them. The Doctor collapses as well, right next to the Master.

A few moments later, the Doctor awakens. "I'm alive... I'm alive!" He sits up, and sees the Master lying beside him. He bends down again and begins shaking him, screaming "Master! MASTER! Wake up!" But the Master doesn't stir. So he rolls him onto his back, and leans down to his chest. He listens, to see if he can hear his heartbeats. They're so faint, he is so close to death. And the Master is a menace, but the Doctor can't just let him die. He can't. So he places his hands on either side of the Master's face. He's about to try to get inside his head when something stops him.

What about the Drums? He only heard them for a few seconds before, but they were so maddening. Would he be able to handle that again in order to save the Master? He decided that he had to risk it. He touched his forehead to the Master's and probed his mind. He called out to him, hoping he would get the message and heal himself. The Doctor did as much as he could, then he felt the head in his hands turn slightly.

"Master?" he said in a low voice, "are you all right?"

"Doctor?" the Master asked, confused, as he woke up.

"Yep, that's me." the Doctor said, sitting the Master up.

"But, how did I get here?" the Master asked, looking around frantically. "We were just in the TARDIS," he looked down at his clothes, "when did I get dressed?" He looked around again.

"What _are_ you talking about?" the Doctor asked, annoyed.

"You and I... we were..." the Master bent closer to the Doctor, right at his face. "Oh." the Master said a little sadly, "it must've been a dream."

"What was a dream?" the Doctor asked, seeming concerned.

"Well, we... nothing. Nevermind. It's not important." the Master said as he stood.

"Fine." the Doctor said. Then he stood and said, "now..."

Then they heard it. The sound of knuckles on glass, a beat of four. They both looked over at Wilf, who'd gotten himself stuck in the chamber.

"Oh, no, Wilf." the Doctor said as he looked sadly at the old man.

"Think you could let me out, Doctor?" Wilf asked. "This thing is making a funny noise."

"So _this_ is what the prophecy meant. It was Wilf all along. It was knocking, _specifically_ knocking. And there he is," the Doctor pointed with his hand, "knocking four times."

"Doctor," the Master said boldly.

"Hold on, Master, I don't have time for you to tell me your new plan for dominating the Universe." the Doctor said with a snap. "If you don't mind, it's time for me to die."

"Wait!" the Master said, holding onto the Doctor's arm.

The Doctor shook the Master off and asked, "What? So you can try and kill me _again_? I don't think so. You can't, the Universe won't allow it."

"No, just hold on for a second."

"If I don't go now, my friend is going to die."

"I'm going to die." the Master said softly.

"I'm sorry, but you had your chance to let me save you. There isn't anything I can do now." the Doctor said, a little less harsh than he had been.

The Master thought about his dream, about how he and the Doctor had saved each other, and thought about telling him everything. Almost everything anyway. But, he thought about how the Doctor might react. Thinking about everything outside the dream, in the real world, made it all seem impossible. None of the things they did to save each other would work for real.

The Doctor quickly grew tired of waiting for the Master to speak. "Are you going to say something or are you just going to stand there staring off into nothing?"

"Let me get him out." the Master said.

"No. This is my time, not yours."

"This _is _my time. I can feel my body dying every second. I'll be dead withing the hour. Gone for good. Might as well have it be an honourable death." the Master said, looking sideways at Wilf.

"Are you sure?" the Doctor asked seriously. "You've still got a little time left to do whatever you want. Are you positive you want to give that up to save a human?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure." the Master said, looking back at the Doctor. "The Drums are gone since you destroyed the link. I'm thinking clearly and there is no other way I'd want to die."

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "After all you've done to hurt people, why do you want to save him? And me?"

"Because the Drums controlled me. And there is no way I can possibly make up for what I let them do. This is just a tiny way I can make myself feel better about the whole thing."

"Ok." the Doctor said. "Thank you." He was kind of at a loss for words.

The Doctor watched in shock and confusion as the Master walked over to the glass chamber. The Master opened the door cautiously and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. "Wilf, Doctor,..." the Master looked at each one before looking down at the big red button. He didn't look up as he pressed it and his side of the chamber flooded with radiation.

Wilf quickly hopped out of the chamber ans scurried over to the Doctor. "Is he going to be alright?"

"No." the Doctor said, turning himself and Wilf away. He started walking toward the TARDIS.

"Can't you do something?" Wilf asked. "I know he's crazy and all that, but you can't just let him die. Not you."

"I have no choice." the Doctor said.

"But he's like you. If you let him die, you really will be the only one left."

"He chose this for himself. I tried to save him many times but there isn't anything I can do for him. I know he didn't choose to have the Drums but they controlled him for too long, they destroyed him and I can't save him."

"That's tragic."

"Welcome to the world of Timelords, Wilf. Now, get inside the TARDIS. Your family is probably worried sick."

And they stepped into the TARIDS, taking Wilf back to Donna and the others and leaving the Master to die.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, that's it then. I wanted to have them go out and find a pet, and have them go on a couple dates. I didn't want it to end like this at all. I wanted to write maybe five or six more chapters because I had a lot of ideas for the story, but I suck at writing so I just had to end it. That's it for my fanfiction career as well. I've decided I should focus on reading it rather than writing it.

PS - In my last review of my own story I said "especially if we're making a fool of myself" but I meant to put "I'm" instead of "we're". That is one example of how I make a fool of myself.

[PPS - I added this little blurb after I decided _not_ to end this story. Please proceed to chapter 15 to continue reading Out of Death as chapters 13 and 14 are merely me trying to figure out what to do :) thanx]


	13. Afterword

Chapter 13 – Afterword: A Note From The Author (Posted May 23th 2010)

[PS - I added this little blurb after I uploaded this and the next thing I posted. Please go to "chapter 14" to continue reading Out of Death.]

Just so you all know, this is not another chapter, it's just me talking about the story in general. Sort of a summary and explanation of sorts. Obviously, you don't have to read it, you don't have to read any of this at all, but there are just a few things I have to say.

I don't want anyone to think that I only stopped writing this story because I lacked the confidence. That is one reason, and I have to admit that or else I'm never going to get better with it. But I also stopped because I couldn't finish it. Sure, I had plenty of ideas, but I just thought the whole story was moving too fast. It only took like three days until the Doctor and Master got bedded each other, and even someone like me who has an overactive imagination knows that that's just too fast for the story I had going. And it just kept getting worse from there.

My plans for finishing the story were that the Doctor would take the Master to get a pet. I hadn't yet decided on what kind of pet, but it was going to be doglike a larger animal that didn't need a cage and was loyal to its owners and they would take care of it together. Then they were just going to go on an adventure, get into a little trouble, with the Master almost dying and the Doctor being ever so worried. In the end, they were just going to travel along in the TARDIS. Just together.

But for some reason that just didn't seem right. I know the ending I went with doesn't really fit, because there are some things in the Master's "dream" that he wouldn't have known about, like the Doctor's history with Rose and all that, the Master didn't know any of that and yet he somehow dreamed about it.

Something else I have to say is a giant thank-you to those who really enjoyed this story. I'm glad so many of you liked it. And to those who wish I would continue it, I must apologize. I can't. That's the end I chose for them and I've got to stick with it now.

And another thank-you goes out to those who tell me I should keep writing. I do really love writing. And I won't stop, but I'm not going to take it seriously. I can't keep hoping that by some miracle I'm going to be good enough to be recognized or be able to use writing as a career. I've been writing for a while, trying to get better. But it never changes, it's always the same. I try new ideas and different writing styles, but the quality is always the same no matter what. I think it's time I focus on reality.

Still more apologies go out to anyone I offended. I never usually care about offending people because I think people get too offended by everything lately. But this time, if anything I said in my author's notes or my messages or my reviews hurt anyone in any way, or just made you mad or were just plain stupid, I apologize. I say a lot of stupid things because I don't tend to think before I act, and that's not a very good habit to get into, but it's what I do and I have to take responsibility for it. One person in particular, Iatheia, gets a personal apology. I really do say stupid things and I'm sorry I said them. I know you weren't trying to be rude, and I thank you for telling me the truth. Don't go insulting people based on what they like to read, that's not nice, but I see what you're saying with regard to my writing and I will take that into consideration as I write in the future.

Now that that is all off my chest, I just have to say I had fun writing this story. I'm sad it's over, but I think it's for the best. I might try to write another fanfiction, but not a romance one. Maybe I won't though, I don't really know yet. Either way, this story is over and I will not be writing any more chapters. It was all the Master's dream and now he's dead and the Doctor lives on without him.

Love,

Hana-to-mame

PS - I added this little blurb after I uploaded this and the next thing I posted. Please go to "chapter 14" to continue reading Out of Death.


	14. Interlude and Intermission

Chapter 14 – Interlude and Intermission: Another Message From The Author (Posted May 23rd 2010)

Ok, so, I've changed my mind yet again. Because I may fall hard, but I always bounce right back. But I've learned something this time.

I really do suck at writing. But I like to do it. And it's not really hurting anybody if I keep writing, except the people that don't like it of course, but they can just not read it if they don't like it. Or they could submit a review with suggestions, that's another acceptable option.

Just consider the last "chapter" a little... interlude of sorts. A summary of what happened and a preview of what is to come. And this chapter can be the intermission I guess.

I don't give up. And I don't care if I suck. I might as well soak in all my sucky glory and be happy instead of not writing and being sad.

The truth is, since I posted my little note just a few hours ago I've been thinking about the story. And I keep telling myself "that's the end and it's staying that way" but my brain just refuses to stop coming up with ideas. So, I'm putting this up right now because I haven't written the next chapter yet. But pretend I lied before when I said that that was the end. It's not the end. I can't just leave it like that. It's not sitting right with me and something has to be done.

Only thing is, I'm not quite sure how to turn the story round and make it so that that wasn't the end. This is where I need all of you to review. Leave me suggestions for getting the story up and running again and for future events you would like to see, or else I won't continue the story.

I'm going to try to get better at writing. And if I don't, well, then I'll just keep writing badly. I'm pretty stupid sometimes, but I think that's what keeps me going. If I was smarter, I'd know when to stop, but I don't, so the story will go on!

Love,

Hana-to-mame

PS – Sorry to keep bouncing everyone around like this. But I promise this time, it's really not the end and I'm going to try to write some good stuff for you :) Just make sure to keep telling me the good, the bad, and anything else you want to tell me.


	15. Not Really Dead

Chapter 15 – Not Really Dead (Posted May 25th, 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: back by popular demand, Out of Death continues! Well, it's really back because I hated the way I ended it, and when I saw that other people rather disliked it, I decided to try to have it go on a bit longer. Also because I just feel like it. And if it's bad, tough shit. But, I've said that all before in my little "intermission" sort of. And just a little warning... I do not think that this chapter is good by any standards, but as long as the ideas keep coming I will keep writing simply because I have to get the ideas out. But, as always, if you like it, I'd appreciate a little review. Just a little one. That being said, let's continue.

"Doctor! DOCTOR!" the Master called out, trying desperately to wake the Doctor, who's body was rigid and sweaty, and his face was streaked with tears.

The Doctor's eyes popped open and he sat up, looked around, and grabbed at the blankets around him to find out where he was. Then he turned to the Master and took his face in his hands. "Master?"

The Master scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the Doctor and pulled their two bodies closer. "It's ok, I'm here. Whatever you were dreaming about, it's not real and..." he pulled back a little, "you had me scared, Doctor."

"Sorry..." the Doctor started to say.

But the Master caught him off guard when he smoothed his hands over the Doctor's cheeks in an effort to wipe the tears away. "That's better." he said, giving the Doctor a little kiss on the forehead. "You alright?"

"Where are we?" the Doctor asked, as if discovering the answer that very second was top priority.

"In the TARDIS, in bed." the Master said, confused by the Doctor's lack of awareness. "I got tired and you said how you wished you could sleep with me, only you weren't tired. So I went in your head and helped you fall asleep. But I must've messed something up because you had a nightmare."

"You were dead." the Doctor said flatly.

"I was what?"

"Dead." the Doctor said, letting the Master's hands fall from his face. "You were just... laying there dying and I..."

"Doctor," the Master said, shaking his head, "it was only a dream. I'm alive, see." and he took the Doctor's hands, putting one over each of his hearts.

The Doctor sat there for a few seconds, feeling the Master's hearts beating under his palms, but then he withdrew his arms quickly and placed them at his sides, using them to prop himself up.

"But you died... and I just _let it happen_. You saved me and I just walked away. I didn't even try to help you."

"It's fine. You wouldn't really do anything like that." the Master said. "I know you're having trouble dealing with how you treated me, I saw it in your head when I was getting you to sleep, but I didn't say anything because I don't hold any of it against you." the Master reached for the Doctor's hands again, but this time he just held them, tightly. "All we've been through together... you can't say that one nightmare is going to make you think I..."

"But I did." the Doctor said. "Even if it was a dream, a nightmare, it was me. I could see myself, letting you take all the damage and I just left you. Even Wilf said..."

"Wilf?" the Master looked puzzled, "As in Wilfred? The old man? What were you dreaming of him for?" the Master asked, trying to sound jokingly jealous.

"We were... back at the beginning. When the Timelords came back and I broke the link. Only we didn't save each other." the Doctor said sadly. "I let you die from the radiation so I could live."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" the Master asked, sitting next to the Doctor, right up against him, and wrapping his arm around the Doctor's waist. "Tell me how you feel. It might help. If you want."

"We were standing there, and I explained the knocking, and how I knew it was time for _me_ to die." the Doctor started softly. "Then, instead of me going into the chamber, you stopped me and went in yourself. You said you were already dying so you might as well..."

"That's not so horrible..."

"But it is!" the Doctor shouted and leapt off the bed. He walked around the room as he talked. "Don't you understand? I left you there _to die_! Dead! When I could've saved you. I didn't even try to think of anything I could do!" the Doctor was crying again by this point and the Master couldn't take it.

He stood and rushed over to where the Doctor was standing, and lovingly took the other Timelord's body into his arms, only to be pushed away with more than the necessary amount of force. "I was only trying to help..." the Master said, hurt.

"And it was real. It wasn't, but it was. It _could have_ been what happened."

"But it wasn't." the Master said, still trying to calm him down. "You wouldn't have really left me there. Look, here I am, fit as a fiddle."

"'But I could have. If you had actually said those words to me instead of what you really said, that's what would've happened. And you'd be dead and I'd be without you _again_."

"No, it wouldn't be _again_. You wouldn't have realized you loved me if I wasn't there to show you, so you wouldn't know it was me you were missing and what you would be missing, but that's not the point." the Master said, becoming frustrated. "I'm alive, you saved me, and I love you."

"You did in the dream too, I could see it in your eyes when you woke up after you killed the President." the Doctor said with realization. "You looked so sad because all of this was _your_ dream while you were recovering from the loss of energy. You knew none of it happened, but you still loved me, I could tell. That's why I..."

"Shh." the Master said, tugging at the drawstrings in the Doctor's pyjama bottoms, "let me take care of you. Let me make you feel better."

"No, stop it." the Doctor said, voice cracking as he pushed the Master's hands away.

The Master stepped back and looked the Doctor straight in the eye. "Fine then. What do you want me to do?"

"I just... I think I need to be... alone... just for a few minutes... to sort my head out."

"Alright." the Master said sadly. He moved to wipe the remaining tears from the Doctor's face, but the Doctor flinched back ever so slightly, further hurting and sort of angering the Master. "I'll be... somewhere in the halls. Come find me when you're ready to explain why you won't even let me touch you."

The Master exited the bedroom before the Doctor could respond. He walked and walked, and, of course, he got lost. But then he felt something... something in his head. "Who's inside my head?" he called out loud.

'_An old friend_'the TARDIS answered, puzzling the Master.

"Why are you talking to me?" the Master said, refusing to make the psychic connection linked both ways.

'_You may walk freely._'

"Why? Now that the Doctor doesn't want me anymore, I'm allowed to go wherever I want?"

'_He'll come round. Give him time. Walk freely._'

"Where should I go?" the Master asked the TARDIS, not wanting to abuse this new allowance.

'_Wherever you desire. Just tell me where you want to go, and I shall guide you._'

"Can you take me somewhere he likes to be? His favorite room, or something?" he asked, expecting to be rejected.

The TARDIS took a few moments before answering. '_Not now. He wants no person entering there. But I can take you to the Library. At times he can spend days in there._'

The Master bit his lip, and thought about the Doctor's favorite room. What could it be? And why wasn't anyone allowed inside? But he decided he just needed to let things fall where they may and go from there. "Fine. Please take me there."

'_Three steps straight ahead and you are at the door._'

The Master did as the TARDIS said, took three steps forward and stood outside a door that looked like the entrance to some Gothic castle on Earth. "Thanks."

'_You are most welcome. Even the Doctor himself does not thank me very often. I only ask you one __thing. In return for my generosity, take care of my Doctor. He is hurting, and it is a pain he shares not with me through our connection. He tries to hide it but I can see it. And it keeps growing. If you are one who can help him, do so. I shall be forever grateful._' With that, the TARDIS pulled out of the Master's mind.

"I'll do my best." the Master said, more to himself than to the TARDIS.

The Master then entered the library. There were shelves behind shelves behind shelves for as far as he could see. Near the door was a table, around which sat three folding chairs, and a small sofa sat on the other side of the entryway. The Master walked down a few rows of shelves, seeing books in every language he could imagine. And there were things besides books as well. Relics and paperweights, and odd things setting around.

Finally the Master grabbed a random book of which he recognized the language. He hoped it would take his mind off the Doctor, just enough so it wouldn't hurt so much to feel the pain of being pushed away.

He sat on the side of the sofa furthest from the door and stretched his legs out to the other end. He sat like that for a few minutes before he opened the book and began reading.

He waited for the Doctor to come. And he tried not to think about the sudden and unexplainable rejection, but it just kept coming back. He kept getting the urge to go back to the Doctor and demand an answer. But the Master sat there, determined to let the Doctor come and find him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, this is kind of lame (and cheesy) I know. But I could not for the life of me undo the ending I wrote in chapter 12. Someone (a bunch of you, actually) suggested I make it another one of the Master's nightmares, but I decided I've tortured him enough. It's the Doctor's turn. But they're both hurting now. And I'm sorry this was so short. I wanted to add more but I really just wanted to get this part up so you guys can see I've kept my word and I really am continuing the story, be it good or bad. So, who will snap and be the first to seek the other? What is the Doctor's problem? Find out soon!


	16. Explanation

Chapter 16 – Explanation (Posted May 29th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, so, it's been quite a while since my last update. Not too long, but longer than I usually go. I've been busy with studying and final projects and stuff, but summer is coming and that means I will actually have free time! Anyway... this is chapter 16! yay!

The Master sat and read that book, waiting it out as long as he could. He was just itching to jump up and run back to the Doctor, tell him he was sorry, and wait until the Doctor decided he was ready to explain himself. But the Master didn't want that. He didn't want to be kept in the dark about this. He didn't want to have to keep guessing about the Doctor's true feelings. And he didn't want to have to keep worrying about the Doctor more than he already does.

He got about half way through the book. It was sort of an interesting read. A bit generic for the Doctor's library, he thought, but nice all the same. But every few paragraphs, his mind would wander back to the Doctor, and he would forget what the story was even about until he backtracked a few sentences.

He was getting ready to once again consider just going and forcing the Doctor to talk, but he knew that wouldn't work. The Doctor was more fragile than he would admit, and the Master didn't want to be the one to break him into a million pieces. He'd never be able to forgive himself.

Then the Master heard them, the light footsteps that could only be made by one person, and the Doctor appeared at the open doors of the library.

They stared into each other's eyes for a second. The Master then closed his book and set it gently on the floor, swung his legs over the edge of the sofa, and sat in one corner of the sofa while continuing to hold the Doctor's gaze.

The Doctor was just standing there, as if he were considering what to do and refused to budge an inch until he came up with something.

The Master decided he could push this part a little, it wouldn't hurt the Doctor to invite him over. So he lightly patted the seat next to him and smiled sheepishly, and a little bit sadly, at the Doctor.

The Doctor looked as if he was about to smile back, but instead his mouth kind of scrunched up. Still, he walked over to the sofa. But he didn't sit next to the Master, no, instead he sat at the opposite end and tried to stay as far away from the Master as he could.

"Hi." the Master said in an effort to get the Doctor to say something.

"Hi." the Doctor nodded.

The Master bent his head down and then turned it to try to look at the Doctor's face from another angle. He thought this might help him find out what was wrong. It didn't.

"Did you finally decide to tell me what's wrong?" the Master asked in a serious voice.

"Sort of." came the Doctor's reply.

"Sort of? What kind of an answer is that?" The Master was instantly frustrated, but desperately tried not to show it, and instead spoke in a calm manner and tried to convey that all he really wanted to do was help.

The Doctor didn't say anything. He looked like he was going to a few times, but the words never came out, and each time this happened the Master was hurt more.

Finally the Master just had to say something. "I love you."

"I know." the Doctor said without hesitation.

"Do you?" the Master asked, scooting closer to the Doctor. "Do you _really_? If you know I love you, what are you afraid of?"

"Lots of things."

The Master attempted to grab the Doctor's chin, but the Doctor squirmed away. "Doctor, I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to touch you. Please?"

The Doctor didn't answer, but he also didn't shrink back as the Master took hold of his face with both hands.

"See?" the Master said, "there isn't anything to be afraid of. You love me, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, if you love me, and I love you, I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that nightmare I had." the Doctor said, ready to explain. "I know it wasn't real. But it showed me something that I never wanted to face before. A truth that I didn't want to admit to. Still don't want to."

"What is it? Whatever it is, Doctor, I promise to help you through it. I just want you to be better."

"I know, Master. But it's something I've known for a _very_ long time. That dream showed me what I am capable of. It showed me my darkness. And I've seen that before, many times, and I've always just ignored it because it didn't mean anything. But now," he said, grabbing the Master's hands from his face and holding them in his lap, "now it matters."

"Why now? What's different about now?" the Master asked, oblivious.

"Now I have you. And we've been through so much, but that is not something I want you to see. I'm so afraid you'll be disgusted by me. I'm terrified that you'll realise, one day, how repulsed you really are and you'll leave. I've never worried about that before because I've _never_ cared for _anyone_ the way I care for you. If you would leave..." the Doctor was on the verge of tears.

"Shh, Doctor." the Master said in a hushed voice as he leaned in to kiss the Doctor's head. "You can be so... silly sometimes. I'm not going to leave because of something like that. I'm not going to leave ever, in fact. You're stuck with me."

The Doctor smiled a little at this, making the Master's hearts ache with happiness.

"There's that gorgeous smile." the Master said. "I knew I could coax it out of you somehow. But seriously, Doctor, your 'darkness' is nothing new to me. I've seen it before, lured it out of you on purpose. But it could never drive me away. You mean too much to me."

"Is that so?" the Doctor asked, feeling a little relieved to have the Master near him, to hear him speaking reassuring words.

"Of course it is." the Master whispered, diving forward for a passionate little kiss. He was happy that the Doctor wasn't fighting him, was even kissing back a little, but he still seemed out of it. "What's wrong, Doctor? I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong."

"It still worries me. All of my companions have left me, sure it may have been for other reasons, but I'm still worried that maybe I don't know how to hold onto anything good."

"And I count as something good, yes?" the Master asked.

"Yeah. Great, actually. You're so wonderful, Master, I love you so much..."

"Doctor, for someone so clever, you really do miss the big picture sometimes." the Master pointed out, rubbing the Doctor's chest. "Most of your other companions only _thought_ they loved you. And you said yourself you've never loved anyone like you love me. That makes it different. Something you've never experienced before. Something you can't guess at based on previous events."

"I never thought of that..." the Doctor admitted, pondering.

"I guess not." the Master said, pulling the Doctor in for another kiss. "And one other thing," he added after abruptly ending the kiss, "you've got no reason to fear your darkness. You may have more than pretty much anyone I know, and I know it hurts to hear me say that, but you know what? It's got no chance. It can't control you. You know you have the power to do bad things, but you choose not to. If that's not full control over your dark side, I don't know what is."

"You think so?" the Doctor said, starting to feel better.

"I know so."

"I'm glad you have such confidence in me."

"I'm glad you're glad." the Master said, kissing a trail along the Doctor's neck. "And I'm glad you've decided not to run away when I try to touch you."

"Is that all you think about? Physical pleasure?"

"No." the Master laughed. But then he saw the serious look in the Doctor's face. "Honestly, it isn't. I was just trying to relax you. You're always stressed out about something. I'm..."

"Don't you dare say 'sorry' or I'll tell the TARDIS to trap you here." the Doctor laughed.

"Fine. But it really isn't just the... physical things that keep me here. Although it's not a bad perk."

"I have to agree." the Doctor said into the Master's mouth as they kissed one more time. "Still, I think we should give it a rest for a while, don't you? Go out on an adventure or something? Or do you want to wait until you don't have to sleep any more?"

"I don't care either way as long as I get to be with you. And as long as we're having fun together."

"Good." the Doctor smiled his signature smile and stood, pulling the Master up with him.

Together they walked out of the Library and into the halls of the TARDIS.

"By the way, how did you find the Library?" the Doctor asked as they headed for the controls. "I thought the TARDIS wasn't letting you go anywhere."

"She changed her mind." the Master said. "She wanted me to help you, and in return she let me 'walk freely', as she put it. But that reminds me... what is your favorite room? You're most favorite room in the TARDIS?"

"My favorite? What kind of question is that?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"Well, it's just that... the TARDIS told me I could go anywhere, but I didn't know where I wanted to go, so I asked her to take me to your favorite room. I wanted to see if I could find a way to help you with whatever was going on in your frazzled brain. But she told me you didn't want me in that room. I was just curious..."

"Oh, I see." the Doctor cracked a smile. "She wouldn't let you go there because I wanted to be alone. I was in my favorite room, thinking about the dream."

"You mean... our room?"

"Yeah."

"You are a hopeless romantic, you know that? It's a wonder you were always with women before, now that I see how... how _cute _you can be." the Master jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Definitely not, I just never took you for the kind of person who'd be into those things, you know? The man who saves the universe time and time again likes to be sweet and tender. A little unexpected. Not a bad thing, though."

"You think _that_ was unexpected? Try finding out that the man who tried to dominate the Earth and countless other worlds likes to bottom. Now _that_ was unexpected."

"Hey! That doesn't have anything to do with this!" the Master said as he blushed a little.

"I think it does. But I don't really mind." the Doctor said as they reached the controls.

"Wait a minute..." the Master said, grabbing the Doctor around the waist. "If you weren't expecting _me_ to submit the first time, that must mean that _you_ were planning on..."

"Ok," the Doctor threw his hands in the air, "can we please end this conversation now? It's taken a turn for the worst somewhere along the road and we need to get it back on course..."

"Yeah, we can stop, for now. But we _will_ resume this conversation the minute we go to bed, understand?"

"Yes, Master." the Doctor said, a look of fright and curiosity in his eyes.

"Ok." the Master said with a nod. "So, what are we going to do until then?"

"I thought you might fancy a date." the Doctor said. "If you don't want to, we can just go somewhere... it doesn't have to be..."

"Doctor," the Master said, hugging him tightly, "I would love to have a date with you."

And with that, the Doctor began playing with the TARDIS controls, setting the coordinates for their first proper date.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, this chapter was a little weird. I didn't really know what I was going to do until it happened, so I don't know if it really makes sense. I read over it a few times, but I am dead tired right now and I'm going to use the rest of my strength to post this chapter for you lol :) On a side note, I want to thank someone (**Archraven1234**) who suggested another show to me called "Life on Mars". There are two versions (a US and a UK). I watched the UK version (the entire thing in less than a week lol) and it is amazing. John Simm is in it (gorgeous as ever) as Sam Tyler and the show is pure brilliance. I could not stop watching it. And **Archraven1234** also mentioned a pairing (Gene/Sam) that all of you have to check out if you don't know it already. At first I was doubting any possibilities of these two being a pairing, but now I'm hooked on it. So check it out. I think you'll like it. And don't forget to review this! Suggestions, ideas, anything!

PS - Don't forget to check out my new story, Getting Close. It is a Life on Mars fanfic (the paring is, of course, gene/sam) and it is purely experimental. Just as a precaution, is is rated M for Mature audiences only. But I'd like to know what the mature audience thinks of it :P


	17. Where To Go?

Chapter 17 – Where To Go? (Posted June 3rd 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, I am having a hard time writing this. I have plenty of ideas for what I want to see happen in the story, but I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to end it. The more I think about it, the more the ending I wrote in chapter 12 seems the most appropriate, but I can't use that now. I'm going to do my best to come up with a good ending, but I can't guarantee it will really be any good. I've been busy lately, studying for finals and taking the exams. It's exhausting. And my brain is frazzled. But, the show must go on even if the dancer breaks her leg, correct? Only thing is, I don't have an understudy, so I must do it myself. That being said, let's see what happens to our dear Master and Doctor this chapter.

"So," the Master asked as the TARDIS landed, "where are we going to find a pet?"

"Actually, Master, I thought you might want to go out on a date first." the Doctor said. Then, upon seeing the Master's slightly disappointed and almost pouty face, he added, "It's just that... a pet is a huge responsibility, you know? We've only been together for a short while, and I think we should at least go out on a date before we take in a pet."

The Master still looked a tiny bit pouty. "I guess you're right. Shouldn't rush into it. Little children can have pets of their own, but two grown men who've known each other their entire lives shouldn't even consider getting one until they know they can handle it."

"I didn't mean it like that, come on!" the Doctor said, wrapping his arms around a sulking Master. "I just think that, with a pet to take care of, we won't be able to just go out at any odd time. We'll have to make sure the pet is taken care of before we go anywhere and we must always be sure to be back to care for it."

"I suppose." the Master agreed, leaning into the hug and redting his head on the Doctor's chest.

They stood there for a long time. They'd had so many heavy conversations lately, they needed just to be close to each other. They just needed to feel the other's strong embrace, just to reinforce the bond between them. Sure, the sex was a great stress reliever and it brought them so much closer, but right now, they just needed to feel secure.

The Doctor kissed the Master's head as they let go of each other. "Where would you like me to take you, Master?"

"I get to choose?"

"Yep! I'll take you anywhere you wanna go, well, within reason. No warring planets or places that would interfere with the..."

"Yes, Doctor, I know the rules." the Master smiled and pretended to be annoyed, but he actually loved when the Doctor explained everything, it meant he was himself.

"Ok then. Just tell me where you want to go. Your wish is my command."

"No, we'll save _that_ for later. For now, I think we should go... well, I don't know, what do people do on dates? I haven't been on one in centuries."

"Surely you must've gone out with Lucy." the Doctor argued.

"Oh yeah, I guess those were dates. We went out for dinner a lot, but we haven't got any money. We walked in parks and gardens... I know a _really_ great garden planet... what was its name... oh yes, Diligo-Ortus, originally a human settlement long after now, taken over by many species. Could we go there?"

"Sounds lovely!" The Doctor chanted and began working with the TARDIS controls. In but a minute or two they landed with a small thud.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so, obviously the planet Diligo-Ortus is not a real planet in the Doctor Who world, unless it is and I didn't know it, I made it up. It's Latin. This is just a little something to hold you over until I get to work on the good part. It's been a while since I updated, and hardly anyone is reading now, and that isn't a good sign. I probably should have stepped aside when I said I was going to and I'm beginning to think that continuing this was not a good idea. But, if you like this, _please_ tell me and suggest to your friends. If you know anyone who was reading this but stopped after chapter 12 because they thought it was over (sorry, that's my fault) please let them know the story is continuing. If you don't like this, please tell me and I'll do my best to make it better.


	18. DiligoOrtus

Chapter 18 – Diligo-Ortus (Posted June 6th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow, I have been so busy lately. Just one more week of school, then I shall no longer be a junior! I will finally be a senior and then, next year, I will graduate! Superyay! But, for now, it is just the beginning of the summer, which means I will have more time to write! Superduperyay! I might be getting a job (which is nice, because I need the money) and I am going to be in summer school (for a class I needed to take this year but didn't) but that doesn't mean I won't have time to write, I will make time. Anyway, please enjoy (or don't enjoy, it's up to you really) this chapter of Out of Death!

The shrill grinding of the TARDIS came to a stop and the two Timelords were steady. The Master, with a look of excitement and anticipation on his face, ran to the door of the TARDIS and waited, as patiently as a child waiting to go into the candy store, for the Doctor to catch up with him.

"Come on, Doctor!" the Master said enthusiastically. "I want to go outside!"

"You never fail to surprise me, Master." the Doctor said as he walked to the door and grabbed the Master's hand. "A _garden_ planet?"

"Well, it _is_ our first official date. And I know how you like to be sappy and romantic." The Master paused to kiss the Doctor teasingly on the lips. "I thought you'd like it."

"I don't doubt I will, but we have to actually make it outside before we begin something else..." the Doctor hinted.

"Yes, we're going. We'll have plenty of time for _something else_ when we get back. Now, can I open the door?"

"Just one thing, I have to make sure. You feeling ok? You're not tired at all?"

"Well, I am just a tiny little bit tired, but not tired enough to have to sleep. I told you, sleep will not keep me from being with you."

"'Ok, good, just making sure. I rather wish sleep would leave you alone as well, but it will soon, I promise." the Doctor soothed. "Ok! Open the doors!"

Together the Master and the Doctor pushed the TARDIS doors open. They looked away from each other and turned their attention to what lay beyond the doors.

"Wow." the Master said flatly as he gazed upon the gigantic metal wall staring back at him.

"'Wow' indeed..." the Doctor said. "It seems they've closed in the garden. Think maybe the planet's atmosphere is failing? Why else would they need to seal it in?"

"No, I don't think that's it, Doctor. I think you've just landed your ancient spaceship too close to the home of the Royal Family of Diligo-Ortus. It's a castle made of of different metals, all melted down and slapped together. This planet is poor, but it's inhabitant's aren't stupid enough to lock a garden up _inside_ a metal shield."

"Right." the Doctor said, realizing that the Master's explanation was probably correct. "Think we can squeeze through here?" the Doctor said, motioning toward the space between the TARDIS door and the metal wall.

"Maybe you can." the Master said. "But you're thinner than normal people. I don't know about me."

"Oh, come on, just try it. Looks big enough." the Doctor said, sidestepping through the gap. "Look, it's plenty big enough, it's like twice my size, you'll fit."

"Ok then." the Master said, pushing himself through the gap. "I do fit, but I still don't know what you have against moving the TARDIS back a little bit."

"She just came all the way here! She needs to rest before I try to move her again. Plus, actual flying is not something she does a lot of."

"That makes sense." the Master said sarcastically.

Once they were through, they saw one of the most amazing sights they had ever seen.

"This is incredible!" the Doctor said.

"It's absolutely beautiful." the Master agreed. He stood there, next to the Doctor, stunned. In all his travels, he'd never seen something so beautiful. Well, almost never. He turned his head to the side to look at the doctor, and he wrapped an arm around his waist. Then he felt the Doctor's arm snake around his own waist, ans he leaned into the Doctor. "I didn't even imagine it would be so..."

"...I know," the Doctor said softly, "I can't even find words for it. It's like the more I look at it, the more astounding it becomes."

They stood in their embrace and took in the scenery. The sky was deep purple, with a soft orange light emanating from three small suns deep in the distance, creating an odd yet pleasing combination of colors. There were trees so tall you couldn't see the tops of them, and flowers with blooms as wide as buildings. Patches of every color grass freckled the ground. And long, winding dirt trails lined with lush bushes ans shrubs wove deep into the garden, begging to be explored.

"Which trail would you like to take?" the Doctor asked.

"I guess... that one, over there." The Master pointed to the right a little bit, at a trail that looked as mysterious as all the rest, but which also looked as if it was hardly ever taken.

"Off we go then." the Doctor said, letting go of the Master's waist but keeping a tight hold on his hand.

They walked carefully on the grass until they came to the dirt trail, which they realised wasn't only dirt, but looked as if it was mixed with sand and pebbles and tiny snail shells.

Once on the path, they began walking deeper into the garden. It was a little darker with all the plants and things, but that only made it more romantic.

They walked slowly, taking the time to admire the sheer magnitude of the beauty surrounding them. Every once in a while, they'd stop and point at something, and examine it, but they never touched anything for fear they might harm it in some way.

After a while, they came to a little clearing. There were a few white stone benches scattered around, each slightly secluded from all the others by bushes and other plants.

"Do you want to stop for a while?" the Master asked, looking the Doctor right in the eyes.

"I'd love to." the Doctor answered, leading them off the path and to one of the benches that was the most hidden.

The Doctor let go of the Master's hand when they reached the bench. He studied it for a moment, deciding what to do. Finally he decided to swing one leg over the edge and straddle the bench. He patted the spot right in front of him, beckoning the Master.

The Master took the hint and also straddled the bench, with his back to the Doctor. He wasn't quite comfortable with his legs hanging wide open like that though, so he brought them back up and stretched them out over the length of the bench. Then he leaned back, resting his upper body against the Doctor's, and let the Doctor wrap his arms around him. He put his hands on top of the Doctor's, which were laying conveniently in his lap.

"This is wonderful." the Master said in a soft voice, afraid to disturb the moment.

"It is." the Doctor agreed, kissing the Master's neck. He continued to kiss the Master as he lifted one hand up his shirt, and heard him give a small cry.

"Um, Doctor, do you really thing we should? _Here_?"

"If you don't want to..." the Doctor said, immediately removing his hand from the Master's shirt.

"It's not that," he said, reaching one hand back to touch the Doctor's face, "it's just, I don't know, this is a public place. Anyone could walk by..."

"We're pretty hidden back here." the Doctor said. But when there was no reply from the Master, he said, "Ok, you're right. Do you want to keep walking, or would you like to head back to the TARDIS?"

"Actually, I'd kind of like to stay sitting here for a few moments. It's nice, just sitting here with you, in this beautiful place."

"I know. It is nice. Relaxing. And so romantic." the Doctor said, making the Master chuckle a little.

"I knew you'd like it."

"I really do. This is perfect for our first date."

They sat there in silence for a long time. The Master all wrapped up in the Doctor's arms, feeling the weight of the Doctor's head as it rested on his shoulder. They both had their eyes closed, they'd already seen all the plants around them, now they just wanted to enjoy being with the other.

"Do you think we should go back now?" the Master asked after a long while.

"If you want to. I want to do whatever you want."

"In that case," the Master stood, bringing the Doctor with him, "I say we go back to the TARDIS and finish what you tried to start earlier."

"Sounds like a good plan to me." the Doctor smiled.

They walked back to the TARDIS slightly faster than they were walking before. When they got back, they didn't hesitate, they went straight into their room and started getting into it. When it was over, having had a very exhausting day, the Master fell asleep next to the Doctor. And the Doctor watched over him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so, that's their first real date then. How did you like it? I didn't know what I wanted them to do at first, but then it just came to me as I was writing it. I think they're going to have a little adventure while they're here, which is why I didn't have the Doctor park the TARDIS in a safe place while they fooled around in the bedroom. Reviews please! Look out for the next chapter sometime at the end of this week! And, new chapter of Getting Close tomorrow (this story is rated M for sexual content) so if you're reading that, be on the look out :)


	19. Guests In The Castle

Chapter 19 – Guests In The Castle (Posted June 11th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: wow, I really didn't know this story was going to last this long. There are still a few things that need to happen yet, but this story will be ending for real soon. Not this very moment, but soon. However, until then, I hope you enjoy the next few chapters of Out of Death. And don't forget to review. I haven't been getting many reviews at all, which means I'm doing something wrong. Just tell me and I'll fix it the best I can! Thanks :D

"Doctor," the Master whispered upon waking, "are you alright?"

"Yeah." the Doctor answered, turning and kissing the Master heartily, "I'm great. How are you? Did the sleep help?"

"Yes." The Master's reply was honest but sad.

"Good. Hopefully it won't last much longer."

"Mmhmm." the Master said as he rubbed the Doctor's arm.

"What do you want to do now? Just stay like this for a while, or go back out there and check out that castle?"

"We could do _both_, you know." he smiled and kissed the Doctor's cheek. "Actually, I _have_ been wanting to ask you something, but I'm afraid of how you'll respond..."

"Well, you won't know unless you ask." the Doctor whispered. "Go on, I won't bite. Unless you want me to."

The Master laughed and then lifted a hand to the Doctor's face. "Remember what we were talking about a while ago? About our roles in the bed? Have you thought about... possibly... switching them? Just to try..."

"Oh..." the Doctor's face flattened out a little, but he smiled through it. "I don't know. I like the way we do it now, don't you?"

"Absolutely. But, haven't you ever wondered what it might be like to change it up a little?"

"Well, yes, I admit I have thought about it. And... I guess... if you want to, I don't see why we can't..."

"If you really don't like the idea..." the Master said, catching the resignation in the Doctor's voice.

"No, it's fine, really. I mean, we can try at least. Who knows, I might like it." the Doctor smiled, hinting.

"That's the spirit!" the Master said, surprised by the Doctor's genuine enthusiasm. He stroked the Doctor's chest and whispered, "So, should we start this little experiment now or..."

"That depends." the Doctor said, taking the Master's hands in his own. "You know how tired you get, and such activities only add to that. Do you want to risk having to sleep again, or do you want to wait until after we go out for a little?"

"Right. I forgot about that. I suppose we should go out first. Then we can look forward to it _all day_ and it will be _so much better_."

The Doctor laughed and sat up. The Master sat up too, and put his arms around the Doctor's midsection and tipped his head up to kiss him on the nose.

They stood from the bed and dressed each other, taking their good old time with it too. When they were finally ready, they went back out into the gardens.

The metal wall was very high. They saw what they thought might be a door a little way down, so they began walking to it. When they got to where they thought it was, they were shocked to see the great wooden door being held open by two large ropes tied to the overhang.

"This is a royal castle." the Master said. "Why are they leaving their door open? And with no guards?"

"Maybe this door only leads to one path, and there are guards at the end of it." the Doctor rationalized.

"Yeah, maybe." the Master said, not quite believing it, but going along with it for the time.

"Shall we go inside, then, Master?" the Doctor asked with his quirky smile.

"You read my mind." the Master said, and they walked through the doors side by side.

It was a very long, dark, and dusty corridor. They walked slowly, not wanting to trip or bump into something.

"Maybe we should go back, it doesn't look like we're getting anywhere." the Master said, reaching out and touching the Doctor.

The Doctor felt the Master's hand on his side and grabbed it. "Come on, where's your sense of adventure? Don't you want to see the inside?"

"Yes, but what if it's dangerous?"

The Doctor stopped abruptly and pulled the Master close, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing him. "I won't let anything happen to you." the Doctor said seriously. "If you really want to go back, then we'll go back. But you can trust me, nothing will hurt you while I'm by your side."

The Master laughed a little, and the Doctor could feel his breath on his mouth. "Have you been reading those novels for human females again?" he asked and then kissed the Doctor again.

They pulled apart and were about to resume walking when a small light in the distance caught the Master's attention.

"Do you see that light?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is it getting bigger?" the Doctor sounded intrigued.

"No," the Master said, worried, "I think it's getting _closer_."

"Who goes there?" echoed a voice presumably from where the light was coming from.

"I'm the Doctor." the Doctor said. "And this is the Master." he said when the light from the burning torch was shone on him. "And who might you be?" The Doctor put his glasses on and circled around the fellow. "You a human?"

"Course I'm a human." the scruffy man said. "My name is Kelvin. I'm the head guard here at the Castle of Diligo-Ortus. Are the King and Queen expecting you?"

"No." the Doctor said, putting his glasses back in his pocket. "Just stopped by for a visit. Can you take us to them?"

"You have weapons?" Kelvin asked.

"No." the Doctor said again. "Master, do you have any weapons in your pockets?"

"Not this time." the Master flashed his brilliant smile.

"I suppose I can take you in then. Follow." Kelvin spun round and led them through the rest of the corridor. When they came to a huge room with a domed ceiling, he faced them again and said "Wait here." and walked through one of the any doors around the perimeter of the room. There were a few other guards standing around, all eying the Doctor and the Master, but not threateningly. They were simply... guarding.

Kelvin returned and motioned for them to follow again, which they did, through yet another door and down a few hallways and through more doors. Finally they reached a small room that looked like it might be a courtroom for small trials. "You will speak with the King and Queen in here." Kelvin said, rushing off again.

There were a few rows of seats, two tables set opposite each other in front of the rows, and at the head of it all were two large chairs, no doubt belonging to the King and Queen.

There was a door behind the chairs. It opened, and in walked two very short creatures. They looked like tiny humans, only with green hair and purple skin. The one that the Doctor and Master both assumed was the Queen sat in the curvy, overly decorated chair, and the King sat in the plain, boxy chair.

The King spoke with a big, booming voice. "Who are you who stands before us and why have you come?"

"Right." the Doctor said. "Doctor," he pointed to himself, "Master." he pointed to the Master. "We visited your garden yesterday and it was so beautiful, we had to come here and meet the people behind it."

"It is my dear Queen's pride and joy." the King said, smiling over at the Queen. "Is that all you had to say?"

"Um, no." the Doctor said. "Why do you leave your door open? You know that's dangerous, right? Especially on a tourist planet like this one. Anyone could just try to sneak in."

"We are well protected." the Queen spoke for the first time. "We have our wonderful guards and soldiers hidden all around the Castle. No one could come in unannounced." Her voice was almost too sure.

"That's good." the Doctor said, looking around.

"Is that everything, Doctor?" the King asked.

"Well, I suppose so, yes." the Doctor shot an apologetic look at the Master and whispered to him, "I'm sorry this didn't turn out to be quite the adventure we were looking for."

The Master whispered back, "It's alright, what else would you expect from a garden planet?"

"Did you have other plans?" the Queen asked.

"Us? No. Just going about doing any old thing. Just traveling." the Doctor said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I should like to invite you to lunch then. We have so few guests these days. All our people live in villages surrounding the garden, so not many visit. Do stay, please."

The Doctor and Master looked at each other and nodded. "Ok," said the Master, "sounds good to us."

"Kelvin!" the Queen called, and the man appeared, "Please escort these nice young men to the dining room and have the cooks prepare us all a nice lunch."

Kelvin nodded and walked out, the Doctor and Master following. He brought them to a room with a large-ish round table, made from the same metal as the Castle, and surrounded by six matching chairs. "Please, sit, guests." he bowed and exited.

The Doctor pulled out a chair and playfully pushed the Master down into it. He took the seat right next to it and scooted close. He put his hand on the side of the Master's face and pulled him in for a nice, long kiss.

"What's gotten into you? We are in someone else's dining room right now, not to mention it's in a castle! What if they see..." but the Master was cut off when his lips were once again attacked by the Doctor's.

The Doctor kissed his lips, his cheek, and down to his neck where he started biting lovingly.

The Master let out a little sigh of contentment and they heard a polite cough behind them. They looked up to see the King and Queen standing at the entryway to the dining room.

"I did not know we had lovers in our midst." the Queen smiled as she stepped forward gracefully and literally jumped into one of the chairs around the table. "You should have said, we would have offered our blessings. You could be married in the Garden..."

"Now, now, my Queen." the King said, sitting himself beside her. "They did not come here to discuss their relationship with us. Let us engage in more interesting conversation while we wait for our food. Where are you two from? You are not humans, I can smell the difference, you are an ancient race..."

"Yes, we'd rather not talk about that." the Master said. "We're from a planet _very_ far from here, you would have never heard of it."

"What do you do?" the Queen asked, slightly intrigued.

"We travel." the Doctor said. "Together. We just travel the stars together."

"That is a romantic thought, darling." the Queen said to the King. "We should travel somewhere together."

"Thank you, boys," the King's laugh was like thunder, "now she will not give up until we take a vacation."

"If you are travelers," the Queen said, ignoring the King's remark, "do you need someplace to stay for the evening? Surely you need some time away from your ship once in a while. You could stay here for a night or two, if you'd like. We would be happy to have you."

"That's very generous of you, but..." the Master began to say, but the King cut him off.

"My Queen is right, we would love to have our traveling guests stay at out castle."

"Well, Master," the Doctor said, smiling, "what do you say? Should we take a break from our ship and stay in a real castle?" he raised his eyebrows ans smiled.

"If you want to." the Master said, slightly excited.

"We'd be delighted to stay!" the Doctor announced, jumping up.

"Wonderful!" the King and Queen shouted together.

Then, a few humans entered the room from another door, carrying trays of food for the people at the table. It looked like some kind of bird. The Doctor gave his and the Master's plates a once-over and decided it should be edible. Just to be cautious, he took a bite of his, but held the Master's hands under the table and waited until he was sure it wouldn't harm them before letting go.

The Master pretended to be a little annoyed, but deep down inside he was happy about the Doctor's concern. They ate in mostly silence, occasionally talking about war strategies, plant care, and mechanical devices. When their plates were cleared, some clear glasses were brought out and some translucent orange liquid was poured out for each of them.

"This is a desert wine made from some of our own fruits grown here. It is modeled after a human beverage, but modified to suit our needs." the King said as the Doctor sniffed it.

He looked at the Master, who understood that he was not to drink until the Doctor said it was alright. The Doctor sipped, and nodded discreetly, so the Master began to drink as well.

"I saw that, Doctor." the Queen said. "I understand your concern for your lover, but you can trust us, we would do nothing to harm either of you."

"I believe you." the Doctor said. "It's just a precaution." He smiled.

"We will have you taken to the courtyard for some entertainment until dinner." the King said. "Kelvin! Escort them to the courtyard, please."

The Doctor and Master were taken to the courtyard. It was beautiful. There were concrete paths set in spirals around the multi-colored grass. There were fountains and benches and a stage. They sat on one of the benches closest to the stage and the Master rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"It's not exactly an adventure," the Master said, "but it's nice. I like them."

"They are quite an interesting King and Queen." the Doctor agreed.

"Why did you test the food for me?"

"To make sure it would be safe. I promised I wouldn't let you get hurt." the Doctor said, kissing the Master's head.

"I know, but if _you_ were to get hurt..." the Master started, but couldn't finish.

"...What?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Why? Just tell me."

"If you would get hurt, it would be like I was getting hurt, ok? I let you be the hero tonight because I trusted them, but I don't want you to take unnecessary risks to protect me when you could end up getting hurt." the Master was sincere, and not at all joking.

"And you think I'm a hopeless romantic." the Doctor said, lifting the Master's head and kissing him on the lips.

"Promise me, Doctor, that you will protect me, but that you won't purposely stick yourself in harm's way just to be the hero."

The Doctor stared into the Master's soggy eyes, and then hugged him close. "I promise. I didn't even think about it like that. I know, if it were the other way around, I wouldn't want you to be reckless either. So I promise. But can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you really feel like you need protecting? Are you really scared out here? Because we can leave if you're not comfortable."

"Oh, Doctor, it's not just here. Now that I know my life could be cut short, I'm scared of everything. Plus, I'm still coping with the lack of the Drums. I'm trying to fill my head with thoughts, but I can't be sure if they're Master thoughts or just stock thoughts, like generic thoughts. I'm afraid something might keep me from being the good person I really want to be. I need protection from anything that may disturb me like the Drums did."

"I'll do my best." the Doctor said, not letting go of the hug for a few minutes. When the Doctor allowed the Master to pull away, he saw his face was just a little damp. "Are you crying, Master?"

"No." the Master sniffed.

"I really mean it. I won't let either of us get hurt. Please don't cry." the Doctor said as he brushed his fingers over the Master's face.

"I'm sorry." the Master said, trying to straighten out his face a little. "I don't know what came over me. The one minute, we're being all romantic, the next, I'm crying all over you."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." the Doctor smiled, kissing the Master's forehead. "I love you."

The Master smiled brightly. "You haven't said that for a while."

"I love you, Master, and don't you forget it."

"I won't. I don't think I could." the Master smiled sheepishly. "Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

The Doctor chuckled sweetly. "That's good news." he said as he held onto the Master's shoulders and pulled him forward for another tender, comforting kiss. "Feeling better?" he asked as the kiss ended.

"Yes." the Master sighed and hugged the Doctor.

They sat in each other's arms until Kelvin appeared and announced that the King and Queen would be entering the courtyard. They let their arms fall to their sides.

"Greetings, Doctor, Master." the Queen nodded. "We shall be entertained for a while. Then you will be shown to your room where you may rest until supper."

"Thank you." the Doctor said. "You two are very generous..."

"Do not mention it." the King boomed. "We enjoy the company."

For the next few hours, they saw many performers. Dancers, storytellers, singers, jugglers, yodelers, lecturers, fire-eaters, comedians, and many many more. Some were quite stimulating, others dead boring. But the four people in the audience enjoyed the show, the King and Queen because they were royalty and were expected to at least pretend to be entertained by their most talented subjects, and the two Timelords because they had never actually seen such spectacles.

"That was more fun than it usually is, my guests, you chose a good day to visit." the King said as the show ended.

"It was amazing!" the Master said. "Thank you for having us."

"It is no trouble." the Queen smiled. "Kelvin!" she yelled, and he appeared, "You have prepared our guests a room?" he nodded to her, "Good. Please show them the way and then fetch them when it is time for supper. Have the cooks make up something special for us this evening."

Kelvin nodded again and lead the Doctor and Master out of the courtyard. "This is your room." he said when they stopped in front of an open archway. "Please don't hesitate to let me know if you need anything." and he walked away.

The Master and the Doctor entered through the archway, which had no proper door, just a thick curtain that was drawn open. There was a vanity dresser right when they walked in, and far away from the door, where no passersby could see, was a luxurious bed.

"Are those silk sheets?" the Master asked.

The Doctor walked over and ran his hand across them. "Yes, they are." he said as he sat down.

The Master spun around and closed the curtains. He made his way over to the bed, laying down and stretching all of his limbs outward. He felt the Doctor shifting his weight on the bed and sliding right next to him.

The Doctor reached over and took the Master's hand.

"Thanks for bringing me here." the Master said.

"This is where you wanted to come. I'm glad I made you happy." the Doctor said and squeezed the Master's hand a little harder. "Are you getting sleepy yet?"

"Not really, surprisingly. Though I bet you'll be changing that after dinner."

"I hope so." the Doctor laughed. Then he got a look on his face, like he just got a brilliant idea. He sat up and then turned over so he was sitting up on his knees. "Roll over onto your stomach."

"Why?" the Master asked, a curious smile playing on his lips.

"Just do it. For me." the Doctor put on his best pouty face.

"Fine." the Master caved. He rolled over onto his stomach, bringing his body closer to the Doctor's.

The doctor bent down and kissed the Master's ear before whispering, "Fancy a massage?"

"Are you serious?" the Master sighed, the beginnings of arousal evident in his voice.

"Would I joke?" the Doctor asked as he playfully put his hands on the back of the Master's neck and began rubbing.

He softly ran his hands all down the Master's back, bum, and legs. On the way back up, he gently dipped his hands between the Master's legs, then continued caressing his back.

Suddenly the Doctor's hands broke contact with the Master. The Master was about to ask if something was wrong until he realized the Doctor was just switching his position. The Master felt the Doctor put a leg on either side of his body and sit at the base of his back. "That doesn't hurt, does it?" the Doctor asked before he continued.

"God, no." the Master answered before he could think of a more intelligent response.

"Good." the Doctor said as he resumed rubbing the Master's back, a little harder and rougher than before.

The Doctor pressed on his spine softly for a few minutes, working his way up to the neck. He tickled it a bit, ghosting the tips of his fingers up and down. Then he moved to the shoulders, working his thumbs to relieve the pressure. The Master finally let out a sexy sigh when the Doctor smoothed his hands up and down the lengths of the Master's arms.

Then he put his hands at the bottom of the Master's shirt, pushing it up as far as it would go. He gently moved his hands around in circles on the Master's bare back and heard the Master's breathing become more heated. He bent his head down and licked up the Master's spine, noticing that the Master had momentarily stopped breathing all together.

The Doctor brought his head up again and was about to remove the Master's shirt completely when a voice came from outside the room.

"Master, Doctor, it is time to come to the dining room."

"Ok, be out in a minute." the Doctor said, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"It was just starting to get _good_ too..." the Master said, sitting up.

"I can finish it after we eat. Come on, don't want to offend our hosts by being late." the Doctor said as he grabbed the Master's hand and pulled him up, and helping him smooth his shirt out.

They stole a final kiss before drawing back the curtain and letting Kelvin take them back to the dining room.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: sorry, that was long, boring, and uneventful. I had a super busy day yesterday, I'm way tired, so forgive me lol. Please review, I love to hear what you think about the chapters and what you'd like to see happen. Peace out =]


	20. A Special Night

Chapter 20 – A Special Night (Posted June 13th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really know what to say about this chapter, except that it is not one of my favorites. I have no idea how I came up with it. But, review, and we'll see where it goes from here. I was told my story needs more adventure, and I completely agree. The problem is, I'm not very good at what I'm writing right now, and I'm much _much_ worse at adventure. I was, coincidentally, going to try and give them an adventure while on this planet, but I don't have the imaginative skill to make one up, so I mucked it up and made it just another event in their life together. But, I might give adventure a try in later chapters, because it does need more adventure, I just don't know if I'm capable of writing it.

When they arrived in the dining room, the table was already set with plates of food and pitchers of water. There was soup and bread and fruits and vegetables and all sorts of fresh delicacies.

"This looks amazing." the Master said as he sat down in the same chair he'd been in before.

"We do hope you like it." the Queen said, smiling.

While they ate, the Doctor and Master discussed their travels with the King and Queen. Altering or leaving out little details didn't change the thrill of the stories.

"So," the King started as the cooks brought out dessert, "how did you two meet and become involved?"

"Well," the Master said, "we've known each other since we were little. We were good friends. But, while we were growing up, I had an accident and we got separated. We kept in touch, and we had our problems, but eventually we sorted them out and... now we're together again, as more than friends." the Master's voice was sure and happy.

"And how long have you been together?" the Queen asked.

"Only just over a week." the Doctor said. "I know, it sounds like a rush, but... we're in love and... I couldn't be happier."

The Master looked surprised to hear the Doctor say this, as he is usually surprised by how easily he says it these days, but the look was mixed with happiness and adoration which he was unable to mask.

"We understand completely." the King said. "I met my Queen when I was a lad and we eloped the second night. We have never once thought of separating. My parents doubted our feelings, but we've managed to overcome everything together. That is love, and I have no doubt that you two are the same, I can see it."

"Do you two have any children?" the Doctor asked the King.

"We do not, as we are a young couple, but we plan on having many in the future, when the time is right."

Dessert was cleared away and the four continued to converse about relationships and odd topics.

"Well," the Queen said, glancing at a weirdly-shaped wall-hang that the Timelords assumed was a clock, "it is getting late, we should all be off to bed."

"My Queen is right." the King said, standing. "We bid you goodnight and hope to wish you farewell before you leave in the morning." he nodded his head and left, tugging the Queen behind him.

Kelvin entered again and was about to lead them away when the Doctor said, "Kelvin, I think you deserve a rest. The Master and I can find our way back to our room, if you would rather not be bothered."

"No, sir, it is my duty to escort all guests while they are in the castle. Follow me, please." and he shrugged off to their room, walking away once they were inside and closed the curtain.

They huddled together in the centre of the bed. Tied up in each other's long limbs.

"Want to finish that massage, Doctor?" the Master asked.

"Of course. Stay on your back this time, I've already done everything I can back there."

The Master laid flat on his back and inhaled deeply as his hips were bestridden by the Doctor, and his shirt was lifted off. The Doctor leaned forward, stealing a tender kiss, weaving his mouth from the Master's lips to his chin, neck, chest, and belly.

"Master,"

"You do talk at the most _inappropriate_ of times." the Master half chuckled and half moaned.

"I just want to confirm... are we doing it this time? What you said about 'switching the rules' and all that?"

The Master sat up, putting on his sincerest of faces. "If you really don't want to, don't worry about it. It's..."

"Shh..." the Doctor whispered almost inaudibly, barely letting his lips touch the Master's. "I want to, for you, I was just making sure we were on the same page."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to."

"How manny times I have to tell you, I _want_ to. Now, I think it's time for you to take over." the Doctor said with strained breath.

The Master laughed and rolled both their bodies until the Doctor was laying flat on his back. The Master held him down, teasing his lips with his own, and making it beautiful.

Their little romp went well into the night, the Doctor and Master screaming and howling at each new experience.

The Master, of course, wore out first and fell asleep in the middle of their after-lovemaking cuddle. The Doctor did not sleep, just waited patiently for the Master to get the rest he needed, listening to him breathing softly, watching his lips twitch, feeling his hearts beat against him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, this was really short, but it seemed like the best place to break before the next part. I would rather have one short and one long chapter instead of a massive chapter that would be not only boring, but also moving too quickly. Of course, the story itself is moving fast, but hey, that's how it goes :) review _please_, it makes writing this so much easier, and it gives me the will to actually post it, even though I think I've lost some readers because of chapter 12.

PS – I just put up a new story called Crazy Lovers which features a character played by John Simm. It's from the UK show "Cracker", specifically the two episodes making up the "Best Boys" story. It is slash, they're even really gay, which makes it easier. It isn't that good, I just typed it so I would stop thinking about it and I could focus on other things lol. I only posted it because it was already typed, no point in wasting it. Also, a suggestion for John Simm fans, the movie, "Forgive and Forget". I watched it other day. I read some reviews, a lot of people don't like it, but I loved it. It might be worth checking out. Plus John Simm is naked for a split second, that's another reason to check it out... but I didn't say that. I feel like I have to say this too – if there are young people with you, don't watch the movie. Be responsible :) Oh, and did you hear about "Mad Dogs"? The new short drama that John Simm and Philip Glenister are supposed to be in? It's supposedly gonna air next year, so keep an eye out. I'm looking forward to it.


	21. Departure

Chapter 21 – Departure (Posted June 16th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I started work yesterday and that made me really happy :) but, according to my traffic stats, no one is really reading any of my stories. That made me sad :( I only just started and I'm already a has-been lol. Oh well, at least I enjoy writing them, it's sort of like therapy for me :) The one story, Crazy Lovers, I can understand why no one read it, the show it's from isn't very popular I guess. But I would REALLY appreciate a review from anyone who reads anything I've posted here on ff. I'm going to put up a new story (Friendship and Heartbreak) in a few days too, from the movie I mentioned in my last update. I have a feeling it'll end up as unpopular as my _Cracker_-based fic, because the movie isn't very popular, but I don't care, I need to rewrite the ending :D So, when we last saw our gorgeous Timelord friends, they were shagging each other senseless... What will happen when the Master awakens?

The Master rolled over as he was waking up, lacking the sensation of another body curled up against his. He felt around a little, wondering if the Doctor had rolled away from him during the night, but he didn't find him. He sat up, rubbed his eyes, and looked at both sides of the bed. Not seeing his partner, he lifted up the blankets, but he wasn't hiding under there either. He turned his head and searched the room, but the Doctor wasn't in the room. He got off the bed and crouched down to look under it, feeling silly, but he wasn't under there either.

He stood and placed his hands on his hips, frustrated. Where could the Doctor be? Why did he leave before the Master woke? When did he leave? And why did he leave? And how did he get out without waking the Master? But most importantly _why_ _did he leave_?

The Master walked to the door and peeked down the hallway both ways, not seeing a sign of anyone. The Master hung his head in thought for a minute and was about to panic when he heard a light, happy laugh coming from a room down the hall. It was the Doctor's laugh. He sprinted in the direction of the laugh, and when he came to an open door he saw the Doctor sitting cross-legged on the floor. He had his arms in a basket in his lap and he was smiling and laughing as he played with whatever was in the basket.

"Doctor?" the Master said as he stood in the doorway, trying to see what was in the basket.

The Doctor's head snapped up and his smile grew ten times wider and brighter when he realized who had called his name. "Master!" he yelled, then quickly got a disappointed look on his face as he hid the basket behind his back. "You woke up earlier than I thought you would, I wanted to surprise you..."

"Surprise me? With what?" the Master asked, stepping closer, sticking his neck out further to catch a glimpse of the basket.

"Well, it won't be a surprise now, but come here, I wanna show you something! And don't look behind me." the Doctor said, guarding the basket as the Master walked and sat in front of him. "Close your eyes and hold out your arms."

The Master did as he was told and felt something small, warm, and fuzzy be gently placed in his outstretched arms. It was wiggling about and the Master was relieved when he was told he could open his eyes.

"What is this?" the Master shouted excitedly. The thing placed in his arms was a small creature with light brown fur. It had four legs, giant floppy ears with flecks of white and black fur, and a little curly tail. It had a set of wings at the junction between it's neck and back, and a smaller set just above it's tail; the feathers were silky soft and jet black. It had eyes the size of earth golf balls and a wet, pink nose. Long whiskers and a wrinkle in its forehead complimented the dog-like muzzle.

"He," the Doctor announced happily, "is our new pet."

"Is he really?" the Master asked, petting the little animal gingerly.

"Do you like him? He was just born last night, these animals mature really quickly. They can be handled after just three hours." the Doctor said, delighted to have pleased the Master.

"He's perfect!" the Master said, looking up at the Doctor. "But what is he?"

"He's an Aucloo Kiekwi1 ." the Doctor said reaching forward and petting the animal with the Master. "The King and Queen just bread their female, and they wanted us to have a pup. I didn't want to take him at first because we're guests, but I saw him and I just knew you'd like him, and they kept insisting that I take one."

"Thanks!" he said to the Doctor. "Where are the King and Queen? I want to thank them too..."

"They're meeting with some of their subjects for a while." the Doctor said. "But I really wanted to bring him to the room and let him wake you up."

"That would've been sweet." the Master said. "Doctor, I don't know how you manage to stop my hearts with everything you do, but you do."

"I'm glad I'm able to make you feel that way." the Doctor said, taking the Master's hand in his.

"Do I make you feel like that?"

"All the time, Master."

"Really?"

"Really."

The Master smiled and the Doctor smiled and then their new pet sneezed and they both smiled more.

"What will we call him?" the Master asked.

"I thought I'd let it up to you, since you talked me into wanting a pet."

"Ok," the Master said, studying the creature, "how about... To'mfa2 ?

"Sixteen in Gallifreyan?"

"Yeah..." the Master said. "It's our language... and sixteen is ten plus six3..." the Master's face got a little red.

"Master, you're brilliant and adorable." the Doctor beamed.

"So you don't think it's too weird?"

"No, I love it."

"Are you sure."

"Of course I'm sure. Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah! I'm great, I just... my head is full of all these... romantic thoughts for some reason and it's making me feel... really good. I'm just not used to feeling this good, it's new, it's all been so new since I've been with you."

"But your head is feeling better?" the Doctor asked.

"Mmhmm."

"That's good news. That means your need to sleep might decrease soon. And it means I can worry a little less."

"You've been worried?"

"Well, yeah. You seem so scared that your head would always be a mess, but you're finding good things to fill it and it's feeling better, which means you're getting better."

"I didn't know you were worried." the Master said, curious.

"Very worried. But I didn't want to worry _you_ any more, so I didn't say anything."

The Master didn't know what to say. He knew the Doctor was always ready and willing to comfort him, offer some encouraging words. Whatever he needed the Doctor to do, the Doctor would do. But he didn't know the Doctor had been worrying so much. The Master looked down to see To'mfa sleeping, so he put him back in the basket and stood, offering the Doctor his hand. He pulled him up and didn't hesitate to press their bodies together in a short but passionate kiss.

"What should we do now?" the Master asked when their lips stopped touching.

"The King and Queen said to call for Kelvin when we're ready to leave."

"Do the King and Queen have names?" the Master asked as they walked back to the bedroom, carrying the basket.

"Probably." the Master said. "They weren't always the King and Queen. I think it just slipped their mind, they're really busy. They don't have time for names."

When they reached the room, they called for Kelvin and he came and took them back to the courtroom they'd been taken to when they first came to the castle. The King and Queen were sitting in their chairs and patiently explaining to a subject that hunting was forbidden within the protected areas of the gardens.

When the person left, the King and Queen were happy to see the Master and Doctor. "How nice of you to drop in!" the Queen exclaimed. "I assume you'll be leaving now? We hate to see you go, new friends, but we understand the travelers' spirit. You will visit again?"

"Of course!" the Master and Doctor said simultaneously.

"Good." the Queen said. "We would offer to show you out, but we have much business to attend to. Please allow Kelvin to escort you. I wish you safe travels. And, should you change your mind about the wedding, we'd be more than happy to..."

"My Queen, please, you're making them uncomfortable." the King said, then smiled at them. "Doctor, Master, don't pay any attention to her. But we do hope you return, you were wonderful company."

"We will." the Doctor said.

"Thanks for having us." the Master said. "And thank you so much for the pup! He's precious."

"The Doctor informed us your next plan was to adopt a pet, and when our female gave birth we felt honored to offer you one from the litter." the King said.

"See you soon." the Queen said as the Master and the Doctor were lead away by Kelvin.

When they were outside, they were stunned by how different the planet looked in the morning light. They'd seen it the previous morning, but paid no attention to it since their curiosity was so great.

"It's even more beautiful when the sun is out." the Master said.

"Suns." the Doctor corrected.

The Master just laughed.

"Did you want to take another quick walk through the garden?" the Doctor asked as he caught the Master looking back.

"Could we?" the Master asked.

"Sure. We can even take To'mfa, there's a leash and collar in his basket."

They put the collar on To'mfa and clipped his leash in place. The Doctor handed the leash to the Master, then they set off on a trail different than the one they'd used last time.

They walked for a while. They saw glistening webs woven between plants. Small birds' nests were hidden in bushes and trees. Small, slithering animals wove in and out of holes in the ground. All around them was life they hadn't seen at dusk.

They came to a large, ornate fountain with steps. The water in the fountain was crystal clear and flowing down rocks, sprinkling out of pipes, and flowing like a river in a spiral. To'mfa climbed the steps and took a drink from the flowing water, making the Doctor and the master laugh. Then they sat on the steps. The Doctor put his arm around the Master. The Master held their pup in his lap and leaned into the Doctor's chest.

"This is a perfect scene. Something you'd see in a painting." the Master said, petting To'mfa.

"It is, isn't it?"

"It's like we've assembled a whole family now. You, me, and our little To'mfa." the Master said, closing his eyed.

"Yeah, I guess we are like a family. That's something new to me." the Doctor said, rubbing the Master's back.

"We've both had families before."

"An extremely long time ago. I haven't had anything remotely close to a family for centuries."

"Are you happy like this?" the Master asked quietly.

"Absolutely, why?"

"Just making sure. I mean, even if we wanted to, we couldn't get married because we're not citizens of anywhere, so it wouldn't be legal. We can't have children. I just wanted to make sure you're ok with being with me."

"Ok? I'm more than ok with it, Master. I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you."

"I love you too."

"How's your head?" the Doctor asked, putting his free hand on top of it.

"Getting better every second. It really helps to talk, too. About anything, every time I talk I can feel myself getting better. And you help."

"Good." the Doctor said, happy. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." the Master said.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, I know I wasn't very creative with making up the description of their pet, but it's the best I could do. I also have some explanations for things marked with the superscripted numbers:

An Aucloo Kiekwi is an animal native to Diligo-Ortus. I made up the name using the syllable generator below (there is a space between every character).

h t t p : / / a r a n e l . z a n d a l e a . n e t / e l e n i / s y l g e n . h t m l

To'mfa is a Gallifreyan word that I made up because I couldn't find one. It means "sixteen" and I used the same syllable generator mentioned in #1. I don't know any of the actual words or ruled for the Gallifreyan language, but I found some on the website below (there is a space between every character) if you guys would like to see them.

h t t p : / / f o r u m s . s y f y . c o m / i n d e x . p h p ? s h o w t o p i c = 2 2 9 0 9 7 4

The Master says "sixteen is ten plus six" when telling the Doctor why he chose the name he chose for their new pet. He was referring to his and the Doctor's current incarnations. I assume you all probably got that, but sometimes what I write doesn't always come out the way I thought it did, so I thought I might as well explain it now instead of make you all confused.

[***THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR EPISODES NOT YET AIRED IN THE USA***]

I just have one more thing to ask you guys. Did you all see the new episode (aired in Britain this past Saturday), "The Logder"? Did you all squee when Matt Smith came out in nothing but a towel? And did you almost faint when his towel dropped? Just had to ask :P


	22. An Old Friend

Chapter 22 – An Old Friend (Posted June 19th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: My good friend **Awaris** brought up the issue of this Master being the sixth incarnation. I, too, wondered if he would actually consider himself the sixth, due to all the confusing things that happened to his body. I decided that he does, indeed, consider himself the sixth in this story. I'm going to say that the first time the Master showed up (way back in the classic episodes), this was still the body he was born with. I don't know if it was, and I don't know if they ever say, but in this story it was, making this body (even after resurrection) the sixth embodiment of the Master. I'm sorry if I caused any confusion (and for any confusion I may cause in the future lol)

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor tucked To'mfa's basket neatly by the console so it was easily accessible yet out of the way. He tied the leash to one of the pillars so he wouldn't get into any trouble. To'mfa sniffed around for a while, then curled up in his basket and snored loudly.

"Will he be able to fly?" the Master asked as he watch To'mfa sleep.

"Yeah." the Doctor said, "His wings should be mature in a few days. He'll be zooming all over the place in no time at all."

"What does he eat?"

"He's herbivorous. Only thing is, I don't have much in the way of fresh vegetables or fruits to give him. Not from his native planet, anyway."

"But let me guess," the Master said mockingly, "you have a big enough supply of earth fruits and vegetables to last you a few centuries."

"No, actually." the Doctor laughed. "I have enough to last a while, but not too much."

"Well," the Master said, putting his arms on the Doctor's hips, "what are we going to do now?"

"You only woke up a little while ago, so you shouldn't be tired yet." the Doctor said, pulling the Master closer so their bodies touched.

"I'm not tired at all. I liked the nice romantic Dilig-Ortus, but could we go somewhere more lively this time? I could really go for a party."

"A party?" the Doctor said, wondering if he would ever be able to figure the Master out.

"Yeah, you know, food, music, dancing, all that. Know of any great party planets?" the Master leaned closer and breathed on the Doctor's neck.

"You're not going to believe me, but one thing Earth is known for across the universe is its partied. Wonderful parties. But if you'd rather go somewhere else..." the Doctor kissed the Master lightly.

"No, I understand, you've been away from Earth for more than a day, you're going through human withdraw." the Master laughed and sat in the chair in front of the controls.

"You don't mind?"

"No, but promise me we'll go somewhere very far away from Earth after we party, ok?"

"I promise." the Doctor smiled and danced around the controls, anxious to get back to Earth.

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor was almost literally itching to step out onto the familiar ground of the planet he was so fond of.

"Will To'mfa be ok on his own?" the Master asked, looking down at the still-sleeping creature.

"He should be. We should only be gone for an hour or two."

"So, where on earth are we?" the Master asked, taking the Doctor's hand in his and walking to the TARDIS door.

"We are at a party in 2010. America. Some kind of VIP party, the TARDIS found it. It's big, but no one too important." the Doctor opened the door and walked out.

"America? That's the best you could do?"

"You sound genuinely disappointed, Master." The Doctor just laughed and kept walking.

"I'm serious. Why America?"

"What's wrong with America?"

"Nothing, just odd. You hardly ever go to America."

They walked into a large building looking like it was made completely out of glass. It was pulsing with lights of every possible color. Loud music was pounding so hard through the doors and windows, they were sure people across the ocean could hear it.

"Do you know who's party this is?" the Master was curious.

"No idea. Some wealthy person showing off I think."

The bouncer asked for their names and the Doctor flashed his psychic paper and claimed to be a representative of some kind of inspector or other. The bouncer let them pass with no trouble.

"You're terrible." the Master joked. "Using your powers for personal gain."

"Oh, I know, it's tragic. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, let's see what I can do..." The Master closed the distance between their bodies and planted a sexy kiss on the Doctor's lips.

"You hungry?" the Doctor asked, looking around for the snacks and beverages.

"A little." the Master admitted. "I think I see the refreshment table over there." He pointed to a tiny table in the distance.

They walked to the table, which was not tiny at all. It was huge and loaded with food.

"What is all this?"

"No clue. Looks edible, though. Go ahead and eat something." the Doctor grabbed some random pieces of food himself and began sampling the different things.

The Master finally gave in, but made the Doctor taste everything first. Not because he was worried about possible harm that may come to him if he ate something spoiled, but because he didn't want to eat anything that tasted gross.

Suddenly the Doctor felt something shaking violently in his coat pocket. He reached in and pulled out his screwdriver, which was behaving oddly. It was vibrating and switching on and off.

"What's going on? What's wrong with your screwdriver?" the Master asked, concerned.

"Don't know." the Doctor said, examining it. "I've never seen it do this before. Something is making it act up." He pressed the button and toggled the settings, but it wouldn't let up. "I'm going to try and find what's doing this. There might be trouble."

"There's always trouble when you're here, Doctor."

"I'm sorry," the Doctor hugged the Master sweetly, "just wait here a minute. I'll be right back, ok?"

"Ok, I'll be right here."

The Doctor nodded and walked away, holding his flashing screwdriver up in the air, trying to find the source of the disturbance.

The Master turned back to the table, trying to remember which foods the Doctor had liked and which ones he hadn't.

The Doctor walked all around the building, finding not a single weak spot in the signal that was activating his screwdriver. He went outside and it still didn't falter. He walked about a block away and then it stopped, it just stopped.

He went back to the building but it didn't happen again. Inside, the same thing, the screwdriver was completely fine. He checked it over; no harm had been done, it was just like a slight malfunction, a blip that was so abstract he wasn't really sure what had been happening. It had to have been something extremely strong to make his screwdriver behave like that. It was like someone was just trying to distract him. And that worried him, because he'd left the Master all alone.

He rushed back to the room with the food, but he couldn't see the Master anywhere. He walked into the hallway, and looked around.

"Doctor!" he heard the Master scream. He turned and saw the Master running toward him, he looked startled and confused. "Doctor!"

The Doctor caught the Master as he ran into him. He tried to steady him, as he was shaking and breathing heavily.

"Master, what's wrong, are you hurt? Someone was trying to get me to leave, I'm sorry I left you here, are you ok?"

"I'm... I don't know." The Master paused to catch his breath. "When you left, there was this man. He tapped my shoulder, I didn't recognize him, but he was really happy to see me. He said he was an old friend of yours, but you hadn't met him yet... he said..."

"What, Master, what did he say? Did he scare you?"

"Hell yeah he scared me! He saw me and his face just lit up. He said he knew you, but he was rambling about so many things I couldn't really understand him. He asked me to dance, and I figured if he was a friend of yours it was ok. I asked him if he wanted to talk to you, but he said that, if I was still in this body, you wouldn't have met him yet. He kept talking about not being in the same place twice or something, and he mentioned the TARDIS. Then, all of a sudden, he grabs me and _kisses_ me right on the lips and then he dashes off!"

"He kissed you?"

"Yes! I don't even know who he was!"

"What did he look like?"

"I don't know, he was about the same height as me, he was ginger, and he was wearing this weird jumper thing with stripes..."

"Ok, calm down, Master, you're not hurt or anything. You don't feel funny?" the Doctor felt the Master's forehead, looked in his mouth, peeled his eyelids back, checking the Master over.

"No, that's what odd, he didn't do anything to me. He was actually pretty nice, until he kissed me at least."

"What did he smell like?"

"What?"

"His smell, what was it like? Was he human?"

"I don't know..." the Master shook his head, thinking. "I didn't really take notice. He smelled familiar, like someone I knew, so I didn't really register it. I didn't have time to think about it then when he kissed me because he just ran away."

"Was it a nice kiss?"

"Well, I guess it was ok, but does that matter? Some stranger claiming to be your friend just happens to show up when your screwdriver malfunctions. He dances with me and then kisses me, running off just as you return, you having discovered that someone was tampering with your screwdriver in order to get you out of the building." the Master sat on a chair in the wide hallway.

"It does sound odd." the Doctor said, sitting next to the Master.

"Odd? People don't just go around kissing their friend's romantic partners while their friend is distracted. It's more than odd."

"But you said he hadn't met me yet?"

"Yeah," the Master leaned onto the Doctor's shoulder, "he said, that he could tell by which body I was in, that you two hadn't met at this point in your life."

"So, that means we probably meat him after you regenerate at least once."

"Duh. I figured that out on my own."

The Doctor laughed. "Sorry, sometimes I just need to say things out loud."

"But if he doesn't meat us until after I regenerate, how does he know what I look like now?"

"Good question. Maybe he'd seen pictures, or maybe one of us showed him a memory of you in this body. Maybe he knew you were Harold Saxon."

"Maybe." the Master let it go. "Guess we'll just have to wait to find out who it was."

"Yeah."

"We should probably be getting back to To'mfa now. He's probably awake and missing us."

"He's probably getting hungry, too. Alright, enough partying for us, let's get back to our pet."

They walked slowly back to the TARDIS, holding hands. They were both trying to figure out who the mystery man had been, wondering when they would meet him.

"Oh, Doctor..." the Master said as he remembered something about the man.

"Yes?"

"When I was dancing with your friend, the most beautiful song was playing. And just as I was thinking that, he said 'Oh, this song _is_ beautiful, just like you said.' as if he knew what I was thinking."

"Maybe you tell him about it later when we meet him."

"Sometimes I really hate time travel."

They both laughed at this as they re-entered the TARDIS, To'mfa jumping at the sound.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: who is this mystery ginger? sadly, you won't find out until the very end of this story. And that chapter will be like a songfic, because I heard a song the other day and got the idea for how to end this story with it. But, you'll just have to wait and see, because the story isn't quite over yet ;)


	23. To'mfa's Special Surprise

Chapter 23 – To'mfa's Special Surprise (Posted June 21st 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just thought I should clear this up: I'm American. I've been watching BBC since I was little and I read British literature and stuff, so I sort of just integrated the two variations of the English language into one. I don't always use words the way they're supposed to be used, and sometimes I used different spellings of certain words depending on what I feel like writing. Like "pajama" and "pyjama" I use both, it really just depends on how I feel like spelling it. I just thought I'd get that out of the way, so the Americans know I wasn't dissing them in the last chapter and so the British people don't think I'm too incredibly stupid =] But, I don't speak with any kind of accent (except a plain old American accent, obviously, if you aren't American), so don't think I'm a poser or anything... Also, many of you have figured out all on your own who the "mystery" ginger is... but if there is anyone who hasn't and doesn't want to know (even though I think I made it pretty obvious -.-) until the end, be careful when reading the reviews. But, it won't be officially revealed who it is until the end. Until then, please enjoy this chapter about To'mfa in the TARDIS XD

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor and Master noticed a funny smell. They looked at each other, faces showing surprise and disgust.

"What... is... that... smell?" the Doctor had never smelled any odor quite like this.

_Finally!_ The Doctor heard the TARDIS say through the psychic connection.

"What? Did you do this?" he asked the TARDIS.

"Doctor," the Master said, grossed out yet slightly amused, "it's not the TARDIS." He chuckled a little bit. "It's To'mfa. He..."

"To'mfa? Is he alright?" the Doctor dashed over to where the Master was standing. Then he saw what was creating the horrible smell. "He didn't! All over the floor of the TARDIS!"

"I never thought about that..." the Master said, backing away and still trying to hold back his laughter.

"Apparently, he isn't housebroken." the Doctor said, pinching his nose.

"TARDISbroken" the Master finally cracked and let out a laugh.

_Not funny!_ the TARDIS shouted.

"How do we clean it?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know! I haven't had a pet since before I... well since before the Drums came along... unless you count the time I kept you in a cage."

The Doctor gave a frustrated laugh. "I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"You mean, the famous Doctor, that can fix anything, save any world, stop any bad guy with the push of a button or the utterance of one word, doesn't know how to clean up pooh?"

"Pooh?" the Doctor laughed at the Master.

"Yeah."

"_Pooh_? You actually said_ pooh_?"

"Ok, enough making fun of each other, I think the TARDIS might toss us both out if we don't clean this up soon."

"I agree." the Doctor said, looking at To'mfa. "You made that?"

"He can't talk, Doctor."

"No, but we can talk to him. They say its therapeutic to speak to your pets."

"Do you have any, towels or disinfectant or anything?" the Master asked.

"I do have towels, in one of the closets. I might have cleaning supplies. Go in the hall and ask the TARDIS, if she has it she'll take you to it. Even if she was still playing games with you, she wouldn't hinder you when you're trying to help her."

"Got it." The Master disappeared into the hallway and returned moments later with two towels and a bottle of some green liquid. "Here are the towels. And I don't know what this is, but she told me to use it to clean her."

"Thanks." The Doctor took a towel and looked at it, puzzled.

"Doctor, you have to pick it up, it's not going to magically fly onto the towel." the Master said, keeping his face straight.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." the Doctor said, teasing even though he really was confused.

"Oh, give me the towel." The Master took the towel and picked up all of To'mfa's leavings, wrapping the towel in on itself. Then he sprayed the green solution on the soiled area, wiping it with the second towel. "There, all clean."

"What do we do with the towels?" the Doctor asked, looking at them and shying away as if they were deadly.

"Toss them in the waste can." the Master said. "I would say we should wash them, because it would be unrealistic to use a new towel every time To'mfa does this. But I have an idea. Take these and put them in the garbage."

The Doctor just looked at the Master. Finally the Master just forced the towels into the Doctor's arms. "Doctor, it's just pooh, from your adorable new pet, it isn't going to kill you. Now take it to wherever you put your garbage."

The Doctor walked off and deposited the towels in the waste bin. He came back to find the Master in a trance-like state, obviously communicating with the TARDIS.

"There," the Master said, spinning round to face the Doctor, "that should work."

"Were you talking to the TARDIS?"

"Yes."

"But you weren't talking."

"The psychic connection works both ways, you just have a hard time not talking." the Master laughed.

"So, what were you talking about?"

"Well, we may not be able communicate with To'mfa, but the TARDIS can, she can communicate with almost anything, right?" the Master paused to allow the Doctor to nod. "Well, I thought maybe she could ask him to control his bladder. We could get him a litter-box or something, then it will be easier to clean up after him and we won't have to take him outside all the time."

"You're brilliant, Master." the Doctor smiled.

"I know I am. One of us had to come up with an idea. And since you were busy having a silent germophobic freak out, I had to think of something."

"My hero." the Doctor said, pretending to swoon.

"So, now what do we do?"

"We feed him. Come to the kitchen with me, let's find him something to eat."

They went to the kitchen. They rummaged through the refrigerator, pulling out a few fruits and vegetables to give to their little To'mfa. When they came back to him, his tiny tail was wagging and he was jumping up and down.

They sat on the floor with him and fed him little pieces of different plants.

The Doctor beamed when To'mfa chewed the bit of pear and spit it out.

"You two are not in your right minds. Pears are quality fruits. But why do you even have them if you don't like them?" the Master said.

"I used to like them, in other regenerations. And I might like them when I regenerate again. I keep them on hand just in case, you know?" the Doctor petted To'mfa.

"Makes as much sense as anything else you do." the Master laughed.

To'mfa eventually stopped eating anything they put in front of him, so they guessed he was full. He climbed into the Master's lap and fell asleep.

"Aaw," the Master said as his little tail uncurled, "he loves his daddy."

"Daddy? What does that make me, then?" the Doctor asked, instantly regretting it.

"...Mommy?"

"No! No, no, no! Forget I said that."

"Why, it's funny. You, the mommy." the Master laughed, but tried not to wake the sleeping pup.

"It's not funny, and we're stopping this conversation."

"Fine." the Master pretended to pout. Then his arms suddenly felt weak, and he had trouble keeping his eyes open. He tried to rub his eyes, but his vision went fuzzy. "Doctor..."

The Doctor looked up from petting To'mfa. "Master? Master, are you alright?"

"No, Doctor, I don't... I don't know. I was fine and now I feel all woozy and... weak."

The Doctor stood and lifted To'mfa out of the Master's lap, nestling him carefully in his basket. Then he grabbed the Master's shoulders. "Here, lie back. What happened?"

"I don't know I just... feel sleepy. Really... sleepy." the Master let his eyes close.

"Master?" the Doctor said, worried.

"Hmm?"

"You just feel sleepy? You don't feel any discomfort in your stomach, you don't have any sharp pains, nothing else? Just tired?" the Doctor did the routine check, not finding anything wrong, which was both good and bad.

"I can't move much, but... I'm so tired..."

"Master, are you breathing ok?"

"Yeah."

"I think I should get you in the bed. I think I know the answer, but can you stand?" the Doctor peeled the Master's eyelids back.

"No."

"Do you mind if I carry you?"

"No."

The Doctor did his best to lift the Master so he could cary him bride-style into their bedroom. He put him down as gently as he could, knowing the Master may not feel it if he accidentally hurt him.

"Master, are you still awake?"

The Master just made a few unintelligible noises, then fell asleep. The Doctor didn't really know what to do. He didn't know what could be wrong with the Master. He felt his forehead, it wasn't warm or cold or anything. He knew he told the Master he wouldn't go inside his head without permission any more, but this was a situation where that promise had to be broken.

He pressed his forehead against the Masters, shuffling around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was perfectly normal in there. The brain was acting the way a sleeping brain normally would, it was fatigued, but that was normal given the Master's unusual need for sleep. He was dreaming about the Doctor, talking to him about something. But he didn't want to intrude, and even if he did, he didn't have time to watch the Master dream. He pulled himself away from the Master, even more puzzled.

He lifted the Master's arms up and pulled his shirt off. He bend down over the Master's chest, listening to his hearts. They were beating properly. He was breathing fine. There was nothing wrong in his head or his body. He was just tired. But why had it come on so suddenly?

The Doctor let the Master sleep, not touching him any more. He didn't want to risk waking him up prematurely, as it could be life threatening if he'd needed sleep so much his body forced it on him.

So, the Doctor just sat there and watched as the Master slept. Usually, he would hold him, rub him, kiss him, all the nice things that went along with sleeping in the same bed. But the Doctor didn't need sleep, and his first priority was keeping the Master safe, so he left him untouched.

It was more than a day until the Master finally opened his eyes. The Doctor didn't want to leave him, but he'd needed to leave the room once in a while to check on To'mfa.

As he was coming back to the bedroom from feeding To'mfa, he sat on the bed and felt a hand on his back. "Master, you're awake!" he turned around and leaned over the Master, checking his forehead for the millionth time.

"What happened?" the Master asked in a sleepy voice.

The Doctor pressed his ear to the Master's chest, listening to his hearts again. "You fell asleep. One minute, we were talking about To'mfa, the next, you're passing out on the floor at the controls. I had to carry you in here. You've been asleep for over a day, Master."

"You were worried about me."

"I was extremely worried about you." the Doctor said, pushing the Master's hair back.

"I was only sleeping."

"That's why I was worried. You're body is still healing, still trying to get its energy back. If you're not careful..."

"Careful? Doctor, I don't want to be careful. I want to have fun. I want to go out and have adventures. I want to have sex with you and I want to spend time taking care of To'mfa. I _don't_ want to be careful! So what if I need to sleep, we can work around it."

"No, we can't. This was a sudden onset of tiredness, that's not normal for you. You usually get gradually tired, like any living creature. But you were so tired, without even realizing it, that your body had to shut down on the spot. If that would happen while I was away from you, or in a dangerous situation, Master, it could be very bad." the Doctor was not going to compromise on this. "Until you're better, we are going to take it easy, ok? I don't want you to have to waste a regeneration because you didn't want to rest."

"But,"

"No buts, Master. Please, you need to stay in bed for a few days. No going out, no taxing yourself. I'll stay with you as much as I can, and I'll even bring in To'mfa for you to see a few times if you'd like. But you aren't going anywhere until your body is behaving like that of a normal Timelord. Got it?"

"You can't be serious, Doctor. You want me to stay in bed? When there are tons of adventures out there waiting to be had?" the Master tried to appeal to the Doctor's adventurous side.

"I'm sorry, Master, I don't like staying in any more than you, but we can't risk it. Please, don't fight me on this, I just want you healthy." the Doctor said.

"Fine, Doctor, I'll do it for you."

"Thank you."

"So, since I have to stay in the bed, can we..."

"No, Master, you shouldn't be doing any activities that might tire you out too much." the Doctor said.

"Come on, just once, please? It'll make me tired and I'll go back to sleep. Maybe I'll just stay asleep until I don't need it anymore. Like a jumpstart. Please, Doctor? We haven't in a while..."

"It's been three days!"

"Exactly!" the Master tried to reason.

"No, Master, that's final. Get some more sleep, and we'll see how you are when you wake up. It might be ok then, even if you're not completely better. But right now... it's too soon."

"I know, you're right." the Master submitted. "How long do you think I'll need to sleep?"

"Few days, weeks, I don't know. I thought you were getting better, but I think we were so caught up in other things, we might have missed something." the Doctor grabbed the Master's hand. "I think, once you fall asleep on your own, I might be able to use the TARDIS's psychic abilities to keep you asleep. I'd be forcing you to sleep, maybe more than necessary, but I think it would be best if we just tried keeping you asleep for a large amount of time. Wake you up every once in a while to check."

"Doctor?" the Master asked. "Am I really going to be ok?"

"Of course you are." the Doctor said, as confident as possible. "You've got me and the TARDIS looking after you. You'll be fine."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: please don't hate me! I know this chapter was stupid, but I needed to set something up, and I didn't want to just plop it in somewhere, I had to make it fit. It's not the best setup, but it'll do for this. Review, please, and keep checking back. My chapter updated might be farther apart now that I'm working and going to summer school, but I'm not abandoning my stories. Might be weekly or every other week, but I will keep writing. I don't like keeping anyone (including myself) in suspense for too long lol.


	24. Sleep, Sleep, And More Sleep

Chapter 24 – Sleep, Sleep, And More Sleep (Posted June 22nd 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, I finished my Life On Mars story, Getting Close. It isn't a very popular story, I know it's less popular than this, so I don't even know why I finished it at all, but I did, so if you want you can check it out. Do you all like The Lonely Island? I know that's random and has absolutely nothing to do with this story, but I love their music (freakin hilarious, seriously), so I thought I'd spread the word. Their song "Jizz in my Pants" is .! If you're into funny/sick music, definitely listen to them :) Sorry for getting sidetracked lol. I do that from time to time. Now, what is wrong with our beloved Master?

The TARDIS had let the Doctor use her psychic abilities to put the Master to sleep. That was three days ago. The Master was still sleeping. And the TARDIS had weakened her hold on him, meaning he was staying asleep pretty much on his own. But all signs showed that the Master was perfectly normal, he was just sleeping... a lot.

"I think we should let him wake up now." the Doctor said out loud to the TARDIS. He was standing by the bed, looking down at his sleeping lover.

The TARDIS wasn't sure if that was a good idea. She was just on the surface of the Master's mind, just enough to keep him from waking, if she backed out any further, he would wake up. And neither of them knew what would happen then.

"Please. He needs to wake up. I told him I'd wake him up once in a while."

The Doctor walked out of the bedroom, picked up To'mfa from his basket, and climbed onto the bed. He felt the TARDIS pull out of the Master's head, and the Master immediately opened his eyes.

"Hello..." he said in a scruffy voice.

"Hi." the Doctor smiled in relief. "Someone else want to say 'hi' too." he put To'mfa next to the Master.

"How long did you let me sleep?" the Master asked, scratching the pup behind the ears.

"Three days. How are you feeling?"

"_Three days_?" the Master asked in disbelief. "I feel perfectly fine. Am I allowed to get up, now?"

"No. I won't let you up until you don't need to sleep at all." the Doctor said.

"That could take forever." the Master said. "I can't get up at all?"

"I'm sorry. You're unstable, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I do know the way to fix it is to let you sleep. But I don't want to keep you sleeping, I want to check on you regularly, make sure you're feeling ok and everything." the Doctor said sadly.

"I know. How long do I get to be awake?" the Master asked, handing To'mfa back to the Doctor.

"About a day, unless you start to feel tired before the day is over. Please, Master, if you're tired, tell me. Don't fight it."

"I'll tell you, Doctor. I want this resolved as soon as possible, and if that means sleeping then I guess I have to suck it up and get it over with." the Master sounded a little angry, but not at the Doctor.

"I'll be tight back, Master. I'm going to take To'mfa to get some water, ok?"

The Master nodded and the Doctor left.

The Doctor put To'mfa on the floor at the controls, securing him to his leash so he doesn't wander off. He made sure his water dish was full and went back to the Master.

He was already asleep. He didn't even get to spend an hour with him.

The TARDIS told the Doctor that he'd gotten tired all of a sudden, and he wanted to stay awake until he came back, but the TARDIS forced him into sleep.

"Thanks." the Doctor said. He laid next to the Master, brushing his hair away from his face. He let his arm lay across the Master's chest and closed his eyes. He thought about what he'd do the next time the Master woke up. He'd kiss him, first. He didn't get to this time, but next time it would be the first thing. And he thought about what he'd do when the Master was finally better. He'd take him on a real adventure. He'd been trying to do safer things, because he wanted to keep the Master safe, but they hadn't had a proper adventure since they got together, so that's what they'd do.

He hoped the Master was having good dreams. He didn't get to ask him about that. He'd wished the Master could have stayed awake more, but that could have been a very bad thing. The Doctor decided to wait longer this time to bring the Master out of sleep.

Two weeks, to be exact. It had been two weeks since the Doctor had heard the Master's voice, or seen his eyes.

And he couldn't stand it anymore. The TARDIS tried to talk him out of waking the Master up, but he needed to see the Master awake. He couldn't handle seeing him laying there, helpless, mending, without doing anything.

But the TARDIS gave the Doctor what he wanted, despite her better judgement. But the Doctor knew that the next time, she would have her way, because the truth was, she quite liked the Master and didn't want him to be in danger.

And the Doctor knew that would be for the best. To just keep him sleeping for as long as the TARDIS could hold him there. Eventually, the Master's mind would fight back, and then they would know his dependance on sleep was at least lessening, if not disappearing altogether.

When the Master did wake up, he didn't even have time to think about it before the Doctor was on top of him and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Have you missed me?" the Master asked when the Doctor's lips finally released his.

"Very much." the Doctor said.

"How long was it this time?"

"Two weeks." the Doctor said, looking into the Master's eyes, taking in their beauty.

"No wonder you attacked me as soon as you say my eyes open. Want to take it a little further?" the Master suggested, rubbing the Doctor's arms.

"Master, as much as I want to, we can't. If you were to overexert yourself... it just wouldn't be worth the risk." the Doctor said.

"I'm telling you, I feel fine. I'm not tired at all!" the Master threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"That's what's so scary about this. You're fine, and then you're suddenly so tired you can't even stay awake long enough to wait for me to come back into the room."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I wanted to tell you, but," the Master didn't get to finish, as he was interrupted by the Doctor.

"Don't worry about it, forget I said to tell me. That was a bad idea. If you feel tired, the TARDIS will know, and you'll go right to sleep. Forget about me, just worry about yourself, ok?"

"You're really worried, aren't you?" the Master said, running his fingers through the Doctor's hair.

"I can't not be worried, Master. I... love you so much, it's driving me crazy, not knowing what's wrong with you."

"I'm telling you now, as soon as we know I don't have to sleep anymore, we are going to shag for as much time as I spent sleeping in order to make up for it." the Master said with a laugh.

The Doctor laughed and kissed the Master again. "It's a date."

"Doctor, if I ask you a question, will you be completely honest with me?"

"Of course." the Doctor said. "Always."

"That man, that I saw at the party, do you think, when he said _this _body, that he meant... _a_ body instead?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think that, maybe he meant... I'll be dead by the time you meat him?"

"No, that can't be it. He knew you, and I don't think I'd go around telling strangers when you..." the Doctor looked at the Master. The look on his face said he didn't believe the Doctor. "Master, you aren't going to die. I mean, someday, a very long time from now. But not now. That's what you're worried about, isn't it?" the Doctor waited for the Master to nod. "You shouldn't worry about that. This is just a bump in the road, it isn't going to end here, Master."

"How can you be sure?" the Master asked, small tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the best I've got. For now."

"Doctor, you know, when we regenerate, we die."

"Yes, and then we come back." the Doctor said, not sure where the Master was going with this.

"But it's nothing like dying. Not really." the Master said. "I died for real, remember? It's nothing like regenerating. I wasn't scared to dies, because I, like all of us I suppose, thought it would be just like regenerating, only I wouldn't come back. I thought I knew what to expect. But I didn't."

"That's right, you did. How did I let that slip my mind?" the Doctor said. "Master, I don't really know what to say to console you, but I'll do anything to help you."

"I know. I just, I've been thinking about death a lot lately. I'm really scared, Doctor. And not just for myself. But for you, too. I know how you go around, not afraid of dying, ready to risk it all to save someone else. And it scares me." the Master saw the Doctor lean closer.

"Master, I promised you I would be careful. For you. I never promised that to anyone. And I won't go back on it. I know how I would feel if anything would happen to you, I expect it would be close to what I'm feeling now, and I don't want you to feel that. Especially if I'm in no danger at all." the Doctor grabbed the Master's hands. "You're more important to me than anything else. And I'm safe, here with you, inside the TARDIS. And when we go out, I'm careful. More careful than I've ever been, because I don't want to hurt you. Please, please, don't you worry you're precious little head over things that don't matter. We are both going to be fine."

"I wonder what my next regeneration will look like." the Master suddenly changed the subject.

"I'm sure you'll be perfectly gorgeous, just as you are now." the Doctor said, wiping some sweat from the Master's face.

"I love you, Doctor."

"I know. Are you ready to go back to sleep?" The Doctor could see the Master's instant change from awake to drowsy.

"If I have to."

"Unfortunately, you do."

"Stay. Don't go." the Master reached and took hold of the Doctor's hands again.

They both knew that he would have to leave once in a while, to take care of To'mfa, make sure he was fed and loved, but the Doctor would stay by the Master's side as much as he could.

The Master fell asleep again. And he would stay asleep until his brain fought back. Until his own body wasn't turning against him. And, hopefully, until he could wake up and stay awake.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I promise, I am not killing the Master. That would be like throwing the pudding from the tv dinner in the garbage. I'm really just stalling. I need time to think about what to do in this story. I know how I'm going to end it, and I want to bring some adventure into the story, but I want the end to be a stellar ending (as stellar as it can be, with me writing it) so there has to be enough story to make the ending work. Please review and, if you have any ideas, feel free to mention them :D


	25. Missing Out

Chapter 25 – Missing Out (Posted June 23rd 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't really have much to say. I'm going to do something later that is going to confuse you, but it won't be confusing for long, and it's not coming for a few chapters yet. I still can't believe I have this story still going, it's kind of cool that I kept it going so long. When the Matt Smith episodes started showing on tv, they never showed any David Tennant or Christopher Eccleston ones, and I was beginning to be very angry, but a few days ago they started showing DT ones! They showed the two where he's human and Martha is watching over him as a servant. Those are sad. And one more thing, after this I won't be putting the author's note thing at the beginning, I'll only put it at the end unless there is something really important you need to know at the beginning. And I'm going to try not to write so much. The less you have to read from me, the better. But, anyway, shall we find out how the Master is holding up?

The Doctor was outside, on Earth, taking To'mfa for a walk in a park. He did this every day. On Earth, because the Master couldn't do much to stop him. He went to different places on Earth once in a while. New York City, Berlin, London, Barcelona, Tokyo, Paris, Bucharest. And he'd help a few people. Just small things, though. Ridding a flat of an infestation of insect-like aliens. Stopping a power-hungry alien-human hybrid from ruining his life and the lives of those around him. Stuff like that. All stuff the Master would have loved to help with, but was unable to.

The Master was sleeping. And the Doctor was watching over him. He checked him a few times every day, and brought To'mfa in to see him. To'mfa would sleep on the Master's belly. And when he became fidgety, the Doctor would take him back to the controls and play with him, then put him in his basket. He'd return to the Master, and hope that maybe it would be the day he'd wake up. And it hurt very much every time it turned out not to be the day.

But this day, he'd taken To'mfa on his walk in the morning. He'd put a perception filter on his wings, so he looked like any normal dog being walked by his owner. He'd chatted with other pet-walkers, and let To'mfa play with other animals, always watching closely to make sure he didn't do anything odd.

When he returned to the TARDIS, she was shouting at him as soon as he opened the door.

She was asking him where he'd been, why he'd taken so long.

"I was out walking, like I always do. Why, is something wrong?" the Doctor sounded very worried.

_The Master is sitting awake right now in your room._ The TARDIS said calmly, knowing what this meant to the Doctor.

"You're kidding." the Doctor almost didn't believe his ship, but he knew she wouldn't joke, not about this. "He's awake? How long has he been?" He was still holding To'mfa's leash as he ran to the bedroom.

The TARDIS said he'd woken up about ten minutes ago, and was dying to know what was going on. But she wouldn't tell him. That was the Doctor's job.

"Master?" the Doctor asked cautiously as he opened the door.

"Doctor!"

"Master, you're awake! You're really awake!" the Doctor ran over to him and jumped on the bed.

"Yes, I'm awake, and I feel better." the Master said as the Doctor checked him.

"That's what you said last time."

"Last time was different. I feel different this time. I feel better, but a different kind of better. I thought I felt better last time, but I didn't, not really. I haven't felt this good since I was Harold Saxon." the Master was feeling more like a proper, healthy Timelord.

"Really?" the Doctor finished checking the Master and looked down into his eyes. "How's your head?"

"It's perfectly clear. It was fuzzy before, but I didn't notice it, it'd been that way since I was resurrected, so I never thought anything of it, but it's clear now. Does this mean I'm done healing? I can stop sleeping now?"

"I don't know. The TARDIS can't keep you asleep, I mean, she could if she put a stronger hold on you, but she was only using a light force to keep you sleeping." the Doctor felt the Master's forehead again. "That way, as soon as your body started fighting her restraints, you would wake up, because then we would know that you didn't need any more sleep, for the time being anyway."

"You mean I might still have to sleep?"

"No. Yes. Maybe, I don't really know. I say, if you can stay awake until this time tomorrow, without showing the slightest hint of being tired, you should be fine. All back to normal." the Doctor leaned closer. "You don't know how happy this makes me. I was beginning to think you might be sleeping forever. I didn't know when you'd wake up, every day I watched, wishing I could just give you a little shake and you'd open your eyes."

"You look like you've been worrying." the Master rubbed the Doctor's cheek, making the Doctor sigh.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and squeezed them tight, but was incapable of keeping the tears from seeping through.

"Doctor," the Master sat straight up and hugged the Doctor, "why are you crying?" he sounded alarmed.

"It's just been so long since I've heard you speak, or since you've touched me. I mean, you did say a few words while you were asleep, and I'd kiss your cheek once in a while, but this, I haven't been able to actually speak with you or really feel you for so long." the Doctor's face was only slightly tear-streaked as he hugged the Master tightly.

"Are you going to kiss me, or what?" the Master asked, seeing the obvious look of want on the Doctor's face.

"I thought you'd never ask." the Doctor lunged forward and let his lips connect with the Master's for the first time since he'd gone to sleep. He didn't have to force himself into the Master's mouth, it was already open, inviting him in. Their hands roamed and the Doctor seemed like he'd missed this more than the Master expected him to.

The Master leaned back, sort of confused. Then, To'mfa, who had been sitting patiently on the floor, flapped his wings, flew up onto the bed and nudged his way in between the Master and the Doctor. He was about three times the size he was the last time the Master had seen him, but still small enough to fit in his lap. "Doctor, exactly how long have I been sleeping?"

"Um, this might be hard to believe, and you might... you might be upset, but you've been asleep for a little over six months, Master." the Doctor said sadly.

"Six months!" the Master sat up straighter. "I've missed out on _six months_ of being with you? Six months of taking care of To'mfa? Does he even know me?"

"Of course he knows you." the Doctor said. "I brought him in to see you every day. He slept on your stomach and licked your face. See," he looked down at To'mfa who was sniffing the Master, "he knows who you are."

"And you've been taking care of him all by yourself? Watching over him and me all alone for six months?"

"I didn't mind, Master. I love you both, so I'd do it for another six months if I had to. But I'm glad I don't." the Doctor smiled.

"But I've missed out on him growing up. He's so big. And he's flying, I missed that too." the Master seemed very sad.

"I'm so sorry, Master." the Doctor rubbed his hand through the Master's now shaggy hair. "I know you're sad, and I'm sad for you, but you had no choice. If you wouldn't have slept, you would have died and you would have missed out on so much more."

"I know. I know that, really I do. But..." the Master didn't know what he wanted to say.

"But nothing. I'd rather have you miss six months and come back ready to take on the world than let you, and me, live in constant fear of it all coming to an end."

"But it's over now. I can feel it. I'm going to be alright."

"I know. Normally I would say we can't be sure until we've seen more, but I can feel a difference in you. You have more energy, more vitality than you had before."

"Doctor, are you going to keep talking or are you going to shag me like we haven't seen each other in six months?"

"There's the Master I know and love." the Doctor gave the Master a quick, appetizing kiss and hopped off the bed. He left the room, guiding To'mfa back to the controls. When he came back, he wasted no time undressing himself and the Master. He knew this might not be a good idea, they still weren't completely sure that the Master was going to stay awake this time, but he just couldn't listen to his brain right now. His hearts (and possibly some other organs) had full control of his body at the moment, and nothing was going to stop him making love to the Master. It had been so very long since they'd been intimate, such a long time had gone by and the Doctor couldn't bring himself to tell the Master to wait.

All day they were at it. The Doctor left a few times to check on To'mfa, after all, they couldn't just abandon him, but otherwise they couldn't stop. They would think they had reached their limits, but then they'd look into each other's eyes, or one would rub the other just the right way, and they'd start all over again, until the next morning.

"I love you, Doctor." the Master whispered in the Doctor's ear.

"I love you too, Master." the Doctor said, with more emotion than either of them thought he was capable of.

"I know that, I can see it, all you did for me, and look, I'm back, and even after a few rounds of extreme we've-just-been-reunited sex, I'm still wide awake." the Master's eyes were wide open, and he was trying to make the Doctor laugh. He was mildly successful.

"If you never sleep again, it'll be too soon. Don't get me wrong, you're beautiful when you're sleeping, but..."

"Beautiful?" the Master asked, interrupting.

"Yeah, beautiful. I know... I know you think I'm just a hopeless romantic," the Doctor gave a little smile, "but I get all flustered inside when I look at you, even after all this time, even after all we've been through, I still get nervous around you."

"You're all alone with me after I've just woken up from a very long sleep. And you're naked. I think you have a right to be nervous." the Master grinned devilishly.

The Doctor laughed, for real, a genuine, happy laugh, making the Master feel even better.

It got to be around noontime, the same time the Master had woken up the previous day. And the Master was still awake.

"Can I get out of bed now? I can't believe I'm not stiff." the Master saw the Doctor smile.

"I think you can stand up. But you're not stiff, I didn't just let you lay here in one position the entire time. What kind of lover would that make me?" the Doctor helped the Master stand. "I would move your arms and legs every few hours. And I'd roll you over to keep you breathing. I even massaged you to keep your bloodflow fresh and stable. It was hard, too, because I didn't know if I was hurting you or not, because you couldn't tell me. But I figured, as long as nothing resisted to the movement, you were fine."

"I sure picked the right person to fall in love with." the Master said as he tried standing on his own. He was a little wobbly, but he expected that.

The Doctor smiled at the Master. "Can you walk?"

The Master tried to take a step, but couldn't quite get it right.

"Here," the Doctor said, standing in front of the Master so he faced him and reaching out both his arms, "grab hold of me, and I'll help you walk."

The Master bent forward, grabbing the Doctor's hands, and stepped once. Twice. Three times. Four, five, six... until they were at the wall. The Doctor had backed up against it and was still pulling the Master, causing them to crash against it.

They laughed and then the Doctor walked the Master back to the bed. "You'll get better. Just keep going. Do you still want me to hold on to you?"

"Maybe just walk next to me and hold one hand. That way you're still right where you need to be if I fall." the Master said, determined to walk on his own. He felt extremely helpless, and needed to be able to walk on his own.

When nighttime rolled around, the Master was walking perfectly and still showed no signs of sleepiness. By now, they were both positive he was perfectly recuperated, but the Doctor kept watching, just in case.

They went to the controls and To'mfa was hovering in the air above them, still attached to his leash which was tied to a pillar. There was a litter box next to his basket which held a food dish and a water dish.

"Look at you, taking care of our pet all by yourself. And you even went with my idea about the litter box, how sweet." the Master bent down and rubbed To'mfa's soft fur. "Did the TARDIS influence him psychicly to use the box, or did you train him on your own?"

"Both, the TARDIS started it, and bit by bit we got him to use it on his own."

"And you clean it?"

"Yes."

"Wow. When did he start to fly?"

"Few days after you went to sleep. I was laying with you and I heard him barking. I came out and there he was, flying, pulling his leash taut, barking at the screen on the controls."

"I head you say you take him walking. How do you keep him from flying around the humans?"

"I got the TARDIS to help me with that one too. She explained to him that, when we're outside, he is not allowed to fly, or else he could get hurt."

"And he listened?"

"Yes. Apparently, he and the TARDIS spend a great deal of time talking. I think it's good she has someone to talk to when I'm busy." the Doctor patted her controls. "Hang on, how did you know I had to hide him from the humans? I never said anything about them."

"Doctor, I think I know you better than I know myself. We're on Earth. I knew you'd come here. And I'm glad you did. I bet it helped with the pain of not being able to be with me, didn't it, just a little? Earth always helps you when you're dealing with something like that."

"It's just so relaxing, to see humans living their lives, oblivious to everything. Not many worlds left like that." the Doctor got a far away look in his eyes for a fleeting moment, but it was gone by the time the Master recognized it. "I know you don't care for Earth too much,"

"Doctor, that doesn't matter at all. Whatever made you happy, whatever kept you strong, as long as it worked. You needed to be here in order to keep moving forward."

"Not really, I would have been able to do it without being on Earth." the Doctor explained.

"But not as easily."

"No, not as easily."

"Then I'm glad for Earth." the Master grabbed the Doctor's hand. "I'm glad for anything that makes you happy."

"Having you back makes me happy."

"Me too. Care to go back to the bedroom?" the Master said, standing.

"Oh, Master, what am I going to do with you?" the Doctor stood and walked back with the Master to their room. A couple more rounds and a few more "I love you"s and they were both feeling lighter and livelier.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yay! The Master is all better now! And they are together in blissful happiness. Sorry this wasn't a more interesting chapter. Every time, I try to write something better than the last chapter, but I don't seem to be doing too well. What will happen now that the Master is not restrained by a need for sleep? Find out next time! Oh, and i know I said my updates might be coming farther apart soon, but I don't know how soon that is. Summer school starts in a few days, and I have summer workshops for the school paper (I'm the layout editor) and I work too so idk when I'll be able to write. But, as long as you guys tell me to continue, I'll keep writing.


	26. Out And About

Chapter 26 – Out And About (Posted June 23rd 2010)

The Master and the Doctor were walking in a little park, with To'mfa traipsing daintily in front of them. They talked to other couples taking strolls, and let To'mfa sniff the other dogs. They walked close, but didn't touch, because they both knew how humans could react to that sort of thing.

But when they sat on a bench, the Master took a risk laid his head on the Doctor's shoulder, and it was fine. They weren't really scared of anything the humans might do to them, but they didn't feel like having any kind of trouble today. Not the first day that the Master had been allowed to leave the TARDIS.

The Master had never been so happy to see Earth. He'd never been happier to see the plainness of the trees and the dullness of the sky and sameness of the inhabitants. Because, in his freshly opened eyes, it all looked fresh, and new, and every individual was unique because he really looked at them. Because he had to look. His eyes had been closed, in darkness for so long, all he'd seen was a dream and a memory, images in his head. And he had to take everything in, and find beauty in all of it. Even if he didn't want to admit that to the Doctor.

"I hope something exciting happens while we're here." the Master said, lifting his head off the Doctor's shoulder.

"So do I. I've been trying to avoid everything while you were asleep. I knew if anything would happen to me, you'd wake up all alone, and I couldn't let that happen." the Doctor smiled at the Master.

"Too right, because I need you." the Master said seriously. But he didn't want to get into a deep conversation, so he didn't continue. The Doctor looked like he was about to give some of his Almighty Doctor Wisdom, but, luckily, the Master's stomach gave a loud rumble.

"Are you hungry, Master?" the Doctor laughed.

"Starving. That's odd, though, I didn't even realize until now."

"It's because you had other things on your mind when you first woke up, you didn't even care about hunger or anything like that. But, you haven't eaten in a long, long time, so we should find you something."

"Like what?"

"Well, there're tons of cafes here, we could go into one of those."

"We haven't any money."

"Oh yeah. I usually go with someone who does have money." the Doctor digs in his pockets. "Nope, I don't have any. I forget what time we're in, I don't know if anyone around here would know me..."

"Someone _always_ knows you on Earth, Doctor, no matter what time it is."

"True." The Doctor looked around. "Maybe we should just keep walking. I could go in and check the monitor in the TARDIS, we could even just get you something from the kitchen if you want."

"No, let's just keep walking. It's more fun if we don't know. If we still don't find anything, then we'll come back."

"No, let's go inside the TARDIS. I'm not going to have you faint from hunger, that's the last thing you need. Come on, To'mfa probably needs water anyway."

"Can we come back, though?"

"Out here?" the Doctor seemed puzzled.

"Yeah."

"You do know we're on Earth, right?"

"I haven't seen Earth, or any planet, in a long time." the Master followed the Doctor back to the TARDIS. Then he mumbled "I missed being here."

But the Doctor heard, and he beamed. "You missed Earth? Well, that's wonderful! Now I don't have to feel too bad when I want to visit."

The Master felt embarrassed, but then it didn't matter. The Doctor liked Earth, and the Master really didn't hate it that much, so this was just one more thing they could share.

Back inside the TARDIS, To'mfa ran straight to his water dish and drank. The Doctor tied him to the pillar and the Master looked confused.

"Why do you still tie him up? Can't the TARDIS just tell him not to get into trouble?"

"No, we tried that. He flew off into the hallways and ripped up a chair in one of my libraries. It wasn't an important chair, thankfully, but he is a strong little thing and the TARDIS couldn't influence him while he was curious, so I keep him tied. But the leash is long enough so that he can be comfortable. He'll grow out of it eventually."

"What's he doing now?" the Master asked, looking at To'mfa. He was sitting with his nose pointed straight up.

"He's talking to the TARDIS. That's how he looks when they talk."

"Does she ever tell you what they talk about?"

"Not really. I think he likes to listen to her tell stories, mostly." the Doctor said.

The Master's stomach let out another booming growl and the Doctor laughed again. "Come on, let's go to the kitchen."

They were about to walk through the hallways when the TARDIS started making noise.

"Is that a distress signal?" the Master asked as the ship started shaking.

"Yeah, I haven't gotten one for a while. Want to check it out? They might have food."

"Sure, maybe we'll have ourselves a real adventure this time."

They hurried back to the main controls and went toward the call for help. Landing a few moments later, they ran out the door. They had landed in the middle of a lawn, in front of a white house.

"Are we still on Earth?" the Master asked.

"Can't be, this doesn't smell like Earth. Doesn't feel like Earth. I don't think I've ever been here before." the Doctor sprinted back into the TARDIS and read the coordinates on the screen. "No, not Earth. Close. Well, not close as in distance, close as in relativity. This is a manufactured planet, made to look just like Earth; it's a vacation spot for space travelers."

"Who brought us here?"

"I'm guessing, whoever is inside that vacation home."

"And who's that?"

"I don't know. Shall we find out?" the Doctor walked out of the TARDIS with an intrigued grin upon his face. The Master followed, also curious but wondering if it was really safe to just mosey up to the door and knock.

But the Doctor didn't see any danger. They went up on the porch, and the savory smell of someone cooking wafted through the air. The Doctor pushed the glowing button to ring the buzzer, and they heard light footsteps quickly approaching the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: who's vacation home have the Doctor and Master stumbled upon? Will the poor Master ever get fed? Are there more surprises lurking around the corner? It's all coming up in chapter 27!

PS – I posted this today because I started it, and figured I should post it now while I still can. Why would I be unable to post for a while, well, I'll tell you (even though it brings tears to my eyes lol). The charger for my laptop has broken, and my computer's battery is dying. So, until I can buy another charger off of Amazon (because buying it from the apple store for eighty bucks is ridiculous), I won't be able to update. Might only be a week or two. Sorry :(


	27. The Captain On ManuPlan

Chapter 27 – The Captain On ManuPlan (Posted June 30th 2010)

The Doctor felt a thrill as he heard the doorknob being jiggled and turned. He couldn't wait to see who had called him. And the Master was hoping for some kind of adventure. And food. He hoped whoever this was was willing to share whatever they had cooking.

The door came fully opened and the Doctor was surprised, though not unhappy, to see Captain Jack Harkness standing in the doorway. "Jack!" he said, "It's been too long!"

"Doctor, nice of you to visit, finally. I've been trying to reach you since I came here. We've got a problem." Jack said, trying to see who was standing behind the Doctor.

"What sort of problem?" the Doctor asked, concerned.

"Well, I'd tell you, but I think this is information for your ears only." Jack said quietly, craning his neck to get a closer look at the blonde man in a suit.

"What? Oh, that's right, the Mas... ooh, wait a minute. This might not be good. Could you give me a second?" the Doctor said, realizing that the last time Jack had seen the Master, he was Harold Saxon. And he was dead.

"Um, sure?" Jack said.

"Thanks." The Doctor quickly turned around to face the Master, carefully shielding him from Jack's view. "Turn around, don't let him see your face." the Doctor whispered to him.

"Ok," the Master turned sharply and bend his head down, "but _why_ am I doing this?"

"Just walk back to the TARDIS, we need to talk there. He can't see you right now." the Doctor wrapped his arm over the Master's shoulders and led him to the TARDIS so he didn't have to look up.

Once they were inside the TARDIS, the Doctor took the Master's hands. "Do you want to leave?"

"What? Why would I want to leave? He said they had a problem. And I want adventure, Doctor, and if this is it, I'm going to have it." the Master said.

"You don't realize that Jack, this Jack, he still knows you as Harold Saxon, and he thinks you're dead. If he sees you now, he's going to think you're a threat." the Doctor looked sad. "I just thought that... you wouldn't want to go through that again."

"I didn't think of that. You're right though. He isn't going to like me being here. Maybe you should go help him and I can wait here unless you really need me."

"I'll go in and talk to him, try to explain things best I can. How does that sound?" the Doctor gave an expectant look. When he saw the small smile on the Master's face, he said, "Ok, it's settled then. I'll come get you once he's been told what's going on." He walked out of the TARDIS and went back to the door, where Jack still stood. "May I come in?"

"Of course." Jack walked into the house, holding the door open for the Doctor. He took him to the sitting room. He sat on the sofa, but the Doctor stood by the big glass window, keeping an eye on the TARDIS. "So, who is that and why wouldn't you let me see him?" Jack smiled.

"I actually need to talk to you about that. I was going to introduce you to him, but I didn't want you to get the wrong idea." the Doctor sat in a wooden rocking chair.

"Afraid I'll steal your man, Doctor?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Well, there's that... and you know him. Knew him, actually."

"I don't understand." Jack was confused.

"I _really_ don't know how to explain this. Do you remember, well of course you remember, but still, you remember that year we spent on the Valliant with the Master?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, we all thought he was dead, but he wasn't dead. Well, he was, but he was resurrected."

"And that's him, out there, right now?" Jack jumped up and ran for the door.

"No! Wait, Jack!" The Doctor raced to grab Jack and keep him from going after the Master. "I haven't finished explaining yet! He's not the same Master, he's different. I've been traveling with him for a long time, we can absolutely trust him."

"Doctor, do you _know_ who we're talking about? This is a man who..."

"Yes, I know what he did, but he wasn't controlling it. He didn't know he was doing anything wrong."

"How do you know?"

"I took the thing out of his head, the thing making him behave like that. And I saw inside his head, Jack, he's not a bad person. A little strange, troubled even, but not bad. Please believe me." the Doctor let go of Jack and backed up, but was ready to spring again should Jack move to attack the Master.

"But... he... has he hypnotized you or something? The Master is a nasty, evil, lying, heartless," Jack couldn't continue as the Doctor put his hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Jack, don't say that. He's not." the look in the Doctor's eyes told Jack he was serious.

"Doctor, don't tell me, you and the Master... hooked up." Jack almost laughed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." the Doctor sounded a little defensive, but was glad to see the change in Jack's demeanor.

"You're not joking... you and he really... wow. I mean, I can see how he was smitten by you, but, how did you end up..."

"He's a great guy, Jack, I'm really happy with him."

"And you're _sure_ he isn't trying to trick you or anything?"

"I'm absolutely positive. I trust him with everything. My life, my thoughts, my TARDIS, everything." the Doctor sat back down.

"I guess he must be different, then. He's not going to kill me if I let him in here?"

"Not that it would matter, you'd just come back to life, but no, he won't. He might try to if you don't offer him some food, though. He hasn't eaten in a long time. We were just going to find something to eat when we got your call,." the Doctor explained, more at ease.

"I did make a lot more than I can eat myself, you might as well tell him he can come in, so I can be introduced to the new Master properly."

"Master, I know you're watching this on the TARDIS's monitors. You can come in now." the Doctor said to the ceiling.

Not thirty seconds later, there was a rap on the door. Jack opened it cautiously, and saw the shaggy-haired, bearded, and slightly timid Master that was otherwise the same man he'd known back then. "Master." Jack said.

"Jack." the Master really didn't know what to say. This was the man he'd killed hundreds of times just for fun. What did you say to a person like that.

"Wanna come in?" Jack asked, also a little unsure of the right thing to say.

"Sure."

Jack let the Master in and took him to the kitchen. The Doctor promptly followed from the sitting room. When the Master saw the Doctor walk in, he smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. The Doctor loosely wrapped his arms around the Master, a little surprised.

"What was that for?" the Doctor asked, although delighted to have the Master acting sweet.

"Saying those things. About trusting me and everything. And I know I still have to make up for all that time lost." the Master leaned out of the hug, seeing that it was making Jack a tad uncomfortable.

"Time lost? You're time travelers." Jack said, sitting on a stool at the island counter.

"It's a long story. Six months long, actually. And I'd rather not talk about it." the Doctor said.

It was silent for a few seconds, a heavy, awkward, tense silence where no one knew what to say. But it was broken by a loud grumble from the Master's belly.

"So, Master," Jack laughed a little, "would you like something to eat? I made lasagna. It's not the best, but it's pretty good for a single man."

"Jack Harkness is never single." the Doctor joked. "But seriously, why are you on a vacation planet all alone?"

Jack stood and took the lasagna out of the oven and pulled some plated out of the cupboard. "Do you want some, Doctor?" he let the Doctor nod and continued. "I came because I heard rumors of a disturbance. Something I thought was already taken care of. Multiple times. Time travel screws everything up." He served some lasagna for each of them and sat at the counter again.

"What kind of disturbance?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, I had no clue at first, just that people were going missing. Housekeeping would come to clean up, and the occupants would be gone. Or there would be reports of families going out, and one would go to use the toilet or something, and never come back. So I came to check it out." Jack stood again to get a glass of water. "I snooped around a few days. And I still don't know what's doing it, but a witness recently came forward. The only one to make it away from them before they got her."

"Jack, just tell me, what are _they_?" the Doctor demanded.

"I don't know for sure, but she described them as big metal things with dome heads and a suction cup for an arm."

"No..." the Doctor said, dropping his fork.

"Afraid so." Jack said. "It looks like we've got some Daleks hiding away on this planet."

"Did you find out what they're after?" the Doctor asked.

"I researched the people that went missing. There wasn't any pattern. It was completely random. The people were unrelated to each other, the places where they went missing were all unrelated. But the Daleks are _taking them_, not killing them. Or they're at least not leaving them dead where they fall, they're taking them away somewhere. Usually they just exterminate and move on, so what's different now? That's what we have to find out. And that's why I called you."

"They'll never stop. No matter how many times I defeat them, they'll keep coming back. And I'll keep defeating them, but they'll still keep coming back. Time to get to work then." the Doctor only ate half of the food on his plate. He looked over to see the Master's plate was empty, he was playing in the sauce with his fork. So the Doctor pushed his plate over to the Master. He looked up, a little startled by the action, but he smiled and gave a little laugh. He ate the rest of the food and, finally full, paid closer attention to the Doctor and Jack's conversation.

"We need to find out where they're taking them." Jack said.

"Yes, and why they're taking them. What do they need them for?"

"Are they just being careful?" Jack said. "Maybe these are more evolved Daleks with more common sense than to leave their victims lying on the ground."

"No, that's not it. Daleks are unrefined, careless beings no matter how evolved they are. They need them for something. They might still be alive. Maybe if we can find them in time, we can save the people they kidnapped." the Doctor said, ever the hopeful one.

"True. If they need them for something, they're probably keeping them alive until they have enough." Jack concurred.

"Are you sure there isn't any pattern in who they're taking?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. There were some of both genders, all different species, different ages, all totally random. I think they would just pick a place and wait for the first person they saw coming." Jack was totally sure of his findings.

"How many people have gone missing so far?" the Doctor asked.

"Twenty three. Plus the woman who was almost abducted but got away."

"Can I talk to her?" the Doctor asked, inspired.

"Yeah, but tomorrow. She's in the hospital right now being looked over. It was just yesterday she was targeted."

"Ok." the Doctor said. "Should we jump in the TARDIS and go talk to her?"

"Why don't you just wait? It's going to be another day later whether you go there now or whether you wait until that time actually comes. You won't get anywhere in less time. You might as well just hang out here and keep thinking about what you want to ask her."

"True." the Doctor said. Then he looked at the Master, as he felt they were leaving him out. "What do you think Master? Any ideas?"

"Um, not really. I just know that the Daleks usually do have enough sense to hide better than this, even if they aren't geniuses. I think they're looking for something. They're in need of something now, and they're risking being seen so they can get it now."

"True. They'll leave millions of the dead laying all over, but they never expose themselves until it's necessary." the Doctor said. "So, they're looking for something really important. But why here? This entire planet is full of people on holiday. It's a vacation resort for space travelers. It's not a prison, or a warehouse, or anything special." The Doctor looked around the kitchen, as if he'd find the answer in the walls.

"We can figure it out later." Jack said, clearing the table. "What do you guys want to do? This is a resort. There's swimming and amusement parks and shoppes and all kinds of things. You could go have some fun."

"Can we, Doctor?" the Master asked, putting on his best pleading face for the Doctor.

"That does sound appealing." the Doctor smiled at the Master. "Just let me go ask the TARDIS something, and then we can go, alright?"

"Ok!" the Master smiled brightly.

The Doctor walked out to the TARDIS, leaving the Master and Jack all alone.

"So, Master," Jack said, kind of untrusting in his voice, "tell me about this 'lost time' you have to make up for."

"It's kind of complicated, but I'll do my best. I was... ill, since I came back to life. We didn't notice at first, I was fine. But then I started getting worse, and it got to be critical, so I had to rest for a very long time." the Master looked down.

"Is that what the Doctor meant when he said the story was six months long?"

"Yeah. I was asleep. I had to stay asleep or I would... well, I had to stay asleep. I only just woke up a few days ago. And the Doctor was really lonely. I feel really bad that he had to be alone all that time. I wish I wouldn't have had to do that. He needed me and I wasn't there."

"What does he see in you?" Jack asked.

"Excuse me?"

"I just mean... why does he like you? How did you two get together?"

"He helped me come to terms with everything. He still helps me. I'd either be dead or insane if it wasn't for the Doctor. And I helped him, too. He said he'd felt really alone, even when he'd been with people. He loved his friends, but he still felt lonely in a way." the Master smiled slightly. "And then, when I came along, that feeling gradually went away. I don't think it's completely gone yet, but I'm glad I'm making it go away. If there is anyone that deserves to feel loved, it's the Doctor."

"And, what about you? Do you think you deserve that too?" Jack still wasn't so sure the Master wasn't up to no good.

"The Doctor thinks so."

"But you don't." Jack wasn't expecting him to say that.

"No."

"Why?" Jack asked. "If the Doctor thinks you deserve something, there isn't a doubt in my mind that you do. I mean, at first, I was shocked, and I didn't believe him. But he meant it, I could see it in his eyes. He really thinks you're a worthy person."

"But the Doctor thinks everyone is worthy."

"True."

"I think he needs me right now. But, one day, I don't think he will anymore. And that'll be ok, because I'm already grateful for this time with him."

"You really love him?" Jack asked out of nowhere.

"Yeah, I really love him."

"And... he loves you."

"He says he does."

"The Doctor wouldn't lie to you about that." Jack was finding it hard not to believe the Master had changed.

"I know."

"But you still don't believe it's true?"

"I don't know. I mean, I believe everything he says, but that's just so... it's a big thing to say to someone. It was really hard for him to say, the first time. And I was so happy when he said it, too. I got him to say it once and then it got easier, but it still makes my knees weak when he says it." both the Master and Jack laughed at that. "And he still says it, but..."

"Why would you think he's being dishonest?"

"He's my best friend. We've been friends since we were children. I think it hurt him when I... when I became the evil monster that I was. And then, all the Timelords... they're all gone, and I'm the only one left. And I just think, he might be willing to do anything he has to to keep the only other living Timelord with him."

"So," Jack was really trying to understand, "you think that, maybe he's mistaking his need for another Timelord for genuine feelings of love for you?"

"Sort of."

"I think you should ask him." Jack sat back.

"What?" the Master seemed surprised.

"You should ask him if that's what it really is. Make him think about it. Because trust me, you may think it's worth it now, but if you really think that one day he won't need you anymore, that might hurt more than you expect it to."

"I have asked him."

"And he assured you that he knew it was his feelings for you, and not his need for any Timelord?"

"Every time." the Master even realized he sounded silly now.

"Then, why do you still think he doesn't love you?"

The Master hesitated, he wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal this much to Jack. "Have you ever done anything _really _bad? And you didn't exactly know you were doing it; it didn't feel wrong, but it didn't feel completely right either? And then you woke up one day, realizing that, not only was it wrong, it was terrible. And then you find out that the person you love is still willing to forgive you for that." the Master paused to look at Jack's face. It was hard to read. "It feels good at first, wonderful even, but then you just start to feel worse. It's like, you're starving and you eat some greasy, fatty food, and it tastes really good, but then you get sick from it and it just doesn't go away. I feel like the Doctor shouldn't forgive me. But I'm glad that he does, and that makes me feel like I deserve it even less, because I already know I don't."

"Master, I'm not an expert on relationships, but have you ever told him any of this?" Jack was really feeling kind of sorry for the Master.

"I've thought about it. But when I say stuff like this, he gets upset, like sad and all, so I don't like to make him talk about it."

"You need to make him talk about it. Even if it upsets him, he'd want to know about it. Because, if he really does love you, then he'd want to make sure you knew and he wouldn't want you to feel like you don't deserve all he's given you."

"And what if he realizes he doesn't love me?" the Master got a sad look in his eyes.

"I actually doubt that's going to happen. The way you talk about your relationship, and just the short interaction between you two that I saw earlier, I think he means it. But, if he does turn out to be wrong, I'm pretty sure he'd still forgive you. You'd still be friends, and he still wouldn't want you being so hard on yourself."

"You think so?"

"I haven't known him as long as you have, but I've seen him go through a few relationships. He looks different now. He has less pain in his face."

The Master knew what Jack was saying. That he had changed the Doctor somehow. Lightened his burden, made him obviously happier.

Then they heard the door slam open and the Doctor ran into the kitchen. "Jack, what are these words written all over all the appliances and things?" he asked frantically.

"ManuPlan?"

"Yes, is that like a brand or a supplier or something?"

"Kind of." Jack answered, confused. "That's the brand of the planet. ManuPlan. They built the planet."

"Of course! This planet was manufactured! And they create all the parts for it on a base which they built the planet around. So, it _is_ essentially a factory! Underneath, in the centre, there is a massive factory, to keep supplies coming in for repairs and maintenance on the planet! There is a giant generator down there as well. I had the TARDIS scan it, there are traces of Dalek technology in that generator and some of the surrounding machines. That must be what they're here for!"

"Doctor, you're brilliant!" Jack yelled.

"So, what do we do now?" the Master asked, changing his tone from his conversation with Jack.

"Now," the Doctor said, "we have to wait until we can speak with that woman who almost got taken. Obviously, the Daleks know it's down there. They were able to track it to this planet, so they have to know it's under the ground."

"But why are they taking people?" the Master asked.

"Because," Jack said, all pepped up to have figured something out, "there are people on this planet posing as guests, but they're really owners and investors and people who work on the planet keeping tabs in the guests. They do it to see what people do, what they like and don't like. And also to make it seem like it's always completely populated with happy vacationers. The Daleks must be trying to find someone with information of how to get to the power source."

"That means we can pretty much assume that everyone they took is still alive, if they're waiting until they have a large enough group to extract information from their brainwaves." the Master chimed in.

"Exactly!" the Doctor said

"This is great!" Jack exclaimed. "It's good to be working with you again, Doctor."

"I know, Jack." the Doctor said. Then he looked out the window and saw it was getting dark. "It's getting late."

"Yeah," Jack interrupted, "if you guys want to spend some time together, you'd better get going. The one thing they couldn't replicate were the stars, the sky isn't very bright at night."

"Would you like to go out with me, Master?" the Doctor asked, offering his hand.

The Master smiled and took the Doctor's hand, and they walked to the door.

"You kids have fun." Jack said mockingly. He pointed outward and said "there are rides and a boardwalk that way. Shoppes up and down the entire thing. Over there," he pointed another direction, "there are some restaurants and sweet shoppes and theatres and things."

"Where do you want to go?" the Doctor asked the Master.

"Maybe we should just go to the boardwalk and enjoy the view. We've already done the amusement park thing, and we don't have money for anything else."

"Wait a second." Jack ran down the hall and disappeared into another room. When he returned he handed a small leather thing to the Doctor. "If you need money, I've got plenty."

"Jack, I can't..."

"Doctor, it's money to be spent on the investigation. But I always use some of it for personal things, and I'm not going to use it much here, so you might as well take it."

"Thanks Jack." the Doctor said. The Master nodded to Jack; both were still unsure of what to think of the other. The Doctor and Master walked toward the theatres.

"So, Master, anything catching your eye?" the Doctor asked, eyeing the decorated buildings.

"I don't really know, it all looks the same sort of. Like I've seen it before."

"You probably have. This planet is supposed to look like Earth, so most of the things here are replicas of the sites and attractions found there. But a lot of it is different, too, that's what keeps people coming here."

"There's a cafe over there." the Master pointed. "Can we go inside?"

"Sure, let's go." the Doctor walked the Master across the street to the quaint little cafe. When they stepped through the door, there were people of all colors and species sitting in the booths and at the counter.

"It smells good in here." the Master said, sniffing the air.

"It smells like every cafe in the universe. But all you've been smelling lately is the inside of the TARDIS and exhaust fumes of overpopulated cities."

The Master was a little shocked when the Doctor said this, but he laughed.

"What?" the Doctor asked, missing the joke.

"I missed your rambling." the Master said, grabbing a seat.

"I hadn't been doing it much. I had no one to talk to. But for the first few weeks even To'mfa got sick of me because I kept talking to him." the Doctor laughed. "I talked to the TARDIS too, but it wasn't the same, not talking to you. I've had you back for four days now, but I still feel like I miss you. I just don't think I've caught up with the situation yet."

A waitress in an apron came over to where they sat. "Can I get you anything?"

"I want a latte and whatever that red pastry is behind the glass there." the Master said.

"Give me the same thing." the Doctor said. He hadn't even been thinking about ordering.

"Copycat." the Master teased as the waitress walked away.

"I didn't even look at a menu or anything. I was too busy looking at you."

"Save that romantic talk for later, Doctor." the Master leaned closer and whispered, "That's something we should do in private."

The Doctor chuckled as the waitress returned and placed their food and coffee in front of them.

"I wonder what this is." the Master picked up the triangular pastry. It was slightly heavy, and crumbled a little in his hands. He took a bite and chewed it slowly. "Doctor, you've got to eat yours. This is amazing."

The Doctor lifted his up and tore off a piece, placing it in his mouth. "You're right, that is good."

They both finished eating whatever the little red things were and sipped their lattes.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" the Doctor asked as he finished his drink.

"What?"

"You just seem like you're waiting to say something."

"Well... there is something... but it can wait until later."

"You sure? You can always talk to me."

"I know, Doctor. But it can wait until later. When we're alone."

"Ok." the Doctor waited until the Master swallowed his last sip.

The waitress brought the bill and the Doctor looked at it. He took out the wallet and studied the money, not sure what to do. The Master laughed heartily, truly entertained by the Doctor's confusion with any kind of currency. So the Master took the money from the Doctor and paid the bill. They left and took a nice long walk in the dark back to Jack's house.

The Master hung onto the Doctor's arm and they walked close together. When they reached the house, they went in to let Jack know they'd made it back safely.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked as they walked in.

"In here." Jack was sitting on the sofa watching the tv. "I just waited up in case you ran into any Daleks or anything. But now that I see you've returned, I have to go to bed. You're welcome to stay in one of the rooms here. I only use one, there are three others. The beds are nice and sturdy." he winked.

The Doctor stammered and the Master laughed. "That's very generous, but I think we should go back to the TARDIS." the Master said when the Doctor was unable.

"Fine by me. That's probably the best, there're no sound barriers between rooms anyway." Jack stood. The Master continued to laugh, and the Doctor blushed.

"Go out a while, Doctor, there's something I want to ask Jack."

"Ok, I'll just wait for you then." the Doctor walked out and the Master watched him through the window, waiting until he saw the TARDIS doors close all the way before talking to Jack.

"That wasn't company money, was it?" the Master asked, thought it didn't sound like a question.

"How'd you guess?" Jack figured one of them would realize it.

"The money was in your personal wallet. A company wouldn't just hand you cash and tell you to do whatever you want with it, not even when you're in charge. They'd give you a credit card or a checkbook linked to a special account."

"How come the Doctor didn't figure that out?"

"Because he knows so much, he's really oblivious to those kinds of things. He never lived as a human. Well, no, he did, but not in these times, he doesn't really know what goes on. Plus he doesn't get money." the Master explained.

"Really?" Jack asked, surprised that there was something the Doctor couldn't completely understand.

"Yeah, it confuses him to the point where he can't even do anything with it at all. It's kind of cute, actually."

"Is there a reason you're telling me this?" Jack asked, obviously tired.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I just wanted to say thanks. For doing that for us. I know the Doctor's your friend, but I also know that we have a rather complicated relationship and I appreciate you doing that despite our past. We needed that."

"Don't mention it." Jack turned and walked down the hall. "The door is set to lock when you close it."

"Got it. Goodnight, Jack."

"Yep. And don't forget what we talked about earlier."

"I haven't." the Master said as he shut the door behind him and walked to the TARDIS. He walked inside and saw that the Doctor had given To'mfa fresh water and food. He stooped down to pet the little creature, then walked to the bedroom. "Doctor? You in here?"

"Yeah." the Doctor said from the middle of the bed.

The Master crawled over to him and kissed him deeply. The Doctor started getting really into it when the Master pulled back.

"Something the matter?" the Doctor asked, wondering if the Master was ok.

"No. Well..."

"You wanna talk now?"

"I guess so. I can't put it off any longer."

"Come here." the Doctor laid back and pulled the Master closer, holding him lovingly. The Master rested his head on the Doctor's chest, and his fingers played with the buttons on the Doctor's suit.

"I love you." the Master said.

"I love you too." the Doctor said happily.

"Doctor, I know I've asked you this before, but are you completely certain this is what you want?"

"What?"

"Are you sure about me? About us? I mean, I can't help but wonder if maybe you're just so lonely, you think you love me but you just..."

"Master, I am one hundred percent certain about you. More than a hundred, a million, infinitely in fact. I love you, and I love being with you." the Doctor caressed his cheeks with the back of his hand. "What's been making you feel like that again?"

"Nothing. I didn't want to talk about it because I know it upsets you. I'm sorry." the Master sounded like he was giving up on something.

"Master, it's not upsetting me. I'm just sad that you feel that way. I never want you to feel like you don't deserve me, or that I don't love you, because that's just wrong. I'll do anything for you."

"See, I feel so much better hearing you say that. And I believe you. Now. But I know later, I'll just go back to feeling like that again. I can't shake it, Doctor."

"Then I'll just have to tell you again. And I'll keep telling you, no matter how many times I have to say it, if it helps you, I'll do it." the Doctor hugged him tighter. "I'd tell you every ten seconds if that's what it took to keep you from hurting."

"You mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." the Doctor kissed the Master's forehead. "Have I ever told you how in love with you I really am?"

"You tell me you love me all the time." the Master said.

"I know, but have I ever told you how _in love_ I am? How absolutely captured I am by you?"

"I don't remember..."

"Master, I'm so much in love with you. I find myself thinking about you all the time. When you were asleep, all I could think about was seeing you wake up so we could talk and go out together. And even when you were awake, you would pop up in the middle of a totally irrelevant thought. Because it wasn't really irrelevant; you're so much a part of my life now, you're everything to me." the Doctor spoke softly, trying to soothe the Master.

"Doctor..."

"Do you want to see?"

"See what?" the Master asked.

"I peeked inside your head, remember? When the TARDIS crashed and you got knocked unconscious. I looked inside and saw the feelings for me that you hid away. Do you want to see mine?"

"You'd show me?"

"Of course I'll show you. I probably should have shown you sooner."

"You don't have to..."

"Yes I do." the Doctor smiles. "You have to see them. I think it'll help a lot." the Doctor pressed his head against the Master's and opened his mind fully. "Come on, Master. Look, it's all right here for you."

The Doctor felt the Master carefully shuffling through his mind, until he finally pressed far enough to reveal the thoughts and feelings he wanted him to see.

The Master looked through them slowly, but the Doctor used a little force to show them to the Master. When they finally started playing out for him, he couldn't slow them down. They were intense feelings of pure love and devotion. The Master saw things the Doctor liked about him. Like the way he turned his head when he got frustrated. Or the way he laughed through his nose. And he saw the things that drove the Doctor crazy. Like the way the Master would kiss and bite and like his neck when they were just getting started. And when he'd rub his shoulders when they were done. He saw the forgiveness the Doctor offered, and the joy it brought him to know that the Master was there with him. He saw how much the Doctor missed him while he was asleep, how sad he was every day he didn't wake up and how much he hoped he would wake up all healthy. And he saw how much the Doctor just wanted to give him anything he wanted. How he saw him as the most important person in the world. How he just wanted to make him feel loved, to make him know he was priceless and irreplaceable. And how it was hurting the Doctor to know that the Master thought so little of himself.

When the Doctor pulled away, the Master had cried a little. "Oh, Master I didn't mean to make you cry." the Doctor smoothed his hand over the Master's face, clearing the tears away.

"No, these are good tears, Doctor. That made me so happy, there was no way I could express it. That's all real?" the Master looked deep into the Doctor's eyes.

"It doesn't get any more real than that, Master. I love you, and there's no way I could fake that. I belong with you. And I don't like that you seem to be disliking yourself lately, because I love everything about you, but I'm not here to lecture you about it. I'm going to help you. But you need to tell me whenever you feel this way, or else I can't help you." the Doctor sat up, bringing the Master with him and holding his face up to his. "Master, whenever you feel worthless or undeserving or anything like that, just tell me. Just let me know somehow, ok? I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me when you need me."

"You shouldn't have to take care of me."

"I'm more than happy to." the Doctor smiled.

"I'm so lucky to have you, Doctor."

"I'm lucky too, you know."

"Thanks." the Master finally smiled.

"Any time." the Doctor said as he kissed the Master's lips lightly. "Feeling better?"

"Very much."

"That's good."

They sat together for a while, enjoying each other's company.

"What did you dream about?" the Doctor asked, killing the silence.

"When?"

"When you were asleep, obviously."

"Oh. Lots of things. I dreamed about playing with To'mfa. And about my life. But I dreamed about you a lot."

"Me?"

"Yeah. Sitting on the bed, in nothing but your coat and tie..."

"One-track mind." the Doctor laughed loudly.

"Want to act it out?" the Master raised his eyebrows.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAAAAY! I got my charger in the mail on Monday! So now I have been reunited with my one true love; my darling MacBook is back in my arms. And I started writing this chapter as soon as I could. One thing to point out... I don't really know where on Earth the Master and Doctor were last chapter, but it was somewhere where people can be nasty to homosexuals. That's how it is in my area, (which is why I won't give my name out, if they knew I was into this kind of stuff, I might be run out of town by an angry mob with pitch forks and torches) so I just assume everywhere else is like that too. Shame on me for assuming lol. You know what they say about assuming XD. But, did you all see the finale? It was so so so cool! If you missed it (or if you're in America, like me), you should definitely look it up online because it is just wonderful. Anyway, please leave a review, I would love it if I got at lease three reviews for this chapter. The more reviews I have, the more motivation I have for posting the chapters sooner. And do any of you guys know some other really cool shows to watch? I'm running out of options...


	28. Sraexoa

Chapter 28 – Sraexoa (Posted July 2nd 2010)

By the time they'd acted out a few of the Master's dreams, the Doctor and Master knew it was morning outside. After a major cuddle session, they just relaxed and basked in their ecstasy.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked the Master with a whisper.

"Doctor, I really think I'm fine, it's been five days now..."

"That's not what I meant, Master, and you know it." the Doctor made an accusing face. "I mean how are you _feeling?_ About yourself?"

"Better. Definitely better than before. I'm really glad you showed me your thoughts. That was so..."

"But, you believe me now, right?"

"Yeah." the Master smiled, relieved. "I don't think I'll ever have to wonder about your feelings for me, but..." the Master trailed off.

"But, what?"

"I may not have to wonder _if_ you love me. And I can't really wonder why you love me. But, I still kind of feel like you shouldn't."

"Well, even if I shouldn't love you, there's no one to stop me. But loving you is not a crime. It's not a betrayal. And it's _not_ wrong. You're great, and I think being with me has helped you be the person you would have been if you'd never had the Drums." the Doctor made sure to speak calmly, even though inside he was tormented by the Master's lack of self-esteem.

"Oh, you have helped me so much, Doctor. Without you, I... I think that if you had left me there, on Earth, instead of letting me come with you... well, I'd be dead most likely." the Master paused when he saw the Doctor cringe. "But even if I wasn't, I'd be lost... and lonely... and I'd be hating myself worse than anyone else could possibly hate me."

"No one hates you, Master."

"Every single human would if they remembered me."

"But they don't. And even then, you would still be with the drums, because that would mean I never would have stopped you then. But, Master, nobody hates you. And you shouldn't either. Because it tears me apart to know you feel that way. Because, you know, when you say that, you're talking about the man I love. And I won't let anyone talk about him that way."

"I know. And I feel a lot better since yesterday, really I do. It's not even half as bad as it was, but it's still there." the Master looked into the Doctor's eyes.

"Then we'll just have to keep working at it. I won't give up on you. Even if you do, I'll still be here trying to help you."

"Thanks." the Master smiled as the Doctor leaned down to kiss him.

"Should we go see if Jack is awake?" the Doctor asked, getting out of the bed.

"Yeah. He probably is, but he was too scared to try to come in here." the Master chuckled.

The Doctor, loosening up a little, laughed with the Master as they got dressed.

They walked outside and saw the sun rising. It was more stunning than any they'd ever seen on the real Earth.

"Wow." the Doctor exclaimed, examining the colorfully bright sky.

"It's beautiful." the Master said.

The Doctor took his eyes off the sunrise and looked at the Master. He took his hand and said, "Not as beautiful as you."

"Stop it." the Master said bashfully.

"Never." the Doctor said, walking back to Jack's house. He knocked on the door with his free hand and waited until Jack opened the door and invited them in.

"Have you thought about what you want to say to Sraexoa?" Jack asked when they were inside.

"Who?" the Doctor asked.

"The woman who escaped the Daleks. She should be ready to talk now." Jack said, sipping juice from a semi-clear glass.

"Sraexoa? Why do I think I know that name?" the Master asked out loud after thinking it in his head.

"Yeah, it sounds familiar to me too." the Doctor gave the Master an agreeing look.

"Well, we should go meet her. Are we going in the TARDIS?" Jack put his glass in the sink.

"Of course." the Doctor smiled.

Jack, the Master, and the Doctor all walked into the blue box and set off for the hospital. When they arrived, Jack lead them to Sraexoa's room.

"Of course!" the Master shouted as he recognized the small woman lying in the hospital bed. "I knew I knew that name! It was written all over the castle when we were on Diligo-Ortus. Sraexoa is the Queen."

The Doctor entered next and looked curiously at the sleeping Queen, recognizing her immediately. "Do you think she's met us yet?"

"Possibly, she looks a little older than when we met her, so I think she may have." the Master answered.

The Queen stirred, moving her head trying to focus on her surroundings. "Doctor and Master, how nice to see you again. You as well, Captain." she nodded to each of them.

"Hello." the Doctor said, as if greeting a long lost friend.

"How long has it been since you've seen us?" the Master asked innocently.

"Just over a year, my friends. How have you been? Planning a visit any time soon?"

"Sure." the Doctor said. "But we actually need to ask you some questions about your encounter, if that's alright."

"Oh, it is fine, dear Doctor. Ask your questions." the Queen answered sweetly.

"Did you see the creature that tried to abduct you? What did it look like?" the Doctor asked.

"It was a great big metal canister of sorts. It had some kind of suction device and a weapon. A dome head and a long thing with a lens on the end."

"Did it say anything to you?" the Master asked.

"Yes. It was hard to understand what it was saying, but I managed to make out "prisoner" and "exterminate"."

"Definitely a Dalek." Jack confirmed.

"Thank you." the Doctor said. "But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"My planet is in the same system as this one. And you spoke of Earth, I so wanted to see it, so I came here since it is loosely modeled after it." the Queen explained. "Doctor, you don't think these... Daleks, you call them, are going to harm my people?"

"I don't know. We think we know what they're here for, but we don't know what they may do after they leave this planet." the Doctor didn't want to tell her that the Daleks might very well indeed target her world, should they find it unfavourable.

"Well, I trust you can protect it, strange men from far away."

"We'll do our best." the Doctor wasn't lying this time. "How is your husband? Is he here with you?"

"He was here, we were trying to do a little traveling together, but when I entered the hospital, he returned home to reassure our people." the Queen seemed a little sad.

"We'll stop them, we promise." the Master said.

"Thank you."

"We'll let you get some more rest." Jack said as they exited her room.

"Do come and visit sometime, boys, you were such interesting guests at the castle."

They left the hospital and got back in the TARDIS.

"How do you two know Sraexoa?" Jack asked once the door was shut.

"We visited their planet." the Doctor said, offering no more explanation.

"Sraexoa is the queen of a garden planet, apparently in the same system as the ManuPlan. We were on a date, the gardens there were so beautiful. And when we saw the castle, well, naturally we became curious and went inside, where we met Sraexoa and Raykay, the Queen and King."

"That's lucky." Jack said. "She didn't seem to want to talk to anybody."

"We really should go visit them, Doctor." the Master said.

"I know. We should." the Doctor concentrated on pushing buttons on the TARDIS console.

"Where are we going now?" Jack asked, not recognizing the images displayed in the screen.

"We're going to the heart of ManuPlan. If the Dalek's are after that machinery, I bet they're hiding close by."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I used that syllable generator from a few chapters ago to create the King and Queens names. That's really all I need to explain about this chapter.


	29. The Daleks' Plan

Chapter 29 – The Daleks' Plan (Posted July 4th 2010)

"What. Is. That?" Jack said, looking down at the growling To'mfa.

"That's our dog, To'mfa." the Master said, picking him up and scratching behind his ears.

"You have a pet?" Jack was a little shocked.

"Yeah, we got him from the King and Queen of Diligo-Ortus." the Doctor interjected.

"But, that's not really a dog." Jack pointed out.

"No, but it's easier to call him that, plus he looks like one when we put a perception filter on his wings." the Master said, still trying to calm him. "I guess he doesn't like strangers."

"He's fine with them outside the TARDIS, but nobody has ever been in here besides us, so he's probably upset that there's an intruder in his home. Just pet him, Jack, he'll warm up to you. Every living creature does." the Doctor kept messing with the controls.

Jack laughed and patted To'mfa a few times. The animal eventually stopped growling. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." the Master said, carefully placing him in Jack's arms.

"He's really cute." Jack said, smiling at the pup. "What did you say his name was?"

"To'mfa." the Master replied.

"What language is that?"

"Shouldn't it be translating it in your head?" the Master asked, glancing at the Doctor.

"No, it doesn't translate names, because people keep their name no matter what language is being spoken." the Doctor said, landing the TARDIS.

"Oh, ok, I really didn't know that. The TARDIS is a smart girl." the Master said. "Anyway, his name is Gallifreyan."

"What's it mean?"

The Master hesitated before answering. "It means... sixteen..."

"That's an odd name. Sixteen?" Jack set To'mfa back on the floor. "Does that have some special meaning to you?"

"Um..."

"You don't have to tell me, I was just curious." Jack said.

"No, it's fine, it just sounds weird telling it to someone else. It's a little embarrassing."

"Not it's not." the Doctor said. "It's sweet. I'm the tenth Doctor and he's the sixth Master, add them together and you get sixteen."

"That is sweet." Jack laughed loudly. "And which one of you came up with it?"

"I did." the Master said sheepishly.

"We're here." the Doctor said, rushing to the door. "Anyone care to come outside?"

"Count me in!" Jack said, following him out.

"Wait for me!" the Master yelled, closing the door behind him as he left the TARDIS.

It was dark and steamy in the factory. There were machines everywhere, and it smelled of rust.

"Do you think they're hiding in the open down here?" Jack whispered.

"No." the Doctor said softly. "I think most of them are hiding in dark corners, and one... will be the lookout for wherever the lot of them is."

"So, if we find one, we find them all?" the Master asked.

"Most likely." the Doctor confirmed.

"Then, I reckon they're over there." the Master whispered, barely even audible, as he pointed to a dark corner where something yellow was glimmering.

The Doctor and Jack both looked at the slightly sparkling object. It was completely dark, except for the minute strip of light shining on it from a hole in the ceiling, which was also probably the floor of the living quarters of the machinery operators. The object was hidden entirely by the shadows, anyone only giving a passing glance, even anyone taking a closer look for a few seconds, would never notice the Dalek that was keeping watch from that corner. But her could spot everything from that little corner.

"He can see us." Jack said. "He might not be looking, but if her looks, he'll see us. He may have already. So why isn't he moving?"

"Maybe he thinks we haven't seen him. We should keep looking, try to surprise him. At least until we find where the others are hiding." the Doctor whispered, looking around the machines.

"Doctor," the Master said, "I think there's a trapdoor underneath him."

The Doctor glanced to the floor the Dalek was sitting on, seeing the furnished wood which stood out from the rest of the stone floor, but only if you were trying to find it. "Oh, nice job, Master, you've found them!" the Doctor said excitedly. "We can't get down there, not right now, so I think we need to go up. We need to speak with the technicians, find out what's inside these machines. There're stairs over there, if we can make it up, have them come down to inspect it, we might make it out, trick the Daleks into thinking we know what they're up to, but that we haven't found them yet."

The Doctor lead them to the stairs, and they quietly walked up. They knocked on the door to the upper floor, and a heavy man opened it, asking who was there. Pulling out his handy-dandy psychic paper, the Doctor told him he and his two companions were a team of ManuPlan machine inspectors, there to interview all the operators and look inside all the machines.

The heavy man, who had a very long blue beard, grunted and let them in. They walked around carefully, looking to see if anyone looked suspicious.

"Who's that, Mortsie?" an extremely tall pink woman with black spots asked from a table. She was surrounded by four other people. To her right sat a male just like her. Next to him was a furry man who seemed to have multi-colored feathers instead of hair on his head. Then there was a green woman with a spikey head, the Doctor had seen some of her kind before. And the last one was a human girl, a teenager they suspected, with black hair and pimples.

"They're inspectors, Jundna. No doubt here to harass us for a while and then slink back into their cave back at headquarters." Mortsie answered, obviously not afraid of insulting the 'inspectors'.

"We're not going to cause you any trouble. We're just investigating reports of strange and/or foreign technology usage. Tell me," the Master started, "has there been any updates or repairs or anything made on any of the machines? Any installation of new parts or anything?"

"I'm sorry," Jundna asked, "but what did you say your names were?"

"John Smith." the Doctor said.

"Mark Druff." the Master said.

"Carl Hudson." Jack said.

"Now," the Doctor said, "are you going to answer our questions or not?"

"About three weeks ago, some people came in and updated the generator and two processing machines. Installed new cogs or something like that." Jundna said in a cocky voice.

"And has any... odd activity been going on?" Jack asked.

"We hear sounds," the furry man said in a scruffy voice, "downstairs. When we aren't down there, and the machines aren't running, it sounds as if someone is operating them, but it sounds different."

"And, what's your name?" the Doctor asked him.

"Rex, sir."

"Thanks, Rex." the Master said. "Anyone else notice anything suspicious?"

Those who hadn't spoken shook their heads.

"Good. Could one of you show us which machines were updated?" Jack asked.

"I'll take you." the pink male said. "My name is Jundno, I am Jundna's brother. I am in charge of the crew. Follow me." They went back down into the factory and Jundno lead them first to the biggest machine. "This is the generator. It provides electricity to the entire planet by dispersing in throughout general capacitors on different continents. It was the first to be updated. They added this metal plate," he pointed to a bright yellow block of metal, which was wired into the generator box, "claiming it generated more power using less fuel, but we have yet to see the effects."

"Did you watch them while they were installing it?" the Doctor said, prodding the thing with his fingers.

"Be careful, Doctor." the Master said, putting his hand lightly on the Doctor's shoulder.

The Doctor turned around and smiled at the Master. "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." Then he turned back around and traced some of the wires with his hands.

"Um, no, I wasn't there when they put it in. They wouldn't let us see, said it was some sort of security protocol." Jundno said to the Doctor.

"Is this the only additional part they added to the generator?" Jack asked.

"As far as we know, yes. I've inspected it myself, after they installed it, it's the only thing that was changed."

"What are the other two machines?" the Doctor asked.

"This way." Jundno walked over to two smaller machines that looked like the exposed underbelly of an automobile mixed with the jumbled insides of a television set. "These are the processors. They are the first step in the division of electricity on the planet. They go through a few machines before they come here to be processed and sent out to capacitors and power units above the surface."

"And what was done to them?" the Master asked.

"The same metal plate was installed on these machines. They said the same thing, that it would reduce the cost of producing the energy, but we still haven't seen any changes. If anything, the costs have risen slightly."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and aimed it at the plate, kneeling to get closer. "Thank you, Jundno. Tell your colleagues we appreciate their cooperation."

Jundno nodded and left.

"This is definitely it." the Doctor said, standing. "Let's go outside."

They left quietly, keeping a close watch on the Dalek guard from the corners of their eyes. Once outside, they knew they were safe, so they huddled by the TARDIS and talked.

"So, what's with those plates? I've never seen anything like that. Is it Dalek technology?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it is Dalek, but I don't think it's accidental." the Doctor scratched his eyebrows. "I don't think the Daleks are here to _collect_ their technology, I think they're here to... implement it."

"You mean... you think they're up to something more than retrieving these plates?" the Master asked.

"Yes. Which means that those people they've rounded up are in more danger than we initially believed." the Doctor answered.

"What are they doing then?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." the Doctor sighed.

"I might have an idea." the Master interrupted. After receiving nods of encouragement, he continued. "I think they've lost their own energy source. They've wired their own energy converters. They're redirecting the energy created here into these boxes so they can use it to recharge themselves."

"But why here?" Jack asked.

"They're stranded." the Master offered in explanation. "Or they have plans for something to happen in this system. They could be planning an invasion or a takeover, and just using this planet because it's convenient."

"Master, you're a genius!" the Doctor shouted. "Of course, they're planning an invasion. Do you know what other planet is in this system? There's this ManuPlan, Diliog-Ortus, and only one other."

"Linux?" the Master asked, realizing what the Doctor might be getting at.

"What, like the computer?" Jack asked.

"Exactly." the Doctor said. "It's a computer planet. Information, tons of it. Intelligence just waiting to be extracted. They could use it to do some serious damage everywhere they go. They could be practically unstoppable."

"Unless we stop them before they get that far." Jack said.

"Of course." the Doctor smiled, dazzlingly.

"So, how do we do that?" the Master asked.

"We have to temporarily corrupt the data stored on Linux, so that they think it's useless, then we restore it and make it look like nothing ever went wrong." the Doctor got an excited glimmer in his eyes. "But first... we need to cause a distraction."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Happy independence Day, fellow Americans!


	30. Dangerous

Chapter 30 – Dangerous (Posted July 8th 2010)

"So, tell me again why _I_ have to cause the distraction?" Jack said as he prepared to antagonize the Dalek guard.

"Because you can't die, Jack. It's not a risk for you." the Doctor said.

"And what about you two? You can just regenerate." Jack said, drawing an awkward silence from the two Timelords. "What... did I say something wrong?"

"No, I'm sorry, that's just a touchy subject right now. Jack, you will keep coming back. Eventually, the Master and I won't. It's best if you do this." the Doctor said, as the Master was unable to say anything.

"Ok, I get it. So," Jack went over what he was supposed to do, "I just go down there and provoke it a little, right? Make it chase me so you can unwire the plates before the rest of the fleet realizes something's wrong." he waited for the Doctor to nod. "So, what do I do after that?"

"Just... run to the TARDIS, the Daleks can't get through her shields. You'll be safe in there." the Doctor made sure Jack understood he was not to stick around and fight with the Daleks on his own.

"Ok. I know, don't overdo it, just get under their think metal skin enough for him to chase me. And should I just wait for you to get back?"

"Yes. Have you still got your TARDIS key?"

"Of course."

"Good. Master, are you ready to disarm Dalek energy converters?"

"Oh, hell yes." the Master replied energetically.

"Good, we're all set then. Jack, I've evacuated the machine operators so I'm parking the TARDIS in their quarters. We'll be waiting up here for you to return, hopefully with a Dalek hot on your trail. We'll storm in, fetch the converter boxes, and escape before they realize we've tricked them." the Doctor parked the TARDIS, and let Jack step out first.

Jack walked through halls of the living quarters and down the stairs to the factory. He looked into the deep, dark corner, and saw the Dalek was still there. It was the same Dalek, because he had a dent on his left side, a tiny little battle scar.

"Hey, you with the metal." Jack said, causing the Dalek to wind his head around. The Dalek focused in on him. "I know you're up to no good. Wanna try and stop me?"

The Dalek studied him for a moment before announcing, "Exterminate!" and advancing toward Jack. Jack made a run for it, easily finding his way back to the TARDIS. The Dalek was chasing him, and it didn't warn the others, probably thinking there was just one intruder that he could eliminate without causing a disturbance. He made it to the empty TARDIS, hoping the Master and Doctor were faster than Daleks.

Meanwhile, the two Timelords were hard at work uninstalling the third and final converter box. Once they had it out, and the machines were all safely wired back together, they went back upstairs. They crept around, looking out for the Dalek that Jack had lured in. They saw it coming toward them so they tucked themselves inside a closet, letting it pass by without it noticing them. Then they hurried back to the TARDIS, and breathed a breath of relief once they were safe.

"Did you get them?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes, all three of the little beauties!" the Doctor squealed like a little girl. "Now, lets see how much energy it's already converted." He plugged some wires from the TARDIS into one of the boxes, and looked at the readouts on the monitor. "These things are currently holding enough energy to keep a fleet of Daleks going for months. And a fleet is thousands. I imagine there are less than a dozen or two here, so this could potentially support them for years and years and years. They'd have enough strength to build an empire all their own. And they'd be able to integrate into Linux's database, literally absorbing all the information they need to take over this galaxy and its neighbors."

"They're good." Jack said. "Do you think they'll stop now that they haven't got their energy?"

"No." the Master said. "They'll only try again, and this time they'll be doing a better lookout job. We need to figure out a way to stop them."

"Yeah, I've been working on that, and I have a plan, but it won't work if there is a whole fleet of them here. We need to know their numbers. Then, we'll have the advantage." the Doctor said.

"How so?" Jack asked.

"The Daleks didn't just install their converter box, they only made it look like that's all they'd done." the Doctor explained. "They rewired all three of those machines with Dalek parts. It's a fully integrated Dalek system, at least the beginning and the end are. It was all they need. They're fully compatible with the energy system of the ManuPlan."

"Of course!" the Master yelled. "They're wired to keep recharging! And they've already made themselves part of the system. Doctor, you never fail to amaze me."

"Wait, I don't get where you're going with this." Jack said.

"The Daleks," the Master started, "have a renewable energy source inside them. Every once in a while, it needs a reboot, a kickstart, that's what they need this energy for, to get the charge flowing again."

"And the energy source here has been fully rebuilt to fit into a Dalek's system, so that they don't have to rely on their internal energy source alone. But, once they've hooked themselves up to the machines, if we reverse the circuit..."

"It'll be reversing!" Jack finally got it. "It will be taking energy from the Daleks, and giving it through the capacitors and power units on the surface, it will be more efficient than ever!"

"Not only that, it will just keep powering itself up again, because the Daleks will be kept living by the constance of the fresh charge coursing through them, but they'll be trapped, never to move again. They won't even need techs to operate them or even maintain them, they'll keep themselves stable and running properly, because that's what they've built it to do." the Doctor said. "If you put a few of your men here to watch over it or at least check up on it every once in a while, it should be perfect."

"So, in the end," Jack said, "they will be actually helping this planet become more efficient."

"Precisely." the Master said.

"That's fantastic!" Jack exclaimed.

"Isn't it?" the Doctor was so excited to be back in action.

"But we still have the issue of the hostages." the Master said.

"Hostages?" the Doctor and Jack said simultaneously.

"Well, obviously, if the Daleks weren't harvesting people for informations, they were using them as collateral, just in case." the Master said.

"So, they figured someone would try to stop them." the Doctor realized.

"These Daleks are smarter than we gave them credit for." Jack acknowledged. "Where do you think they're keeping them?"

"With the other Daleks." the Doctor said. "They'd want to keep a close eye on them, so they're keeping them quiet by using psychological pressure. The hostages are scared, and they're with all the other Daleks under that trapdoor. So, where do you want to go next?"

"Trapdoor." Jack said.

"Trapdoor for me." the Master agreed.

"Trapdoor it is, then." the Doctor smiled, and off they went in the TARDIS.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: according to my stats, no one is even reading this story anymore. well, not no one, more like just one person, which is way better than none, so i'm really not complaining. i must have really fudged it up. and its too far along to change it now. sorry about that. also, it seems i messed up in chapter 29 when i wrote about the TARDIS not translating names, because 'Doctor' and 'Master' are their names and the TARDIS translates them. so, i'm going to explain this error by saying that, since 'Master' and 'Doctor' are_ technically_ aliases, they are translated to make them fit in wherever they go. If they were using their true names, they would not be translated. i noticed in the show, all the aliens and stuff have really alien-sounding names, and the TARDIS doesn't translate them, so i'm going to play on that and go with the alias explanation. Like, when the Doctor uses the name 'John Smith' on the show, any aliens or people of different languages understand it in their language because it is an assumed identity. i'm sorry about that too, i'll try to do better with making things fit from now on. i have the next like six chapters written already, they're uploaded and ready to be posted, but you don't get to read them just yet ;) they're setting up for the big finale, because i've started writing the real end to this story. it should be over by about chapter 45 or so. sorry its going to take so long, but i did something that kind of has to play out before the story can end. you'll just have to wait and see... also, if any of you are interested, i just posted chapter 2 of my fic Crazy Lovers. And i've been thinking about doing a sequel to Getting Close, so look out for it if you read that.


	31. Daleks In The Factory

Chapter 31 – Daleks In The Factory (Posted July 10th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok guys, I'm giving you this one a day ahead of schedule (yes, they're scheduled lol) because i'm a little scared of how you'll react to the next few. I was thinking about redoing the entire story from this point (i already have the rest of it written) because i think its a little too out there. I figured I'd get it over with, do it fast, like a band-aid, so all the pain comes at once but doesn't last long. Chapter 32 should be up tomorrow and 33 the next day, then they'll be back to being on a regular schedule :)

The TARDIS materialized in the factory. The three men inside looked at each other, uncertainty in their eyes.

"We'll go in a moment, I just want to give To'mfa fresh food and water. He'll probably need to go for a walk soon, I hope this doesn't take too long." the Master said, disappearing into the hall and returning moments later with things for To'mfa. "Be back soon, little guy." he patted the pup.

They walked out of the TARDIS and saw the Dalek still guarding the trapdoor. The Doctor approached it, drawing attention to himself.

"We surrender." he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Exterminate!"

"No no no! Wait a second, I said I surrender! Take us to your prison or your ship or wherever you're holding your captives." the Doctor said.

"You will be exterminated!"

"No, no I won't. I'm the Doctor, remember? If I'm your prisoner, you could have a great advantage. And these two," he pointed to Jack and the Master, "they're just as clever as me, you could use them to help you with your plan..."

The Dalek hesitated, processing the Doctor's words. "You will be necessary. Come with me." the Dalek led them down beneath the factory. They saw a room full of different kinds of people. They were mostly otherworldly species that aren't native to the real Earth, but there was one human, a little boy. All in all, there were exactly 23 people, meaning they hadn't taken anybody since they tried to take Sraexoa. They all looked so scared, and tired, but mostly scared.

"You will be stored with the other captives." the Dalek said, pushing them back into the huddle.

The Dalek left, no doubt to gather the rest of the Daleks.

"Hello all, I'm the Doctor. Do any of you know whats going on?"

"Please, don't hurt us." a woman cried from the back.

"Oh now, we're not here to hurt anyone, no, we're the good guys!" the Doctor smiled hugely. "Now can anybody tell me how many Daleks there are?"

"How many what?" a few people murmured.

"The Daleks, the giant metal creatures with the freaky voices, yeah, how many of them are there?" the Master asked, a little annoyed, but not wanting to take it out on people who had been held captive for the past few days.

"There's always only one that comes in here. But we hear others talking out there." a man said.

"Jack, why don't you go have a look." the Doctor suggested, handing him his sonic screwdriver.

Jack nodded and took the sonic, unlocking the door with it and cautiously stepping out. A few minutes later he returned. "There are six that I saw. And they weren't talking about waiting for anyone else to show, or about getting back to the others, or checking on any others, so I think there's only six."

"Six?" the Doctor asked. "This'll be a piece of cake! The good homemade kind too, not the kind you buy at a grocery..." he stopped when he saw the other prisoners looking at him strangely.

"You'll have to excuse him," the Master said, "he talks a lot and half the time he's the only one who can understand what he's talking about."

"Thanks, Master." the Doctor said sarcastically.

"Anytime." the Master laughed.

"If we could just stun them, we could wire them into the grid. Two per converter box, it'll work perfectly." Jack said.

"Yes, but how are we going to stun them? They have a shield as powerful as the TARDIS's. We'll never get through it." the Doctor said, rubbing his chin.

"If we could boost your sonic screwdriver's signal, it could be enough to knock it out of whack enough for us to stun every one of them and wire them up before they're able to fight back. If they've lost power, they're not strong enough to fight the sonic." the Master suggested.

"That's a good idea, but we'll need to break them up into two groups, and we each can take one at a time. We'll have to in order to take them out with only three of us, but it'll be hard to knock three out without alerting the other three." the Doctor evaluated the situation out loud. "Oh, if only we had some of your men, Jack, this would go so much smoother, but we'll be able to..."

A man with four arms interrupted. "If any of us could help you, we'd do anything to get out of here."

The Doctor thought about it, but said, "No, it's too risky, you've already been through so much..."

"Yes, but the worst of it is over, since you three have come to save us. If you have confidence in this plan, we would be happy to help."

"Doctor, I think you should let them." the Master said.

"You're right, we need you." the Doctor said. "Ok, I'll get to work on the sonic. We'll need four of you to help us take out the Daleks, but all of you can help distract them. Just talk to the Master, that's the blonde one, and Jack, the other one, they'll tell you what to do." and with that, the Doctor went into a corner and worked on the presets on his screwdriver.

The Master and Jack explained how to knock a Dalek's functions out of focus once their defenses are down while the Doctor got his screwdriver ready.

"This building has an overhead announcement system, that's brilliant!" the Doctor said. "Is everybody ready?" They all nodded, and the Doctor told them the plan. "You're all going to run screaming like banshees out that door when I say 'go', ok? You'll get out there, and the Daleks will be surprised at first. And they may start threatening you, but by the time they have enough sense to do that, I will be broadcasting my signal all through this building, which will resonate and take down their defenses for a few minutes. You'll rough them up a bit, then we'll take over from there, and we will escort you all to the surface, safe and sound, you got that?"

The people cheered and lined up at the door. All 23 of them were ready to kick some Dalek hind end.

"Oh, wait, not you." the Master pulled the young boy from the crowd. "You stay here with the Doctor, ok?"

"But I want to help." the boy pouted in an American accent.

"No, it's too dangerous for a boy your age. It'll help all of us if you stay where you're safe." the Master tried to comfort the boy by bending down and patting him on the head. "What's your name?"

"Matthew." the boy said sadly.

"Ok, Matthew, the Doctor is going to watch over you. Just stay here, ok, don't go anywhere."

"Ok."

"Doctor," the Master stood and faced the Doctor, kissing him hard on the lips, "keep an eye on Matthew while the adults are fighting, and watch yourself."

The Doctor kissed his forehead, consoling him. "It's going to be fine, Master, we'll all make it out of here alive."

"I know, I just..."

"Master, we have to do this now." the Doctor said, aiming his screwdriver into the overhead mic. "Ok, everybody ready?" he looked at all their faces. "GO!" he pounded the 'mic' button and the sonic signal boomed throughout the building, and 22 people along with the Master and Jack were doing battle with vicious Daleks.

The Master came running back into the room about two minutes later. "Doctor, we did it! The Daleks are all stunned! Come on, we've got to get them wired into the machines before they come out of it. Matthew, just stay here for a few minutes, ok? We'll be back to take all of you back to the surface in a few minutes."

"Matthew, you're awfully quiet for a little boy, is something wrong?" the Doctor asked before he followed the Master out.

"Little boy? I'm a big boy!"

"How old are you, Matthew?"

"Six."

"Oh, I remember being six, that was nine hundred and one years ago, but I remember it. I loved being six. Just sit tight, we'll take care of all of you." the Doctor said, as he went to help the Master and Jack rewire the Dalek's into the machines.

It took a lot of effort to push them up into the factory, but once they were in they just wheeled two to each machine that had had a converter box. They reinstalled the converter boxes, and fitted the Dalek's wired into them, creating a fully backward Dalek energy circuit. Now they would be the power source of the planet until it was destroyed.

"That the last one?" the Master asked as Jack leaned away from his machines.

"Yep." Jack said. "Now we just have to take those people back where they belong."

"Yes, let's get them into the TARDIS." the Doctor said, running back down to get them. "Come on everybody, it's safe now." he went down and directed them up. He went to get Matthew from where he was sitting. "Come on, you're safe now, I'm going to take you back to your family."

But Matthew kept sitting there, staring into nothing. "Matthew? You alright?" The boy still didn't respond. "Do you want a piggy-back ride?"

At this the boy's head shot up and he looked so happy. "Come on," the Doctor got down so Matthew could climb on, "watch your head." he said as he stood carefully.

The Doctor carried Matthew up the steps and into the factory. Everyone else was inside the TARDIS. When he walked in, Jack and the kid locked eyes, making the Doctor curious.

"Matthew?" Jack rushed over.

"Captain Jack..." Matthew said sadly.

"You two know each other?" the Doctor asked casually.

"He ran away from Torchwood!" Jack said.

"Torchwood?" the Doctor asked, "how'd he get _here_?"

"I don't know," Jack said, "he went missing right after I came here..."

"Oh," the Doctor smiled, "it would seem you have a stowaway, Jack." he raised his eyebrows. "But why was he at Torchwood? He's a perfectly normal human."

"Matthew, why don't you go over with the Master." Jack said, having noticed how good the Master was with him earlier. Matthew went over and he and the Master lit up when they started talking, making the Doctor laugh. "Doctor, his family was killed by aliens. Not just his parents, his _entire _family. His grandparents, aunts, uncles, everyone."

"Did he have brothers or sisters?" the Doctor asked.

"No, he was the only child in the while family. His youngest cousin was in his late twenties. But that's not it, Doctor, there was no one to take care of him, so we brought him in until we could find someone to adopt him." Jack explained.

"So, he doesn't have anyone?"

"Not a single person."

"Does he know?"

"He was there when his parents..." Jack stuttered, and stopped.

"Oh no..." the Doctor was overcome by sadness for this small boy of six.

"It's sad, right? But we've been interviewing people for fostering and adoption. But he hasn't liked anyone, and we don't want to just throw him with random strangers."

"Is that why he ran away?" the Doctor asked.

"Probably. He was tired of being alone, but it was for his own safety." Jack was quiet.

"Doctor?" the Master asked as he and Matthew walked over to him. "Are we going soon? Little Matthew has to use the toilet."

"Oh, yes, we should get going now." the Doctor said. He walked to his controls and stood on his chair to stand over the buzzing crowd. "People, you are all safe. We're taking you back to the surface where you will be free to go wherever you want to go. Please, grab hold of the pillars, and don't let go until the TARDIS comes to a complete stop." he waited as the people just stood there. "I'm not kidding, clear away from those controls and hold on tightly to the pillars." this time the people obeyed, and were spread out around the outer edge of the TARDIS. He took her to the surface of the ManuPlan, and let everybody off.

Jack stayed on the TARDIS, holding Matthew's hand so he couldn't get away again. "Could you take me back to my vacation house? I need to pack my things before taking Matthew back to Torchwood."

"Sure." the Doctor said as the last of the saved people exited the TARDIS. "When are you going to be leaving?"

"Three or four days. Have to pay the bills and arrange an early flight and everything."

"I could come back for you in the TARDIS." the Doctor said.

"That just might work. I guess we'll leave tomorrow, then. Are you staying or are you going to go somewhere else first?" Jack asked.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on Jack's lawn. "I promised Sraexoa we'd visit her, so we're going to stop up there quick. I'll be back for you tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Doctor." Jack said as he walked out.

"No problem, Jack." the Doctor said, closing the TARDIS doors. "Well, Master, are you up for visiting the King and Queen?

"Sure, they're so nice." the Master answered. "But do we have time for a little alone time before we go?" he asked, pressing his body close to the Doctor's.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around the Master and kissed him passionately, tightening his grip. "We have all the time in the world."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yay! you guys helped me reach my goal of at least three reviews for a chapter; chapter 30 got 3, and that made my day :) so , thanks to everyone who reviews, because it really lifts my spirits. And don't forget, new chapter soon :)


	32. A Great Honor

Chapter 32 – A Great Honor (Posted July 11th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: as per many of your requests, I am not changing the chapters I have written, I'm posting the originals. Consider this a reward for giving me at least three reviews on the last chapter! That's twice in a row now, keep it up! If you don't like this, I'm sorry, that's a pretty sucky reward ToT.

"Hello there, Kelvin!" the Doctor shouted as he and the Master entered the Castle on Diligo-Ortus.

"Doctor, Master, you have come for the celebration?" Kelvin asked, leading them to the King and Queen's court.

"Celebration?" the Doctor asked.

"You saved our planet, our King and Queen are most grateful. They wish to present you with an award."

"Oh, we don't need any award..." the Master tried to say.

"They believe you will be extremely pleased with it." Kelvin left them in the presence of the King and Queen in their thrones.

"Our people are outside, waiting for the ceremony to begin." the Queen said with a smile. "We are so happy you came."

"What sort of ceremony is it?" the Doctor asked.

"We wish to award you with..."

"My Queen," the King interrupted, "do not ruin the surprise for our homeless heros. They will find out soon enough."

"True. Shall we proceed?" the Queen stood and followed the King to the royal stage.

"People of Diligo-Ortus," the King addressed his subjects, "please welcome our honored guests, the Doctor and the Master, two of the three warriors that helped to save our planet from the metal monsters."

The crowd erupted into applause and whistles as the Doctor and Master sauntered onto the stage and stood at the Queen's side.

"At this award presenting ceremony," the Queen spoke in a booming royal voice, we wish to make both the Doctor and the Master honorary citizens of Diligo-Ortus," she handed them each certificates showing the details, "free to come and go as they please, and fully entitled to all the benefits of citizenship."

"Citizenship?" the Master asked, touched. "We barely did anything, I hardly think anything we did warrants..."

"Master, we appreciate what you have done for us, you and the Doctor." the King spoke again. "On behalf of the Royal Institute of Diligo-Ortus, I hereby accept you as my subject and am proud to extend my hand in friendship." he stuck out his hand and shook both the Doctor's and the Master's.

"My people, your heros will now attend the party, you are all free to do as you please." the Queen closed the ceremony, and everyone left the stage.

"I..." the Doctor started, "I don't know what to say."

"My friends," the King said, "we know you are travelers. And we also know that you have no one home. But, should you ever find yourself in need of a permanent residence, or protection, or just feel like being a part of our lovely planet, you are free to do so for as long as you live. Everything will be officially recognized."

"Thank you. I mean it," the Doctor said, "thank you so much."

"Yes, this is so... it's a wonderful honor." the Master said, teary-eyed.

"We are so glad you are pleased. Friends, please do not ever forget you are always welcome here." the Queen said.

"We won't. Not ever." the Master said. "But we must be going for right now."

"We will be back soon, I guarantee it." the Doctor said.

"We understand." the King said. "Good luck in your life together."

"And you." the Master said, seeing the smile on everyone's face.

They got back in the TARDIS and went to get Jack. When they got there, they parked the TARDIS right in Jack's kitchen. "Master, why don't you go on ahead, I forgot something back at the Castle. I'll be right back."

"Ok, but hurry, because we've got to get him and Matthew back to Torchwood."

"Did he tell you about Matthew's family?" the Doctor asked, seeing the sadness in the Master's eyes.

"Yeah, he did."

"I'll be back in a flash." the TARDIS disappeared and then reappeared a minute later, the Doctor stepping out with the biggest grin on his face.

"What's with that smile?" the Master asked, catching it right away. "You're up to something. Tell me."

"Oh, you'll find out soon, I promise." the Doctor kissed him cutely on the nose. "I've got to talk to Jack, where is he?"

"He's in his bedroom, just finishing his packing."

"And Matthew?"

"He's in on the sofa."

"Ok," the Doctor said, "why don't you go see if you can talk to him? He seems to like you. I've something really important to talk to Jack about, and you can't hear it." he said the last four words in a sneaky voice.

"Oh, fine, but only because Matthew is adorable." the Master said, walking out. "Oh," he turned around, "and you better not keep me waiting long. I'll have to figure it out on my own if you don't." and then went to Matthew.

The Doctor could hear them laughing together as he walked to find Jack.

"Jack, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Doctor, what do you need?"

"I've got a surprise for the Master and I was wondering if you've got time for a little side trip before we get you back." the Doctor looked hopeful.

"You've got a time machine, how could we not have time for a detour? What are you doing for him?"

"Don't laugh."

"I won't laugh, I promise." Jack assured him.

"Has he told you what the King and Queen gave us?" the Doctor asked.

"No, he's only been here for a minute."

"Well," the Doctor said, "they made us honorary citizens."

"And what does that have to do with the surprise?" Jack asked, folding a few last pieces of clothing int a suitcase.

"Citizenship comes with all sorts of rights. Rights we don't have on other planets." the Doctor said.

"Like what?"

"Well, like... having to pay taxes... applying for a loan... getting married..." the Doctor stopped there, hoping Jack would get the hint.

"Getting married?" Jack said loudly.

"Shh!" the Doctor jumped.

"You're going to marry the Master?" Jack got an excited face.

"Well, that's what I have to talk to you about. I've set everything up with the King and Queen, and have been to invite everyone, thought I don't know why I bothered since I'm they're ride anyway, but still. Everything is all ready, except... I haven't asked him yet." the Doctor's voice was a little unsure.

"And you want me to help you?" Jack asked.

"Well, I don't know how to do it. I mean, I'm pretty sure he'll love the idea, it was his in the first place, but it could never happen because we didn't belong anywhere. But we've got this citizenship now and... if he still wants to..."

"Doctor, I can't tell you what to do. Have you gotten him an engagement present?"

"Yeah. I got him a watch." the Doctor said.

"Where did you get a watch? The Master told me you don't understand how money works."

"I don't, but I do understand trading, bartering. I went to the intergalactic market and picked up this little present for him. I traded my microbial forcefield generator for it." the Doctor said.

"Oh, he's a lucky guy." Jack laughed. "What kind of watch is it?"

"I don't know if I should tell you this... but the Master, he has... confidence issues. So, I got him a watch that shows him the time, obviously, because it is a watch. But if he opens it, like lifts the clock part back, there's a message inside, telling him I'll always love him, no matter what. That way, if he ever needs me in an emergency and I can't be there for him, maybe he'll think of that message and it won't hurt him so bad."

"He talked to me about it, you know." Jack said. "I asked him about your relationship and he told me how he felt."

"You seem to be taking our romance a little better than I thought you would, Jack." the Doctor said.

"I have something I'm not sure if it's ok to tell you too. But, you didn't say it _wasn't_ ok, so I guess it is ok, since you would know."

"Jack, what are you talking about?" the Doctor asked as Jack zipped the suitcase.

"You and the Master came to visit me a few days ago. But it wasn't... these versions of you. It was your next regenerations. Both of you had regenerated once. And you were already married, so I already knew about it the whole time. And you, the future you, told me that this you would be coming soon, so I was expecting it."

"Why would we come before this?" the Doctor asked.

"You didn't say, but I think it was to warn me about you two so I wouldn't do anything stupid." Jack confessed.

"That may be it." the Doctor agreed. "You're a pretty good actor, Jack." the Doctor said in reference to the rage he'd displayed when he found out the Master had been traveling with the Doctor.

Jack laughed. "Don't you want to know what you look like?"

"No, that's too much to know now. I like to be surprised when I regenerate." the Doctor admitted. "But we we were already married? So he'll say 'yes' then!"

"Guess so." Jack said.

"But I still don't know how to ask him."

"You'll figure it out, Doctor." Jack told him.

"I suppose. Thanks." the Doctor left the room and walked to the living room where the Master and Matthew were tickling each other on the sofa. "Master, I think you're more a little kid than he is."

"I can't help it, he's just so adorable." the Master said. "Why don't you go help Jack, Matthew."

"Ok." Matthew said and raced down the hall.

"Want to come outside for a minute?" the Doctor asked suddenly.

"Outside? What for?" the Master sounded nervous.

"It's a secret." the Doctor whispered sexily.

"But I take it it won't be a secret for much longer...?" the Master said, letting himself be pulled up off the couch by the lean yet strong arms of his Doctor. He teased his lips, then went outside, waiting for the Doctor to follow.

"Master, I love you so much." the Doctor started.

"I love you too, Doctor." he said, hugging him and resting his head on his chest.

"I know you've been thinking about us lately. And, I've been doing my best to help you."

"I know, and I really..."

"Shh, wait a second." the Doctor said. "I think I've found a way that might help a lot more than just me telling you I love you."

"And what's that?"

"Master, will you... marry me?"

The Master's eyes got real wide and he didn't speak for what seemed like forever. "What... did you just say?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "I asked you to marry me."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm absolutely serious."

"But, you said..."

"Master, we didn't have any way to get married. But now, we're citizens of Diligo-Ortus, our marriage will be recognized officially by the Royal Institute. So, what do you say? Will you marry me?"

"Doctor," the Master's eyes filled with tears, but they didn't fall until he squeezed them shut. And he felt the Doctor's arms around him, waiting for an answer. "how can I say no? Of course I will. I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's _so so so_ wonderful, Master." the Doctor lifted him off the ground and spun him round and kissed him.

"So, when do you want to do it?" the Master asked, as soon as the Doctor set him down.

"As soon as you're ready. Everything is already set up on Diligo-Ortus, so as soon as you say the word, we're there."

"Is that... is that what you were doing when you went back to get something you forgot?" the Master asked, drying his tears.

"Yeah. And I got you a present." the Doctor fished in his pockets. He took the watch out and slipped it onto the Master's wrist. "I think one of us should have a watch, and this one has a message when you open it. Go on, flip the clock part back."

"Did you get this specially for me? 'Master, I'll always love you, trust you, and want you. Keep your head high and remember, I'll always be yours. Love, the Doctor.' Doctor, this is..."

"I thought it might help." the Doctor grabbed hold of the Master's wrists and pulled him close. "I thought, this way, if you ever need me, and I can't come to you right away, you could look at the watch and... I know it's not the same as hearing it, but..."

"It's beautiful, Doctor. I love you." he pounced forward, knocking the Doctor to the ground, fiercely kissing him.

"I''m glad you like it." the Doctor said when he was finally allowed to come up for air.

"So, can we go now, or should we wait?"

"Everything is completely ready. We just have to pick up the guests and we can be on our way." the Doctor said.

"Who have you invited?" the Master asked.

"Well, Jack, for one. And Martha Jones. And her husband, Mickey. He doesn't know you, but he's married to Martha and he's my friend so..."

"It's fine. Is that all?"

"For me, yeah. Is there anyone you..."

"I don't have any friends, Doctor."

"So, then it's settled. We'll pick up Martha and Mickey, and be on our way. You'll need to pick our outfits as well." the Doctor said, helping the Master off the ground.

"Outfits?"

"It's not every day you get married, Master, we shouldn't wear the clothes we wear every day." the Doctor laughed with the Master.

"Ok, I'll pick something from the closet as you tell Jack."

"He already knows. He helped me plan it."

"He didn't!"

"He did. Apparently, that whole 'still considering you an enemy' thing was an act. Our future, married selves visited him a few days ago to warn him."

"I believe I've said this before, but I'll say it again, sometimes I really hate time travel." the Master said as he and the Doctor went back in the house. The Master sat back on the couch, and Matthew came running and jumped on him.

"Oh, Matthew, you scared me." the Master laughed.

"Cool watch. Did you always have it?"

"What? No, the Doctor just gave it to me as an engagement present." the Master said, the silly smile still plastered on his face.

"Engagement?" Matthew had a hard time sounding out the word. "What's that?"

"That's when two people who are in love agree to marry each other." the Master explained.

"You're gonna marry the Doctor?" Matthew's American accent was even more evident now that he wouldn't stop talking.

"Yes."

"Cool. Can I come?"

"What?"

"You're my friend, so can I come?" Matthew asked in his little boy voice.

"Matthew, are you bugging them again? Get back here." Jack's voice came from a different room this time and Matthew went.

"Master," the Doctor said, "you did just get done saying you don't have any guests. And he doesn't have a family or friends, maybe you should let him some. It would be cute."

"My only friend is a six year old American human?" the Master said in disbelief.

"He's a lot like you when you were little." the Doctor said.

"How so?" the Master asked.

"Well, he talks _a lot_." the Doctor said. "And he's not shy at all, but he spaces out like you used to."

"I guess you're right. That's probably why he likes me so much."

"Ok," Jack said, two suitcases in each hand as he emerged from the hallway, "I'm ready."

"Ok, let's all get in the TARDIS."

Matthew ran to the Master, who lifted him up. "So can I come?" he asked again.

"I suppose, Matthew, but you have to promise to behave. This is a very important occasion, ok?"

"Ok!" Matthew hugged the Master, startling him

"Come where?" Jack asked.

"Matthew asked if he could come to our wedding." the Doctor said.

"And you're going to let him?"

"He and the Master are friends now. And he's so adorable, and he needs someone he can connect to. The Master doesn't mind, and I don't mind, so it's a great idea."

"Ok." Jack said, shaking his head.

"So, now we find Martha and take her and her husband to a distant planet to watch our wedding!" the Doctor said, setting the TARDIS into motion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yes, i'm having them get married. I just feel so sorry for these guys. It was either this, or have the whole universe blow up so there's nothing more to write about; I just happened to land on the posting these chapters option when I did eenie meanie miney moe :D please review, I do love it when you review, it always gives me the warm and tinglies to see a new review! Also, after posting this, I posted the first chapter to another story (yay?). It's called Gene's Choice, and its a sequel to my last LoM story, Getting Close. Please, if you liked that story, or want to check out something new, go take a look =]


	33. The Guests

Chapter 33 – The Guests (Posted July 12th 2010)

To'mfa started barking excitedly and straining against his leash as he tried to run to Matthew.

"You have a dog?" Matthew said, immediately springing over to him and scooping him up. "I've always wanted a dog, but my mom said..." he suddenly stopped, and Jack, the Master, and the Doctor all looked at him.

They glanced at each other, not sure what to do, so the Master went over to him and stood on his knees so that he was at eye level with Matthew. "Matthew, are you ok?" he ruffled his hair. Matthew looked up, and when the Master saw he was crying, he couldn't take it. He took To'mfa and set him down. "Matthew..." the Master didn't know what to do, so he hugged him. And he felt Matthew's little arms come around him and heard him sobbing into his neck.

"He hasn't cried since he came to Torchwood." Jack said to the Doctor.

"How long did you have him there?" the Doctor asked.

"Only a few weeks..."

"He's been holding it in all this time." the Doctor said, walking over to him and the Master. "Matthew," he said to the boy, "have you cried at all since... since it happened?" He saw him shake his head back and forth.

"Come on." the Master said, holding Matthew as he stood, lifting the boy up with him. "You're going to be ok. You're a big boy, remember?" Matthew sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "You can keep crying, you know. You don't have to stop."

"Why don't you take him to the nursery? He might not want to do it in front of us." the Doctor asked.

"You have a nursery?" the Master asked.

"Yeah. I don't know how long its been since it was used, but it was clean so it should be ok for him for now. Just stay with him until he feels better." the Doctor said.

"Ok." the Master said, entering the hallway. "Matthew, you really can keep crying. It might help." he said as he found the nursery and opened the door with his elbows.

He looked around, the room was sky blue with fluffy clouds on the walls. There was a crib and a kid's bed. He took Matthew to the kid's bed and sat down on it with him in his lap.

"My parents aren't coming back." Matthew said.

"No," the Master said, "I'm sorry, they're not."

"Jack took me from my house and made me stay in a room with other kids like me. They want me to go to a new family, but I don't want a new family, I want my mom and dad. That's why I ran away when Jack came here, I thought they'd leave me alone." Matthew still sounded like he wanted to cry.

"They only want to help you. You need a family, Matthew. You're a big boy, but you still need parents to love and take care of you. Somewhere out there is a family that will take you in as their own. They won't be your real parents, but they'll do their best to make you happy. Don't you want that?"

"Yeah."

"How long has it been since you slept? You should take a nap. Here, I'll tuck you in." the Master let Matthew lay down and pulled the tiny covers over him. "Don't go wandering around, ok? If you need something, just open the door and yell out. One of us will come right to you."

"Ok."

"Ok." the Master smiled as he left the nursery. He went back to the controls and talked to Jack and the Doctor. "I didn't know you had a nursery."

"This TARDIS has everything, Master." the Doctor said. "Including... a closet. You still have to pick out what we're going to wear."

"Well, you have to come with me." the Master said in a sneaky voice.

"Don't take too long in there." Jack laughed.

The Master snickered as he led the Doctor to the closet. "What do you think we should wear?" he asked as they went inside.

"I'm not sure. What do you wear to a wedding?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not that simple. We're not going to someone else's wedding, we're having our own. It's not like dressing up to respect your friends, its wearing something you're going to remember for the rest of your life."

"You've thought about this." the Doctor said with a hint of question in his voice.

"Yeah, I have. I know we agreed we couldn't, but I always hoped..." the Master trailed off, but he didn't have time to think about what to say.

The Doctor's lips were upon his in less than a second. He held both his hands, and wouldn't let go even after he stopped.

"Master, are you happy?"

"How can you even ask that?" the Master said, smiling as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so happy I could burst. You've made me the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

"That's good." the Doctor smiled widely, "Because I'm that happy too."

"Doctor, I just want to ask you something. I don't care if you did, but... did you do this just to make me feel better? I'm not getting down on myself or anything here, I just cant help but wonder if you're doing it only for me. I just don't want you to do something and regret it later."

"Master, I love you, but that's just silly." the Doctor laughed softly. "I've been thinking about marrying you ever since the Queen first mentioned it. How great it would be to be your husband. The things we would do on our honeymoon." he kissed the Master's shaggy hair.

"Me too." the Master admitted with a laugh. "So, I think you should wear something rather... stunning. Like this." he pulled an outfit off a rack and held it up. It was a black suit, complete with high waist pants, a puffy shirt, and coattails. "You would look so sexy in this... but with the pants down around your ankles..."

"I think I'll wear them around my waist at the wedding." the Doctor laughed and took the suit. "Should I put in on now?"

"Yes, let's see it!" the Master said and started undressing the Doctor. The Master let his hands linger in certain places, making the actually dressing process take longer than usual, but the Doctor eventually got the suit on properly. "Oh my..." the Master said, his eyes wide with lust.

"Is it really that much of a turn on to you?" the Doctor said, spinning to look at himself.

"It's an incredible turn on." said the Master, still under the effects of it.

"I wish I would have found this outfit before, then." the Doctor laughed.

"Yes, you are most definitely keeping that on until we go to bed... maybe even during..."

"You're kidding!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Not one bit. Are you seeing yourself properly? I think even you would want to make love to yourself in that outfit."

"Ok, let's find something for you before you pounce on me."

They shuffled through the racks of clothing, finding so-so things that would work, but didn't seem quite right. Until they found the white tailored suit.

"You _are_ joking." the Master said, putting on the suit.

"Nope." the Doctor said. "One of us has to wear white, and I've already got this." the Doctor tugged at his coat.

"I suppose it could be worse." the Master said, feeling how the suit fit.

"You don't like it?" the Doctor asked.

"It's not that, it just isn't something I would choose for myself."

"Well, I quite like it. I just wish we could get your hair cut before the wedding." the Doctor ran his fingers sensuously through the Master's hair.

"It isn't that bad. It matches my suit."

The Doctor laughed. "It does look good on you, which is surprising. I never thought of you as one who would look so good with long messy hair. But it is nice to play with."

"Among other things."

"We should probably get back to Jack before he decides to investigate. And you should go check on Matthew. He really likes you." the Doctor finished buttoning the Master's jacket and walked him out. "You go to Matthew. If he's awake, bring him to the controls, if not, just come back and we'll get him just before the wedding starts."

"Ok." the Master said, giving the Doctor a quick kiss on the lips, then sprinting through the halls of the TARDIS.

The Doctor went back to Jack, who reacted the same way to his new outfit the same way the Master did, but didn't say anything. "We're going to get Martha and Mickey, and then we'll get Jenny, then we're off to Diligo-Ortus."

"Martha? Haven't seen her since... well since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah, she and her husband are coming. And my daughter. And you. That's it."

"And Matthew." Jack said laughing.

"He's so adorable, and he just latched on to the Master. We couldn't say no when he asked us to come. Plus I think it made the Master happy to have a friend, even if he is a six year old American human." the Doctor said, a smile playing on his lips.

"I think he's happy to have the Master as a friend, too. I don't think he had many friends back home. I think he was a bit of a loner."

They stopped talking when they heard the lilting laugh of a child and the happy voice of a Timelord approach from the halls.

"Matthew was still sleeping, but I accidentally woke him up when I opened the door, so I figured I might as well bring him out a while. Are we going for the others now?" the Master said as he walked Matthew over to To'mfa.

"Yes, we're going. Make sure Matthew is holding onto something, I wouldn't want him to get hurt while the TARDIS is taking off." the Doctor said as he put his ship into motion.

The Master sat on the floor next to Matthew and put To'mfa in the little boy's lap. "Hold onto that pillar, there, Matthew." he took his hand and put it on a small handle on the pillar.

"The Master is in a bright white suit, and you look like you're about to give a piano recital. _And_ you're getting married. You two sure are strange." Jack said, helping the Doctor get the TARDIS to dematerialize.

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor stepped out into Martha's house. "Martha? Mickey? You here?"

"Doctor?" Mickey's voice came from the kitchen. "That you? What you doing here?"

The Doctor went into the kitchen and saw them sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Didn't Martha tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Mickey looked at his wife.

"The Doctor... is getting married." Martha said as she sipped from her mug.

Mickey spit his coffee out and wiped his mouth. "Married? To _who_?"

"You'll never believe it. I know you don't know him, but he was the worst villain I've ever seen. The Doctor says he's changed, though, and its been years since... well since he did what he did."

"_Him_? You're marrying a man?" Mickey asked, confused but not too surprised.

"Is that a problem?"

"No," Mickey put his hands in the air, "I just never thought... well, actually, I did a few times but..."

"Are you ready?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Yep." Martha said, standing. "I've had suitcases packed since forever, you know, since we never know when you're going to show up. That's why I didn't tell him. He would've forgotten anyway." she laughed as she retrieved the cases from a linen closet.

"Since when have there been luggage hidden in there?" Mickey asked.

"Since three weeks ago, when I told you I was packing them in case of an emergency." she said to him, then looked at the Doctor. "See? Told you, he can't remember a thing."

"Well, come on then. The TARDIS is this way. Jack is with us. And you'll get to meet the Master." he led them to the blue box.

"I've already met him." Martha said crossly.

"I told you, he's not the same. I changed him. He's a new man." the Doctor took them inside. "Jack, where's the Master?" he said as he walked up to the controls.

"Matthew really needed to use the bathroom, and the Master was afraid of letting him walk there alone, so he took him."

"Matthew?" Martha asked. "Who's that?"

"A boy we rescued from a Dalek invasion." the Doctor said. "He's staying with us until Jack can take him back to Torchwood."

"Master." Martha said flatly as he and Matthew returned.

"Martha." he sounded sad. He lifted Matthew up and walked over to her.

"Is it ok for him to be holding him?" she asked.

"Martha," the Doctor said, "give it a rest. The Master is great with kids."

"I guess we need to put our differences aside, for the Doctor's sake." Martha stuck her hand out.

"Yes, Martha Jones. I appreciate what you're doing for us." he shook her hand

"For the Doctor, not you."

"Ok, Martha," Jack jumped in, "you can continue this later when there isn't a child around."

"Fine." she went back over to Mickey.

"So, you're the man that's marrying the Doctor?" mickey asked from across the controls.

"Yeah."

"I don't know the whole story, I only know what Martha's told me, but that's only one side, so I'm happy for you two. Congratulations."

"Thank you." the Master said to Mickey. Martha gave him an annoyed roll of her eyes.

"Can we get on with it, please?" Martha asked.

"Right," the Doctor said, "we should get to the wedding. Martha, Mickey, if you want to change, you can go in the closet."

"Ok." Mickey said, trying to drag Martha into the hall. She resisted.

"Doctor," the Master said, "What about that little old man that you dropped off when we first started traveling together? Wilfred? Shouldn't he be there?"

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor hit himself in the head with the palm of his hand. "How could I forget Wilf? He'd want to be there. I just wish Donna... But, anyhow, yes, We should definitely drop in on him. Why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone else?"

"What about Rose?" Martha butted in. "Have you forgotten about her? Have you given up on her?"

"Of course not." the Doctor said, pain almost showing through in his face. "She's gone, I will never _ever_ see her again. You know that."

"So you just easily moved onto the next blonde that showed up?" Martha snapped.

"Martha, please," the Doctor said, "you don't know what I went through when Rose... it was hard to let her go. But I couldn't live my life in sadness, without hope. The Master gave me the hope I was looking for, and it hurts that you, my _friend_, aren't happy about that."

Martha shook Mickey's arms off her shoulders, but let him lead her into the halls to the closet.

"Master," Matthew said quietly, "why doesn't she like you?"

"I did something bad a long time ago." the Master admitted sadly.

"My mom used to tell me, when I did something bad, that if I was sorry, and I tried my hardest to fix it and never do it again, and learn from it, that she would always forgive me."

"Your mother sounds very wise, Matthew." the Doctor said. "Don't you think so, Master?"

"Yeah." the Master said, knowing this was meant as encouragement that he shouldn't let Martha's words get to him.

"So, where next, Doctor?" Jack asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Next stop, Jenny." the Doctor said, pressing buttons and reading the monitor. "She should be sending out a signal, if I can just screen for it... there it is... she's back at the Market again. Looking at gadgets, she so takes after me." He landed the TARDIS near the transport. "I'll be right back, you can all stay here."

"No, I wanna go! I wanna go!" Matthew said, reaching his arms out to the Doctor. The Master could barely hold onto him, he was pulling out of his arms.

"I'm only going to be a minute, Matthew, you should stay here with the Master." the Doctor said.

"I wanna go with you!"

"Doctor," the Master said with a smile, "I think you should let him go with you. It's just the Market, and he'll like Jenny."

"Ok," the Doctor said, walking back to the Master and taking Matthew, "Come on, you'll like this part."

"Yaaaaay!" Matthew yelled as the Doctor carried him out of the TARDIS, making everyone laugh as they left. "Where are we?"

"Intergalactic market." the Doctor said.

"What's that?" Matthew asked, fascinated.

"It's a planet. Farther from earth than the ManuPlan. Is that the first planet you've been to besides Earth?" the Doctor asked, looking for Jenny.

"Yeah. Other kids talked about their parents taking them to outer space, but I never got to go, until I hid on Jack's ship." he giggled.

"I visit other planets all the time. I help people who are in trouble." the Doctor said.

"Are you a superhero?"

"No." the Doctor laughed. "I do help people, but I don't have special powers or anything."

"But you have that glowy stick thing."

The Doctor laughed and pulled said stick out of his pockets. "This," he said, holding it up, "is a sonic screwdriver. It's not magical, but it can open, mend, alter, unlock, access... pretty much anything you need done, this little baby can do it."

"Cool! That's like your superpower. And you're really smart. You have enemies, like those metal things you defeated. And you even have sidekicks."

"Sidekicks?" the Doctor could barely hold his laughter back. "Who are my sidekicks?"

"Captain Jack and the Master."

"Don't tell them that." the Doctor tried to hold it in, but he just couldn't keep the laughter from booming out.

"I know that laugh..." a female voice sounded from nearby. "Dad, is that you?"

"Jenny! There you are!" the Doctor shouted as she ran up to him.

"Is it time for the wedding already? I just saw you a few days ago..."

"Yeah, we're going now. How are you?"

"I'm great! I'm really happy for you and the Master." she smiled. "And who is this?" she waved to Matthew.

"This is Matthew, we rescued him. He's gonna be with us until we can take him home."

"You're pretty." Matthew oggled.

"Thank you." she giggled cutely. "Ok, then, lets get to your TARDIS. I'm finally going to travel through time!"

They walked back to the TARDIS, all three talking and joking the whole way there. When they got to the TARDIS, the control room was full of people. Martha and Mickey were sitting on the seat in their formal dress. Jack was talking to the Master near the doors.

"Master!" Jenny squealed and hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you again!"

"Hey, Jenny." he said, hugging her back.

"Me next, me next!" Matthew was right there when Jenny let go of the Master, putting his arms in the air and bouncing up and down, indicating he wanted the Master to pick him up.

"You're becoming quite popular, Master." Jack said.

"Right, now that almost everyone is here, let's go get Wilf!" the Doctor said.

Landing the TARDIS about a block away from Wilf's house, the Doctor and the Master walked to go and fetch him. Matthew had begged to come along, but they made him stay with Jack.

The Master knocked on the door while the Doctor stayed out of sight, just in case Donna would be the one to open the door. In fact, it was her mom who opened it.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked the Master.

"Um, hi, I'm here to see Wilf." the Master said unsurely.

"He's out, but he's due back in a few minutes. Would you like to come inside?"

"Um, maybe... but I have to know... is Donna in?"

"No, she's at work for a few hours more, why?" Donna's mom sounded concerned.

"Well," the Master explained, "I'm here with the Doctor and..."

"Oh, joyful heaven, the Doctor has returned. Well, where's he hiding?" she said, looking out the door. Then she said loudly, "Doctor, you come here right this instant!"

The Doctor walked over and smiled at her. They walked inside and sat in the kitchen

"Wilf has been talking about you lately. Worrying if you're ok. What do you want with him?" she asked.

"To invite him to my wedding." the Doctor said.

"Really?" Donna's mom said, surprised. "I never saw you as the marrying type, Doctor. Well, come in. You are his friend, so I guess it can't hurt if he goes. He'll be returning any minute now. So, who's the lucky girl?"

The Doctor laughed at the Master's expression. He patted the Master on the back and said, "this is the lucky _girl_."

"Oh," she said, "you young people these days. How long have you known each other?"

"Since we were little." the Master said.

"What's your name?" she asked. "Please tell me you've got a name."

"I'm the Master."

"Oh my, another one. You two were made for each other."

Just then, the front door went, and Wilf walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hello, Doctor!" Wilf smiled and patted the Doctor briskly on the back.

"Hey, Wilf."

"Master?" Wilf guessed, looking at the blonde man.

"The same." the Master said, smiling.

"You just visiting, or...?" Wilf asked.

"Actually," the Doctor said, standing, "I've come to invite you to my wedding, Wilf."

"You're kidding." Wilf said.

"Oh," Sylvia said, "that's not the worst of it, Dad."

"Why?" Wilf asked, "what's wrong with him getting married?"

"I'm marrying the Master." the Doctor said.

"Oh, come off it, you are not." Wilf said.

"I am, actually, and it would mean a lot to both of us if you came." the Doctor said sincerely.

"You mean you... you two really are tying the knot then?"

"Yes." the Master finally spoke.

"I'll never understand you, Doctor, or you for that matter, Master. But, that's life, yes? So, when is the wedding?"

"Now." the Doctor said. "We're going in the TARDIS. I can have you back in a flash."

Wilf looked at his daughter and saw her roll her eyes. "Oh, go on Dad." she said, "But I want him back soon, got it?" she glared at the Doctor.

"Got it." the Doctor said. "Well, come on then, everyone is waiting." the Doctor walked out, followed by Wilf and the Master.

They walked into the TARDIS. The Doctor introduced Wilf to Jenny and Matthew, and then let them all get back to doing whatever they were doing on their own.

The Doctor flew the TARDIS all the way back to Diligo-Ortus and landed at the entrance to the castle.

"Ok, is everyone ready?" Jack asked. He opened the TARDIS doors and let the Doctor lead them through the Castle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i love you guys so much! i got so many reviews and alerts and everything, i couldn't be happier! and i know that there are plenty of others the Doctor could have invited, but I was honestly doubting if I could handle writing about so many characters. I did add Wilf in (how could i forget about that adorable old man?) and I will be adding one or two other characters later, but not right now, because that would be too much to write about. and i swear some of you are psychic. you guys know i'm talking to you. i just have one question for those who guessed it - what are next week's lotto numbers? also, if you haven't made a prediction about this story (the entire thing is already written, its just a matter of getting them posted from this point on), please take caution if you read others' reviews, they may spoil it for you. i'm not saying which of you were definitely right, i got some PMs with ideas too, but some of you were right. anyway, i literally posted this a few seconds after my clock said it was midnight, because I want to put a chapter up every day and i just had to get this one up because the next one is the big one. just a warning ;)


	34. The Wedding

Chapter 34 – The Wedding (Posted July 13th 2010)

"Are these all your guests?" the Queen asked as Kelvin brought everyone to the courtroom.

"Afraid so." the Doctor said. "We wanted to keep it small."

"Whatever makes you two happy." the King smiled. "We are glad you decided to have your wedding on our planet. It will begin in half an hour, so take that time to prepare yourselves. It will not be a long and elaborate ceremony, as per your requests, so, when you are ready you will take your place in front of the altar."

"Thank you." the Master said.

"Would you care to introduce us to your guests?" the Queen asked politely.

"Oh, yes," the Doctor said, pulling Jenny forward, "this is Jenny, my daughter."

"We did not know you had children." the Queen said. "She is beautiful."

"Thank you." the Doctor and Jenny said simultaneously, then laughed.

"And these are my friends Martha and Mickey. We used to travel together." the Doctor said, pointing to the couple. "So did Captain Jack," he pointed to the handsome man, "he helped us save you all from the Daleks."

The King and Queen nodded and stood. "We would like to extend a formal thank-you to you, Captain Jack." the King said. "We are so grateful, if you ever need anything from us, do not hesitate to ask."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." Jack said.

"Where's Wilf?" the Doctor asked, spinning around and spotting him admiring a painting. "This," he said, bringing the man closer to the King and Queen, "is Wilf. He's also a good friend of mine."

"The boy Jenny is holding is Matthew." the Master said, glad he had someone to introduce as his own friend. "We rescued him."

Matthew smiled and waved cutely to the King and Queen, who were instantly charmed and smiled back at him.

"Well, we should let you all get ready." the King said. "Don't forget, half an hour."

"See you then." the Queen smiled sweetly as she and the King retreated, no doubt, to finish the preparations for the wedding.

"Master and Doctor," Kelvin said, "You wait here while I escort your friends to their seats. I will return for you momentarily." With that, Kelvin lead Jenny, Martha, Mickey, Jack, and Matthew away. When he did come back, he took the Doctor and the Master to the same room they stayed in the first time they had come here.

"Think we have time before to..." the Master hinted.

"No, Master, don't you think we should keep our clothes from wrinkling on the floor?" the Doctor asked, wrapping him in his arms.

"I'll lay them out neatly."

"No." the Doctor laughed. "I want to wait until we're married. Do you think it'll feel different?"

"Physically, no. But emotionally, it might be better. Because then we'll really be tied to each other, a part of each other."

"I think we're already like that, though." the Doctor said, kissing his cheek.

"But its going through the motions, promising ourselves to each other, backing up our words with witnesses. It's beautiful."

"It is."

"Are you really sure about this? I mean, do you really want to... to marry me?"

"I want it from the bottom of my hearts. We deserve it."

"We do." the Master was starting to feel like he not only needed the Doctor, but that he was allowed to have him. That there was nothing wrong with being loved by him.

Then, there was a knock from outside the room.

"Master, Doctor, your guests Wilfred and Martha are requesting to see you."

"Let them in." the Master said, surprising the Doctor and wriggling out of his arms. "Wilfred first, please." he said.

Wilf was send in by Kelvin and smiled at the Doctor and Master. "Hey there, you two, no need to separate on my account." Wilf said, having noticed the way the Master stopped touching the Doctor as soon as they were in the presence of others. "I just wanted to tell you, Doctor that I'm so happy for you. And you, Master," Wilf said, "I am just as happy for you. I knew, from the moment you saw the Doctor walk into that radiation, ready to die, that that's not really what you wanted. I could tell you weren't the bad apple you'd appeared to be. Especially after hearing your story, you know, about the Drums. I'm glad both of you have found something that makes you happy."

Both the Doctor and the Master were moved by Wilfred's words. All three of them were on the verge of tears.

"Thank you, Wilfred." the Master said. "I'm glad to have your blessing."

"My blessing? I'm just an old man." Wilf said happily.

"But you're a friend of the man I'm about to marry, so you saying that means a lot to me." the Master continued.

"Well, I'm not just his friend now. I'm yours too."

The Master smiled through his tears and tried to say something, but was unable to create a sound, so he just kept on smiling.

"It means a great deal to me as well." the Doctor said. "Thank you, Wilf, for being a really great friend."

"Ah," he waved his hand once, "like I said, I'm just an old man. And you," he pointed at the Master, "better wipe your face, you're about to get married, and I've brought a camera." he pulled a small digital camera from his coat pocket.

"You're going to take pictures?" the Doctor asked.

"I thought you might want some, and I didn't know if you had a camera, so I brought Sylia's old one. She never uses it, she got a brand new one only days ago, so you can keep it and get the photos developed whenever you want to."

"That's brilliant, Wilfred!" the Master said.

"Well, I'd best be off, wedding starts soon. Doctor, so something about his eyes, will you?" Wilf smiled and left the room.

The Doctor took his thumb and cleared the tears from the Master's face. "Come on, he's right, you don't want to be crying." he kissed him full on the lips and didn't let him come up to breathe until he stopped crying. "There, that's better." the Doctor smiled as he looked at the Master's happy face.

Then Kelvin's voice rang out again. "Shall I send Martha in, now?"

"Yes." the Master said. "Please."

Martha walked in, looking around, admiring the décor. She stopped in front of the couple who was still wrapped in each other's arms. They untangled shyly and waited to see who would be the first to speak.

"Hello, Martha." the Master said.

"Hello, Master." she said. "Doctor, do you think you could give us a few minutes alone?"

The Master nodded and said "Go on, Doctor, we'll be along in a few minutes." and the Doctor left. He didn't linger to eavesdrop, instead he went to the courtyard and waited for the Master to arrive.

"Why am I here?" Martha asked.

"The Doctor wanted you here."

"And it doesn't bother you that I'm here? It doesn't bother you that his friend hates you?"

"It doesn't bother me that you're here, because you're his friend, and he's happy you came for him. And no, it doesn't bother me that you hate me. It would bother me if you didn't."

"Excuse me?" Martha was surprised to hear him say that.

"After everything I did, I'm relieved that someone still hates me. Everyone seems so quick for forgive me, especially the Doctor, and I know he means it, but I still know what I did. And I know it was wrong..., worse than wrong."

"You can't possibly know that. You're the Master, you don't know right from wrong."

"No, I do, now that the Doctor helped me see it for myself. And I love him like crazy, and I know he loves me too, but sometimes I wish he didn't." the Master straightened his suit.

"You mean that?"

"Why would I joke about something like this? And on my... my wedding day."

"Then, why don't you just leave him?" Martha asked.

"I can't. He's got me trapped. Literally, I could never leave him. I need him too much. Without him, I'd go mad. And then I'd die."

"You deserve it." Martha said angrily.

"I know." the Master said, looking her in the eyes. "But I stay because I like it, I like the way he makes me feel like everything is going to be ok, just because he says it will. Call it a guilty-pleasure. It makes you feel so bad, but it feels so good." the Master looked thoughtful.

"What do you think he'd do if you left?"

"I think he'd be heartbroken."

"Oh, do you now?" she said, not bothering to hide the fact that she rather disagreed.

"Yes, in fact, I know he would. He tells me everyday how... how it would hurt him if I left. How it hurts him to know I think I don't deserve him. It would probably tear him apart to hear what I'm saying to you right now. And that just makes it worse, that I hurt him if I go, and I hurt him if I stay. It's a circle."

"You really are a changed Master. The Master I knew felt no remorse."

"He felt it." the Master corrected. "He just couldn't acknowledge it. He was being controlled by something else. Not that that's any excuse..."

"It's good enough for the Doctor." Martha started to understand why the Doctor was drawn to the Master. He was utterly enigmatic.

"Yeah."

"Master, I still don't like you, and I don't think I ever will, but the Doctor _is_ my friend. And I've known him through so much loneliness... if you take that away from him, you must be one amazing person. So, you get out there, and marry the Doctor. But know this, he's delicate too, so be careful. I don't want him hurting. So I'll be civil toward you to make him happy, because as his friend I have to accept that you're what he needs."

"Thank you, Martha."

"Come on, you're getting married in five minutes." she walked with him to the courtyard where the King and Queen were already standing at the altar, waiting for the Master and the Doctor to take their places.

The Master walked over to the Doctor and grabbed his hands, pulling him up and walking him to the altar.

"Welcome, all," the King said in a thunderous voice, "to the ceremony that will bind these two in marriage. It is a small service, and a small crowd, so I will now let the couple speak the vows they have prepared."

"But," the Master whispered under his breath, "you didn't tell me I had to write my own vows! I didn't write anything!"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just say whatever you feel is right, that's what I'm going to do." the Doctor whispered back. Then, switching to a louder voice, he started his vows. "Master, we've been friends since we met as children." The Doctor made sure to keep eye contact so the Master could see just how serious he was, and tightly held the Master's hands in his, rubbing his fingers. "And, though we had our little bumps, as every couple does, I am so happy to offer myself as forever belonging to you. I promise to always make sure you know how very much I love you, and to always make you as happy as you could possibly be. I pledge, with everything I can offer you, that you will be taken care of and that I will do anything for you."

"Please," the King said, "place the ring on your partner's finger at this time."

The Doctor reached into his pockets and pulled out two gold bands, slipping one onto the Master's finger, where it fit snugly. He placed the other ring in the Master's hands, folding his fingers over it in encouragement.

"And now, you will recite your vows." the King said happily to the Master.

The Master searched his brain for something to say. "Doctor, I've never met anyone... that makes me feel the way you do. I was so overjoyed when you asked me to marry you, I didn't think I could get any happier. But here we are now, getting married, and my happiness keeps growing by the second." he reached up to rub his eyes. "And I vow to do my best to make you feel the same way. I... I give you my word that I will always be there when you need me, and that I will forever love you, and only you."

"Please place the ring on your partner's finger at this time." the King smiled at the nervous Master.

The Master reached out a slightly shaking hand and grabbed the Doctor's fingers, uncurling them and gently sliding the ring onto the ring finger.

"With your vows, the exchanging of rings, and these final blessings from your King and Queen, we are proud to introduce the newly married couple, Master and Doctor."


	35. Another Addition

Chapter 35 – Another Addition (Posted July 14th 2010)

The Master and the Doctor turned to face their friends, who were giving a soft applause, and walked down, hand in hand, to meet them.

Matthew was sitting in Martha's lap, so she didn't stand to congratulate them, but she smiled a surprisingly genuine smile at both the Doctor and the Master. The Master daringly sat next to Martha so he could talk to the smiling child. Mickey was sitting on her other side, thinking about how odd a day he was having. Jenny sat backward on the bench in front of them so she could keep talking to them as well. And Wilf talked to Jenny, asking about her travels with the Doctor and the Master.

Jack stood and walked far off, talking on his cell phone. The Doctor went over, thinking something was wrong.

"Jack? What's up?"

"Nothing." Jack said, hanging up. "They're just wondering about the situation. I told them about Matthew, they're so glad we found him."

"Yeah. I really hope you find a family he'll be happy with. That boy is completely adorable." the Doctor looked over at Matthew, he was making silly faces at the Master, who was copying them.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll be fine." Jack said cautiously.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Ooh... I mean, I'm sure you'll be fine with the Master, and Matthew will be fine with whoever Torchwood chooses as his new family."

"No, Jack, you're hiding something. What is it? Is something going to happen to Matthew?" the Doctor asked.

"No! Well, yes, but it's something good. Nothing to worry about." Jack tried to cover up his mistake.

"What, what is it? And... how do you know?"

"I saw him, when he's older. He's gonna be adopted by a great family."

"How did you see him? I changed your vortex manipulator into a simple teleport, so you'd need me for time travel. Do we go and visit him when he's older?"

"Yeah, something like that." Jack said.

"Something like that?" the Doctor reiterated. "When did you see him grown up?"

"It was a while ago, forget about it. I don't know how much is safe for you to know."

"Exactly how long ago, Jack?" the Doctor demanded.

"A few days ago."

"Before or after the future Master and I came to visit you?" the Doctor asked, confused.

Jack hesitated. "Um..."

"It's not a hard question Jack." the Doctor pressed.

"Why does it matter? I saw him and he's fine, so..."

"I'm just interested in how you saw him if you don't have your time travel device." the Doctor said, alluding to the fact that he thought Jack was hiding some sort of technology from him.

"It wasn't before." Jack said, getting the Doctor to raise his eyebrows. "Or after." he admitted.

"So, was he with us, then?" the Doctor asked, thinking.

Jack nodded again.

"Why was he with us?" the Doctor asked, missing the obvious answer.

"I don't know if you should know or not... Doctor, you really need to be more specific when you come warning me about things that haven't happened to me or even _you _yet." Jack was a little frustrated.

"You... you don't mean... the Master and I... you're not telling me _we're_ going to adopt Matthew?"

"You're going to adopt me?" Matthew's high and excited voice came from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor spun around to look at the boy, and saw he was holding the Master's hand. The Master's face showed as much surprise as Matthew's, only the Doctor couldn't tell if it was a good kind of surprise or not.

"We're going to do_ what_?" the Master asked. The Doctor looked at the Master, he looked confused, happy, but confused.

"Are you really? Are you going to adopt me?" Matthew looked between the Master and the Doctor.

The Master walked slowly to the Doctor, keeping a tight hold of Matthew's hand. "Do you mean it? You wanna adopt him?"

"Um..." the Doctor looked at Jack, who offered no help. "Matthew, will you let us talk for a minute? Go back and play with Jenny, we'll be over to talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok!" Matthew skipped happily back to Jenny's lap.

"Doctor, answer me, do you want to adopt Matthew?" the Master asked seriously.

"Wait, Master," Jack said, "there's something I gotta tell you. I saw you, the future you, and the future Doctor, you came to warn me that you would be coming to visit me while I was on the ManuPlan. And Matthew was with you. You said you'd adopted him. You even made him come out and say hi to his uncle Jack." Jack laughed.

The Master locked eyed with the Doctor. "Doctor..."

"Master, I know Matthew really does seem to like you. You're so good with him. And he's got no one else. He won't even accept the families Torchwood picks for him. But did you see how happy he was when he heard me say we were going to adopt him..."

"Do you want to?" the Master asked.

"I don't know..." the Doctor started, "I mean, we literally just got married. But he is really adorable, and he just fits right in with us... I have to say, I like the idea, Master."

"So do I. When Jack first said he needed to be adopted, I thought we... but I knew he was a human, and I didn't know if we could... but we're married, and he likes us..."

"Do you think we should?" the Doctor asked, already having decided he wanted to adopt Matthew.

"I think it's a wonderful idea." the Master said happily.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked, "can we adopt Matthew?"

"Obviously. You'd have to do all of the paperwork and legal stuff all through Torchwood because he's in their care, but it's not that bad. Of course there are some conditions, but..."

"This is great!" the Master said, jumping into the Doctor's arms.

"Matthew?" the Doctor yelled. "Can you come back over here?"

The boy ran over, a huge smile taking up almost his entire face.

"Matthew," the Master said, "would it make you happy if the Doctor and I... would adopt you?"

"Yes! You're really gonna be my parents?" the Master smiled and nodded and lifted the boy high onto his shoulders and held his legs in place.

"Then it's settled. We're adopting Matthew." the Doctor said.


	36. Back At Torchwood

Chapter 36 – Back At Torchwood (Posted July 29th 2010)

After announcing their decision to adopt the child they'd rescued from the Daleks, the Doctor and the Master returned Martha and Mickey to their home. They dropped Wilf off, promising to bring Matthew and Jenny to visit. They were just going to take Jenny home, then they would go to Torchwood.

"Jenny, where would you like to go?" the Doctor asked.

"Well, can I stay with you for a while? I don't get to see you very often. And I'd like to get to know Matthew a little." she answered.

"Oh, sure, we'd love to have you." he smiled in return.

"Doctor?" Matthew spoke from his spot on the floor.

"Yes, Matthew?" he responded from the controls.

"Jenny's your daughter?"

"She is."

"Does that make her my sister?"

The Doctor looked up from the controls. "Yeah, I suppose it does. We've got a pretty big family, haven't we?" he smiled.

"I've got a brother," Jenny said, "and another dad, both in the same day."

"And I all of a sudden went from unmarried and childless to married with two kids, now how does that work?" the Master asked jokingly.

"Well, it's the same for me, almost. It's something new for all of us. I'm glad it's making everyone happy, though. It feels like we've been a family all along." the Doctor added.

"It does kind of feel that way." Jenny agreed. "So, Matthew, how old are you?"

"Six." he said, cuddling To'mfa.

"No way! I'm six, too!"

"Nuh uh, you're way older than six." Matthew gasped and laughed.

"No, really! I'm six! You've seen enough unbelievable things to know it could be true." she argued.

"She's telling the truth," the Doctor said, "she's six."

"Do you want to play Lincoln Logs with me?" the wide-eyed boy asked Jenny, happy to find someone else his age, even if it wasn't exactly the same thing as playing with other kids.

"Lincoln Logs? What are they?" she asked.

"Blimey, do kids still play with those things this far into the future?" the Doctor asked. "They're like tiny little log pieces that fit together to make things, little cabins and fences and stuff like that."

"I play with them all the time. But mine are at Torchwood."

"We can play when we go to get your things, how 'bout that?" she said to him.

"Thanks!"

"So, I guess the next stop is Torchwood?" the Doctor said as the TARDIS took off.

"Yeah, you'll need to do all the paperwork and everything." Jack said. "Don't worry, I'll be your counselor through the whole thing, since Matthew was my responsibility, and we aim to help adoptive families as much as possible. It'll be great. Take us to the Torchwood base in America, since he's American, that's where we were hosting him."

The Doctor nodded and did as Jack instructed. "Here we are then." The TARDIS landed as the Doctor spoke, and everyone was a little nervous. "According to what Jack told me about how long he'd been gone, we are here at exactly the right time to keep his and Matthew's personal timelines just as they should be at this point."

"Good, we wouldn't want to travel in time or anything, Doctor." the Master said.

"It's for the sake of record keeping, it..."

"Yes," the Master cut him off, "we get that. Come on, oh ye man with the gift of gab, out you go." he shooed the Doctor out, and they were followed by Jack and Jenny, who was carrying Matthew. "Ok, Jack you take it from here."

"This way." he took them into an underground entrance, and led them deep into the heart of Torchwood.

"Jenny, Matthew's room is that way, he knows which one it is, help him gather his things and wait there with him until we're done, ok?" Jack said to Jenny when they came to a hallway.

"Got it." she walked away with Matthew, listening to him tell her all the glorious virtues of Lincoln Logs.

"Master, Doctor, this way." Jack took them the opposite way.

"Is he coming with us today? Doesn't adoption usually take a few days, weeks even?" the Master asked as Jack seated them in a office.

"We're Torchwood, we deal mostly with alien adoptions. Aliens have much faster procedures to ensure children are placed with families as soon as possible, and they have more sophisticated screening systems, which they have lent us so we can be more efficient as well." Jack said.

"Oh, listen to you, all prim and proper." the Doctor sat back in his chair.

"We have profiles on you already, Doctor, you check out fine with proper signatures. And, assuming you provide proof of your marriage, which my witness does so no need to worry about that, the Master will be fine as well. We just have some papers for you to fill out and sign. And, there are some conditions you must be willing to stick to, (and I'm really sorry about this, but I didn't create these rules), or else you can't keep him.

"Whatever we have to do, we'll do it." the Doctor said.

"Yeah, what are your conditions?" the Master asked.

"There are only two conditions you will have to consent to before we can even start the paperwork for the adoption itself." Jack pulled a piece of paper out of a folder. "This is the first one. It says you have to stay on the planet the child was originally found on for two years if the child is enrolled in school. Now, Matthew hasn't started school yet, but he is enrolled in the first grade which is set to start in a few days, so you'll have to stay on Earth."

"You mean, we can't travel? We have to _live_ here?" the Doctor asked.

"I know, it sounds bad, but Torchwood provides a home for you because, as I said before, we handle many adoptions of children to families not from their home planet."

"That's not so bad, I guess. I mean, this will be like a whole new kind of adventure." the Master said happily.

"Can we take like... little vacations, you know, take him to just visit other planets?" the Doctor asked.

"Of course you can, and with you it should be a little easier because of time travel, but," he pulled out another paper, "this is the second condition; you have to have regular visits from adoption counselors. It won't always be me, we all take turns visiting the children we adopt out, but I can guarantee it will be me most of the time, since I'm the one working with you now." Jack explained.

"Ok, we can handle that." the Master said. "I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"I know." the Doctor said. "Who would've ever thought..."

"Ok," Jack said, "just sign these two consent forms, and we can start the adoption paperwork."

The Doctor and Master signed the forms. Jack pulled a touch screen device from the desk drawer, and held it out to the Doctor, who took it.

"This," Jack started, "will help us screen you. Doctor, place your hand on the screen."

The Doctor put his hand on the screen and watched a bunch of boxes pop up. Jack grabbed it from him and began tapping on it. "I'm inputting the case info and everything, listing you and your spouse as the ones adopting him. Now, it's asking to scan your spouse, so Master, will you put your hand on it please?" The Master did as Jack said. A red box popped up, saying that there were no records found on him. Jack reached over and took it. "Now it's asking me for proof of marriage, so I'm giving my signature as a witness to your marriage." The machine made a 'bleep' noise, and Jack smiled. "It accepted it. You're already to sign the adoption papers."

They went through more paperwork and more electronic actions, until it was down to the last signature.

"Now, this is for... security purposes. This paper doesn't actually mean anything, but it's something we have to do in a case such as yours." Jack said.

"And why is our case special?" the Master asked.

"Well, we have at lease one special form that goes with every kind of adoption. This form is for the adoption of an American child by two males." Jack explained. "Even now, homosexual couples can't get married in America. Well, they can, but it isn't legally recognized. So, you have two options."

"What are they?" the Doctor asked.

"One; we could create false documents of a marriage in pretty much any other place on Earth that America will accept as a legal marriage. Or two; we could forget the marriage altogether, and forge the adoption papers, making them say that only one of you adopted Matthew. I know, the first option is perfect, but it takes three days to finalize, and while the adoption will be filed as complete, you can't actually take him until it's done. With the second option, you could walk out of here in an hour as Matthew's parents."

"When does Matthew start school?" the Master asked,

"Nine days."

"So, if we pick the first one, we'll still be there for his first day of school..." the Doctor said. "Master, I know we don't want to wait to have him as our son, but I think we should go with the first option."

"That is preferable, even by Torchwood. Even though neither of the forms really mean anything at all. It's something the government _requires_ of us. Torchwood is way above the government, and they know that, but we like to keep things peaceful, with our organization being so widespread, so we like to play along and let them think we follow their rules." Jack laughed. "But the first option is best because, in case of emergency, in most cases only the parent who is his legal guardian will be notified, leaving the other one in the dark. This way, both of you will be kept in the loop, and it works out better this way."

"I think we should do that then." the Master said, a little saddened.

"I do too." the Doctor admitted.

"Ok, just sign this, and we'll get started right away." Jack let them sign the final paper. "And we're going to get you a house, and you can use these next three days to settle in. And... you will get an income supplement, just like you would for almost any adoption, but one of you will need to get a job. We usually offer to set our clients up with a position in Torchwood, so you should talk about it while I take your file for finalization. I'll be back in a few minutes." Jack stood and left, overflowing file-folder in his arm.

"We have to live in a house." the Doctor said.

"We've lived in houses before, it won't be so bad." the Master rationalized.

"And one of us has to work. Which one should do it?"

"I don't know. I never had a job. Well, Prime Minister, but that's..."

"I'll do it." the Doctor said. "Can you picture that? Me, working a proper job, earning wages and providing for my family?"

"No, I can't picture it. But I do think you'd be better in the workforce." the Master said, relieved.

"Master, things have changed so much. Before, I would never consider any of the things I've done with you, things I've done because of you. It's different, but a good kind of different, and it wouldn't be right without you." the Doctor said, grabbing the Master's hands.

"I know. I'm married to the greatest man I've ever met, and you've given me a beautiful family..."

"It's odd... to be part of a family again."

"It's perfect. Husbands, two kids, and a dog. Even a house." the Master said, smiling.

"Sounds like just what we need." the Doctor said, leaning over and kissing the Master's temple and making him laugh.

"Well," Jack said as he returned, "Everything is ready. You can visit Matthew until the wing closes for the night. And it opens again in the morning. It's going to be a long three days, for all of you, but it'll be worth it in the end."

"Thank you so much Jack." the Doctor said.

"Yes, thank you." the Master said.

"Don't mention it, guys. You're going to be great as a family. And Uncle Jack will come around a lot."

The Doctor laughed walked out of the office with his arm around the Master's waist. They walked down the hall, peeking in the cracked open doors for Jenny and Matthew. When they found them, he was teaching her how to build a garage out of Lincoln Logs.

"Hey, Matthew." the Master said, walking in and sitting next to him on the floor.

"Hi! Are we going? Jenny helped me pack all my stuff. My toys are still on the floor but..."

"Matthew," the Master interrupted, "you're... going to have to stay here for a few more days."

"What?" he asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, it's part of the adoption. But we're going to move into our new house, and get it all cleaned up and ready for you when you come home, and then you'll start school." the Doctor said, stooping down and ruffling the boy's hair.

"But I wanna come with you now." Matthew pouted.

"We can stay with you for a few hours, but then we have to leave." the Master said, almost on the verge of tears himself. "But we'll come back in the morning to see you again, ok?"

"Ok." he said softly.

"Oh, cheer up." Jenny offered sweetly. "You'll all be together soon enough. And just think, Matthew, the next time you leave here, you'll never have to come back."

"Yeah. But I'm gonna miss you guys."

"Oh, Matthew," the Master said, "we're gonna miss you too. But don't worry, the minute we find out we can take you home, we'll come get you. For now," he reached and picked up one of the long, thin, brown pieces of plastic, "will you teach me what to do with these?"

"Sure!" Matthew got his smile back and all four of them spent the next few hours building different shapes and things.

When the time did come that they had to leave Matthew, he started to cry a little.

"Matthew, don't worry," the Doctor said, lifting him up into his arms, "we'll be back to visit you all day tomorrow. We promise."

"Ok." Matthew hugged him, the Master, and Jenny goodbye.

The three left Torchwood and Jack took them to what was supposed to be their house for the next year.

They got in a car and Jack drove them for about half an hour. He slowed as they approached a little house with tan siding. He pulled in the driveway and turned off the car.

"This is your house." Jack said, getting out of the vehicle.

"Our house. That sounds funny." the Master said.

"Extremely." the Doctor concurred.

"Here," Jack said, holding out his hand, "Doctor, Master, you each get a key. Sorry, Jenny, there are only two."

"That's fine." Jenny said. "I won't be staying too long, anyway."

"Ok, come on inside, I'll explain more." Jack took the other three into the house. "This place is already furnished with all the basics. You've got a living room, that's this one." he pointed to the floor where he was standing. "There is a kitchen, complete with a stove, refrigerator, table, all that stuff. There are three bedrooms, one of which has a personal bathroom attached. There is a second, separate bathroom as well. Basement, there's a washer and dryer down there, and there's an attic, and that's it."

"This is so odd, knowing we're going to be living here." the Master said.

"I know, but it's kind of nice, actually. I like it." the Doctor smiled at the Master.

"Both of you are able to operate a motor vehicle, right?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, of course." the Doctor said.

"Then, I have your driver's licenses, which are also your legal forms of ID. This one is yours, Doctor," he handed him the piece of plastic, "or should I say John Smith. And, Master, a.k.a. Mark Smith, this is yours." he handed it to the Master. "Now, when your marriage documents are processed and finalized, we will notify you. But, so you know ahead of time, Master, you're the one that changed his last name. Your papers will say that you were formerly known as Mark Druff, and changed it to Mark Smith upon marrying John."

"Why do I have to be the bride?" the Master asked.

"You _were_ the one in white." Jack laughed. "Plus its not your real name, it's just to keep the government happy. You have social security numbers, a checking account through Torchwood which you will receive info in the mail about soon. Also, here is your first supplemental check; after this they will be deposited right into your checking account on a weekly basis. Master, I think you should plan on being the one that manages those things."

"I think you're right." the Master laughed in agreement.

"The car we drove here is yours too, by the way. I've got my teleport for when I need to get back to Torchwood.." Jack explained. "I suggest you go shopping tonight, buy all the supplies you need for yourselves and Matthew, then use the next two days to settle in and prepare for him to come home. Have you decided which one of you will be getting a job?"

"I am." the Doctor said.

"Do you want to find a job somewhere else, or would you like to work for Torchwood?"

"Well, I'd probably be best at Torchwood..."

"Exactly what I thought. I'll get everything set up, but we won't have you start for about a month, that way both of you can spend time with each other and Matthew." Jack said.

"That's great." the Doctor said happily.

"Also, you will have monthly bills, like for cable television, internet, electricity, temperature control, phone, insurance, those sorts of things, but it is all billed to Torchwood, so you will receive one total bill each month after the first month, because we cover the first one for you, as a thank-you for taking in a child in need of a home."

"This is so wonderful." the Master exclaimed.

"It really is," the Doctor said, "Jack, thank you so much, for everything. I mean it."

"You're welcome Doctor, Master." Jack smiled. "Oh, just a few more things. This is a list of doctors and such in this area that are... affiliated with Torchwood. If Matthew is hurt or sick or something, do your best to take him to a doctor on this list. If you can't, like if you need to call an ambulance or something, let the ambulance take him, his safety comes first, but be sure to notify Torchwood _immediately_ to avoid any... problems it could cause, got it?"

"Got it." the Doctor said, grabbing the list from Jack.

Jack explained a multitude of things, making sure the Master and the Doctor fully understood what was happening and what was to happen.

"And, your TARDIS, Doctor. It's usually our policy to confiscate and hold the adoptive parents' space ship, so they don't try to take off with the child, but I trust you. Now, you can't take long trips, because his age has to match up with how old the records say he is, so just be mindful of that. So, your TARDIS is in the attic, all safe and sound. I delivered it while you were visiting with Matthew, and To'mfa is outside, so make sure to let him in soon. And the last thing... if either of you regenerate, call me. Don't call Torchwood, call _me_. We'll have to deal with that unique of a situation in a very delicate way."

"We can do that." the Master said.

"Oh, one more thing you should be aware of, Jenny is listed as John's biological daughter, with an unknown runaway mother, and you are her step-father. I have an ID for her too, for when she visits, giving her a more believable age and an identity. You're all citizens of America, and have renounced your citizenship of any other country, as the law requires. Now, obviously, you still have your Diligo-Ortus citizenship, all these documents that we submit to the government are totally false, and they know that, but better safe than sorry."

"Where'd you get the pictures for these Ids?" the Doctor asked, examining his and Jenny's.

"We have multiple security cameras in Torchwood. We just used surveillance images of all of you." Jack said. "So, you're all set then, I should probably get back, they may need me to help file the paperwork. I'll see you two in a few days. If you need anything, there are a bunch of phone numbers next to your phone. And don't forget about your mobile phones. Bye."

"Bye Jack." Jenny said.

"Goodbye." the Master and Doctor said at the same time.

"So," the Master said after Jack pressed the button on his device and was teleported away, "what do we do now?"

"I believe," Jenny said, "Jack said we are to go shopping."

"Then shopping it is. Where did he say the map was?" the Doctor said, and set out in search of the map that would lead them on a totally new adventure.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yes, I know they're decision to adopt him was sudden, and it may have happened too quickly. I just thought that, since they have been together a long time and he was going back to torchwood soon, never to be seen or heard from again, this was a decision they had to make rather on the spot. Anyway, I wanted to let you know that I didn't post an author's note on the last few chapters because I didn't want to ruin it by putting it there. But I do want to thank all you amazing people for reading and reviewing, you're the best =]


	37. To The Store!

Chapter 37 – To The Store! (Posted July 16th 2010)

"Dad, are you sure you don't want the Master to drive?" Jenny asked, scared to death that the Doctor would crash them.

"No, I'm fine, this car is just so different from all the ones I've driven, not to mention how long it's been since I operated one..." the Doctor said, trying to get the hang of driving.

"It's opposite, I _told_ you it would be opposite, you even saw when we rode home with Jack, but you wouldn't listen." the Master said, holding on for dear life. "And you know what? We passed the store five minutes ago."

"That wasn't it." the Doctor said. "It should be further on the map."

"This map is not drawn to scale." Jenny said, frustrated.

"What?" the Doctor said, ripping it from her hands. "What good is a map if it isn't drawn to scale? That's worse than not having a map at all!"

"Doctor, just pull over and let me drive." the Master begged.

"But, I want to drive." the Doctor pouted, making the Master and Jenny laugh. "Oh, fine." he gave in, "Where should I pull in?"

"Here, in this parking lot. My, but there are a lot of fast food restaurants here, is this really a good place to raise a child?" the Master said, pointing.

"It's the same everywhere else, Master, you just haven't seen it." the Doctor said as he parked the car. "Ok, you see how hard it is to drive this... this... I can't even find the words for how much I dislike this vehicle."

"You're just missing your TARDIS, Doctor, you're an old man stuck in his ways. Get with the times." the Master laughed as he exited the passenger side of the car, which was on the right, and switched into the driver's seat, which was on the left.

"You forget," the Doctor said as he climbed into the car, "getting with the times is kind of what I do."

"True." the Master nodded with a smile.

"And I am not old."

"Don't push it." The Master drove the car in the opposite direction, back toward the store they wanted to go to.

"See, there it is." Jenny leaned forward and pointed. "That's the store. They have a money center so you can cash the check Jack gave you, and then you can use it to buy your supplies for Matthew."

"Where did you put the check?" the Doctor asked the Master.

"_You_ put it in _your_ coat pocket to avoid losing it." the Master said, still laughing.

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yes, here it is." the Doctor fished it out of his pocket as the Master pulled into a parking space.

"Give it here." the Master demanded as the three of them stepped out of the car.

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"The check, give it to me."

"Why?"

"Do you think I'm letting you carry the money around? Not a chance."

"That's not fair!" the Doctor whined like a child.

"Dad," Jenny gave a smile full of pity, "I think you should give it to the Master. He told me about your... issues with money."

"Oh, it's not _that_ bad." the Doctor argued, earning pitying faced from both his husband and his daughter. "Is it?"

"Afraid so. Come on, let me do this." the Master stuck out his open hand.

"Fine." the Doctor handed over the check like he was a gamer who lost his rare mint card in a competition.

"We should probably buy toys and furniture and things like that before groceries." the Master said as they walked into the store.

"We need a television." the Doctor said.

"We do not need a television."

"Not a great big expensive one, of course not, but a small one so we can watch movies together and stuff. It can even be one of those fun kids' ones that are modeled after cartoon characters." the Doctor said.

"Fine, a little one, but if we don't have enough money for other things, we're putting it back."

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed to the Master's conditions.

The Master went into the money centre as the Master and Jenny waited on a bench outside it. He cashed the check and came back out, ready to spend it.

They walked to the toys isle and looked around at all the odd gadgets and things they were selling. "Do you two know anything about what kids like?" Jenny asked, laughing as they were baffled by the trinkets.

"...No." they said together.

"Can I help you gentlemen find something?" a voice came from the end of the isle. "You look like you can't find what you want."

"Um..." the Doctor said as she approached, "we don't really know what we want."

"Yeah, we're trying to buy things for our son, we just adopted him, and we're not exactly sure what to get for him." the Master explained.

"I think I can help you, I have two sons and a daughter myself." the woman smiled. "My name is Cindy."

"John." the Doctor shook her hand. "And this is my daughter, Jenny." She waived.

"I'm Mark." said the Master.

Cindy helped the Doctor and the Master pick out toys and movies that their son might like. They bought him a tiny bike that was on sale, a ball to play with, and a multitude of other toys that were sure to keep him busy until school started. She also helped them pick out a bed set for him, a school bag and a lunch tin, and a plastic table for him to play on.

"So, what's your son's name?" she asked as they looked at movies. The Doctor was off somewhere else with Jenny talking to a sales person about a television.

"Matthew." the Master said.

"And is this your first child together?"

"Yeah." the Master wore a huge, silly smile. "Jenny is John's real daughter, and he's had other children before, but they all... they grew up."

"So this is pretty new to you?"

"Yeah."

"You seem like you're scared." Cindy sounded like she was asking him a question.

"I'm not really scared, but I admit I'm nervous. I mean, Matthew really likes all of us, when we first met him it was like we were already connected, but I'm afraid he'll get sick of us one day. Or he'll realize one day that we're not his real parents."

"How old is he?" Cindy asked.

"He's six." the Master said. "So, he already knows we're not his parents, but when he grows up, he might look at it differently."

"I don't think so. My children are all from a previous marriage, and the older ones still accept their step-father." Cindy said. "Jenny likes you?"

"Yeah, Jenny's great. She accepted my relationship with John before it became what it did. But... John and I haven't been together that long, and she's actually pretty young, despite what she looks like."

"I'm sure it'll all work out." Cindy smiled. "You two seem like great guys. You're not from around here, though, right? Those accents are from across the pond, aren't they?"

"You could say that, yeah." the Master laughed.

"Is Matthew, too?"

"No, no he's American, which is why we're living here. We didn't want to take him away from his home."

"Aaw, see, that just proves you'll be great parents. That you were willing to come all the way here just for him. He'll see that when he's older, he won't lose touch with you. You'll do great."

"Thanks." he said as he held all the movies he wanted to take home for Matthew. "And thanks for all your help with the shopping."

"Oh, just doing my job." she said sweetly. "Take care." Cindy walked away and immediately began helping another customer.

The Master walked over to the Doctor and Jenny. They were comparing two little televisions.

"Oh, there you are, Master." the Doctor said. "Come here."

"John, you know we're not supposed to use those names when we're out."

"Yeah, right, sorry." the Doctor looked puzzled. "But can you help us? We can't decide which to get. They're the same price, but they have different things."

"What's different about them?"

"This one," Jenny said pointing to the one on the top shelf, "has a dvd player build right in. But the other one," she pointed to one near the bottom, "has a bigger screen but takes up less space."

"Get the one with the dvd player." the Master said after a moment of contemplation. "That way we don't have to buy one separately. It'll save some money."

"Yeah, you're right." the Doctor said.

"So, is that all we're getting?" the Master asked.

"We should pay for these things and take them to the car so we don't have to push the cart around while we get the groceries. And we should make sure we'll have room in the car for groceries. If not, we'll need to go back to the house and come back." the Doctor said, walking to a register. "He'll probably need new clothing for school and stuff, but he should be with when we buy it so we can be sure it fits."

"That's a good idea." the Master agreed. "I was thinking," he started putting the items on the counter, "should we have like a little party when we bring him home? You know, a nice meal, cake, and have him open some presents or something? Like a welcoming party."

"That sounds fun." the Doctor said, smiling. "We'll need to get party supplies when we get the groceries then. And we can wrap up some of the movies and toys as presents. I got him another tube of Lincoln Logs, his looked a little worn out. Plus this way we'll have more for when he asks us all to play with him."

The cashier rang up all the stuff and told them their total. It was only just over half of what they had. The Master paid and they took it all out to the car.

"We are _not_ going to have room for groceries." the Master said as they stuffed almost all their bags into the boot and piled the rest on one side of the back seat. "We barely have enough room for Jenny." he joked.

"You'll just have to ride on top, Master." the Doctor said and laughed.

The Master got a playful look on his face and leaned close, whispering into the Doctor's ear. "Isn't that where you like having me lately, Doctor?"

Shocked, the Doctor laughed. "You had me worried, you went that whole time without saying anything like that."

"You practically handed that one to me, Doctor."

"Are you driving again?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. No arguing. You'll just have to practice. I can't believe Torchwood would just give us driving licenses without having us take a test or something."

"They pretty much figure all aliens can drive. Driving a car is nothing compared to operating a space ship." the Doctor said.

"Like I said, you're too used to your TARDIS and using your psychic connection to make the ride smoother." the Master said.

He drove them all the way back to the house, where they all brought the bags in from the car. It took a few trips to get everything inside, but it happened eventually.

"Should we go back for groceries tonight?" the Doctor asked, noticing the sun begin to set.

"No, I think we should unpack all of this," the Master said, "and get everything set up so we don't have a mess already."

"I think you're right." Jenny said. "I'll even help you if you want."

"You don't have to do that, Jenny." the Doctor said.

"I want to. Matthew is my brother now, and I want to help."

"How long are you going to stay with us?" the Master asked.

"I don't know, until he starts school, maybe?" Jenny said. "Why?"

"Well, we were kind of hoping you'd stick around." the Master admitted.

"Oh... I don't know about that... not that I don't love being with you guys..."

"Jenny, it's fine we understand. You don't have to stay _here_, in this one place, but you could stay in this time, so you can come back and visit us anytime you want to." the Doctor proposed. "If you want to, that is. If not, I'll take you back to your own time whenever you want."

"I'll think about it."

"Thanks." the Doctor said, digging through the bags.

They spend most of the night setting things up, assembling things, installing things, all that good stuff. Eventually everything was finished, and Jenny yawned as they all sat at the kitchen table.

"You can go to bed if you want, Jenny." the Master said. "There's an extra room you can have while you stay with us."

"That sounds good. You sure you don't mind?" Jenny stood.

"Of course not." the Doctor said, standing to face her. "It's really great to see you."

"I know dad, it's good to see you too." she smiled and hugged him, then walked to her room.

"You really miss her?" the Master asked when she shut her door.

"Yeah. Before, when she was first born, I didn't really accept her as my daughter. But, then... I thought she died, and I felt so bad. But then I saw her fly away in a space ship, and I felt so much better knowing she was out there somewhere." the Doctor explained. "Still, I never thought I'd see her again, to be honest. And, when people come and go so often in your life like they do in mine, you just learn to accept it. But then we ran into her at the market..."

"That was the first time you'd seen her since she was born?" the Master asked.

"Yeah."

"D'you think she'll stick around for a bit?"

"No. She'll stay for Matthew, but if she's anything like me at all, she'll be ready to go by tomorrow morning." the Doctor said. "And that's fine, she's an independent individual, I want her to go anywhere she wants. But I think I've changed in the last few days. I mean, I still want to travel, but the idea of staying here, well, it doesn't bother me. If anything, I'm kind of looking forward to it, being with my family." he reached across and put his hand on the Master's, who smiled sweetly.

"Doctor, do you think we're doing the right thing, though?" the Master asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and me are still a pretty new couple, we just got married. Are you sure we're doing what's best for Matthew?"

"Master," the Doctor said, "we've been together for almost a year."

"But I wasn't awake for most of it." the Master said sadly. "And that's not all I'm worried about. Marriage changes a relationship, and we were just married a few hours ago. We haven't even had time to adjust..."

"You don't have anything to worry about, Master." the Doctor said. He patted his lap and said, "Come over here. Come on..." and pulled the Master onto him. He held him tenderly and kept their eyes locked in contact. "We've been living like a married couple since we started this relationship. We live together, sleep together, help each other. If anything, it's going to make us stronger. And Matthew is so happy we're adopting him, you know that. We'll have Jenny to help him settle in, at least for a few days, anyway. And... I can't wait to raise a child with you, Master."

"We're going to be parents." the Master said with a bright, beaming smile.

"Yes, we are."

"Me, my husband, and our son... I can hardly believe this is happening."

"You're happy, though." the Doctor said.

"Of course I'm happy. I haven't been able to even think about not being happy since you asked me to marry you, Doctor." the Master bent his head low over the Doctor's and kissed him with gentle, warm lips. "Tell me, do I make _you_ happy?"

"Unbelievably."

"Good." he continued to kiss the Doctor. "You know... you've still got your suit on... want me to take it off for you?"

"Not here, come on, let's go to our room." the Doctor stood and tugged the Master's arm toward their new bedroom. He sat him on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing any exposed skin he could find.

The Master tried to undress the Doctor, but was stopped when the Doctor moved away from him.

"Something wrong?" the Master asked, touching the Doctor's face.

"We need to talk about something." the Doctor answered, sitting against the headboard. He opened his arms, and the Master crawled over to him. He laid his head on the Doctor's chest and felt the Doctor's arms tighten around him. "I talked to Martha after the wedding." he said, getting no response from the Master. "She told me what you said to her."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"You're right, you know. About one of those things, anyway."

"Which one?" the Master asked.

"Well, I would definitely be heartbroken if you ever left me." the Doctor said, running his fingers through the Master's hair. "I'm glad you know that much."

"I bet I can guess what I was wrong about."

"I bet you can." he rubbed the Master's back and pressed his head tighter to his chest. "Do you hear that?"

"Your hearts?" the Master asked. "Of course I can hear them."

"You know that's because of you, right? If you hadn't saved me, they wouldn't be beating. If you hadn't been willing to use the last of your strength to restart my hearts, I wouldn't be alive right now. And I don't know if I ever thanked you for that."

"You didn't have to thank me, that's not why I did it."

"I know." the Doctor said.

"Plus you saving me right after that was thanks enough. And everything you've done for me since then."

"You know, anything you've done because of the Drums... none of that is your fault. It's not your responsibility. You were manipulated. And even if you weren't strong enough to fight it, you can't be blamed for that either. You were one person... targeted by a whole group of Timelords... and you were only eight. There was no way you could have known what was happening, much less know how to stop it. If anything, I should feel bad for not being able to help you."

"No!" the Master sat up. "No, Doctor, you can't feel bad for that... you didn't know..."

The Doctor interrupted him by touching his lips and smiling. "See? That's how I feel when you say stuff like that about yourself. There are things that I've done that might make me think I don't deserve what I've got. I've killed, and people have died because of me. But I've learned, and I'm a good person, and I don't think I don't deserve to be loved by you."

"But I never..."

"Master, I can't stand knowing you think you don't deserve me. What are you going to do when Matthew comes home? You can't keep feeling like this, not when you have a child. You need to learn that you do deserve me. We love each other, so it really doesn't even matter if we deserve each other or not. Everyone deserves love."

"If it doesn't matter, then why does it matter if I feel that way?" the Master asked, closing his eyes.

"Because I love you, and I don't want you to lose confidence. I know what that feels like, but I've always had friends to help me." the Doctor said. "You need to know that _it is not wrong_ to want me, Master. And until you understand that, I'm afraid you're not getting any."

"Any what?"

"Any of me. I'm not going to have sex with you. After all, you don't deserve it." the Doctor said.

"What?" the Master asked, confused.

"If you don't deserve me, why should I be giving myself to you?"

"But... you married me..."

"Because I thought you deserved me. But if you don't, then..."

"Ok!" the Master sat up and looked the Doctor in the eyes. "I get it. I see your point. I'll really try to change those thoughts, but please, don't threaten to leave me."

The Doctor kissed him, pulling his body down closer. "I wasn't threatening to leave you. I was just trying to show you how it feels when someone speaks bad about the one you love, especially if they're the one saying it. Come on, now, you know I love you."

"I love you too."

"I know, and I couldn't be happier. I need you, just remember that. I'll never stop needing you."

"So... are you still withholding sex, or can we...?"

"I was just kidding about that to prove a point." the Doctor rolled over and pinned him down, kissing him roughly, yet sweetly.

The Master continued where he left off, removing every bit of clothing. Then, he surprised the Doctor when he handed him a lumped up piece of fabric.

"What's this?" the Doctor asked, taking it.

"It's the coat from your wedding suit. Put it back on."

"No...! You wanna... with my coat _on_...?" the Doctor looked horrified.

"Yes. Doctor, do you know how sexy you looked in that suit?" the Master unbundled the coat and slipped it on the Doctor. "Oh, if only you had a sash..."

"That's pushing it." the Doctor joked.

"No, its your turn to do that tonight." the Master laughed. "Come on, let me see that coat."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, I know you're all concerned about the Doctor and Master actually having to stay on Earth. In America. But—have no fear, I have it covered. You'll see. It's not the best plot, but it works. Kinda. I think the next three or four chapters are going to be boring as hell, but I probably shouldn't have said that because now you won't read them... but after that it's going to get good. Also, it seems I am a bad fan girl, for I have missed John Simm's birthday. Happy late birthday human incarnation of the god of sexiness :) Oh, and one more thing... I just now realized that Matthew is now Matthew Smith... I didn't do that intentionally. I just like the name Matthew. That's what I want to name my son if I ever have one. I honestly didn't mean to name him after the current Doctor's player. also, i'm not sure if i'll be able to update as regularly as i have been. it might go down to weekly or twice a week at most because i'm having some issues with my family and i just won't have time to upload them. i'm sorry, but the end is coming and you don't want it t happen all at once anyway. it'll be better spread out, trust me.


	38. Another Day Of Waiting

Chapter 38 – Another Day Of Waiting (Posted July 20th 2010)

"I like this bed." the Master said during their sunrise cuddle. "A lot. It's... bouncy."

The Doctor laughed and kissed his forehead. "That was pretty intense. I don't think we've ever done it that many times at once."

"I'm telling you, that coat is..." the Master couldn't finish the sentence because there was a light knock at their door.

"Dad," Jenny's voice came through, "Master, are you two ready to do some more shopping and visit Matthew?"

"Yeah," the Doctor said, "we'll be out in a minute."

"We're going grocery shopping today?" the Master asked.

"Yep." the Doctor said, putting on his usual brown suit. "And then we'll go visit Matthew."

"Why don't you ever wear the blue suit anymore?" the Master asked out of nowhere.

"I haven't worn that in ages." the Doctor said. "Did you see that in my memories?"

"Yeah. I remember dreaming about you wearing it when I first started having to sleep. You should wear it more often."

"Ok. But then you should wear jeans and a hoodie more often." the Doctor said.

"You never told me you liked that."

"I know you don't think they're very comfortable." the Doctor admitted.

"I don't but once in a while won't kill me." the Master said. "In fact, I'll put it on every night for you, as long as you take it off me."

They walked out of the bedroom, and saw Jenny sitting on the sofa in the living room, watching the news.

"Anything interesting happening?" the Master asked, sitting beside her.

"No. Do people really spend hours on end just sitting and watching these things?" she asked, obviously not impressed by the television.

"There are better things to watch than the news," the Doctor said, "but we just have basic cable. That's why we bought so many movies for Matthew. Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah." Jenny stood.

"Where are the keys?" the Master asked patting his pockets.

The Doctor pointed to the keys which were on the table. "They're right there. You're not going to let me drive, are you?" he asked as the Master grabbed them.

"No, sorry. I'll let you try on the way back, ok?"

The Doctor nodded and they all walked to the car.

Grocery shopping was a lot easier than what they'd done the previous day. They stocked up on tons of food and kitchen supplies.

When they were done organizing and putting all the groceries away, they went to Torchwood.

"Hello, Doctor, Master, Jenny." Jack said as they passed each other on the hall. "I forgot to give you something yesterday, so I'll be by Matthew's room in a few minutes with it." He walked away and went into his office.

"Doctor! Master!" Matthew shouted when they pushed open his door.

"Hey there," the Master said, hugging the boy for a second, "how are you today?"

"I'm great! I made you all presents.. wait a second.." he dug in his luggage and pulled out three plastic-beaded bracelets. "They have all the kids make these for their new families. I didn't get to pick the colors, they brought them to me and said they mean something." He handed a navy blue one to the Master and said, "This one is for dad." He handed a yellow one to Jenny. "This one is for sister." And then he handed an orange one to the Doctor, "and they wouldn't give me two for dad, they would only give me a mom one, so this one is yours."

The Master and Jenny tried to hold back their laughter while the Doctor studied the bracelet. "Why do I get the mom one?"

"You're more like a mommy." Matthew said, making it even harder for the Master to contain himself. "I'm sorry, I asked for another dad one, but..."

The Doctor grabbed Matthew and hugged him. "Matthew, it's fine. I love it."

"Really?" his face lit up.

"Of course." he smiled in reassurance. "And I'm sure the others do too." he prompted.

"Yeah, Matthew, that was really sweet." Jenny said.

"Yes, thank you, Matthew." the Master smiled sweetly.

"I see you all got your bracelets." Jack said as he walked into the room.

"Hi Jack!" Matthew laughed.

"Hi." Jack smiled. "Doctor, Master, this is a mobile phone for Matthew." he held up a small piece of red, translucent plastic. "It is a special phone for kids that is programed to call only their parents. I just need to put your numbers in, and its ready for him. But we have a little bit of a problem..."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"First, I guess I should ask which of you got the orange bracelet." Jack said, looking at their wrists.

The Doctor raised his hand, finally causing the Master to let a laugh slip out.

"Ok," Jack said, also trying not to laugh, "you know the orange means..."

"Mom, yes, I got that." the Doctor said, acting annoyed.

"Well, this phone has only three buttons. It has the power button, of course. And the other two buttons are call buttons, one for dad, and one for mom." Jack explained.

"Let me guess, I get the mom button." the Doctor said.

"Well, it will be easier for him to remember that way." Jack said matter-of-factly. "He gave you the mother bracelet because he saw you as the mother if there was one, so it might be easier to remember which button you are if it's consistent."

"Ok, fine." the Doctor said. "Put me in the mommy button."

Jack took the phone and plugged it into the same electric screen he'd used to scan the Doctor and Master. He programed in the Master's and Doctor's cell phone numbers that had been given to them by Torchwood, then handed the phone to Matthew.

"Can one of you come to my office to sign the paperwork for that?" Jack asked.

"I'll come." the Doctor stood and followed Jack.

"How does this work?" Matthew asked the Master.

"Press and hold the power button to turn it on or off, and just press it lightly to hang up. Hold the dad button to call me, and hold the mom button to call the Doctor." the Master said. "You can call us any time. Like tonight, if you want to talk to us before you go to bed, just press a button and one of us will answer."

"You guys are my parents now, right?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, we are." the Master said.

"So, should I call you by your names or..."

"Whatever you're comfortable with, Matthew, I understand if you don't want to call me dad..."

"But I do want to." Matthew said softly.

"I'd love that." the Master smiled and his hearts almost melted.

"But what should I call the Doctor? I can't call you both dad."

"Well, it would seem the general consensus is that he's the mom."

"Do you think he'd mind if I called him that?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, you should ask him when he comes back." the Master said, ruffling his hair.

"I don't think he'll mind." Jenny said. "He was just pretending to be upset about all the 'mom' stuff, I think it made him happy."

"What made who happy?" the Doctor asked upon his return.

"Matthew would like to know if he can call you mom." Jenny said.

"Honestly, I think it's adorable." the Master said in encouragement.

Hearing that, the Doctor's face showed one of the happiest expressions he'd ever worn. He sat next to Matthew on his bed. "Sure. You can call me mom."

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Of course not. They're right," the Doctor admitted, "it _is_ kind of cute."

"You know," Jenny jokingly pointed out, "I could technically call you mom too."

"Yes, you could, but you won't." the Doctor joked back.

"You never know..." Jenny smiled.

They spend the rest of the day talking, getting to know each other, and playing games. Everyone was sad when it was closing time.

"You'll get to come home with us tomorrow." the Doctor said.

"And don't forget," the Master added, "if you want to talk to us, you have your phone. We'll make sure we have ours with us all the time, ok?"

"Ok." Matthew said.

"Goodbye, Matthew." Jenny said.

"Bye."

Walking out of Torchwood was difficult. None of them wanted to leave Matthew there, they wanted to snatch him up, bring him to their new home, and start their life as a proper family. But knowing that that would all be happening tomorrow morning, they couldn't help but smile and be happy.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, please don't all go grab your torches and pitchforks. i know, this is beyond stupid, the whole calling the Doctor "mom" thing is ridiculous. but what was i supposed to do? lol. i thought about having him call them "dad1" and "dad2" or "dad" and "father" but that didn't really work... and then when i put the phone in there (which is modeled after the firefly phone which i think all children should have) i just had to do it. the Doctor became "mom" even though i think that would be more the Master's role, but i tried to make it unbelievably weird. i'm really sorry, i think adding Matthew into the story was a bad idea. yeah, it might be cute, but it makes this part of the story weird, it makes me feel embarrassed. still, its kind of crucial to the ending, sort of. so, please, bear with me. it will straighten itself out, i promise :)


	39. Matthew Goes Home

Chapter 39 (**Rewritten Version**) - Matthew Goes Home (Posted July 26th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so here is the revised and rewritten version of this chapter. i'm really sorry the last one was so bad, that must be why I didn't get a review until a while after it was posted. some of you told me you didn't like it and so I rewrote it. i've also been told that lately the story is like a how-to on adoption, and i'm really sorry about that. i think i did spend too much time explaining those details, but I didn't want to go back and rewrite it from the start of the adoption. If you really want me to, just tell me, I really don't mind, I just didn't want to if I didn't have to. if this is the first time you're reading this chapter (as in you didn't read the original version) I'd appreciate an honest opinion. And if you did read the original version of this chapter, I'd like it if you tell me whether it's better, worse, or not that different. Because I'll keep rewriting it until I get it right :) And now, without further ado, here is the new version of chapter 39.

That night was one of the hardest nights the Doctor and Master had to sit through. Jenny had gone to bed, but had tried to console them by telling them it was just one more night they had to wait to have their son.

But it was a long, grueling night. They tried to talk, but ended up falling silent, as if the morning wouldn't come if they made any sort of sound. And Matthew didn't call. They assumed he'd just forgotten, or was afraid and didn't know what to say. They didn't mind, since he was probably a little nervous about becoming part of a new family too.

When the sun did finally decide to grace them with its presence, they looked at each other, but still knew not what to say. They'd been told the earliest time they could go and get him was 9 in the morning, and that was a little over three hours away.

So they sat, or they stood and leaned against the wall, or they paced back and forth on the living room rug. When Jenny woke, there was still a half hour before they would leave. They decided to try out the television, but nothing caught their attention.

When it was time for them to go, they still didn't say a word, but the Master grabbed the keys to their motor and they just walked out of the house. The drive was less silent, but only because the engine was humming and the AC was roaring.

"I'm so excited." the Master finally said as he parked. "And nervous."

"Don't be nervous, Master," the Doctor patted his back, "it's going to be fine. Come on, let's go get him."

"Yeah, Master," Jenny smiled, "why should you be nervous? You already know he loves you guys. You're like the two coolest people in the world to him."

"Yeah." the Master laughed.

They walked inside, and expected to find Jack waiting to hand over their son, but instead were greeted by a frowning Captain.

"Jack?" the Doctor asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Um... I don't really know how to say this..." Jack said, his face showing just how hard it was for him to speak the words. "I can't let you have Matthew."

"What?" the Master asked. "You mean we have to wait even longer?"

"Not exactly." Jack sounded somber. "You can't... he has... you just can't have him. Period."

"What do you mean 'can't have him'?" the Doctor asked loudly. "We're his parents, why can't he come with us?"

"We were just filing the reports, everything was finalized..." Jack started, "when someone... found Matthew's parents' will."

"Their will?" the Master asked. "What's that got to do with us adopting Matthew?"

"The document said that in the event of their death, Matthew was to be put in the care of his godparents." Jack explained softly. "And we checked it out, it's completely legit. We found his godparents living in Canada..."

"So he's going to live with them?" the Master asked, tiny tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Jack said, "really I am. You two would've been the best parents that boy could have, but we just can't ignore his real parents' wishes for him."

"I was starting to like the idea of settling down with a family..." the Master said, "just a little."

The Doctor put his arms around his husband and rubbed his back, feeling his shoulder become soaked with hot tears. "Me too." he said, pursing his lips.

"Is he still here?" Jenny interjected.

Jack nodded. "Yes, he's here, but his Godmother is helping him pack up. She's taking him after lunch. Back to Canada."

"Why didn't you call us and tell us this, Jack?" the Doctor asked.

"I didn't know about it until I got here a few minutes ago. I was at home and just teleported to meet you here and see that everything goes smoothly. I was only informed of it as she walked into the front office."

"Can we go see him?" the Master asked, recomposing himself.

"Absolutely." Jack said. "Listen, I really am sorry, you two. I wish there was something I could do..."

"Thanks Jack," the Doctor said, "we know it isn't your fault. Come on, Master, let's see if we can talk to him before he leaves." He let his arms fall and grabbed the Master's hand and pulled him towards Matthew's room. Even Jenny interlinked her arm's around the Master's other arm, and tried to comfort him, she felt really sad for him and her dad. They'd really been looking forward to raising that little boy together.

"Hi there, Matthew." she said as they came to his room.

"Jenny!" the boy cried, tears streaming down his face. "Mom, dad, they said I can't go with you!" The Master bent and hugged the boy, and tried to dry his eyes. "Why! Why won't they let me go live with you! Why are they sending me to live with people I don't know! I don't wanna go to Canada! I wanna come with you!"

"Shh." the Master said, his own tears starting back up, along with the Doctor's and Jenny's. He kissed the top of Matthew's head and hugged him close, rocking him back and forth to calm him down. "Shh, there you go. Calm down, everything's going to be ok, Matthew." he said both to Matthew and himself.

"You have to talk to them! Please don't make me go away! Please."

"Matthew," a woman said from the chair in the corner, "please don't act like I'm some kind of monster. I'm Randa Grinders, you're Godmother, you're mother's best friend. I've known you since you were born." she sat on the bed next to the Master and ruffled Matthew's hair. "You can let go of my son now, if you don't mind." she said to the Master.

"Oh..." he said, hurt. "Right, I guess I should... Matthew?" he tried to unhook the boy from around him. "Matthew? You can't come with us. I'm sorry, you have to go with Mrs. Grinders. There isn't anything we can do..."

"But I don't want to!" he screamed, refusing to let go of the Master no matter how hard he tried to push him off. "I don't want to!"

"Matthew," Randa stood, "stop behaving like a child and..."

"But he is a child." Jenny said.

"I didn't ask you." she said to Jenny. Randa grabbed Matthew and tried her hardest to pull him away from the Master. "Come on, we have to get going. We need to finish packing your things."

"Matthew," the Master said softly, "remember what I told you in the nursery back on the TARDIS?" He felt Matthew nod against his shoulder. "Remember, I said you need a family that's going to love you and take good care of you. I thought... I thought we were that family, but we're not. The Grinders are, they're your family now. Your parents wanted them to take care of you, you have to go with them. I can't take you, Matthew."

"But dad..."

"I'm not... Mr. Grinders is your dad now. And he'll be very upset if you miss your flight and he has to wait for his new son." the Master said.

"Mom?" Matthew asked, raising his head and looking at the Doctor. "Are you gonna make me go?"

The Doctor stooped beside them. "I'm afraid I have to. No matter how much we want to be, we're not your parents. There's no way we can stop her taking you."

"Come on, Matthew." Randa tugged harder and finally got him to let go of the Master. "Finish packing your things while I talk to these nice young men outside."

"Fine." he huffed and sat on the bed.

Mrs. Grinders walked into the hall and motioned for the Doctor and Master to follow. She pointed at Jenny when she came out too. "Not you, just these two." she said.

"Oh, sorry, but they're not the only ones who are upset by this. He was going to be my brother." Jenny said through tears.

"So you two have a daughter." Mrs. Grinders said. "You've already got your hands full, what do you want a son for?"

"We met him when he ran away," the Master said, "and brought him back. But... it just sort of... clicked, that he should be part of the family. He's a great kid..."

"That he is." Randa said. "So adorable. But his parents wanted me and my husband to take care of him, so I'm afraid I can't allow you to adopt him. You wouldn't want to go against his poor parents' dying wishes, would you?"

"No, of course not." the Master said. "But... but we were so happy... he was so happy..."

Seeing how upset everyone was, Randa Grinders's attitude changed a little. "I could let you visit him." she said cautiously. "Not too often, mind you, but once in a while, if it will make him happy."

"You would do that?" the Doctor said. "You'd really let us visit him?"

"Sure." she said. "While he's young anyway. Once he grows up, he might not even remember who you are."

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"Childrens' memories are often lost once they make it to young adulthood. Even if you visited him at that stage, he'll know you, but he won't remember who you are."

"So, this isn't going to be too hard on him?" the Master asked.

"No. I'll take him home and get him settled, and he'll probably grow up thinking we're the only family he's ever had."

The Master cried a little harder at that, and the Doctor and Jenny tried to comfort him, but they too were very _very_ sad.

"Well, I guess you should say goodbye to him." Randa said. "We're getting lunch at the airport, so we have to leave soon."

"Right." the Doctor said, walking his daughter and the Master back into Matthew's room. They saw him sat on his bed, bags all packed, looking tired from all the screaming and crying. "Matthew, we're going to leave soon. We just wanted to say good bye."

"I told them they could come visit you, sweetheart." Randa said, sitting next to him.

"Really?" he smiled a little for the first time all day. "You're going to come visit me?"

"Sure, kiddo." the Master said, trying to be happy about the arrangement.

"Promise you'll come soon."

"Promise." the Master said.

"And you, mom and Jenny?"

"Yeah." the Doctor said.

"Definitely." Jenny responded.

"I think," Randa said to Matthew, "you should go back to calling them by their first names."

"No!"

"But they're not..."

"Yes they are!" Matthew yelled.

"Fine," Randa shouted, "call them whatever you like, but we have to get going. You grab those little bags, I'll get the heavier ones. There's a van outside waiting for us. Time for you to go home." Randa walked out the door with Matthew following her.

"Bye, Matthew." the Doctor, Master, and Jenny all waved at the same time.

"Bye." he pouted and walked away with his new mother.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: that was the hardest thing I've ever written. but I like it a lot better than the original version. i don't like that they don't have Matthew, but it actually fits a whole lot better with the ending. so, the next few chapters haven't been changed much, I just took out the school and teacher conference I had in there, and shortened it a little. The title for the original version of this chapter was Matthew Comes Home (because it was about him coming home with the Master and the Doctor). I changed it to Matthew Goes Home instead because he went with his Godmother. I had wanted to simply change what happened when they brought him home, but then I started experimenting with this and thought it was a much better fit. like I said, I really think adding Matthew into this story was a bad idea, but he will come back at the end. So, leave a review or send me a message or something and let me know what you thought :)


	40. The Emptied House

Chapter 40 – The Emptied House (Posted July 27th 2010)

**!PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, some of you may know (but others of you may not know) that I rewrote the chapter before this. If you read chapter 39 before the 26th, you either read the original version or you read the notice that I posted about its rewrite. If you read it on or after the 26th (because I posted it about noon on the 26th), you may have read the new version. If you did not read the new version, you will have to go and read it because it has drastically changed from the original and no longer fits with the current plot. If you already read the new version, then you're all up to speed. You may want to double check just to be sure. If you read this without reading the new version of chapter 39, you will be wondering what the hell is going on and you may be rather disappointed. Sorry for the confusion. Anyway, here is chapter 40.

**!PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!**

Jack, having seen Mrs. Grinder leave with Matthew, went to what used to be the boys room. He saw the Doctor, Master, and Jenny just as they were walking out of it.

"How are you?" he asked them all, but directed it mostly at the Master.

"Fine." the Master answered. "Considering all that's happened."

"That was heartbreaking." Jenny said.

"Truly." the Doctor agreed.

"I'm sorry." Jack said again, still not knowing what he should say to his friends. "Is there anything you want me to do or..."

"No." the Master said. "Thanks Jack, but there really isn't anything..."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Jack asked. "I don't think any of you are fit to drive right now."

"Yeah." the Doctor said. He dug through the Master's pockets for the keys and handed them to Jack.

They all walked outside and Jack drove them back to the house. He walked them inside, and instantly felt worse when he saw all the things they'd had ready for Matthew.

"I suppose you'll be leaving if there's no reason for you to stay here?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." the Master said. "I'm sorry we made your go through all this."

"Me?" Jack said. "Don't worry about me, I was rooting for you the whole time. It won't set us back."

"We still have all the receipts and stuff, we could take it back so Torchwood..." the Doctor started.

"Doctor, I don't want you to worry about that. I'll take care of everything."

"Thanks." the Doctor said.

"I was getting used to living in this house." the Master said. "But I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Did you want to stay here for a while?" Jack asked. "I mean, not in the house, since you couldn't adopt him you can't stay in the house anymore, but I could put you up at Torchwood for as long as you want."

"No," the Doctor said, "I think we're just going to go back out in the TARDIS. I think we're going to need to talk for a while."

"And I have to get back to my ship." Jenny said.

"Right." Jack said. "Well, you're free to go whenever you want. I'll see you around, though?"

"Sure." the Doctor said.

"Thanks for all you did for us, Jack." the Master said.

"Don't mention it." Jack said. "What are friends for?"

"Bye, Jack." Jenny said.

"Later, Jenny."

"Jack," the Doctor said as he stood by the attic door, "careful with that teleport."

"You bet." he smiled.

The Doctor turned the knob on the attic door and walked up the stairs, pulling the Master with him. Jenny followed them up the steps and they saw the TARDIS waiting for them at the top.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: it was short, but it works. ok, I know a lot of you are probably wondering about the Doctor and Master's future selves and the adopted Matthew. don't worry, I've got it covered :) please, review!


	41. What Now?

Chapter 41 - What Now? (Posted July 28th 2010)

"Hey girl." the Doctor said as they all walked into the TARDIS. "What do we do now?" he asked the Master and Jenny.

The Master sat in the chair and hung his head. "We're not going to visit him, are we." he said more than asked.

"I think it might be best... if we don't." the Doctor concurred. "What Randa said, she's right, he'll forget. I mean, he'll know they're not his parents, but he won't really remember what happened, he'll just know he lives with them. It might be best for him if we don't visit him. He'll grow up and he won't even miss us..."

"Right, let's not talk about that right now." the Master said. "Where are we going?"

"Can you take me back to my ship?" Jenny asked. "Not that I don't want to stay with you two, but..."

"It's ok, Jenny." the Doctor said. "Just like her dad, she is." He wasn't referring to her need to travel this time. No, this time he meant that she was leaving because her emotions had got the best of her, and she was scared of that. It was funny, seeing so much of himself in her. Made him very glad they were reunited when they were; he couldn't imagine not having her in his life right now.

The Doctor gave the controls a twist and a bang and the TARDIS screeched as she dematerialized and materialized.

The Master stood and hugged Jenny goodbye. "Master, I think I should tell you... I don't know if it'll help or not, but I've always considered you like my father, since the day we met and I knew that you and my dad had something special between you. I'm not just the Doctor's daughter, I'm yours too."

"Thanks Jenny," he smiled, "that means a lot to me. It really does..."

The Doctor opened the door and walked Jenny out. They quick ducked behind a bush when they saw themselves from when they'd picked Jenny up for the wedding.

"There we are," the Doctor whispered and pointed, "and there's your ship. As soon as they get in the TARDIS, you can go take your ship and fly away like you haven't even been gone."

"I love time travel." Jenny said, amazed.

"That's good to hear, I usually find that the Master thinks feels just the opposite, imagine the irony...

"Dad, you're doing it again..." Jenny laughed.

"Oh, sorry." he smiled at her.

As their past selves (and past Matthew) disappeared, the Doctor and Jenny stood.

"It's been fun, dad." she said, opening her arms.

The Doctor hugged her back. "It sure has, Jenny. We're gonna miss you."

"Me too, but you'll see me again. But I miss my ship."

"I know." the Doctor smiled. "Goodbye."

"Bye." she waved and climbed back into her ship. She gave a little glance back at the Doctor as she flew away.

"That's two of our children we've had to say goodbye to today." the Doctor said

"Yeah." the Master said sadly.

"Come on." the Doctor grabbed him by his wrists. "We need to talk. Now."

"Where are we going?"

"Bedroom."

"Doctor, I'm not in the mood..."

"No, I know, I just want to talk." he said, understanding as he felt much the same way.

"Ok." the Master allowed himself to be led away.

The Doctor opened the door to their room and lifted the Master onto the bed. He climbed over him and laid aside of him, knowing they had to talk but not knowing what to say. He looked over at the Master, who was fiddling with his watch.

"Does it help?" the Doctor asked.

"What?" the Master asked, having been caught off guard.

"The watch. I catch you looking at it sometimes. Does it help?"

"Yeah." the Master smiled a little. "It helps."

"But not right now."

"What makes you say that?" the Master asked.

"I'm just guessing. Something like this can't be a good thing for you."

"Or you."

"True." the Doctor said. "I'm devastated. But I've had to deal with that more than you have. How are you holding up?"

"I don't know." the Master said. "But I've been thinking that... maybe it's better for Matthew to be with his godparents. Don't get me wrong, I miss the kid so much, but I can't help but thinking that he wouldn't have liked it with us."

"Why would you think that?" the Doctor asked.

"I know he liked us and everything." the Master explained. "But I still don't think we were ready. It was a pretty hasty decision to adopt him in the first place, and what do we really know about raising a human child? You're own human daughter was born independent, so it's not like we had any previous experience to go off of. I don't know how good of parents we would have been for him. I mean, lets face it, we planned on giving old Torchwood the slip after about a month of living here anyway, and whisking our boy into outer space. Would that have really been good for him? What if he made friends back on Earth, at school? I think having a human family is probably better for him than us."

"Maybe you're right." the Doctor contemplated. "But I guess we'll never really know, now."

"No. We won't."

"I mean, unless you wanted to try and adopt another child..."

"I don't think so. Not now, anyway. But maybe we could... someday." the Master said.

"Yeah."

"I miss him, Doctor." the Master laid his head on the Doctor and touched him lightly, non-verbally begging to be held, a demand the Doctor gave in to.

"Me too."

"I feel bad that he had to go through that. He really didn't want to go with her." the Master said.

"I know. But he won't remember it when he gets older."

The Master opened his mouth to add to that, when he felt something in his pocket vibrating. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out the mobile phone he'd been given from Torchwood. "Oh, I suppose we should have given these back..."

"Aren't you going to answer it?"

"I don't know the number." the Master said, but opened the phone anyway. "Hello?"

"Dad?" a slightly childish voice responded.

The Master's face got all messed up. "Who is this?"

"Is that you, Master?"

"Depends, who wants to know?"

"It's me, Matthew."

"But... how...?" the Master spoke into the phone.

"Jack took my phone before Randa took me," a slightly more mature Matthew said, "but he gave me your numbers. I thought I lost them, but I found them while we were moving and..."

"How old are you, Matthew?" the Master asked, making the Doctor's eyes go wide.

"I'm eight. I'm in the third grade. You never visited me, and when I found your number I had to see if you'd answer..."

"How are you doing?" the Master interrupted.

"Fine. I've got three sisters and a brother, but I'm the only one that lives at home, the rest are all older. Do you still have To'mfa?"

"Of course." the Master said. "You're not going to believe this, but for me it's only been a few minutes since I saw you last."

"Huh?"

"Time travel, Matthew, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right, you guys do do that! How could I forget a thing like that?"

"You're growing up, that's all." the Master said, a little sad.

"Are you guys ever gonna come visit me?"

"Sure, Matthew, we'll come soon." he lied, and immediately felt bad.

"Ok. Is mom there?" Matthew's innocent voice was almost enough to cause the Master to break down.

The Master handed his phone to the Doctor.

"Hello?"

"Mom?"

"Matthew?" the Doctor asked confused.

"Yeah! Hi mom!"

"Hi..."

"I miss you guys."

"We miss you too."

"How's Jenny?" Matthew asked.

"She went home, actually. We'll have to go and get her before we visit."

"Well, hurry. I really want you to visit."

"Ok."

"Ok, well, now that I know this number works, I can call you a lot!" Matthew said cutely.

"Sure." the Doctor said.

"Ok, bye then."

"Bye."

The Doctor closed the phone and handed it back to the Master. The Master looked at the Doctor.

"He wants to call us a lot." the Doctor said.

"He does?"

"Yeah."

"But you don't want him to."

"He's still young enough, he could still forget. I think you're right about the human family thing. It would be better if we didn't hold him back from a normal life."

The Master nodded and opened the phone again. Then he grabbed the earpiece with one hand and the mic side with the other, and broke the phone. The Doctor did the same with his, forever cutting themselves out of the young boy's life.

"Now what?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want to lay here and be held, of that's ok."

"That's absolutely ok." the Doctor wrapped his arms a little tighter around the Master and held him as they both got lost in their own thoughts.


	42. Planning

Chapter 42 - Planning (Posted July 29th 2010)

"Better?" the Doctor asked as the Master leaned out of his grasp.

"As much as I can be."

"We can't change it."

"I know, that's why I'm better. I know there's nothing we can do." the Master said.

"How are you with the other things though? We haven't talked about that seriously in a while." the Doctor asked.

"Other things?" the Master asked, sincerely puzzled.

"You're confidence. Not hating yourself too much, I hope." he joked, but wore a serious look.

The Master looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Doctor, I'm perfectly fine. I'm feeling better. I still have my usual doubts, but you're so supportive and I love you so much... how could I hate myself when I have all that?"

The Doctor flashed his big, silly smile and rested his head on the Master's. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that."

"It really makes you that happy?"

"There's not even a way to describe it."

"I know that feeling." the Master said, rubbing his hand on the Doctor's face. "I feel the same way when you tell me you love me."

"I love you, Master."

The Master laughed a little. "Thank you." he turned his head and pressed his lips to the Doctor's cheek.

"I hope you know..." the Doctor said, "that I'd do anything for you. Anything at all."

"I do know that."

"Good." the Doctor said.

"You don't think," the Master asked, "that maybe breaking the phones was a little _too_ dramatic, do you?"

"No." the Doctor said, then laughed. "It does kind of seem that way, looking back on it. But you and I both know that if we would have simply turned them off and stored them somewhere, we might have been tempted to go looking for them."

"But we could have just given them back to Torchwood." the Master said.

"And then we'd want to go visit him while we were on Earth." the Doctor said, patting the Master's chest and ending that part of the conversation. "So, what did you want to do now that our schedule seems to have freed up?"

"Oh, I don't know..."

"I've got an idea. Something we didn't have a chance to do in the midst of all the hype." the Doctor said.

"And what is that?"

"If you don't want to right now, I understand, but it might help you. With this, and with your self-confidence issues."

"Come on, what is it?"

"I was thinking we could take a honeymoon."

"A... honeymoon?" the Master asked, confused.

"If you don't want to..." the Doctor started, thinking that the Master had been put off by the idea.

"No, no I do! I'd love a honeymoon! Where will we go?" the Master asked excitedly.

"See, I knew it would cheer you up." the Doctor said. He brought his face close to the Master's, but didn't kiss him. He didn't know if it was appropriate. But he saw the Master's big, beautiful eyes staring back at him, saw his lips slightly parted in cautious anticipation, and put his mouth on the Master's. He moved his lips slowly, trying to comfort, relax, and pleasure him all at the same time.

"Seriously." the Master said when the Doctor let him up for air. He felt the Doctor's fingers brushing lovingly through his long hair. "Where will you take me?" he asked softly.

"Anywhere you want."

"Oh, this conversation will never get anywhere if you say that. And everything we've done, you've tried to make it perfect for me, now it can be my turn to make it perfect for you. Where do you want to go?" the Master said.

"Everything has been perfect for me." the Doctor said. "But if you insist, we could go to..."

The Master interrupted, "If you say 'Honeymoon Planet', I _will_ hit you."

"I wasn't going to say that." the Doctor laughed. "I was thinking we could go watch the Sunsets of Hu-Vesdal."

"I've never heard of that." the Master said.

"You haven't?" the Doctor asked, shocked. When he saw the Master shake his head, he said, "That's definitely where we're going, then."

"What is it?" the Master asked.

"You're serious? You've never heard about them? Not even in passing?"

"Not once." the Master admitted.

"I've heard such stories about it, how it... well, I guess we'll find out if the stories are true once we get there, won't we?"

"I won't, I don't _know_ any of the stories." the Master said. "Will you tell me some of them?"

"I'll tell you while we're watching the Sunsets, it'll be so much better hearing them while it's happening." the Doctor said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see these Sunsets of Hu-...whatever it is..."

"Vesdal, the Sunsets of Hu-Vesdal." the Doctor said. "You want to go right away?"

"Don't you?" the Master asked.

"I do," the Doctor insisted, "I just didn't know if you were ready or not..."

"Doctor, if I'm not ready now, I never will be. I can't hang on to a loss forever, it's not healthy."

"I know. Then there's no time to waste. Well, there is, since we're in a time machine but..."

"Shut up, Doctor." the Master said and kissed him, pressing his body down to the bed.

"I was rambling again, wasn't I?"

"Correct." the Master smiled into the kiss and then heating it up.

"I thought you wanted to go?"

"Actually, I do. Go to your controls and take me to this mysterious place you seem so excited about." the Master got off the Doctor and laid back.

"You'll love it, I promise." the Doctor walked out of the room. Then he peeked his head back inside and said, "Oh, could you feed and water To'mfa, please?"

"Sure." the Master sighed and got off the bed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i don't really have anything to say about this chapter. i put in the part about the phones because even _I_ thought breaking them was a bit over-dramatic when I went back and read it over again. but they will see Matthew again, so don't think he's gone forever. and please review! my goal is to have 100 reviews by the time the last chapter comes out, so I only need six more! there are only a few more chapters left. I'm not sure how many (seriously, it's like only two or three), because even though they're already written, I still have some minor editing to do since I rewrote chapter 39, but I'll do my best to get them done =] thanks for all your support!


	43. The Sunsets of HuVesdal

Chapter 43 - The Sunsets of Hu-Vesdal (Posted July 30th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: omg i just noticed that a few days ago was my 1 year anniversary of being on fanfiction . net :) *hands out cake to everyone*

The Doctor was just landing the TARDIS when he heard a clicking noise behind him. It sounded like footsteps, but they were an odd sort of footsteps. "Master, is that you?" he said without turning.

"Yes." he answered, a little uncertain. Then, as the Doctor began to turn, he shouted, "No! Wait," and started backing away, the clicking noise still present, "don't look yet," he continued to back away, thankful that the Doctor was obeying him, "I feel silly. Just wait one more minute until I come back." and with that, he disappeared into the halls of the TARDIS again.

"What is he doing now?" the Doctor asked out loud as he went in search of the Master. "Come on, girl," he addressed the TARDIS, "take me to him."

But the TARDIS (who seemed to be laughing through her psychic connection) just kept taking him in circles. Until she finally stopped him at the door to the closet. "He's getting dressed?" the Doctor said to himself. "Why wouldn't he want me around when he's dressing?" he went inside the gigantic closet.

"Master, you in here?" he yelled.

"How did you find me?" the Master asked frantically, though the Doctor still didn't know where he was in the closet.

"The TARDIS told me." he laughed. "Come on, where are you? I'll help you take off your..."

"NO!" the Master shouted, still elusive. "I mean, just give me a second, I'll be out as soon as I..." then he grunted and weird sounds came from an area a few levels up, it sounded like he'd fallen.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked, slightly amused and slightly concerned. Then he climbed the stairs to where he now knew the Master was.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't..." Suddenly, the Master heard a loud gasp from behind him, and a fit of laughter followed. Knowing he'd been caught, the embarrassed Master said "Oh, I told you not to..."

The Doctor interrupted. "_This _is what you didn't want me to see?" he said, biting his lip keep from laughing as he looked down at the Master who had fallen onto the floor.

"See, it's totally ridiculous!" the Master said, and tried to stand up.

"Are you hurt?" the Doctor asked, helping him stand.

"No." the Master said. "My ankle, but that's fine already."

"You shouldn't have been running with those shoes on." the Doctor glanced down to the shiny silver stilettos the Master had strapped to his feet.

"They match the dress." the Master said, referring to the tight dress he had clinging to every bit of his torso and only slightly below.

"That only leaves one question," the Doctor said, steadying the Master who had been lying about his ankle being fine, "why are you wearing the dress?"

"I wanted to see your reaction." he said simply. "And judging by the drool dripping down your chin, I'd say it isn't as ridiculous as I thought it was. You sure are full of surprises, Doctor."

"How bad is your ankle?" the Doctor asked, stooping down to look at it.

"It's fine really," the Master insisted, "I just can't get this dress off, that's why I was running. But since you're here anyway, could you help?"

"Oh, I can _definitely_ help..." the Doctor said, standing slowly to admire each body part he passed on his way up. "Turn around."

The Master started to turn, but gave a little hiss from the pain.

"How bad was the fall?" the Doctor asked? "It must have done some real damage to still be hurting you..."

"Maybe." the Master said, not bothered by it.

"Here, I'll carry you to that bench over there so I can take a good look at it." the Doctor put his arms around the Master's body and lifted him up, carrying him a few steps to a large wooden bench.

"Now I see why you have benches in your closet." the Master laughed as the Doctor set him down.

"Put your foot on my lap." the Doctor said.

The Master laid his leg across the Doctor's leg, wiggling his foot sexily. The Doctor carefully took the shoe off and looked at the ankle, and saw that the slight swelling had disappeared. "It's all better now, Doctor. I think I twisted it, but now it's fine. Now, can we go see these magical sunsets you promised to show me?"

"You're not going out in that dress." the Doctor said.

"I need your help getting it off, remember?" he sat up and kissed the Doctor's ear.

"How could I forget?" the Doctor turned quickly to kiss the Master, pulling him closer and closer, and finally lifting the dress over his shoulders.

The next few minutes were the most exciting times that the walls of that closet had ever seen. And, once the Master had dressed himself in his usual suit and more sensible shoes, they finally went to see just what was so special about the Sunsets of Hu-Vesdal.

Opening the doors of the TARDIS, they were greeted by a bright white light.

"What's that?" the Master asked.

"I don't know," the Doctor said unashamedly, "wanna check it out?"

"Do you even have to ask?" the Master said, rushing into the light and pulling the Doctor behind him.

They stepped onto a sandy, dirty ground. There were huge walls surrounding them, and a crowd of all sorts of creatures.

"Is this like an observatory?" the Master asked.

"No, it's like a queue." the Doctor said, leading the Master to the front of the crowd. At the front was a free-standing wall with umbrellas for rent. They passed that and continued to the door leading to the outside.

They tried to step outside, but a large, hairy creature pushed them back. "Have to buy a ticket and wait your turn, buddy." it said gruffly.

"Oh?" the Doctor said, digging through his pockets, and producing his psychic paper. He held it up to where he assumed the creatures eyes were. "We're VIP guests. I'm the Doctor, and this is the Master, my husband."

The creature scrutinized the paper for a short moment, before opening the door and allowing them to move through.

"Good, it hasn't started yet." the Doctor said.

"What?" the Master asked, looking around. "What is all this stuff?"

"It's crystal." the Doctor said. "This planet has practically weightless shards of crystal that float in the air. There isn't a lot down near the ground, it's mostly up at the edges of the atmosphere. This planet is Hu-Vesdal, and it has fourteen suns and five moons, but you can only see two of them because the other three are blocked out by the suns when they're out."

"So that's why it's the Sunsets of Hu-Vesdal, because there are a whole bunch of suns." the Master said. "The sky sure is pretty." And it was, there was every shade of every shade of every color blotted together in a glimmering, blurry, sky.

"But wait till you see it when the suns do set, Master. Any sunset is beautiful, but there's nothing like these."

"There are so many people here..." the Master said, looking around. "Shouldn't a honeymoon be more... secluded... and personal?"

"We're alone, Master, every single couple here is alone, they're not worrying about anyone else. They're just here to enjoy the beautiful sights with the person they care about the most. And that's why we're here, so none of those people matter right now." the Doctor said, hugging the Master.

"I would end up with the sappiest man in the entire universe." the Master joked and smiled. "Let's go find a good place to watch it. When do the sunsets start?"

"A few minutes." the Doctor said. "How about over there?" the Doctor pointed and led the Master to an empty spot on the ground. He sat on the ground and patted his lap for the Master to sit"I was thinking..." the Master said, sitting next to the Doctor, "_I'm_ always sitting in _your_ lap. I mean, I love that, having you hold me like that, but I never get to do that for you." the Master tugged at the Doctor's arm. He smiled when the Doctor let himself be pulled into the Master's lap. They both wrapped their arms around each other's neck, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Like this?" the Doctor asked in a whisper.

"Just like this." the Master answered, letting his head rest against the Doctor's. "You smell nice."

"I smell like I always smell." the Doctor laughed.

"It's still nice."

"The sunsets are about to start." the Doctor said. He turned around, but stayed in the Master's lap.

The Master let his arms snake sensuously around the Doctor's middle, and rested his head on the Doctor's shoulder.

"The sky is turning orange." the Master said. "It looks like..." he couldn't bring himself to say the name of their home planet, knowing it had a good chance of upsetting them, but he forgot what he'd wanted to say anyway as the first sun began to set. "What's happening?" the Masker asked, gasping.

What took the Master's breath away was the rainbows falling from the sky. Teeny tiny little swirls of color danced all around them, shining and glistening brightly, and changing shape and pattern as the sun continued to set.

"The crystals in the air are of all shapes and sizes." the Doctor said. "And the sunlight bends around the planet as it sets, bouncing off and refracting through the crystals from just the right angle to produce the dancing rainbows you see around you."

"They look like you could touch them." the Master said.

"You can't." the Doctor said. "But that's not it. There's more than just the rainbows."

"How can there be more?" the Master asked in awe.

"The first sun is just gives off plain white light, which when refracted gives us these rainbows. But some of the other suns burn other colors and have different properties, so there will be all kinds of images shown through the crystals."

"Wow." the Master said.

"Yeah." the Doctor agreed. "And then something else happens as the eighth, ninth, and tenth all set at almost exactly the same time."

"What happens?" the Master asked.

"You'll see."

The second sun burned dark blue and the third a few shades lighter. The second sun set, sending ripples of blue into the air, making it look like they were enveloped by water. Then, as the third sun began to set, it mixed the light blue beams with the dark from before to trap them in a seemingly oil-painted scenery. The fourth sun flickered between different degrees of red and pink, creating the illusion of soft clouds of smoke. It was so convincing that the Master was almost surprised he was still able to breathe. The fifth sun's piercing yellow rays made everything below look like it was plated with gold, yet somehow still beautifully alive. This particular sun took a very long time to set, letting the 'clouds' sway and fizzle in and out of focus.

"This is amazing." the Master whispered to the Doctor. "How come you've never come here before?"

"Never really crossed my mind with anyone else." the Doctor admitted. "I mean, no one else I've ever been with would appreciate it the same way I do, except you."

"Why me?"

"Because this brand of beauty really hits home with people who have lost a great deal more than the rest of the people they surround themselves with." the Doctor explained. "Because they've lost, they either come here alone and become inspired, or they come here to add it to the good things they've found and share it with the people that mean the most to them."

"And that's me? The good thing and the person that means the most to you."

"Yeah." the Doctor said happily. "But you should already know that, after all the time we've been together."

"I know, but it doesn't hurt to hear you say it. And being married to you helps a lot too. Really etches it in my brain, you know? And that's good for me... to know that I have someone like that."

The Doctor simply couldn't resist anymore. He'd wanted to let the Master hold him as long as he liked, but with the Master's whispering voice tickling his ears and his hot breath blowing on his neck, he just couldn't sit still. So he rotated his body and pushed the Master down onto the ground, not caring how much dirt was kicked up into the air. And he kissed him. A nice, long, urgent yet sweet kiss, a kind of kiss they hadn't shared in a while.

The Doctor let the Master up just as the sixth sun was about halfway set. It was blazing light green, making everything appear fresh and crisp, and sparkling as the dirt continued to drift around in the air as other couples fell back into the sandy ground. The seventh sun was another white one, brighter than the first but smaller as well, creating brighter rainbows but less of them; and with the leftover green from the previous set and the dirt in the air, it looked like leaves were falling from invisible trees.

Then they heard a soft rumble that they could not place.

"What was that?" the Master asked as if he knew already.

"Thunder." the Doctor said excitedly.

"Is it going to storm?" the Master asked.

"That's part of the Sunsets. The planet is pulled in all directions by the fourteen suns, and that mixed with the changes in velocity and temperature create a huge thunder and lightning storm as the eighth, ninth, and tenth sun begin to set." the Doctor said.

"Is that why they had umbrellas when we came in?"

"Yes."

"And you knew that?"

"Yes."

"So... why did we not grab umbrellas?" the Master asked, listening for more thunder.

"Because, then we wouldn't be able to see the whole thing." the Doctor pointed out. "What's a little rain going to hurt? Plus the rain and the crystals together change the whole thing! Sometimes the bigger crystals even fall to the ground and lucky couples get to take them home."

"What if a crystal falls on us?"

"They're light as a feather, Master, really you wouldn't even feel it unless it was the size of a boulder."

"Oh." the Master said. Then a great streak of lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating all the crystals from directly above and giving away their secret shapes. "Oh..."

"See? I knew you'd love this." the Doctor smiled and nodded to himself. "Now, look at the suns. The eighth is purple, the ninth is black, and the tenth is gray because it has a smoke shroud, but it burns white. So, when they set, and lightening flashes, and it's raining, all these different colors are..."

The Master interrupted him with another kiss. Fingers in his hair and clawing at his back. "Doctor, it's really a turn-on to see you get all excited talking about these Sunsets. I know I say you ramble a lot, and you do, but right now it's just driving me wild."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Does that mean I should keep going?" the Doctor asked into another kiss.

"No, definitely not." the Master said, still panting. "If you keep going on like that, I'll pounce on you right now in front of all these people."

"You never mentioned it turning you on before." the Doctor said in a husky voice.

"I never knew it did. I always thought it was cute, but you've never done so much of it at one time and on one consistent subject."

"And you think _I'm_ full of surprises?" the Doctor asked, brushing some of the Master's shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"Is it really that surprising though?"

"Maybe not." the Doctor said.

Then, feeling tiny droplets on their heads, they looked up to see it had started raining lightly, and the three suns had begun to set. This send giant waves of color cascading down from the sky and whirring around like flying carpets. The lightning continued to flash, giving the waves a silvery hue. And the thunder continued to boom and pound, lending a hint of danger to the frantic ballet.

The rain really started coming down heavy after those three suns set. The eleventh sun was brown and gave the area a hazy sort of look and sent wild spots of tan and beige on a parade in the sky as it mixed with the dirt. It was difficult to tell whether the twelfth sun was blue or green, as it burned white in the middle with color only around the edges. This made mirages of bubbles to come floating around, bubbles that couldn't be popped by the rain or blown away by the wind.

As the thirteenth sun set, the rain stopped, but the thunder and lightning continued to add the metallic flavor to the scene. The red-orange sun was the biggest of them all, seemingly engulfing the entire sky and setting it on fire. And with the last sun, another pinkish purplish little flame, there came butterflies and flower petals. After that, it was dark, as the moons had not yet risen.

"That was stunning." the Master said, laying back on the wet dirt.

"Sure was." the Doctor curled up nest to him, having discovered he rather liked being held instead of the one doing the holding.

"Is it over?" the Master asked

"For today." the Doctor said. "It'll start all over again tomorrow when the suns rise, but that's hardly a spectacle as the angle isn't right for it to create the same effects as setting."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, as VIP guests, we are entitled to a VIP suite." the Doctor hinted.

"I like that idea." the Master said. "Should we go there now?"

"If you want to."

"Well, if you keep explaining why the sunrise is nothing like the sunset, I think we should definitely go now."

The Doctor laughed and stood, pulling the Master up with him and enclosing him in a great big hug. "One-track mind."

"Oh, like you weren't thinking the same thing." the Master raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, you caught me, I _may_ have been thinking of seducing you with the irresistible charm of my relentless babbling."

"Excellent." the Master said as the Doctor led the way to their suite, flashing the psychic paper as needed.

"This is it, our honeymoon suite." the Doctor said.

"It's amazing." the Master looked around at the huge room. There was a large bed (bigger even than the one they shared in the TARDIS) with a mountain of covers and pillows. A bathroom that could fit the entire population of Iitis Seculat Seven was just through the door at the side. A quaint kitchen area was on the other side.

"Look at the size of that bed." the Doctor said. "We could roll and roll for miles before even considering we might fall off."

"Wanna give it a try?"

"You read my mind."


	44. Starcrossed Lovers

Chapter 44 - Star-crossed Lovers (Posted July 31st 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i don't want to ruin the mood by posting this at the end of this chapter, so i'm putting it here. there are only a few chapters left. To be honest, I'm pretty sad that this story is almost over, it's by far the most popular story of all the ones I've written; the second-most popular only has 4 reviews lol. I'd really appreciate some reviews for this chapter here, because this chapter is kind of important to the story. well, they're all important, or i wouldn't have written them, but this is like one that leads to the ending, and that's important. so, please review, and if it's really bad, i'll rewrite it (you can take my word for it, i've done it before lol) but if you like it i'd really love for you to say so, because i haven't been getting many reviews lately. thanks so much!

The Doctor was just walking back to his suite from the restaurant nearby. He'd wanted to just order room service, but no, the Master just _had_ to be so picky. He laughed at this thought as he exited the lift and walked the halls. When he approached his door, however, the smile fell from his lips as he heard crashing and banging sounds coming from the room. Dropping his carry-out bag, the Doctor shoved the door open and bravely marched inside.

Then he saw the source of all the commotion. There was an uninvited guest in the room. A giant lizard-like creature, with the longest tail he ever did see and some shaggy tufts of hair along its spine, had the Master pinned up against the wall, and was using its free limbs to smash the furniture and decor around.

The Master's body was hanging, half-limp, a few feet off the floor, with the creature's claws digging into his stomach, blood leaking out and staining its trail from his suit to his shoes to the floor where it created a shallow puddle.

The Doctor reacted quickly, pulling the Master's laser screwdriver (which he had secretly confiscated in their early days and eventually persuaded the Master to disable the isomoprhic controls) and pointing it right at the creature's head. The laser beam caused the odd being to fall over with a low howl of agony, releasing the Master from it's grasp.

"Master!" he screamed as he ran over to where his love had crumpled on the floor. "Master? Master, please PLEASE tell me you're alright..." he cried as he turned him over.

"Doctor?" the Master said through strained breath.

"Ah!" the Doctor yelled happily, "you're ok!" he hugged him impulsively, but drew back when the Master cried out in pain. "Where did that come from?"

"The... balcony door." the Master said, still hazy. "What is it? Did you kill it?"

"No, I just knocked it out. I don't know what it is..." then the Doctor's hand came in contact with something warm and slick. "You're really bleeding... I'd better put you on the bed. Can you grab hold of me so I can carry you?"

The Master lifted his arms and tucked them around the Doctor's neck and felt himself lifted off the cold floor, and placed on the bed. And he heard the sudden shuffling, which he assumed the Doctor did not hear, because before he could warn his husband, the creature took its great claws and knocked him down. Then both his front legs slammed down on the Doctor, ripping his skin open on his forearms and chest. The Doctor, not knowing what else to do, reset the functions on the laser screwdriver and hit the monster with the beam a final time, before it fell and he knew it was dead.

He stood, and felt the pain pounding through his body.

"Master." the Doctor said, shaking the man's head from side to side and getting his eyes to focus. "It's dead. I've got to get you back to the TARDIS... you're..."

"I'm what... Doctor?"

"Nothing." The Doctor used the remainder of his strength to lift the Master again, and carry him through the halls, back to the TARDIS. He ignored the people who stopped to stare at the bloodied men.

Upon returning to the TARDIS, the Doctor took the Master to their room, and laid him on top of the ever-messy sheets.

"I'll get... blood on our... bed." the Master said.

"You think I care about that? Million beds in this this place." the Doctor opened the Master's shirts and examined his wounds. That was about the time he felt his own wounds become excruciatingly painful and fell to his knees aside of the bed. "I don't know... what that thing _was_... but it must have secreted some... sort of venom through it's claws." the Doctor said. "I can feel it... being pushed through my body... with every beat... of my hearts..."

"Me too." the Master croaked. He managed to focus his vision just enough to see the Doctor begin glowing faintly. "You're regenerating. The venom is... killing you, you're going to regenerate."

"That means you are too." the Doctor said.

"Right." the Master said, but didn't really agree.

"Think it'll be... different?"

"Think what'll be different?"

"Everything." the Doctor said, just barely audibly.

"Yes."

"Good different?"

"I hope so." the Master managed a tiny smile. "Just... let the regeneration happen, Doctor. Do it... before you let yourself die." the Master said.

As if the Doctor's body was under the Master's command, the Doctor was engulfed in bright yellow flames. His body was disassembled, leaving behind his spiky brown hair and funny smile. And when the new Doctor emerged from the dying embers, the Master had a revelation.

"That face..."

"Is it a bad face?" the Doctor asked seriously.

"No, it's a... good face... the most beautiful face... I _know_ that face. You... just can't... give up on me, can you?"

"What?" the new Doctor said, cropped red hair dangling just slightly from his scalp and freckles bouncing as he moved his lips.

"You might want to... look in a mirror... Doctor..."

"No, not yet. You need to regenerate. Come on, do it. You made me, now I'm making you." the Doctor pushed.

"Can't." the Master smiled sadly.

The Doctor froze and got a long face. "What? Why not? You have to regenerate! You're body is dying from the venom just like mine was, and it's been in your veins longer than it was in mine, you could die any second..."

"Remember... remember when we talked about... how my body would react to the way you... tried to fix me?" the Master asked, eyes moving back and forth from left to right very quickly.

The Doctor climbed on the bed and held the Master upright in his arms, keeping his heavy head just below his chin. "Yes."

"Remember, now... you said... it _might_ kickstart my body and... give me back my... Timelord abilities. Regeneration being the... main point."

"Yes."

"The other option was... that I get one more regeneration... and then... no more."

"Yes," the Doctor said in a whisper, "but you haven't regenerated yet, so that means you will regenerate at least this once, come on, Master..."

"You were... wrong, Doctor." the Master lifted his head as much as he could to meet the Doctor's eyes. "I can't. I tried... after you first got the... creature to let me go but... I can't."

"But... you have to." the Doctor pleaded. "You _have to_ regenerate."

"I'm sorry, Doctor." the Master said.

The Doctor laid him back down and hovered over him. "Just try again. Please?"

"What do you... think I'm... doing right now?" the Master's words were becoming more slurred each time he spoke them.

"Oh, Master..."

"I'm so sorry, Doctor..."

"I know... I know..." he cradled the Master's head in his hands.

"Doctor... can you... do me a favor?"

"Yes... anything..."

"Get Jack... I want to... tell him something. And... I want to see... Matthew... all grown up. Please, Doctor..."

"Fine, anything you want Master, just don't..."

"Die? Don't worry... I'll still be here when you... get back. I promise."

"How can you be sure?"

"I can tell by... your face."

"My face? How does that work?"

"I'll tell you when I know it's going to happen." the Master said.

"Fine. Just stay still, and don't talk anymore until Jack gets here." the Doctor unwillingly went to his controls and used them faster than he ever had before. He landed the TARDIS at Torchwood and went running through the building calling out for Jack. Jack finally came rushing out of a room further down a hallway.

"Doctor? Is that you?" he came rushing toward the Doctor. "You've regenerated! How's the Master?"

"Not good. _Not_ good. You have to come with me. Now. Where's your teleport?"

Jack, wearing a worried face, held out his wrist. The Doctor pressed the button and they were taken back to the outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor hurried Jack inside and led him to the bedroom.

"Why am I here..." Jack observed the room, and finally noticed the bloody mess curled up on the covers.

"Doctor?" the Master called hoarsely.

"Master?" Jack approached him cautiously.

"Jack!" the Master said happily.

"I'm going to get Matthew now." the Doctor took Jack's teleport bracelet just in case and rushed back to the controls and let the Master tell Jack whatever it was he needed to tell him.

Using the TARDIS's psychic abilities to locate Matthew, he landed and rushed out into the streets. He knew which building Matthew would be in, so he dashed inside and hopped over conference tables and chairs to grab the man leading the presentation, Matthew Grinders.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" the young man asked, appalled that a strange man would just waltz in and grab him.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor mused, "new face. Well, Mr. Grinders, sorry to have to do this, but you're coming with me."

"Oh, no I'm not!" Matthew shouted.

"Oh, fine, you leave me no choice." the Doctor pulled the teleport out of his coat pocket and grabbed Matthew's arm, pressing the button. They disappeared, much to the shock of everyone else in the conference room, and reappeared in front of the TARDIS.

"Oh my word..." Matthew gasped when seeing the TARDIS again for the first time in over fifteen years.

The Doctor pushed him inside and went to the bedroom. Hearing the The Master was still talking to the Doctor, he decided to answer some of Matthew's questions, which he knew would be coming any moment.

"Wait... who _are _you?"

"I'm... the Doctor."

"Hah, no you're not. The Doctor was..."

"Shorter with brown hair, yes, but look at the suit, it's the same suit..."

"So what, two people can have the same suit."

"Matthew," the Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor, the new Doctor, with a new body and a new face, it's what Timelords do when their body dies, they grow a new one. Usually."

"You're really the Doctor?" Matthew said, leaning closer. "You do sort of talk like him..."

"You remember how I talk?"

"How could I forget? I hung on to every word you said when I was little."

"So... you haven't forgotten about us after all this time?"

"Of course not." Matthew said. "Wait, what do you mean 'usually'?"

"The Master... he's... his body is dying and he can't regenerate, that is, he can't grow a new body."

"He's... dying?" Matthew asked, extremely sad.

"Yes."

"Well why can't he..."

"He's had a complicated life. There are a hundred reasons why he is unable to do it." the Doctor said softly. "He wanted to see you... grown up."

Just as Matthew was about to open his mouth to comment, Jack came out of the room. "Matthew! Good to see you, again!"

"Hey, Uncle Jack!"

"You still call him 'uncle'?" the Doctor asked.

"Didn't I tell you?" Jack asked. "He works for Torchwood. He's the head translator. He can speak to every single alien we've dealt with, just like I can."

"Because he was in the TARDIS." the Doctor smiled a little. "So, you run with aliens anyway, isn't that ironic."

"Can I see him?" Matthew asked. "The Master."

"Just let me check on him." the Doctor went in the room and sat on the edge of the bed. "Master? How are you doing?"

"Great. I'm perfectly... fine..."

"Matthew is here."

"Bring him in."

"Matthew, you can come in." the Doctor said loudly enough for him to hear.

Matthew stepped slowly into the room. "Oh, my..." he said when he saw all the blood that had seeped into the blankets around the Master.

"You certainly... did... grow up, Matthew." the Master said when he saw him.

"Yeah." ha agreed.

"I just wanted to... know... how was your life? Were you... alright... living with your godparents?"

"It was ok." Matthew admitted. "I missed you guys a lot though... and you _never_ visited. You never had any intentions to, did you?"

"No. We knew there was... nothing we could do... so we just wanted you to... forget us... instead of wishing we would... come for you."

"I understand..."

"I'm glad."

"The Doctor..." Matthew started, "he told me you're... dying."

"Yes, I am." the Master said.

"Uh... I don't want to seem rude..." the boy was becoming a bit green in the face, "but I don't know if I can..."

"It's fine..." the Master said, smiling softly, "go back out... with Jack."

Matthew nodded ashamedly and ran from the room.

"It's almost time..." the Master said, his forehead sweating profusely and his mouth becoming dry.

"No, don't say that." the Doctor begged. "You can't possibly know that."

"But I do." the Master said "And you know I'm right, you can tell I'm not lying."

"You're not dying. Not yet... I can think of something to..."

"You can't, Doctor." the Master said. "Don't you dare. It's supposed to be this way. You save me... and a very important part of my life... will be ruined, taken away from me... by none other than the one who gave it to me in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll find out." the Master said. "Soon. Doctor, you know... you killed that creature."

"I know."

"Why?"

"It hurt you."

"So you killed it? That doesn't... sound like something... you would do."

"I wasn't thinking clearly. I was so worried about you."

"I want to ask you something."

"What?"

"I want to... die in the same place... I did last time." the Master said.

"The Valiant?" the Doctor asked, confused.

"No, you idiot." the Master joked. "You held me... in your arms... when Harold Saxon was shot by his wife. And I want... the Master to die... in his husband's arms."

"You're _not_ dying." the Doctor continued.

"Stop denying it... Doctor. I only want one more thing."

"What is it?"

"Please kiss me. Kiss me and tell you you love me. I need it one more time..."

"I... I love you... so much..."

The Master winced as the Doctor leaned over him. "And I love you, don't you... ever forget how much I... love you too, Doctor."

"I won't." he promised. "Not ever, not even for a second."

"I'm sorry I couldn't... stick around a little... longer."

"That's not your fault." the Doctor said as he started to cry.

"Why are you... crying?"

The Doctor pushed the Master's sweaty bangs out of his eyes and rubbed all the sweat off his face. "Because I love you."

"And that's... something to be sad about, is it?"

"It is when I know I'm about to lose you." the Doctor cried.

"Please... don't be sad... I mean, I know... you're going to be sad... I'm even... a little happy about that..." the Master smiled through his own tears. "But I don't want... to die knowing... I've left you crying."

Not knowing how to respond, the Doctor laughed a little. "I'm just going to miss you."

"I know." the Master said semi-apologetically. "And I'm... still waiting on that kiss."

The Doctor nodded and climbed on top of the Master. He grabbed his hands and pinned them to his sides, as if he had any chance of getting up at this point. He lowered his head, looking into the Master's eyes which seemed so far gone by now. Before he kissed him, however, he decided there was one other thing he could do for him. He rested his forehead on the Master's, and played him his favorite memories. He started with happy ones from their childhood, their close friendship before the Drums claimed the Master. He even included some of the times the Master was doing something bad, and the Doctor stopped him, just to show him how he saw him during that time, and how he forgave him. Then he moved on to after he freed the Master from the Drums; hugging the Master to make him feel better, letting the Master help him with his feelings for Rose, and sharing their first kiss. Then their first real kiss, when the Doctor actually kissed him back. The first night they spent in each other's arms, their first trip together, their first date, the first time they made love and every time after. All these good things he showed the Master so he would know how much they meant to him.

"It's like... watching a film." the Master said when the Doctor separated them. "I saw... both sides of... the same story." the Master smiled again, a real, genuine smile, his eyes eyes glassy and full of emotion, yet so... empty.

And then the Doctor kissed him hard, knowing the Master wouldn't want him to hold back. He knew the Master was just hanging on by a thread, his hands only holding his loosely, and his lips barely keeping up the pace.

He kept kissing him, he didn't want to stop, and he knew the Master didn't want to stop either. He wanted the Master's last living moments to be beautiful and memorable, wherever he was going after this.

He even persisted a few seconds after he felt the hands he was holding go limp, the lips his were against fall slack. And when he finally sat up, he knew his Master was gone.


	45. Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 45 - Tying Up Loose Ends (Posted August 2nd 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this is NOT the last chapter. i know a while ago i said that it would end at 45, but there are more chapters after this. i just didn't want anyone to read this thinking it was the end, because it would be rather disappointing :) thank you guys for all your reviews of chapter 44! as always, more reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated :D

The Doctor sat on the bed, watching his dead husband, as if simply willing for him to not be dead would bring him back. Stranger things have happened to the Doctor, but as a few minutes passed, he knew the Master wasn't coming back. He was gone for good this time. And maybe that was for the best. He didn't want him dead, certainly not, but his Master had cheated death more than a few times, and maybe he just couldn't keep it up any longer. This poor, tortured soul was finally having some peace, even though the Doctor thought he'd done a pretty good job of making the last moments of the Master's life enjoyable.

But the Doctor was lost. He didn't know what to do. Before, whenever he'd lost someone, he had just run away. But this happened to be someone he loved more than he ever loved anyone else. And that man died in the very vehicle that allowed him to run away, so how could he possibly run away from this? He couldn't. Sure, he could abandon the TARDIS, hand To'mfa off to someone who wouldn't be too distracted to care for him properly, but what good would that do? He couldn't run away from the Master, he owed him that much, to respect him in death.

He stood and stared at the body. Because that's all it was, a body. It wasn't the Master anymore, it was an empty shell that _looked_ like the Master.

But he couldn't stand looking at him anymore. Even if it wasn't the Master, it had been at one time, and that's what was making the Doctor feel so much pain. It wasn't the dead body bathing his bed in blood that was making him cry. No. It was knowing that just mere minutes ago, that body had been alive and enjoying life, and had been the single most wonderful person in the entire universe.

The Doctor mechanically turned his tears off and left the bedroom, the Master's blood still soaking into the bed covers.

He walked right past Jack and Matthew, who stood silently at the entrance to the hallways. He walked to the controls, and felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned his head slightly and saw it was Matthew, his grown-up would-have-been son, that was trying to comfort him. "Is he..."

The Doctor just nodded his head slowly, and Matthew understood, and removed his hand nervously. "So, Matthew,.." the Doctor tried his best to recompose himself, but gave up in favor of choking the words out, "I'll let you get back to your conference now. And Jack, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing and..."

"Doctor." Jack said approaching him. "Have you looked in a mirror since you've regenerated?"

"No, why does everyone keep asking me that?" the Doctor asked, frustrated.

"No reason." Jack said.

"Right," the Doctor started, "Actually, there's something I need to do before I can take either of you home. Don't worry, you won't lose any time..."

"We know, Doctor," Matthew said, trying to sound understanding, "time macnine."

"Yeah." The Doctor used the controls to take him back to Hu-Vesdal, exactly one minute after he left. "You two, stay right here. I'll be back in a few minutes." the Doctor said, offering no other explanation, and running out the TARDIS door faster than he'd ever run before.

He went back to the suite, and saw people beginning to crowd around the creature that lay dead on the floor. He went over to it, disgusted, and began examining it, trying to discover its origins. People all around him were chattering, rumors already spreading like wildfires.

Then a man stormed into the room, he was a human. "Ralphie! What happened to my Ralphie!" the Man screamed, hurrying over to the creature.

"Is this your _pet_?" the Doctor asked.

"No, it's my wife's, but he's precious to both of us..."

"What kind of creature is it?" the Doctor asked, trying to keep his temper under control.

"It's a Fur-Backed Goradrexin." the man said. "His name is Ralphie and he was three years old."

"Why do you have it _here_?" the Doctor asked.

"We couldn't find a sitter." the man laughed nervously. "We had this vacation booked for months, and the sitter pulled out at the last minute, so we had to bring him along."

"It attacked me... and my husband." the Doctor said, trying to remain calm.

"You mean _you_ were the one that killed him!" the man jumped to his feet and shouted.

"There was no other way to defend ourselves!"

"But how could you _kill_ him! That's just not right, killing an animal that doesn't know any better... why he..."

"He killed my husband!" the Doctor roared at the man, and silence fell in the room.

"No..." the man said, not believing it. He looked down at his pet, then back at the Doctor, a shocked expression on his face. "Oh, Gee, I... I'm sorry... that's just not like Ralphie... he was very well-trained... especially around humans, he wouldn't dare attack one of his owners' kind..."

Someone from the crowd stepped forward and looked at the blood on Ralphie's claws. It was a small, orange woman with four arms. She leaned down and wiped some of the blood onto her finger, bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. "As I suspected, this is not human blood." her squealing voice rang out. "This is... I don't know what species this blood comes from, it's something I've never encountered before. It's not in any registry." she gave the Doctor (who clearly looked human to all the others standing around) a puzzled look.

"I'm not a human." the Doctor said plainly.

"That's probably what did it." Ralphie's owner said. "Smelling something he's never smelled before, must have driven him insane."

"You should all learn something from this!" the Doctor addressed the nosy crowd. "You all need to keep a closer eye on your pets." he turned to leave, but not before adding sadly, "And your spouses."

The Doctor made his way back to the TARDIS. "It was a Fur-Backed Goradrexin, native to the planet Jybackaringo, and it's name was Ralphie even though it was obviously female. An endangered species, notorious for being easily instigated, and highly popular on the black market, though I don't think its owners knew it was illegal to domesticate them." he yelled and slammed things all around the TARDIS.

"What?" Jack and Matthew asked at the same time, having no clue what the Doctor was talking about.

"That's what killed the Master. A lonely, angry, impacted lizard who caught the smell of something unfamiliar in an unfamiliar environment is what killed my husband. All the things he had to worry about, and..." the Doctor lost it. He fell to the ground, knees hitting first, then white-knuckled fists. The tears flowed freely, he couldn't have stopped them if he'd wanted to.

"Is he going to be ok?" Matthew whispered to Jack.

"I don't really know..." Jack answered honestly. "I've never seen him act like this before..."

Then the Doctor's head shot up. "Wait... wait wait wait!" the Doctor jumped to his feet. "Jack, back on the ManuPlan, you said that a future regeneration of myself visited you... was it this one?"

"Yes." Jack said.

"Was I still wearing _this_ suit?"

"...Yes?"

"And Matthew was there?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, was the Master there? Did the Master come out of the TARDIS when I visited you?" the Doctor prodded.

"Um... I don't think so..." Jack stammered.

"Did you see him at all? In the background? At the TARDIS controls? Anywhere?"

"No, no I didn't see him." Jack said.

"Did I say anything about him being with me?"

"I don't really remember, that was years and years ago for me, Doctor..." Jack said.

"Think, Jack, please... did I say anything at all about the Master?"

"You said you married him... and he regenerated... that's all..."

"Are you absolutely sure?" the Doctor insisted.

"Pretty sure."

"That explains everything then!" the Doctor shouted. "This is when I go back in time to tell the past you that I married the Master. I warn you that I've married him so you won't be caught off guard when I ask you for help. You'll see that I've regenerated and I'll lie and say the Master has too, to keep it exactly as you told me. And I bring Matthew along because he's already here! That way, it _looks_ like we adopted him, and everything still happens the way we remember it! Nobody in our past is any the wiser about it." the Doctor turned back to his controls and began pounding and kicking.

"Doctor, that's brilliant!" Jack said.

"Of course it is!" Matthew agreed. "It was the Doctor who came up with it after all."

The TARDIS materialized on the Manu-Plan, in past-Jack's kitchen. The door opened, revealing a startled Captain Jack Harkness standing at the counter.

"Hello, Jack!" the Doctor did his best to sound happy.

"Umm... Doctor, is that you?" past-Jack asked, assuming because of the TARDIS.

"Yep, brand new me! What do you think?" he spun once.

"Uh... nice?"

"Thank you." the Doctor laughed. "Now, I can't stay long, but I have something very important to tell you."

"Go ahead."

"I'm married."

"No way!" past-Jack said. "Congratulations! Who's the lucky guy?"

"How do you know I married a man?" the Doctor asked after a puzzled pause.

"Oh, I was just guessing." past-Jack winked. "So I was right then?"

"Yes. Though I'm afraid you won't like what I'm about to say..."

"Well, it can't be too bad, just tell me."

"The Master."

past-Jack was silent for a while. "You _married_ the Master? _Harold Saxon_, the Master? Why in the... How the hell is that even _possible_?"

"Long story. You'll find out soon. We're coming to visit you soon. The Master and I, before our regenerations, before we're married."

"What?"

"Oh, and I'd like you to meet someone. Matthew!" he yelled into the TARDIS. "Matthew, come and say 'hi' to your Uncle Jack"

And a second later, a lazy looking Matthew came out and waved "Hi, Uncle Jack." and walked back into the TARDIS, as if he were annoyed that his parents made him say hi to his only uncle.

"But, that's..." past-Jack mumbled.

"Matthew, yes, we adopted him. Did you get all of that?"

"I think so?" past-Jack said, flustered.

"Wonderful." the Doctor climbed back into the TARDIS without even saying goodbye to past-Jack, and felt kind of bad for leaving him muddled and confused like that, but he had other things to do.

"How did it go?" Jack asked.

"How do you remember it going?" the Doctor retorted.

"Funny." Jack smirked.

"Ok, Matthew, time to take you home before you have to see me break down and wonder why there is an old ginger man crying in front of you." the Doctor said as he landed the TARDIS back at his home.

"I want to stay." Matthew said as if he didn't know what the Doctor was talking about.

"Stay where?" the Doctor asked.

"Here, in the TARDIS. I want to travel with you." Matthew said. Then added on impulse, "Why wouldn't you visit me?"

"Because we didn't want you thinking that we would come and whisk you away from your godparents." the Doctor explained sadly.

"And why _wouldn't_ you come to whisk me away?" Matthew persisted.

"Because you were just a child! You were six! We couldn't take you away from the life you were supposed to have."

"Jenny was only six, and you let her choose where she went!" Matthew argued.

"Jenny was born an adult. And I wasn't there for most of her life, so I couldn't tell her what was best for her, I had no right."

"Well, I want to stay now." Matthew said. "I'm an adult, and I've wanted to travel through time and space ever since I knew it was possible. Please let me come with you."

"Are you positive about this, Matthew? It's a _dangerous_ universe."

"I understand that." Matthew admitted "But I've been working for Torchwood for a long time. I know how to handle myself, Doctor. And I think you could use a friend, don't you?"

"Yeah." the Doctor conceded. "Welcome aboard the TARDIS, Matthew Grinders, your new home."

"Thanks!" Matthew yelled and hugged the Doctor.

The Doctor hugged him awkwardly and when he pulled away, a thought hit him.

"My face? Why did he keep talking about my face?" He stood back and ran his fingers through his hair. "Mirror, I have to find a mirror." he ran into the halls, but paused as Jack called out to him.

"Wait, Doctor!" Jack ran after him. "I have to come with you." He followed as the the Doctor didn't have time to express his confusion over Jack's words.

The Doctor made it to the closet and found one of the many full-length mirrors and stood in front of it.

And, regardless of all that's happened, he had to smile. "At least I finally got something I've always wanted."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"I'm ginger!" the Doctor said as happily as was possible in his current condition. "Wait... ginger... why does that sound important... _why_ was he talking about my face?"

"Doctor..." Jack said.

"Not now... I'm trying to figure something out." the Doctor interrupted.

"But Doctor," Jack reached to his inner coat pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I think this might help."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, glaring at the folded piece of paper.

"It's a letter." Jack held it out for the Doctor to take, but the Doctor only kept looking at it. "The Master... he wrote it while we were talking and you were getting Matthew. He told me not to give it to you... not to even _mention_ it to you until you saw yourself in the mirror."

The Doctor ripped it from Jack's hands and examined it. It was creased and smudged with tears. He began reading it, and it all started falling into place.


	46. The Master's letter

Chapter 46 - The Master's Letter (Posted August 3rd 2010)

_Dearest Doctor,_

_Jack has been kind enough to supply me with this paper and a pen so I can write you this letter. I used the last of my energy to write this for you. And either you're standing in front of a mirror right now, or you've somehow managed to find out about and get hold of this letter without having looked at your face. Doctor, please look in the mirror. Look at that face. That glorious, spectacular, wonderful face. You see it? You see that dazzling red hair and those adorable freckles?_

_Now, think about those freckles. Think long and hard about them. And your hair and your pallid skin. You're a ginger, Doctor, just like you've always wanted, and I'm so glad it's finally happened for you._

_I know what you're thinking. Why does it matter after what's just happened to your husband? I'll get to that in a bit. But first I have to tell you to calm down. If I know you, which I'd wager I know you better than anyone else possibly could, I know you're still trying to think of ways to bring me back. But I don't want you to. If you go back and change something, it'll create a paradox. You've just said "I'd do it for you" out loud, haven't you? Well don't. We both know how much damage that could cause, me especially. And if you bring me back, well, I'd be happy because I'd still be with you, but you would be stealing a precious memory that got me through those last few moments.  
_

_Do you remember that party we went to? Back on Earth, with food and dancing and the whole bit? Someone was tampering with your screwdriver, and I've figured out who it was, but I'm not going to tell you. Just think about what happened while you were out trying to find the source of the malfunction in your screwdriver._

_You're seeing it now, aren't you? Your eyes are going wide with realization and your looking over the paper and into the mirror to study your face a little closer. I knew you'd figure it out. What you did for me. I didn't know it at the time, in fact I didn't realize it until I saw you regenerate, but that was the best moment of my life. It made me realize how much I love time travel._

_I wrote this so you wouldn't go doing things you would later regret. And to give you a few last requests. I want you to burn my body. Don't cry, I know you're crying, but don't. I want it burned and that's final. What you do with the ashes is your decision. And tell Jenny, if you would ever happen to run into her again, that I'm sorry her second father had to go so soon. And if you see Martha, tell her I'm sorry I let her down. And give Wilf a visit for me, I just love that old man. And Jack, tell him how much I appreciate everything he did for us, tell him how much I valued his friendship. Don't let Matthew see the body. I know he's grown up now, but just don't let him see it._

_Lastly, Doctor, I have to tell you that I hadn't been feeling bad about myself in those last few days. I finally got over it. Just in time to die. Did you ever find out what that thing was that killed me? Why am I even asking, of course you did. I hope you're doing alright. I don't know what to say to you. I know you're hurting. I know, that in the beginning, you were afraid to be with me for fear of losing someone special again. And it breaks my hearts that your fears became reality. What I mean to say is, I don't want you to isolate yourself because of this. Surround yourself with your friends, and you might want to consider trying to fall in love again. Don't get angry, it was just a suggestion._

_But whatever you do, I don't want you to forget how much I loved you. To the end of the universe and back a thousand million times doesn't even begin to cover the distance. And my time with you has been the best time of my life. And, aside from being sad that I left you crying, I died an extremely happy man. I don't really know how to end this letter. It seems I could prattle on endlessly (a skill I developed while in your presence), in an attempt to keep a conversation going with you even after I'm long gone. But I think the best way to close is to tell you I love you, and I'll love you with every fiber of my being until I stop breathing, and forever beyond that if that is where I'm off to next. Now, stop crying, and go do what you do best; confuse the hell out of time and space itself._

_Love Always,_

_Your Master  
_


	47. The LaserSonic

Chapter 47 - The Laser-Sonic (Posted August 5th 2010)

The Doctor read the letter through once, his lips giving a hint of a smile as the Master's words predicted his own actions perfectly. And he understood, just like the Master said he would. But he still read it a few more times, because these were the last words ever written by his best friend and lover, and he clung to each individual one like the precious treasure it was.

Then, without missing a beat, he took a deep breath. "Right," he said, "Time to go back to the closet. New Doctor, new outfit." he smiled. "Jack, would you go back to the controls and watch over Matthew while I change?"

"Sure thing, Doctor." Jack nodded and left the room.

The Doctor glanced at the folded piece of paper in his hand and then back in the mirror. He did look quite dashing in this new body. It was only too bad he hadn't had a chance to try it out on the Master.

"Ooh," he said out loud and then laughed, "guess his one-track mind rubbed off on me..." he spoke to himself.

Then he sucked in another long breath and walked quickly to his closet. He searched and searched but just couldn't find anything that was quite right for him. He went up a few levels, and came across a bench with a heap of silver sitting off to the side. He sat next to it and gently picked it up, looking at it closely. It was the dress the Master had worn just before they'd gone out to see the Sunsets. And underneath it sat the shoes he'd slipped and hurt his ankle in. He knew that looking at it for such a long time was probably a bad idea. And yet he kept looking at it. Remembering how he could feel the Master's warmth through the chilly fabric of the dress. And so he folded the dress neatly over his arm and stood, holding the shoes in the other hand, and went back down to the first level to find a proper storage unit for the garments. He walked past the closet door to the other side of the room and found a little black box into which he slipped the dress and stilettos. He tucked the box away in a far corner of the closet and went back on his clothing hunt.

As he went back past the doorway again, his eyes were caught by yet another pile of clothing. The hoodie and jeans the Master had first been wearing when he joined the Doctor as his companion. But the Doctor just kept walking past them. He didn't want to deal with them yet. He'd get to them when he was ready.

So his search continued. He went through racks and racks of clothing, inspecting different outfits, driving himself mad trying to find the right one. Until he came across something that he would have never considered, and he had a flashback.

_"and he was wearing this weird jumper thing with stripes..."_

In his hand he held a green sweater with thin orange stripes. It was the only such sweater he had in his entire closet. After taking a moment to consider if he had exhausted the use of stripes in his last regeneration, he decided that the sweater would really work with his bright hair and skin. The slacks he chose to wear with the sweater was a few shades darker green than the jumper and they really complimented the white dress shirt he wore under the sweater. After getting dressed and putting on a pair of brown shoes and messing his hair up a bit, he decided that while he looked a little nerdy, he was quite the handsome nerd.

He went through his pockets in his previous outfit and transferred all the contents to his new clothes. And he folded the Master's letter into a small square which he stuffed into the breast pocket of the shirt under his sweater. He went back out to the controls and took a bow, introducing the all-new snazzy Doctor.

"Very nice." Jack commented. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, Jack, come into the library with me." the Doctor pointed into the halls. "Matthew, you keep To'mfa company while we're gone, ok?

"Ok." he said, a little offended at being treated like a child, but sort of understanding.

"What is it, Jack?" the Doctor asked once they were inside the library.

"What are you going to do with the Master's body?"

"He asked me to burn it." the Doctor said plainly.

"Because... you know... it's just laying in there..."

"I know! I know, I'll do it as soon as I take care of something. Trust me, I'm not going to let it there, I'm not morbid."

"Just making sure you..."

"Yes, Jack, I'm fine, I know what I'm doing."

"Ok"

"Ok."

They walked back to the controls in awkward silence.

"Now what?" Matthew asked.

"Now," the Doctor said, "I have a little experiment to do." He started walking back into the halls, but noticed no one was following. So he turned back and said, "Well, aren't you coming?"

Jack and Matthew looked each other and ran to join the Doctor. They came to a room with tons of machines and odd pieces of what they assumed were works of art. The Doctor led them to a little table with what looked like hand tools sitting all over the top of it.

The Doctor rummaged through his pockets, still trying to get used to them, and pulled out his sonic screwdriver and the Master's laser screwdriver.

"What are those?" Matthew asked.

"Don't you remember?" the Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver. "This is my sonic screwdriver."

"You're superhero power!" he said excitedly.

"Now you remember." the Doctor laughed.

"Superhero power?" Jack asked mockingly.

"Hey, I was a little kid." Matthew said. "I thought the Doctor was a superhero and..." he started to laugh and so did the Doctor.

"And what?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"And that you were... his sidekick." Matthew and the Doctor laughed loudly as Jack stared, but even he let out a few giggles. Regaining a straight face, Matthew pointed to the device next to the sonic and asked, "is that another sonic screwdriver?"

"No." the Doctor said. "That is a laser screwdriver. It was the Master's."

"What are you going to do with it?" Matthew asked.

"A very long time ago, something interfered with my sonic. It was the strongest and oddest signal ever to cross my path. I was pretty worried back then, because I thought it was dangerous, and something very strange had happened to the Master, so we left right away. But, I've just figured out that it was me in my future messing with my past self's screwdriver. Only problem is, until a few seconds ago, I had no idea how to affect my screwdriver without letting my past-self know it was me."

"Wait... why would you want to fake yourself out like that in the first place?" Matthew asked.

"At that particular moment, the Master and I were on a party on earth." the Doctor explained. "And someone made my screwdriver malfunction. I went looking all over for the signal, and when I returned, the Master had had am encounter with a strange mysterious _ginger_ man. It turns out, that man... is me. So, I go back in my own personal timeline, which is extremely risky business, and distract my past-self... so I can have one final goodbye with the Master." the Doctor says the last few words a little softer.

"That is so romantic..." Matthew said with wide eyes.

"So, how are you going to distract the past you, then?" Jack asked, looking at the screwdrivers on the table.

"See, that's why I was confused at first." the Doctor said. "I could just amplify my own sonic's signal and range to mess with the one in my past, but that would be too obvious to my past self. It would give me away in seconds."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Matthew asked.

"Because, if the me then knows that the me now is going there, he's going to wonder why. And if he realizes why, he may try to change something or we may bump into each other and create a paradox, which would not be good."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Jack asked.

"Well, it worked in my memory, so if all goes according to plan, it will happen just as I remember it happening." the Doctor said.

"But there's a chance something could change and..." Jack started.

"And it could potentially cause a paradox which could maybe possibly tear the universe to shreds." the Doctor said.

"And you'd risk that just to say goodbye to the Master?" Jack questioned.

"Absolutely." the Doctor said.

"Love knows no bounds." Jack laughed.

"Exactly." the Doctor said. "Plus I'm one hundred percent sure this will work... well, more like seventy percent sure, but that's good enough for me."

"So, how _are_ you going to get the past you to leave the party?" Matthew asked.

"Ah, glad you asked that." the Doctor picked up both screwdrivers. "See, these two screwdrivers are completely different. One's laser and one's sonic, but you knew that already. Everything about them is different, what they do, how they work, and who built them. But, they were both built by the cleverest men in the universe, and those two men were best friends and enemies for a long time, so they're bound to be compatible in their own quirky little way... just like their owners."

"You're going to mix the two together?" Jack asked.

"Yes. It will create a unique pulse that the me of the past will not recognize, and will be so worried and curious that he just has to run out and find out where it is coming from."

"Why can't you just use the laser?" Matthew asked.

"Because, the laser doesn't send out a pulse, it sends a beam, which would just fry my sonic." the Doctor said.

"How are you going to combine them?" Matthew was so interested in this technology, he could barely contain himself.

"With the TARDIS's help. She always helps me augment and update my screwdriver." the Doctor walked over to a nearby machine. "I built this for her to work with." he patted the machine. "Never used it before, but I've never tried to combine two screwdrivers before either, but you never know what to expect. I stick my current screwdriver in this side along with the things I would like to add to it, and give some information with this keypad... then let the TARDIS take it from there. She controls the machine to make sure everything is put together just right. It isn't _fully_ integrated with her system, I wasn't quite sure if that was wise, but she's attached to it and myself enough to know exactly what to do. Ok, girl, do your stuff." the Doctor hit a fee more buttons and backed away from the machine as it buzzed and shook and shot sparks all around. Suddenly, the door behind which he had placed each screwdriver fell open. Out of one side, he pulled his old sonic and laser which hadn't changed. Then, out of the other side, he grabbed the new screwdriver. It was golden and had new buttons and a yellow domed tip. "Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to the laser-sonic."

"Neat!" Matthew said when he saw it.

"Very cool." Jack agreed.

"Matthew," the Doctor said, holding out his old sonic, "since you're going to be traveling with me, you should have this."

"Your sonic screwdriver?" Matthew gasped as he took the device.

"Yes."

"Thanks!"

"What are you going to do with the Master's laser screwdriver?" Matthew asked.

"I'm going to store it with a few other things that were his." the Doctor said. "I just can't get rid of it..." he looked at the screwdriver in his hands, then back up at Matthew and Jack. "Now, I have a party to go to. Again." the Doctor said as they made their way back to the controls.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: this chapter was kind of long and not a lot happened, but it was just to set up for the next chapter. now, i have a little dilemma... i have the final chapter written, and i thought it was perfect... but so many people have been telling me different things... so i can't decide whether to post the ending i wrote, or write a new one... i can't tell you how it ends, because that would ruin it for you, but i have posted a poll on my profile that i would like you all to vote on to help me decide the ending, ok? if i don't get any votes, i'll just post the ending i wrote, but if i get enough votes, i'll change it. i just don't know what to do, i don't want to disappoint any of you... so plz help me decide :) and if you want to send me a message, you can gladly PM me or send me an email! and of course reviews are always welcome!


	48. If It's Just Tonight

Chapter 48 - If It's Just Tonight... (Posted August 7th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: i'm sorry i didn't upload this sooner, my internet was down :( but it's working again now, so i posted this as soon as the i could! i hear people are crying over my story :) it might sound weird to be happy about that, but when so many people are telling me how they cried over it and especially chapter 46 (The Master's Letter), I just can't help but get the warm fuzzies all over! so, this is the second to last chapter. the next chapter is the end. voting has closed; it was a blind pole, which is why you could not see the results of your vote. I wanted it to be blind so that seeing how others voted wouldn't influence your vote and so none of you would have a clue about how it's gonna end! and the end will be posted in a few days (i'm trying to build suspense) :D oh yeah, and some of you brought up the issue of what the mystery ginger told the Master. If you refer to chapter 22 (An Old Friend), you will see that the mystery ginger told the Master that if he was still in his body, the Doctor hasn't met him yet. this doesn't necessarily mean he regenerated, it was supposed to be the Doctor's way of telling the Master they hadn't met yet without giving any inclination to the Master's impending death. i'm sorry if that confused anyone else.

The Doctor landed the TARDIS on the roof of the building where the party was. "America, 2010!" he shouted and ran to the door. He was about to step out when Matthew started talking.

"Can I come, Doctor?" he asked.

"Uh... no." he said. "You have my old sonic, which will tip the old me off if you come out with it, so you need to stay in the TARDIS where it's safe. Plus, if the Master sees you, it could be bad."

"But... I want to see the Master again too..."

"Matthew," Jack put a hand on Matthew's shoulder, "I think you should let the Doctor go alone."

Matthew, realizing how important this last rendezvous was for both the Doctor and the Master, stepped back and nodded.

The Doctor smiled a little sheepishly and ran out the door. He could feel the building pulsing with music and dancing. He went inside the building and stayed just far enough out of the shadows to look like a regular guest but just far enough in them not to be noticed. He saw his old self talking to the Master by the food table and knew now was the time to strike. He cautiously pulled out the Laser-Sonic and stared at it for a second. It was a brand new device, and he was a little worried that it might not work, which would seriously flub up his plans. But, being the hopeful man he is, he switched it on and gave a little smile as the tip lit up bright yellow and it made a shrill squeaking noise similar to the old sonic, but quieter and more high-pitched.

He saw his previous self become startled and quickly reach inside his coat pocket, pulling out the sonic. Then the past-Doctor gave the Master a light, quick embrace and rushed out of the building, leaving the Master standing all alone by the table. The Doctor suddenly became very nervous. The sweating, shaking, not-breathing-correctly kind of nervous.

But he knew this was his only chance to do this. If he didn't walk over there right now, it would all be over. So he stashed his still-pulsing Laser-Sonic way down in his pocket so no one could hear or see it, and walked over to the Master.

He snuck up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. When the Master turned, the Doctor smiled so brightly he could have blinded everyone in the place. Not only was he so happy to see his Master alive and well, this was before the Master had slept and let his hair grow so long. The Doctor could see the Master's big eyes easily as well as the shallow wrinkle of confusion forming on his forehead.

"Hello?" the Master said.

"Um, yes, hello." the Doctor said, kind of knocked out from the smell of the Master's breath.

"Can I help you?" the Master asked, looking at him strangely.

"Right, you don't know me, Master, but _I_ know _you_."

"Oh. Yeah, I don't exactly do things in the right order. Who are you?" the Master said, lightening up a little.

"My name is... um... Gill. Yep, Gill. I'm a friend of the Doctor's."

"Oh, do you want to talk to him? He just went looking for something..."

"No! No, uh, that might not be good, you know, timelines and things... he explained it to me so I try to be careful not to run into him in the past..." the Doctor said.

"Oh, ok..."

"Well, would you like to dance with me?" the Doctor asked.

"I don't know... the Doctor and I are..."

"Oh, I know! I know about the two of you, believe me I'm not trying to pull anything." the Doctor said sincerely. "You can trust me."

"I suppose, if you really are a friend of the Doctor's..." the Master looked skeptical.

"Yes, I am definitely his friend. Although, if you're in this body yet, he hasn't met me yet." the Doctor blurted.

"So, we meet you... in our future... and we're still together?"

"Of course you are." the Doctor said. "Why wouldn't you be?" the Doctor stuck his arms out as the half-lie slipped through his slightly trembling lips.

The Master let this strange man take him in his arms and twirl him around slowly as a soft song bubbled from the speakers hanging from the ceiling.

The Doctor remembered what the Master had told him about the song they'd danced to and decided to pay close attention to it. He also noticed that the Master was dancing on his tip-toes in an effort to make himself taller and had to laugh when he remembered his description of the mystery man he'd danced with.

_I am in love,_  
_With what we are,_  
_Not what we should be._

"Well," the Master said in response to the Doctor's question, "I have to wonder. I don't know how much you know about us, or about me, but I..."

"I know everything." the Doctor said. "I mean, the two of you told me everything. I know about your confidence, which you really shouldn't worry about..."

_And I am,_  
_I am starstruck._  
_With every part,_  
_Of this whole story._

"And," the Doctor continued, "I know how the Doctor gets totally swept away by you. He really _really_ loves you, you know."

_So if it's just tonight,_

"I know he does." the Master said. "He tells me all the time."

_The animal inside,_

"You two are the cutest couple I've ever met. You're perfect for the Doctor." he said. "And the Doctor is perfect for you."

_Let it live and die._

"He certainly is." the Master agreed with a laugh. "He tries really hard to make me feel better. And it works. Until I start thinking again and he needs to do it again."

_Like it's the end of time,_

"He doesn't mind." the Doctor said. "He told me so, and I see how he is around you. Protective and always so... starry-eyed."

_Like everything inside,_

"Are you a very good friend of his?" the Master asked.

_Let it live and die._

"You could say that." the Doctor said. "Where did he go off to, anyway?"

"Oh, something messing with his screwdriver. He's gone to save his precious earth from total annihilation again." the Master laughed.

_This is our last chance,_  
_Give me your hands._  
_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

"He's sorry, you know," the Doctor said, "for leaving you all alone here. He told me so. He couldn't help it."

"He shouldn't feel bad." the Master smiled. "He'll be back and then we can party to our hearts' content. And that's a lot of hearts."

_The night is fading, heart is racing._  
_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

They spun around a few times and then just moved in large circles. They kept a safe distance, the Doctor not wanting to make the Master uncomfortable in his arms and the Master not wanting to get too close to another man.

_I'm not asleep, I'm up for the fight_  
_Into the magic._  
_And I don't, want the concrete._  
_I am alive._  
_Comes with the tragic._

"Can I ask you a question, Gill?" the Master asked.

"Go ahead."

"Why are you here?"

_So if it's just tonight,_  
_The animal inside,_  
_Let it live and die._

"I came to... uh... well, I saw that you and the Doctor had come, and I came to see you, but then I saw it was previous yous and..." the Doctor tried to find an explanation.

"So, if these are the wrong Doctor and Master... how come it's okay for you to interact with me, but not the Doctor?"

"Um... the Doctor... he... I know that the Doctor hasn't _met_ me yet, but he does _know _me... in a way..." the Doctor didn't want to give too much away. "And if he sees me before he _really_ knows me, it might cause some... trouble." he hoped that was good enough.

"Oh." the Master looked doubtful, but smiled anyway. "I guess I'll just have to trust you. Time travel makes things so confusing sometimes..."

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands. _  
_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light._

"The TARDIS is kind of hurt that you feel that way, you know." the Doctor joked._ "_She's really quite fond of you, you know. She may act like she doesn't like you, but she really does..."

_The night is fading, heart is racing._

"I'll keep that in mind." the Master smiled.

_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

"Master," the Doctor said, "I don't know when I... when the Doctor is going to come back, but it wouldn't be good for him to see me here... especially dancing with you..." he let go of the Master and stopped dancing. "But, oh this song _is_ beautiful, just like you said..." the Doctor realized he slipped, and saw the Master's surprised face. "The Doctor is going to hate me for this, but I just can't help it." the Doctor said softly. He grabbed the Master's face and pulled him in for a small yet more-than-friendly kiss.

_This is our last chance, Give me your hands. _  
_'Cause our world is spinning at the speed of light. _  
_The night is fading, heart is racing. _  
_Now just come and love me like we're gonna die._

He let go of the Master, who looked surprised and a little angry. "Sorry, gotta go!" he shouted and ran away, back to the roof, leaving the Master looking desperately for his Doctor.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so how was that? i absolutely love that song, and when i first heard it i immediately thought that it was completely perfect for this story. oh yeah the song is "Animal" by Kesha. If you don't know it, you should really go look for it right this second! and don't forget, the final chapter will be up soon! and i have been given a suggestion by the wonderful **Awaris** to post both the original ending and an alternate ending. I will consider it, because i've already been thinking about how to write a new ending if that's how the votes went. we'll see! and there will also be a very important announcement when the absolute final chapter is posted, so be sure to look for it!_  
_


	49. Limits: Original Ending

Chapter 49 - Limits: Original Ending (Posted August 10th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: ok, so, I've decided to take your advice and post two endings. this is the ending i originally wrote. and I will post a new ending (which I am going to say will be the official ending) in a few days because I haven't written it yet. and I actually have two announcements for you. I'll give you one now, and one when I post the "official" ending because it'll work better then. the one i'm giving you now is that the amazing **XxCoffee-and-CreamxX** (fanfiction .net/u/910855/) has decided to draw some fanart for my story :) i am so excited to see her work, and i hope you all will go check it out! the link to her DA account is on her profile here at ff and I will post links to her artwork for this story in my profile as well as in the chapters where the scenes appear, so check back often for new links :D

The Doctor boarded the TARDIS and saw Jack and Matthew staring at the monitor. When they noticed he had come in, they immediately felt bad for spying and tried to look like they had been paying attention to everything except the monitor that was showing the very dance floor he had just been on.

"It's ok, boys." he said. "I figured the TARDIS would be watching anyway. She misses him too."

"What are we going to do now, Doctor?" Jack said, sounding somber and not at all like himself.

"Oh, Jack, don't you get pouty on me now, I need your unusually cheerful personality to keep me from doing something really stupid, ok?" the Doctor said. "The TARDIS is keeping it cold in my bedroom so the Master's body will last until I finish taking care of everything he asked me to."

"But why are you waiting, Doctor?" Matthew asked. "I'm not sure how healthy..."

"He gave me a letter." the Doctor said. "And in that letter he told me some things he'd like me to do after he died. And I want to do them before I... before I burn his body because that way it will feel like he'll somehow know I did them for him. Sounds stupid, I know, believe me, I know, but if I burn him now, I'll never feel like I kept my promise to him. Plus, there's something brewing in my head right now, don't know what it is yet, but it's there and it just might be brilliant. Then again, it might just be a monumental headache waiting to spring..."

"Doctor," Jack said, worried about his friend, "maybe you should just tell me where you want to go and let us try to drive the TARDIS."

"No can do, Jack." the Doctor said. "I really am fine, my head isn't as clear as it usually is, but it is clear enough to take care of my dead husband's business." he added a little crossly.

"Fine. Sorry." Jack stepped away.

"No, I'm sorry," the Doctor said, "I just... well, anyway, our first stop is... well the first thing I should do, since you're right here, Jack, is tell you that the Master really appreciates all you've done for us. And so do I."

"What are friends for?" Jack shrugged.

"I mean it. Thank you. From the both of us."

"Got it."

"Now, I have a little problem with another request the Master made." the Doctor said as the TARDIS dematerialized. "Next stop, Martha."

"Martha?" Matthew asked. "I remember her."

"She is pretty hard to forget." Jack said and laughed. "What did he say about her, Doctor?"

"Well, he didn't ask me not to tell you, and there isn't much he can do about it anyway... but he told me to apologize to her for him. 'Tell her I'm sorry I let her down' he wrote. I want to know just what she said to him on the day of our wedding." the Doctor said.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor stepped out to see a very surprised Martha and Mickey sitting on their sofa. He had parked right in their family room, in front of the television.

"Doctor?" Micky jumped up and looked a little confused.

"That's me." the Doctor confirmed.

"You're... different." Martha said.

"Oh yeah, what do you think?" he spun around once to show off his new body.

"Best one I've seen yet." Micky said.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." the Doctor smiled cheekily.

"So, who else have you got in there?" Martha asked.

The Doctor turned and yelled into the TARDIS. "Jack, Matthew, you guys want to have a visit?"

"How long has it been, Doctor?" Martha said when she saw Matthew. "Matthew is all grown up!"

"Yeah, I'll explain later." the Doctor said. "But I actually came to ask you a question."

"Where's the Master, then?" Martha asked when she realized he wasn't there. "He doesn't have to hide, I'm not going to bite him or anything."

"Yes, well," the Doctor looked down, then back up into her eyes. "He knows how you feel about him and he didn't want to offend you by coming into your home uninvited."

"Well, I'm inviting him, so he can come out here. Honest, I'm not going to say anything mean or..."

"Martha," the Doctor said, "he won't come out, trust me. Now, if I could ask you a question."

"Sure, go ahead. But tell the Master I'm sorry for how I treated him before, I know he..."

"It's a bit late for that, Martha." Jack stepped in.

"Jack." the Doctor stared at him.

"So much for forgiveness." Martha rolled her eyes. "What's your question, Doctor?"

"You were alone with the Master before our wedding." he said. "You were talking to him."

"Yes..."

"What _exactly_ did you say?" the Doctor asked.

"What did I... I don't remember... I was trying to make some peace between us, for you, and I told him to be careful not to hurt you..." she said, trying to remember her exact words.

"So that's what he meant..." the Doctor interrupted.

"What who meant by what?" Martha asked.

"Martha, the Master asked me to tell you he's sorry he let you down. He must mean because you told him not to hurt me..."

"Did he hurt you?" Martha asked, angry. "If I ever catch him I'll..."

"DON'T finish that sentence!" the Doctor said loudly. "No, he didn't hurt me. Not on purpose, he had no control over it." his voice broke, and it was almost unnoticeable, but Martha caught it.

"Doctor?" she stepped forward a little. "Doctor, what happened?"

"Well, we were... about to adopt Matthew, but it fell through, so I tried to cheer him up and we went to this beautiful planet but got attacked by this..." he looked up to see Martha's slightly confused face. "Right, rambling, maybe it's time I broke that habit, uh, anyway, long story short, the Master is gone. I regenerated and... he didn't."

"Oh..." Martha sounded genuinely sad for her dear friend. "Doctor... I'm so sorry..."

"Yeah. One of his dying wishes was that I come here and..."

Mickey was standing a little behind Martha looking stunned. He didn't know the Master very well, but he did know he loved him. He just didn't know what to do hearing this news.

Martha stepped even closer and hugged the Doctor. "I really am sorry, Doctor." she almost cried. Almost.

"Thanks." he said when she let him go. "Well, I guess I should leave you now that I did my job and got the answers I needed. Good to see you, Mickey." he nodded towards him.

"And you, Doctor." Mickey said. "And if there's anything we can help with..."

"Thanks, but I can handle it from here." the Doctor said. "Until next time." he waved as he shut the TARDIS doors once Matthew and Jack got back inside.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Now, that idea that has been stewing in the back of my mind comes to the forefront whether it's ready or not. I can't keep waiting for it to be fully cooked, it'll have to do as it is." the Doctor said, composing a deep-in-thought face.

"Was that some sort of roundabout metaphor?" Matthew asked Jack under his breath.

"You'll get used to it." Jack laughed a little.

"No!" the Doctor shouted. "That'll never work! That machine is older than me by a few centuries, there's no way I could get it to work!"

"Who are you talking to?" Matthew asked the Doctor. When he got no response, he asked Jack "Who is he talking to?"

"Who knows. Probably the TARDIS. Trying to figure out a way to bring the Master back." Jack said like it was no big deal.

"He can do that?" Matthew gasped.

"Maybe. Maybe not. The Doctor is a mystery we'll never solve. He's so clever, he can figure anything out. Everyone has their limits, and every time the Doctor thinks he's reached his, he pushes past them and proves himself and the Universe wrong. I don't know how he'd do it, but if anyone could, it's him."

"But..." Matthew started as the Doctor continued to argue with the TARDIS, "I saw him... he was ripped to shreds and..."

"That won't stop the Doctor. I knew he'd try." Jack said. "But that's why I'm worried. Like I said, everyone has their limits, and now would be the worst time for him to find his. If he tries to bring the Master back, and he fails... I have no idea what'll happen to him."

"The Doctor can do anything." Matthew said.

"That's the kind of optimism he needs right now." Jack said. "So not a word about my doubts, ok? I want him to succeed as much as he wants it."

"Jack," the Doctor said. "Can you help me move him?"

"What?" Jack asked.

"The Master." the Doctor said. "I have to move his body to the incinerator. I can't to it by myself, the middle section needs to be supported so it doesn't..."

"Sure, I'll help." Jack answered, surprised the Doctor wasn't stalling it longer.

"Do you need my help?" Matthew asked.

"No." the Doctor said. "Well, I could use it, but we don't _need_ it, and you shouldn't see..."

"I saw it already." Matthew said.

"You saw him while he was still alive." the Doctor said sadly.

"Right." Matthew said. "I am an adult, you know. I've seen dead people before."

"Matthew." Jack warned him.

"Well I have." Matthew said softly and sat in the chair at the controls.

The Doctor and Jack walked into the bedroom and went over to the Master's body.

"It's freezing in here!" Jack said when he tried to pick the body up.

"I told you the TARDIS was monitoring the temperature." the Doctor said. "You carry him at the shoulders, I'll get him at the knees so I can support the middle. Can't have him falling apart before we put him in the incinerator."

"Um... not that I'm trying to be rude but... why not, if you're just going to burn him?"

"Because, then I'd be stuck cleaning it up, and I don't know if I could handle that." the Doctor said honestly. "Now, go that way, the TARDIS will take us to the room."

They carefully lugged the heavy body to the room the TARDIS took them to. The Doctor led them to a metal casket-like thing.

"It looks cozy." Jack said as they gently laid the Master inside.

"Nothing but the best." the Doctor said. "Now, if you don't want to stay for this part, you don't have to."

"What part?" Jack asked.

"I have to undress him." the Doctor said, earning a disgusted and concerned look from Jack. "Ok, Jack, I'm not even going to ask what you thought I was going to do to him. I just don't want to burn the clothes with his body."

"Ok. Sorry, you just scared me." Jack admitted. "People do some odd things in situations like these. But, why can't you burn his clothes?"

"Jack... this is a DNA Reconstructor and Body Re-animator." the Doctor said as he finished undressing the Master and closed the lids.

"And... what is a DNA re-... whatever?"

"It is a machine that was outlawed on my planet centuries before I was even born. Before my parents were even born." the Doctor said.

"I'm guessing you stole it..." Jack said with raised eyebrows.

"Shortly before I ran away, yes, I stole it. It's burnt out and I might be able to manage to get one use out of it if I'm _very_ careful." the Doctor patted the top of the casket. "I planned on using it on myself if I ever died and couldn't regenerate. I always have companions and the TARDIS to work it, so it would have been fine."

"How does it work?" Jack asked, strangely intrigued.

"You put the body in the incinerator, naked as you've discovered, and it burns it a special way so that the entire body is turned to fine ashes."

"A special way?"

"Usually, when a body is cremated, it's pretty much just the bones that are left over and that's what the ashes are because the skin and organs and things have all disintegrated and evaporated and all that." the Doctor said. "This machine burns it so that all the mass of the body is still there. Then, since it leaves traces of the body's DNA, it reconstructs the body using the ash as the base material and blue-prints of sorts. It can't use the original body because it's dead, and if it reanimated that it would just... die all over again."

"How does it animate the new flesh?" Jack asked.

"With a sample of untainted DNA from when the body was alive."

"Where are you going to get that?"

"From me." the Doctor said. "I just kissed the Master not an hour ago, so, you know, his DNA is in my mouth yet..."

"Ok..." Jack said, a little disturbed to hear the Doctor actually say that. "But... why was this outlawed? It sounds like some sort of miracle-machine."

"That's what it was supposed to be." the Doctor said. "But it was considered cruel because of the... side-effects... the risks associated with creating a new version of an old body."

"Side-effects?"

"The new body, since it isn't really connected to the life of the person it's supposed to be, is created without any of their memories. It's like they're... reborn. And even if they're able to restore their memories, they don't... uh... they don't always assimilate into the person they used to be. They feel... like they're someone else with a dead person's memories. So it's cruel to them because they're sort of lost and they could be the cause of so much disappointment and it makes them feel guilty." the Doctor took his time explaining this delicate issue. "It was also considered cruel to the loved ones of the person being reanimated. They go through a lot of stress and so much... sadness. And again, if the person never fully recovers, they risk losing that person all over again, only it's worse this time because there's someone out there who looks just like them."

"How would it have worked for you then?" Jack asked. "If you wouldn't have your memories?"

"The TARDIS has all my memories. She keeps them just in case anything would ever happen. To be quite honest, though, I completely forgot about this thing until she reminded me of it. She saw I was thinking, pretty desperately, about any way to bring him back. And just as I was about to give up and face facts, she told me about this. And I have to try..."

"I understand." Jack assured him. "Does she have the Master's memories too?"

"Nope." the Doctor hit a button on the controls of the machine. "I do. I had a feeling, just before he died, I mean literally seconds before. I reached into his mind and took his memories and stored them in my own head. So, I guess, essentially she may have them, but I want to be the one to give him. I didn't look at them, I've seen most of them before, but I don't like looking without permission. I just... kept them there for him. And if this doesn't work, maybe I'll peek. But if it does work, I'll have to give him his memories within about two minutes of him waking up, because after that it will be like trying to fit a puzzle piece into a photograph."

"If this doesn't work, is there anything else you can try?" Jack asked.

"No. I've already started burning the body when I pushed that button. Even if the body is rebuilt, the fact remains that it isn't his body, it's a new body, so there isn't anyone to bring back." the Doctor said quickly. "Now, I stand under the scanner so it can scan for his DNA..." he stood under a satellite-type projector which scanned his wide open mouth. "See that monitor?" he pointed to the monitor next to the projector when it finished scanning. "It found two different sets of DNA, mine and his. Now," he typed on the keyboard underneath, "it will separate them and hopefully find the sample it needs from his."

"What's happening now?" Jack asked when the machine began to hum and shake violently.

"It's finished burning the body. Now it's rebuilding it. Once it does that, it'll use the live DNA I supplied and my biosignature to try and animate it." the Doctor typed some more on the keyboard.

"You mean, it might not be able to bring it back to life?"

"This machine only had a 40 percent success rate with the reanimation part. So, there is definitely a chance it won't work. But! There is still a chance that it might work! And that, my friend, is why we have hope." the Doctor placed his hand on a clear, square plate, from which a red light shined on him and examined his hand for the biosignature.

"What's a biosignature?" Jack asked, trying not to dwell on the negative things.

"A biosignature is, in essence, body heat. You use your body heat, your life energy, to fuel the giving-of-life to the reconstructed body. But it's like, your heat, mixed with the flow of your blood, and the literal life dwelling in you... it's kind of hard to explain..."

"Doctor," Jack said when the machine went silent, "it's stopped."

"So it has." the Doctor said.

"What now?"

"Now we wait... to see if the reanimation worked."

"Not that I'm not hopeful, Doctor..." Jack said softly, "but if it doesn't work? If he doesn't wake up?"

"Then, I burn him for real, and spread his ashes across the parts of the Universe that I never got to show him."

The Doctor sat next to the casket and waited. Waited for any sign of life coming from the container. About a minute went by before the Doctor decided he had to look in the casket. He opened it, and saw that the body had been rebuilt completely. A brand new, healthy body, ready for life. It was just like his old body, because the DNA gave the outline for that specific body, but it was still just a body. The chest didn't move, the eyes were closed, head turned to the side. It was a new body, but the reanimation hadn't worked. The Master wasn't coming back.

"The Master," the Doctor said, closing the casket lid, "nothing could keep him dead. _Except_ the venom from a Fur-Backed Goradrexin's claws. We all have our limits, don't we?" the Doctor said, surprising Jack as he pressed the button to incinerate the body again.

Jack watched as his friend collected the ashes in a long, thick, metal tube and walked out of the room without another word. He followed the Doctor out to the controls and watched as he set the tube on the floor next to him.

Matthew looked at the tube, then looked at Jack, and knew what was inside without being told. He didn't know what had gone on in that room, all he knew was they burned the body and he wasn't allowed to see it.

Nobody knew what to say as the Doctor landed the TARDIS in another place. He grabbed the tube and walked out, expecting Jack and Matthew to follow.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: yes, this was the original ending. it's not exactly as good as i had planned on it being, but don't forget! it isn't the real ending! i'm actually really glad i decided to write a new ending. i think i can do more now that i have some ideas of what you guys want :D so check back soon for the official ending and another special announcement about the story QK (that's a ninja ^^)


	50. You Make Me So Happy: Official Ending

Chapter 50 - You Make Me So Happy: Official Ending (Posted August 12th 2010)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, this really is the end. no joke. well, not exactly. don't skip over the author's note at the end of this chapter, Very Special Announcement Number Two is waiting for you there :D this version of the ending actually uses much of chapter 49. it includes the entire chapter up until the Doctor is waiting by the casket, and the story starts to change right about there, so I'm only going to backtrack a little and start off a few lines before that. and i just have a few more random things to say. 1 - i started watching Being Human the other day and i totally flipped out, I jumped up and screamed and I was all like "It's Alonso! It's Alonso! Alons-y Alonso!" and my sister got scared and thought something was wrong hahaha :D 2 - i was watching the Doctor Who movie from '96. O!M!G! wtf? is that movie canon? i didn't know the Doctor was half human! and i also didn't know about the 13 lives thing, especially not that the Master had used all his regenerations when that movie was made. that seriously screws with the continuity of my story :'( anyway, **XxCoffee-and-CreamxX** has posted the first scene she drew for my story! plz go check it out, it's great! [coffee-and-cream .deviantart .com/art/Out-of-Death-Hold-Me-174993736]

"What's a biosignature?" Jack asked, trying not to dwell on the negative things.

"A biosignature is, in essence, body heat. You use your body heat, your life energy, to fuel the giving-of-life to the reconstructed body. But it's like, your heat, mixed with the flow of your blood, and the literal life dwelling in you... it's kind of hard to explain..."

"Doctor," Jack said when the machine went silent, "it's stopped."

"So it has." the Doctor said.

"What now?"

"Now we wait... to see if the reanimation worked."

"Not that I'm not hopeful, Doctor..." Jack said softly, "but if it doesn't work? If he doesn't wake up?"

"Then, I burn him for real, and spread his ashes across the parts of the Universe that I never got to show him."

The Doctor sat next to the casket and waited. Waited for any sign of life coming from the container. About a minute went by before the Doctor decided he had to look in the casket. He opened it, and saw that the body had been rebuilt completely. A brand new, healthy, _living, breathing_ body! It looked just like his previous body, because the DNA was structured to create that specific body. It was the Master's body, but it wasn't quite the Master yet.

"Jack!" the Doctor said so loudly he could have caused an earthquake. "Jack, it worked! The body's been animated!" the Doctor leaned down and pulled the Master's upper body up, resting it against the side of the casket so it wouldn't slump back down.

"His eyes are closed." Jack observed.

"He hasn't woken yet. He needs his memories, which he is about to get..." the Doctor climbed into the casket and knelt right next to the sleeping body. He grabbed the Master's face securely in his hands and held their foreheads together. He transferred all of the Master's memories into his new head. He hadn't looked at them, hadn't scattered them about so they were fairly easy to transport.

Jack decided now was a good time to leave the room. He didn't want to intrude on this moment.

The Doctor kept pouring the memories into the Master's mind, allowing them to settle and find their place in his head. Suddenly the Master gasped deeply and his eyes flung open. The Doctor, not yet finished giving the Master his memories, held the Master's head in place, because if the flow was disrupted there was no chance this part would work. They stared into each other's eyes, the Master not sure what he was seeing and the Doctor trying not to scare this fragile new life. Then the Doctor felt delicate hands reach up and trace his face, as if they didn't know who they were touching. That kind of hurt, but he kept going. Then a finger brushed over his lips, and the stream of memories trickled and stopped, meaning the restoration of the memories was complete. All that was left now was for this person to become the Master.

A few seconds passed where they just stared at each other. The Master's eyes were full of confusion and fear, and the Doctor could tell his brain was sorting through everything it had just received, trying to figure out who he was.

"Doctor?" the Master said with a tilt of his head.

The Doctor lunged forward and wrapped the Master in his arms, hugging him firmly, and soaking him in tears.

"You just don't give up, do you?" the Master said, petting the Doctor's head, and smiling.

"Are you angry?" the Doctor's voice was muffled as he spoke into the Master's neck.

"Why would I be angry?" the Master asked softly.

"You told me not to bring you back."

"I knew you wouldn't listen."

"Master," the Doctor looked up and brought his face close, "I know you love how romantic I can be, and I know how much having me go back to see you one last time meant to you... but you have to understand... I just missed you too much..."

"Shh, Doctor." the Master took the Doctor's hands in his. "I understand. I don't have a clue _how_ you brought me back... but I am really glad you did."

"I love you! Master, I love you."

"That's pretty obvious. And I love you too. So much, Doctor. It's good to see you again. I never thought I'd get to..."

"Remember, back when you still had the Drums... and I offered to help. You asked what you'd be without the noise. Well, we know now and you're beautiful, just like I said you'd be. But I also wondered what I'd be without you. And now I've seen that too, but it's not a good thing, and I just couldn't stand being without you. I had to bring you back!"

"I know, Doctor." the Master tried to comfort him by rubbing his back. "Believe me, I know. What I don't know is why you haven't kissed me yet."

"I didn't know if you'd want me to..."

"Please, Doctor." the Master begged.

The Doctor moved closer until their lips were touching. It started out small, but neither of them could control themselves, and the kiss deepened.

"This feels... different." the Master said. "I mean, it feels like I've never been touched before. Doctor, it feels like the first time..."

"This is a new body, Master." the Doctor said. "This is the first time you've been touched. A brand new body filled with your memories. You remember what it feels like to be touched, but this body has never experienced it..."

"Touch me. Doctor, please, I can't stand it..." the Master pushed his body tight against the Doctor's, his nakedness becoming quite obvious in their passion.

"Hold on, I don't want to do it in this thing..." the Doctor stood and stepped out of the metal canister, helping the Master out and pulling him close as they stood on the floor.

"That door locked?" the Master asked between kisses.

The Doctor quickly pulled out his laser-sonic and aimed it at the door, locking it so Jack and Matthew wouldn't wander in. "Is now."

"What's that?" the Master asked when he caught a glimpse of the Doctor's new device.

"Laser-sonic, I'll tell you everything later. Right now, I need you."

"Oh, you have no idea." the Master said as the Doctor tickled him.

The Doctor indulged the Master for a long time. He was extra careful not to damage him in any way, but the Master insisted that he was fine, and a little roughness wouldn't break him.

"I still like it better on the bed, but the floor worked out nicely." the Master said after a few rounds.

The Doctor was still holding the Master close to him, and the Master was clinging to the other Timelord like either one might disappear any second. "Are you ok?"

"I'm great. Back from the dead _again_ and reunited with my husband whom I love dearly. Is there any reason for me to not be ok?"

"Do you know what I did to bring you back?"

"No. Why, is something wrong?" the Master asked, worried.

"No! No, it's just... what I did was kind of risky, and I'm a little surprised it worked. You're revival was flawless."

"Risky? That's nothing new, it kind of goes without saying..."

"The machine, Master."

The Master looked at the metal box he'd woken up in. "Is that... Doctor, you naughty boy... how did you get that? Those machines were decommissioned and destroyed before they even made it through all the tests..."

"I stole it just before I ran away. In case of an emergency."

"But... it's old and rusted... you'll never be able to use it again, you..." he looked back at the Doctor. "You knew you'd only be able to use it once..."

"Yes."

"And you... you used to bring me back... Doctor, you..."

"I know, now my backup plan is gone, but it's worth it, Master. I had to choose on the spot, and there was never any question over what I would do. I would have done anything to save you."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know." the Doctor said. "I'm not even going to attempt figuring you out. I don't know how this new body works, I don't know how long it's going to last or if you'll be able to regenerate or if you'll end up immortal like Jack or anything. All I know is that I love you and you're alive and I am so happy it worked..."

"I think I can live with that." the Master said, kissing his cheek. "I guess we'd better get dressed..." the Master stood and helped the Doctor up. "Do I hear _singing_?"

The Doctor tilted his head to listen to his surroundings, then laughed a little. "That's the TARDIS. She missed you too, and she's happy you're back. She's singing for you."

"The TARDIS missed me?"

"I told you when I danced with you at the party that she likes you."

"But... I hurt her." the Master said, not really pouty but somewhat confused.

"And she forgave you just like I did." the Doctor said with a hug. "Now, your letter said you were over all this self-hatred stuff... was that a lie, or..."

"Oh, I wasn't lying, I mean it." the Master insisted and smiled. "I really am better. The watch helped. And you helped so much, Doctor. But, Doctor... we need to have a serious discussion about something."

"What is it?" the Doctor asked, sounding more than a little concerned.

"When Matthew came in, and I saw how grown-up he was... I realized how badly I want to be a parent, Doctor. I really think we should try the adoption thing again. We'd make really great parents, and I think... maybe we're not ready right this very moment, but we will be ready someday, and when that day comes, I won't allow a moment of hesitation."

"That's an odd subject to bring up at such a time..." the Doctor said, "but I think you're right. We'll see what happens, ok?"

"Ok." the Master said. "Now, your clothes are all over the room, but where are mine?"

"On the table over there." the Doctor pointed behind the big machine, then they both got dressed.

"So," the Master said, digging in the Doctor's pocket and pulling out the laser-sonic, "what's this?" He twirled it in his fingers and held it up to his lips.

"That is the amazing laser-sonic that I created by combining the technologies of our respective screwdrivers." the Doctor said in a low voice as he grabbed the device back from the Master.

"Don't I get one?"

"You want one? The computer I used to help build it still has the blueprint file, I could whip one right up in a matter of seconds." the Doctor said. "But, that machine is in another room, so we'll have to leave and we might run into our guests."

"And who are _our guests_?" the Master asked.

"Just Matthew and Jack. They never left, they helped me take care of a few things. And they're probably itching to know what's going on in here, so they're probably standing right outside the door and _before_ you ask, yes, this room has a sound barrier so they didn't hear a thing." he winked.

"I suppose we need to go out there eventually." the Master sounded only a tad disappointed. Then, almost unexpectedly, he attacked the Doctor with a tight hug, squeezing their bodies together. The Doctor reciprocated the embrace and gave the Master a loving kiss. "You make me so happy, Doctor."

"I know the feeling."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: so, at long last, Out of Death has come to an end. and now for Very Special Announcement Number Two: our dear friend **Ponella** (fanfiction .net/u/1654136/) has requested and received my permission to write a sequel to this story. As of yet, I know nothing of the plot or anything, but I'm sure it will be fabulous, so you should all check it out. I'm not sure when it will be up, but I will post an announcement for all those who are subscribed and I will also put a link to the story both in my profile and right here in these brackets [http:/ /www .net/s/6731992/1/Still_Life] once it starts, so keep checking for it! as for me, i still have two other stories that are in progress, so i will finish them and then take a short break from writing. i'm not sure what my next projects will be, but i always appreciate new suggestions and even if you just want to say "hi" feel free to PM me or send me an email :) and i may be going back and editing some spelling and grammar errors that i noticed when i reread the story (i can't believe this is the 50th chapter), but other than that this story will stay pretty much the same.


End file.
